El Hombre Perfecto
by Conii Cullen O'Shea
Summary: ¿Como un Simple juego entre amigas puede volverse tan peligroso? Renesmee, Rose, Emily & Claire perderan el control de sus vidas, Pero Jacob no la perderá de vista; no a Ella. Todos Humanos. ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje Fuerte y Lemmon!
1. Prologo

**Aclaración: **Esta es una adaptación de un Libro de Linda howard, claro llebandola con los personajes de Twilight, ya que mi cerebro solo funciona en ellos xD Nah! es que es muy bueno el Libro y me encanto! Sin intentos de Violar los derechos de autor, solo la historia me parecio interesante y ya. Los primeros capitulos se pareceran mucho al libro, para adaptarlos a él pero ya veremos que cambiamos más adelante! (:

**Advertencia:** Contiene Palabras un poco fuertes y Sexo, no en gran nivel pero contiene. a las que no les gusta dejad de leer...

* * *

**Prologo**

-¡Esto es una Estupidez!- Dijo agarrando con más fuerza de lo normal su pequeño bolso color marrón gastado, lanzo una mirada cargada de furia al director y dejo caer su puño en la mesa sobresaltando a todos -¡Si mi Hijo dijo que no había tocado a ese animal así es!, ¡Por Dios, Mi hijo no miente!

Carlisle Cullen llevaba más de nueve años como director de la escuela primaria de Forks, sin contar los años anteriores como cualquier profesor común y corriente. Él estaba acostumbrado a tratar con madres alteradas y enfurecidas pero esta mujer lo ponía más nervioso de lo habitual, esos ojos negros irradiaban una energía extraña y hacían el ambiente cada vez más tenso. Trato de relajarse pero fue imposible, comenzó a respirar calmadamente y se preparo para continuar con la discusión, ese era su trabajo… aunque no quisiera tendría que razonar con ella

-Lamentablemente hay testigos

-¡Esa profesora barata le obligo a mentir de ese modo! James, cariño… ¿tú le hiciste daño a ese animal?

-No, madre- respondió con calma y colocando una cara de ángel, su voz sonó tan dulce que provocó un escalofrió en el director Cullen

-¡¿Lo Ve! Mi hijo ya ha dicho- exclamo la mujer volviendo a posar esa mirada fría en el director

-La Profesora Stanley dijo que…

-Esa profesora ha molestado a mi hijo desde el primer día que puso un pie en esta institución- la mujer tenía los ojos rojos de la rabia contenida -he hablado con ella la semana pasada y le he prohibido que le llene la cabeza a los niños sobre…- Movió la cabeza nerviosa y continuo- Sexo, le he dicho que mientras mi hijo este aquí no dejaré que siga enseñándoles de esa forma tan grotesca

-¡La señorita Stanley es una de las mejores profesoras de este pueblo! Ella jamás haría algo así

-¡Pero lo ha hecho! No me extrañaría que la que asesino a ese pobre conejo haya sido ella, solo con el afán de echarle la culpa a mi hijo

-ese conejo era de su hermano, lo trajo para poder enseñarles lo de…

-Eso no le quita el hecho de que lo haya matado. ¡Qué más da! Era solo un conejo-dijo la mujer restándole importancia -¿y si mi hijo lo hubiera hecho ¡que!, cosa que no ha hecho. No entiendo porque tanto alboroto, el asunto aquí es que mi hijo está siendo perseguido, le quieren humillar- hizo un gesto de dolor -Y yo no lo permitiré. O usted despide a esa mujer o yo me encargare de que lo hagan

El director pasó la mano por su cabello arreglando algunos pelitos rebeldes solo para tener un poco de tiempo para que la mujer se tranquilizara y él pudiera encontrar algún argumento para rebatirle. Él conocía a Jessica Stanley desde pequeña, conocía a su familia y las necesidades que tenían en este momento, ellos necesitaban el dinero y el no la dejaría sin trabajo.

Desvió su mirada de la madre al pequeño quien estaba sentado frente a él con una cara angelical pero aún así un escalofrío volvió a recorrer su columna vertebral

-¿podría hablar con usted en privado?, por favor- pidió amablemente

Ella en cambio se indigno y se le escapo una mueca de disgusto

-¿Para qué? ¿Acaso pretende convencerme de que mi angelito fue el que…?

-Solo unos minutos- pidió nuevamente pero esta vez interrumpiéndola

-un minuto- respondió ella con aire de superioridad -James Cariño ve a fuera y espérame junto a la puerta, no te muevas de allí-

-Sí, madre- respondió el pequeño bajándose de la silla y provocando un chirrido que calo hasta lo más hondo del oído del director

La mujer se removió incomoda y cruzo los brazos en un gesto impaciente y mostrando su descontento.

-creo que lo mejor sería llevar a James con un profesional, conozco a un buen Psicólogo que podría ayudarle a…

-¡Esta usted loco!- grito ella parándose y caminando enojada como león en una jaula -Debí saber que esto sería una pérdida de tiempo- hizo ademan de irse

-Solo quiero lo mejor para todos mis alumnos, esta ha sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Son muchas las conductas perturbadoras que ha presentado James, lamentablemente no son solo travesuras y sus compañeros…

-Los demás niños están celosos de James- replico la mujer volviendo a sentarse -Mi niño me cuenta todo, no venga con cuentos sobre mi pequeño porque no se los creeré. ¡Qué barbaridad!, lo mejor sería que mi niño no volviera jamás a este lugar

-Concuerdo con usted- dijo con una calma envidiable- James estaría mejor en otra institución. Yo mismo podría buscar un colegio particular para él y arreglar la matricula

-¡Que ni se le ocurra! ¿Qué le hace creer que después de ahora podría confiar en usted?, está claro al preferencia que tiene hacia esa- dijo esto último pensando en algún amorío entre los profesionales, ¿él y la profesora Stanley? ¡Por dios!

La mujer se levanto de la silla haciendo que esta cayera volviendo a hacer un ruido similar al del pequeño al salir de la oficina, volteo la cabeza solo para lanzarle la última mirada venenosa al hombre de cabellos rubios

Tomo a su pequeño hijo de la mano y camino hasta su auto

-Camina cariño, Ya no volverás jamás a este horrible lugar

-Sí, Madre

El señor Cullen se aproximo a la pequeña ventana y observo atentamente como los dos se subían en un viejo Pontiac de dos puertas, amarillo y con muchas manchas marrones de óxido que se esparcían por todo el carro de manera irregular. Sintió una presión en el Pecho, Había resuelto su primera prioridad… Dejar el único sustento de la familia Stanley intacto, pero se sintió profundamente nervioso por el problema que se alejaba a una velocidad moderada en un antiguo carro. Cerró los ojos y deseo que los nuevos profesores de James hicieran entrar en la razón a aquella extraña mujer y prestaran ayuda profesional al pequeño

Una vez alejados del ahora ex colegio de su hijo la mujer soltó su cabello furiosa y paro bruscamente el auto. Sin previo aviso dio a James una bofetada con una fuerza sorprendente haciendo que la cabeza de su hijo se golpeara contra la ventanilla de la puerta

-¡Maldito mocoso!- grito apretando los puños -¡¿Cómo te atreves a humillar de ese modo a tu madre!, sabes lo que te espera en casa cuando lleguemos, ¿no?, ¿No lo sabes?- dijo lo último gritando y agitando las manos frente al pequeño

-Sí, Madre- respondió James con el rostro inexpresivo, frio… pero la verdad era que en sus ojos brillaba algo que casi podría ser un placer anticipado

Su madre volvió las manos al volante apretando con todas sus fuerzas, imaginando el pequeño cuello de James

-Vas a Ser perfecto James, aunque eso implique enseñártelo a golpes. ¿Entendiste? ¡Mi Hijo será perfecto!

-Sí, madre- contesto James agachando la mirada ocultando su rostro, sonriendo en su interior

* * *

Hola! Gente estoy emocionadisima por empezar este Fic, si bien es una adaptacion cuesta mucho reescribirla :S por eso animense a dejar un review... yo invierto mucho tiempo y no gano nada... y ustedes no pierden nada apretando un boton y tecleando unas palabritas (:

Saludos a las Lectoras de Siempre y a las nuevas!

Ya veremos como avanza la Historia! (: No la avandonen si se sienten desorientadas ya que contiene mucho Misterio, Romance, Peligro etc... Les encantara como a mi

recuerden, este es un **Renesmee&Jacob**... los veremos en el prox. capitulo

como siempre...

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni.-**


	2. Capitulo 01

La Historia no Me pertenece, Adaptacion Libro Linda H. Traido a Los Personajes de Stephenie M. Yo Solo lo comparto Con ustedes sin ninguna intencion de violar los derechos de Autor.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_Forks, Washington 2010_

Renesmee Masen se despertó de mal humor, el muy desgraciado de su vecino, un estúpido cualquiera había llegado cerca de las 3 de la mañana, despertándola con el terrible sonido de su auto. ¿Acaso no podía comprar un silenciador? ¡Por dios! Serian solo unos cuantos dólares.

La suerte obviamente no estaba con ella ya que al entrar en su casa dejo golpear la puerta unas cuantas veces antes de cerrarla completamente, pero eso no fue sino el principio ya que al guardar su carro el muy desgraciado había olvidado la luz del porche y en consecuencia esa "Agradable" lucecita la molesto durante toda la noche, se cubrió la cara con la cabecera y aún así le era imposible dormir. Frustrada tiro la almohada al suelo y apretó los ojos. Ella dormiría si o si.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que ese hombre iba a ser su vecino ¡jamás! Hubiera comprado esa casa, en las dos semanas que llevaba viviendo sola, con independencia, feliz… bueno no tanto, el era el único que había arruinado su felicidad. ¡No disfruto absolutamente nada la felicidad de tener una casa para ella sola! ¿Esto era karma? ¿Alguna jugada del destino?

Seguramente su vecino era un borracho, ¿¡por que no podía ser un borracho feliz! ¿O por lo menos más silencioso?, pues ¡NO! Ella era Renesmee Masen y por ende solo él tenía que ser su vecino

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la Joven, ¿y si realmente era un borracho?, quizás de esos tipos que debes tenerles miedo, de esos que son capaces de matar a tu gato si lo ven cerca de su casa… pero ella no tenía gato. Bueno eso era parte del pasado ya que el animoso de "Nahuel", el gato de su madre, era suyo… solo por unos días. O eso creía ella.

-Algunas semanas y ya- susurro para ella misma infundiéndose ánimos

Sus padres Edward y Bella habían decidido ir a celebrar sus 23 años de casados en un crucero donde quien sabe donde… la cosa era que su madre le había dejado encargado a Nahuel y su adorado padre a su pequeño. Si, le había dejado su más preciada posesión… ¡Su carro!

Sintió como Nahuel ronroneaba y recordó cuando su vecino había encontrado huellas de pisadas de Nahuel en su carro. Por la forma que reacciono cualquiera hubiera creído que tenía el mejor carro del mundo, no una basura llena de barro.

Lo único bueno en este asunto era que él se marchaba a trabajar a la misma hora que ella. O a comprar alcohol, si eso era lo más probable. ¿Quién podría trabajar a esas alturas de la noche? ¡NADIE!

La rabia se iba apoderando de Ren al recordar como su vecino se había enojado por la pequeña fiesta que había hecho, ¡Lo había despertado a las dos de la tarde!, el salió hecho una furia y Renesmee esbozo una sonrisa y cambio su tono de voz para no empezar las cosas mal con su vecino pero este ignoro completamente la oferta de paz.

-¿Qué le parece si le prohibiera que su gato se pasee por mi coche, Señora?-

Renesmee se paralizo y deseo darle una bofetada pero en cambio relajo sus músculos y susurro un "Lo siento", este la miro aún más enojado…

-No es mi gato, lo cuido por un tiempo. En unas 5 semanas no lo volverá a ver… ni yo- dijo conservando la tranquilidad de antes, se sorprendió a si misma

Su vecino gruño enojado y se subió a su auto dejándola allí plantada con las disculpas en la boca, pero ahora el despertaba a todos a las 3 de la madrugada. ¿Por qué no se paraba e iba a patearle la puerta hasta que se despertara?, era simple… le tenía un poquito de miedo

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a encontrarse en ese dilema, se consideraba una mujer fuerte e independiente pero aquel hombrecillo rompía todos sus esquemas.

¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba! Lo único que conocía de él era su carro y su desaliñada figura y su ropa sucia. Por el momento no tenía ganas de saber más

El tipo era Grande, moreno y musculoso. Cada vez que se lo topaba, sea en la mañana, tarde o noche tenía el aspecto de no haberse afeitado en unos tres días, a eso se le agregaba el hecho de los ojos inyectados en sangre por el mal genio, parecía un perro con rabia. En resumen a la vista de Renesmee parecía un borracho, el hecho de que fuera extremadamente grande y musculoso la hacía sentir más insegura y nerviosa. El barrio era seguro… menos su vecino. ¡Genial!

No quería por ningún motivo bajar las persianas pero tuvo que hacerlo, la luz hacía que los ojos le dolieran y el sueño la estaba matando. Rogo a dios que no se quedara dormida, el sol era su despertador, ¡Que original!... solo su vecino sería el culpable si ella llegaba atrasada al trabajo

El pitido de la alarma la saco de su tan anhelado sueño, ¡había olvidado que su despertador lo había programado! Se bajo de la cama corriendo y vio que la alarma llevaba sonado casi una hora con cincuenta minutos ¡era tarde! ¡DEMACIADO TARDE!

-¡Mierda, Mierda!- dijo corriendo al baño

Salió en menos de cinco minutos de la ducha envuelta en una toalla blanca y corrió por su ropa, pero claro tenía que pasarle algo…

-¡Maldita sea!- gimió con dolor al pegarse en la esquina de la cama, el dedo chico del pie le dolía como los mil demonios -¡estúpido gato! ¿Por qué no saltaste encima para despertarme?- le dijo a Nahuel que la miraba esperando su comida

Se vistió en tiempo record y bajo a la cocina a abrir una lata de comida para Nahuel, la puso en su plato y al erguirse golpeo su cabeza con un mueble

-¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Hij…! Todos malditos- grito mirando a Nahuel con odio- no me mires así, trato de no decir tantos **Tacos***… voy de a poco, Tu y Don borracho me la ponen difícil ¿lo sabías?-

Bufo al ver la reacción del gato, simplemente le dio la espalda. Ren tomo su cartera y salió corriendo de su casa, se devolvió corriendo al ver que no había sacado la basura, tomo el cubo metálico y lo dejo fuera de la casa, más relajada se subió a su Dodge Viper de color rojo cereza y arranco el motor no sin antes chocar su cubo de basura y llevarse también el de su vecino que fue alcanzado por el suyo, rodando los dos, calle abajo

-¡Dios!- soltó tapándose la cara con las dos manos, el ruido que provoco seguro había despertado todos sus vecinos

Ren salió de su auto y se bajo a buscar los cubos de basura, "Genial" musito al ver la abolladura que había causado en los dos cubos metálicos, de pronto sintió un golpe de una puerta al cerrarse

-¿¡Qué diablos está haciendo!- Casi grito su vecino, Lucía un aspecto que daba Miedo, con aquellos pantalones de algodón y aquella camiseta sucia, además de la Siniestra expresión que ofrecía su rostro sin afeitar. Estupendo…

-Solo coloco en su lugar su cubo de basura- Respondió Ren

El soltó un bufido y volvió su mirada amenazadora

-Usted es la mujer más ruidosa y escandalosa que conozco- ladro apuntándole

La rabia que sintió por sus palabras le hicieron olvidar solo un poco el miedo que le tenía. Ren se acerco a él orgullosa de llevar sus tacones de casi cinco centímetros, pero solo le sirvió para llegar a la altura de su barbilla, bueno, casi… ¡Le importo un bledo que fuera enorme! ¡Ella estaba enojadísima! lo que era aún peor

-¡ha dicho que yo soy ruidosa! ¡Dios Santo!- pensó por un momento en acercar más el dedo con el que le apuntaba el pecho pero no lo hizo al ver la suciedad de su polera -¡Diablos, yo no soy ruidosa! ¡Tú fuiste quien anoche despertó a todo el mundo con la chatarra que está allí!- apunto al carro del hombre que tenía frente a ella -¡Cómprese un silenciador! ¿Qué esperaba para cerrar su puerta? ¡He! ¡¿Se le olvidaron sus botellas!, ¡Usted fue quien dejo la luz encendida toda la maldita noche! ¡No logre dormir nada!, ¿sabe lo que es eso?-

El iba a hablar pero ella no lo dejo y continúo…

-mañana mismo le comprare un cubo nuevo, asique por favor cállese y vuelva con su botella, ¿le echa de menos, no?- se le vino a la mente Nahuel -Y se le pasa algo a mi gato me encargare de arrancar el ADN de su cuerpo con una pinza amigo, será un favor para el mundo. Créame lo haré. ¿Me ha entendido?-

Afirmo con la cabeza, Ren se tranquilizo al sacarse ese peso de encima y suspiro cansada

-Entonces está todo bien, mañana repondré su cubo y ya. Maldición he vuelto a decir palabrotas y yo que estaba tratando de dejarlas-

El la miro extrañado

-Sí. Debe controlar esa mierda de lenguaje… no se ve bien en una mujer

-Adiós, No he dormido nada, no he desayunado, ni siquiera he tomado un miserable café. Más vale que me vaya antes de que le haga algo.

-me parece una estupenda idea- convino él afirmando con la cabeza -No quiero arrestarla

-¿Qué…?

-Soy policía- dicho esto se dio la vuelta, tomo su cubo de basura y se metió en su casa

-¡Mierda, Mierda!- dijo Ren entrando en su carro

Este sin duda sería un largo día

* * *

¡Hola! Aww Amo este Fic! (: Leanlo y no se desmotiven, Si no entienden algo preguntenme! (: yo respondere con Gusto! (Broken. dreeams hotmail .com & Coni Cullen O'Shea -Facebook)

Es una Historia realmente interesante y se que les gustará (: ¡AH! Recuerden dejar su review!

Son malitas conmigo, en el Prologo Solo me dieron un review... Gracias _Skuld Dark, _Me animo saber que alguien leyo! Quise tomar la falta de reviews como que no se animaron porque no entendieron de que va la historia, pero entenderan en los proximos capitulos, Se los prometo (:

**Tacos* **Insolencias, Garabatos, Palabrotas, no se como les diran en su pais... la cosa es que son esas palabras feas que tanto digo yo! (: ajajajajja

Adiiios! Recuerden... - **R E V I E W !**

_+Besos psicoticos_

**Conni.-**


	3. Capitulo 02

La Historia no Me pertenece; Adaptacion Libro Linda H. Personajes By Stephenie M.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Todos Los viernes Renesmee y tres amigas se juntaban en un restaurant a tomar unas cervezas, comer algo y en definitiva a hablar de lo asquerosa que había sido la semana… los constantes comentarios machistas, que al estar en una empresa de satélites que suministraba tecnología de ordenadores a importantes fabricas de Washington eran más comunes de lo que se creía.

Claro, la vez que Ren llego atrasada por la culpa de su vecino no paso por alto. Por eso hoy había salido 15 minutos tarde, dio gracias a dios al ver a sus tres amigas sentadas en una mesa conversando.

-Estúpido Día- susurro dejándose caer en el sillón y apoyando los codos en la mesa

-Ni lo menciones- dijo con gesto cansado Rosalie mientras prendía un cigarrillo -estos días Emmett ha estado insoportable-

-nadie los entiende, y después dicen que nosotras somos las raras… demasiada testosterona para mi gusto- mociono Ren arreglando su cabello

-Sin duda yo me llevo el premio de oro, hoy Paul me ha tocado el trasero- Rose después de contarles a sus amigas tomo una bocanada de aire -Dos veces-

-¡¿Paul!- repitieron las tres al mismo tiempo, estaban atónitas. Estallaron en carcajadas y toda la gente se volteo a verlas. Paul era el último que se podría catalogar como un acosador, y menos a Rosalie, nunca se llevaron bien

-No te creo- dijo Claire dándole un empujón con el brazo a Rose

-No mientas Rose, lo estas inventando- acuso Emily

-¡Dios Santo! Les digo que es verdad, solo pase por el pasillo y me pare junto a la fotocopiadora y ¡dah! Me agarro el trasero con las dos manos. Parecía que mi trasero se fuera a caer y él lo estuviera sujetando para ayudarme

Todas se imaginaron al pobre de Paul con las manos en el firme trasero de su amiga y rompieron a reír nuevamente

-¿Y qué le hiciste?- pregunto Renesmee

-Nada, Newton estaba pasando justo por ahí. Paul no me agrada pero no pienso hacer algo para que ese maldito de Mike lo despida-

-¿Sigue igual de estúpido?- pregunto Ren negando con la cabeza

-Sí, cree que por ser el esposo de la hija del jefe tiene derecho a cualquier cosa-

-es un cabrón- señalo Renesmee enojada

En general todos los hombres de la empresa eran decentes, claro había excepciones y no faltaban los morbosos que hacían comentarios de las demás chicas, pero las mujeres no se quedaban atrás. Parecían autenticas brujas

Renesmee hace muchos años dejo de buscar la perfección en el trabajo y en todo ámbito, Claire decía que Ren era muy desconfiada pero su ingenuidad no ayudaba mucho, ella era la más joven de todas… Rosalie se había casado dos veces, la cosa no funciono y termino divorciada… le gustaba la ropa ajustada y la cerveza, además de relaciones algo livianas. Su novio era un tipo llamado Emmett McCarty, musculoso y grandote, no le agradaba a ninguna de las chicas ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viendo televisión, tomando cerveza o en un gimnasio ganando masa muscular. Pero sin embargo a Emmett le gustaba el Sexo igual que a ella, cosa que hacía que lo aguantara… por algún tiempo más

Claire era todo lo contrario a Rose, tímida y distante… y claro, era una de las más hermosas.

Emily llevaba casada casi 7 años con su novio del instituto, se conocían desde pequeños y Sam era un buen Hombre. El único problema entre ellos era el deseo que tenía Emily de tener hijos, cosa que a Sam no le gustaba, por las deducciones que saco Ren, a Sam no le gustaban esas juntas en el restaurant, ya que Emily consultaba el reloj cada media Hora

Renesmee Masen consideraba que ninguna llevaba una vida perfecta, y menos ella que había tenido dos romances que terminaron el día antes de la boda. Al ver el desastre que tenía en su vida amorosa decidió darse un receso, que hasta el momento ha durado cinco años, su cuenta bancaria estaba en aumento, su situación económica era claramente estable y tenía una carrera exitosa, ¡Hasta se había comprado una casa Nueva!, pero eso no había durado mucho gracias al estúpido imbécil que tenía como vecino

-Hoy he tenido otro incidente con mi vecino- confeso Renesmee después de morder una galleta

-¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez?- pregunto Emily, ella tenía vecinos, por lo cual le entendía a la perfección

-Salí atrasada y con la maldita suerte que tengo golpee los cubos de basura y salieron rodando calle abajo, ni se imaginan el ruido que hizo ese pequeño incidente. Él salió ladrando que era la persona más ruidosa que conocía-

-¿no le dijiste nada?, yo le hubiera lanzado el cubo por la cabeza- dijo Rosalie

-me hubiera arrestado por alterar el orden publico- Ren se acomodo en el sillón -es policía-

-¡policía!- casi grito Emily -¿un policía borracho?, ¡Dios santo! ¿No dijiste que tenía la ropa sucia y parecía que no se aseaba?-

-Eso creo, a decir verdad no olía a nada… ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo será borracho si es así de amargado normalmente?-

-¡Págame!- dijo Claire riendo

-¡Maldición!- reclamo Ren sacando unos centavos, teniendo a ese tipo de vecino jamás dejaría de decir palabrotas -dejemos de hablar de ese tipo o terminare sin dinero-

Claire se removió nerviosa -anoche llame a Quil y contesto una mujer-

-Oh Diablos- dijo Rose acariciando su brazo

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo Ren recordando a su último novio, el maldito la había abandonado en el ensayo el día antes de la boda

-Nada, no somos novios ni nada, ¿Cómo podré exigirle algo?-

-no puedes hacer nada- concordó con ella Emily -pero puedes protegerte a ti misma y dejar de verle, ¿merece la pena que sufras así por él?-

-Ningún hombre lo merece- dijo Rose con orgullo

-¡Amén!- dijo Ren chocando las manos con Rosalie

-Pero cuando estamos juntos pareciera que de verdad le importo, me trata bien- replico Claire

-Eso durara hasta que el obtenga lo que quiere, créeme se de lo que hablo- aconsejo Rosalie

-Pero… no entiendo como le pueden interesar otras chicas… yo... yo-

-El es como un animal, está en su época de celo, como los perros- dijo Ren haciendo que todas rieran

-Claire, no gastes tu tiempo pensando en que el cambiara, no existe el hombre perfecto- dijo Emily con tono maternal-

-Exacto, es ciencia ficción- intervino Renesmee

-prefiero tener un esclavo-

-yo también, pero un esclavo sexual- dijo Rose riendo

-Como si fuera tan fácil, no serviría de nada, sería otro hombre más… ¡El hombre perfecto no existe! Tendría que ser maravilloso en todo- Dijo Ren mirando a Rose que sacaba un cuaderno y un lápiz de su bolso

-para mí el hombre perfecto tendría que lavar los platos, todos los días- dijo Emily pensando en Sam

-¿Lavar los platos! ¡Vamos tiene que haber algo más- insistió Rosalie

-de verdad… ¿el hombre perfecto?- dijo Ren arrugando la nariz -esto llevara tiempo-

-¡Si, que lave los platos con un tutu Rosa!- dijo Emily y todas comenzaron a reír

-muy esponjoso y rosa- convino con ella Claire

-Debe ser fiel- dijo Renesmee pensando en su último novio, todas quedaron en silencio -no me gusta gastar mi vida en alguien que después me las pagara engañándome con la primera tipa que encuentre-

-concuerdo contigo- dijo Claire con los ojos llorosos

-Exacto, yo no querría a Sam si me fuera infiel-

-Okey, la primera condición "La fidelidad"- Rose anoto en la primera hoja en blanco

-Que sea agradable, con todos… los niños, ancianas, las amigas- todas miraron a Ren extrañadas -¡Vamos! No querrán pasar toda la vida con un amargado- como mi vecino, pensó

-¡hasta me convenciste!- replico Rosalie emocionada -número Dos "Que sea amable"-

-Sigamos- las alentó Emily

-Que sea de fiar y que tenga un trabajo estable- siguió Rosalie -no se hagan las tontas, el dinero es importante ¿Cómo criaran a sus hijos?-

-Está bien, Anótalo- dijo Claire mirando a las demás

-numero 3 que sea de fiar y…-

-4, trabajo estable- dijo Rose anotando en su cuaderno

-Debe tener sentido del humor -dijo Claire

-¿más que Cantinflas? —preguntó Renesmee

Todas estallaron en risitas.

-¿Qué tienen que ver los hombres con eso? -preguntó Emily poniendo los ojos En blanco -¡Y bromas respecto de funciones corporales! Por eso en primer lugar, Rose, ¡nada de bromas en el cuarto de baño!-

-Número cinco: sentido del humor -rió rose, escribiendo- Para ser sincera, no creo que podamos decir qué tipo de humor debe tener-

-Claro que podemos-corrigió Ren-Va a ser nuestro esclavo sexual, ¿no te acuerdas?-

Todas volvieron a reír y Claire comenzó a toser por haberse atorado con un pedazo de pan

-Dios santo, quieren matarme- dijo tomando agua

-¿número seis?- pregunto Emily sobándole la espalda a Claire

-Dinero- dijo Rose pensando a Emmett -no van a querer gastar todo su dinero, el hombre debe ayudar a mantener la casa-

-no está mal- dijo Emily

-Dinero, escríbelo- dijo Claire ya más calmada

-Que sea guapo, ¡quiero que me dé gusto mirarlo!- dijo Renesmee moviendo las manos en el aire

-no tiene que ser el hombre más guapo del mundo, solo que sea algo atractivo… bueno un poco mucho- dijo Claire

-Siete, Atractivo- Anoto Rose -¿acaso ninguna lo dirá? Sé que lo están pensando, ¡Debe ser estupendo en la cama!-

De pronto apareció el mesero y todas trataron de controlar la risa histérica que tenían, el las miro negando con la cabeza y dijo "No hace falta preguntarles de que hablan… hombres" Renesmee negó con la cabeza y respondió "No, hablamos claramente de ciencia-ficción", todas volvieron a reír y la gente, nuevamente, se volteo a verlas

-Ya que hablamos de ciencia-ficción quiero que mi hombre lo tenga de 25 centímetros- dijo Rose tapándose la boca con las dos manos

Nuevamente todas volvieron a reír

-¡Que dices Rose! Todo lo que supere los 20 centímetros es de adorno, no sirve de nada… son sobras- dijo Renesmee apretándose el estomago tanto reír

-¡Dijo que son sobras!- dijo entre risas Claire

-¿Qué más podría tener nuestro queridísimo hombre perfecto?- dijo Rose tratando de poner orden

-¡a mí!, ¡Que me tenga a mí!- decía Emily agitando la mano

-No si nosotras llegamos primero, creo que serían capaces de todo- Renesmee le pego a Emily, Ren levanto su vaso y continuo -¡Un brindis por el hombre perfecto! ¡Por nuestro hombre perfecto por donde quiera que se encuentre escondido!-

El resto de la tarde continúo entre risas y más bromas entre las cuatro. Solo era un momento de diversión, pensó Renesmee y continúo brindando con sus amigas

* * *

¿Solo un Momento de diversion...? ¿o esto desencadenara algo más oscuro de lo que creen?

Aqui me tienen querida gente! (: Gracias por Los Reviews y por su Comprensión... Se que puede que les haya parecido un poco fuerte el Prologo pero es necesario... creanme; Trataré de no colocar las cosas tan fuertes más adelante... Y creanme suprimi lo más que pude el tema del Sexo y trate de colocarlo en un Plan de Chiste xD No se si por los sgtes capis... (mucho, mucho más adelante) podre seguir haciendolo:S

¡Solo dos Semanas de Clases y ya! (: Que felicidaaaaaad! Ahi actualizare más pronto, lo prometo! solo me quedaran las cosas voluntarias que hago. Sí, hago obras Beneficas para los pequeños que tienen problemas! Es una expreriencia hermosa! uno solo da un poco de su tiempo y ellos te entregan un cariño que jamas olvidas! (:

Gracias por Leer!

**¡R - E - V - I - E - W !**

Solo denle click al boton de abajo y dejen su comentario!

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni.-**


	4. Capitulo 03

Ya Saben, Linda H. y Stephenie M.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

El día para Renesmee amaneció iluminado, mejor dicho demasiado iluminado… a eso se le sumo el ronroneo de Nahuel, ¡Dios santo! Ese gato la terminaría matando del sueño, era obvio pero no quería reconocerlo… a regañadientes miro el reloj

-¡Maldición Nahuel!- chillo tapándose la cara con una almohada -¡Son las seis de la mañana!, ¿Por qué no me despertaste ayer?-

En respuesta Nahuel ronroneo más fuerte y se subió a la cama arañando el cobertor color crema que tanto le gustaba a Ren, era un regalo de su hermana Esme. El buen gusto de ella se envidiaba

No Puedo soportar pensar en que podría hacerlo pedazos y se bajo de la cama lanzándole una mirada envenenada a el gato de su madre.

Solo ella sabía cuánto extrañaba sus padres, Edward acostumbraba llamarla casi todos los días para desearle un buen día, los domingos hacían almuerzos familiares con su hermana y sus sobrinos

-Ahí tienes gato malo- dijo abriendo una lata de comida y vaciando el contenido en su plato color lila -Solo a Bella se le puede ocurrir- dijo pensando en el color del plato de Nahuel

Preparo café y tomo dos tazones con entusiasmo, hoy iba a ser un gran día y nadie se lo iba a impedir, pero primero debería cumplir con su promesa, aunque se la haya hecho al tipo que tenía como vecino

-Primero, comprar un cubo de basura-

Pensar en su vecino hizo que recordara la noche, ¡no la había despertado!, quizás no habría ido a trabajar ya que su carro destartalado estaba en la entrada de la casa. ¿O habría comprado un silenciador? Eso le perturbo un poco

-Promesas son promesas- dijo para sí misma -Segundo, Cortar el césped- aquello le emociono, cortar el césped significaba independencia, casa propia… ¡Todo lo que ella tenía!

Corrió escaleras arriba y se quito la ropa en el camino, su pijama era algo ligero, una polera de tirantes y sus bragas… era verano, ni loca dormiría más abrigada y amanecería cubierta en sudor

Hacer las compras fue un poco más difícil de lo que pensó, tuvo que recorrer tres supermercados, o sea todo Forks para encontrar el cubo de basura idéntico que tenía su "adorado" vecino

Volviendo sus pensamientos a su césped cambio la ropa que llevaba cuando fue a hacer las compras por unos shorts negros y una polera blanca, solo cortaría el césped, no necesitaría arreglarse más.

Salió y rápidamente fue a buscar su cortadora de césped, era roja y la pintura brillaba… eso le emociono más

De pronto se percato que su vecina, una anciana agradable, la miraba con una sonrisa. De inmediato se acerco a ella y dejo la cortadora en el piso.

-Buenos Días Señora Clearwater- dijo Renesmee con una sonrisa, aquella señora si le agradaba

-Hola Pequeña, ¿un hermoso día, no?-

-Por supuesto, ¿Cómo se encuentra su esposo?-

-Muy Bien, mi Harry ahora mismo está buscando sus tijeras para arreglar el césped. Ceo que tu también-

-Sí, es la primera vez que cortare mi propio césped- dijo con orgullo

-¡felicitaciones querida!, pero recuerda tomar mucha agua, podría darte una insolación… el clima esta extrañísimo. Hace unos años atrás jamás hubiera habido un sol así-

-Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Renesmee cubriéndose los ojos con una mano para poder ver mejor a su vecina -Señora Clearwater, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

-claro-

-¿Usted conoce al hombre que vive junto a mi casa?- Ren tenía que sacarse la duda, el hecho de que ese tipo fuera un Drogadicto o un borracho la tenía nerviosa

-¿Jake?, Claro que sí. Lo conozco desde que era pequeño, hace un año se mudo aquí por la muerte de su Abuelo, en lo personal me siento muy segura teniendo un policía cerca… ¿tú no querida?-

Diablos, ella estaba equivocada, ese tipo no era un borracho

-Sí, claro- respondió Renesmee

De pronto noto como los ojos de su vecina brillaron por su respuesta y el repentino interés en el tipo ese, de inmediato se arrepintió de eso y decidió demostrarle que no era interés sino miedo, o desconfianza

-Creí que era un borracho o un desempleado-

-¿Jake?- dijo con pánico -Claro que no, el jamás podría hacer algo así. Se lo aseguro y menos conociendo al enseñanza que le dio su familia-

-es un alivio- dijo Ren Componiendo una Sonrisa sincera -creo que si no empiezo con mi tarea ahora no lo hare jamás-

-No olvides tomar agua-

-No lo hare, adiós y saludos a su marido-

-Gracias querida-

Renesmee Entusiasmada tomo su podadora y la encendió acercándola al césped, vio con emoción como los pequeños retoños verdes eran cortados dejando la línea recta que tanto había deseado ver.

De pronto sintió unos golpecitos en su hombro derecho y por reflejo soltó la podadora, esta cayó al suelo y se apago automáticamente.

No lo soporto y apretó los puños afirmándolos en su cadera

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué demonios ha hecho eso!- rugió Enojada

-¿no se supone que dejaría de decir palabrotas?-

-Usted haría decir tacos hasta al mismísimo papa- respondió más enojada mirando fijamente a su vecino

El la inspecciono y poso su mirada en los puños que tenía en sus costados, suspiro cansada y soltó la mano dejando los nudillos, ¡diablos, le había costado hacerlo!

-¿va a usarlos o no?- pregunto su vecino apuntando a las manos ahora abiertas

-¡No me tiente! Usted fue quien me dio un susto terrible-

-estoy intentando dormir- respondió con calma recalcando cada palabra con una pausa -¿Es mucho pedir un poco de silencio?, sea más considerada-

Renesmee quedo boquiabierta

-¡está actuando como si cortara el césped a las siete de la mañana! ¡Son casi las once!, además no soy la única… ¿escucha?- dijo moviendo los brazos a su alrededor, el ruido de las demás podadoras sonaba amortiguado por la distancia -no soy la única desconsiderada de este pueblo, según usted-

-¡Ellos no están a unos cuantos metros de mi dormitorio!-

-¡Entonces acuéstese más temprano!, ¡PUNTO!- grito enojada

El rostro de su vecino se colocaba casi tan rojo de la rabia como el de Renesmee

-¡Formo parte de un equipo especial, señorita! Y eso incluye tener un horario muy irregular. Duermo cuando puedo, lo cual, desde que ha venido usted, no ha sido precisamente muy a menudo!-

Renesmee Tomo una bocanada de aire y levanto las manos

-Okey, usted gana. Iré a mi casa por las próximas- miro su reloj -¿Diez o doce horas? Y cuando anochezca cortare mi césped para no perturbar el adorable sueño de usted, ¿o acaso eso también le molestara?-

-Púdrase- respondió devolviéndose a su casa

-¡Al Demonio!- Chillo Enojada

Renesmee tomo su preciosa podadora Roja y se metió en su casa. Al entrar paso a pisar a Nahuel y este chillo como un asno

-No seas melodramático- dijo dejándose caer en un sillón, uno de los pocos que Nahuel no había hecho trizas -terminare matando a ese hombre-

Nahuel Ronroneo contra su pierna, Renesmee acaricio su pequeño cuerpo sonriendo por el cambio de humor que provoco eso en ella

-Solo te puedo asegurar una cosa Nahuel… Ese Tipo, no es el hombre perfecto-

* * *

Hola Gente! Aqui me tienen actualizando.. Otra vez! jajaja, es que estoy Feliz, no se por que pero me siento Bien! (: Muchisimas gracias por los Comentarios!

Aaaaa! Gente Recuerden que se viene la "Teleton" Asique a Ponerse con $$$ se ha dicho! (:

Bueno, no quiero molestarlas más Adios!.. Pero no se impacienten, muy pronto verán la relacion entre el Prologo y la Historia xD Ojala les impacte como a mí, aunque creo que ya muchas encontraron la relacion... (:

Awww En el proximo Capitulo tendremos un 'Encuentro', Esta Renesmee.. ¡Por Dios! jajajaj Me encanto! Jake no es malito, solo denle una oportunidaad... les fascinará 1313 hahahaha (:

recuerden... 8 comentarios y Actualizo!

**¡D.E.J.E.N - S.U - R.E.V.I.E.W.!**

_+Besos Psicoticos _

**Conni.-**


	5. Capitulo 04

Lo mismo de siempre, nada me pertenece Bla, Bla...

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Renesmee Despertó con más ánimo del que alguna vez haya tenido, no permitiría que su desagradable vecino arruinara su día. Manejo su carro y al salir del estacionamiento de la empresa se dirigió automáticamente al Pasillo que daba con las escaleras a su piso. Como era costumbre levanto la cabeza y leyó el cartel que estaba justo frente a ella, _"Orden de último minuto: Por orden del jefe todos los empleados deberán tomar de forma inmediata una mezcla de Vodka, Ron y Viagra para que Recuerden que Coño hacen en este lugar, Gracias por su atención"_

Ren estallo en carcajadas, los carteles eran lo que más le alegraban las mañanas cuando iba de mal humor, agradeció a Dios tener a Compañeros de trabajo tan locos como para hacer semejante locura todos los días

-¡Qué Vergüenza! ¡Por Dios!- Chillo Jane Estirando la mano para bajar el cartel

-¡No lo toques, puedes dejar tus huellas en el!- advirtió Renesmee

Jane era Una Mujer de estatura normal, pero de ambiciones mayores, Rubia y de piel perfecta, sin sentido del humor y sin gusto en cómo vestirse

Jane se quedo a pocos centímetros del papel y se resigno a dejarlo en el mismo lugar

-Si el jefe se entera se pondrá a investigar quien fue- prosiguió Renesmee -No te convendría dejar una Huella allí, no sabemos cuanta gente ya lo vio asique lo mejor es dejarlo pasar-

Jane hizo un gesto de desaprobación

-Estoy segura que a ti esto te hace gracia-

-Pues… Sí- respondió al momento que se abrían las puertas del ascensor

-No me sorprendería en absoluto que esto sea obra tuya Masen-

-Si eso crees delátame- sugirió entrando al ascensor -Podrías intentar con la institución "Me importa un Comino"

Jane se quedo enojada y echando fuego por los ojos viendo como Renesmee se iba con una hermosa sonrisa en sus carnosos labios

Generalmente Ren sentía lastima por ella, Jane no tenía a nadie que considerar como "Amigos" y siempre la caracterizaba su mal humor, pero Hoy no tomaría en cuenta sus sentimientos anteriores. Había peleado con Esa imponente mujer y Había ganado

Como era lunes a la mitad de jornada de trabajo Renesmee estaba agotada, su cuerpo necesitaba café y galletas… hecho un vistazo al fondo del pasillo y al no ver a su supervisor se escabullo a la pequeña sala donde se reunían a tomar café normalmente. Cuando Ren entro habían cuatro Mujeres y un hombre reunidos en torno a la única mesa de la sala, Las mujeres reían como locas y el único hombre parecía indignado.

Ren decidió preparar su taza de café y cuando la tuvo en sus manos decidió que preguntaría que ocurría. Tenía que poner prioridades y el café era lo primero en su lista, al igual que cuando se despertaba por las mañanas

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto inhalando el delicioso aroma a cafeína

-¡Edición especial del boletín informativo!- dijo una mujer agitando una hoja frente a ella, Ren se percato que tenía los ojos rojos y húmedos tanto reír -¡esto va a ser Historia!

-No veo que tenga algo de gracioso- replico el hombre dejándose caer en una de las sillas

-Toma, léelo- le ordeno la mujer

Renesmee tomo el papel y de inmediato llamo su atención el nombre del artículo marcado en negrita y mayúsculas; **"¡¿DAS TÚ LA TALLA!"** Abajo aparecía una cinta enrollada, de inmediato se le vino a la mente la cinta de medir de su madre, "Lo que las Mujeres de hoy realmente quieren" seguía a continuación

Renesmee Decidió Leer el Artículo de una maldita vez, tenía un mal presentimiento…

"_¡Adiós esperanzas!, La mayoría de nosotros no tenemos la mínima posibilidad. Durante años se ha dicho que lo importante no es lo que tenemos, sino como se usa, pero hoy en día sabemos cuál es la verdad que nadie se atreve a decir. Cuatro mujeres, compañeras de trabajo de esta empresa, han elaborado una estructurada lista de lo que debe tener el hombre perfecto"_

Renesmee reprimió un Gemido de angustia y controlo lo expresión facial. No permitiría delatarse en el primer momento. ¡¿Qué diablos había hecho Rose con la Lista! Todos se burlaran de ellas por el resto de sus vidas, ¡Oh Dios! Ya podía ver miles de cintas de medir sobre su escritorio cada mañana

Termino de leer el artículo a toda prisa y dio gracias a Dios. Estaban a salvo, ningún nombre era mencionado, en cambio figuraban como A, B, C y D.

En el articulo figuraba TODA la lista, hasta se le sumaban los comentarios que hacían mientras lo escribía Rose, todo iba bien hasta el número 8, después seguía el numero 9: bueno en la cama y empeoraba cada vez más hasta llegar a los "25 centímetros" ¡hasta aparecía su comentario de que lo otro eran sobras!

Sin duda Rosalie Sufriría las consecuencias

El número 10 iba nombrado como la señorita "C", que decía que la duración del hombre en la cama debería ser de más de un anuncio de Tv. Luego seguía Renesmee "Señorita "C": ¿Por qué no? Es una fantasía Chicas, mi hombre tendrá que durar treinta minutos"

Ren sintió como su color se iba y decidió hacer algo al respecto, Comenzó a reír. Después de todo ¿lo habían hecho en broma, no? Además, seguía pensando en no delatarse

-¡Oh Claro! ¡Otra más que le da gracia!- replico el único hombre

-¡Vamos! Ustedes siempre van por allí fijándose en las mujeres que tienen los senos grandes- Dijo una Mujer de cabello oscuro

Renesmee se escabullo de ahí olvidando su café y corrió a su despacho a llamar a Rose. Esto sin duda sería un problema

-Rosalie ¿Qué diablos has hecho con la lista?-

-Lo siento, Lo siento… ¿tan mal está?-

-No, está más bien literal, por el momento-

-¡Lo siento tanto!-

-¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió…?

-Hablemos en otro lugar, no quiero arriesgarme aquí en la oficina-

-En el Restaurant en diez minutos más, llegas un segundo más tarde y te asesino-

-Okey, le avisaré a las demás-

-¡Oh Si, les encantará!- dijo Con Sarcasmo

Renesmee Tomo sus cosas y se marcho, necesitaba explicaciones o descargar su ira contra su querida amiga…

-¡Dios Santo, no saben cuanto lo Siento!- Gimió Rose dejándose caer en el Sillón de cuero

-¡no puedo creer lo que hiciste Rose! Si Sam llega a enterarse…- Dijo Emily nerviosa

-No entiendo porque tanto alboroto, estaba en plan de chiste- Dijo Claire restándole importancia

-No te parecerá así de insignificante después de tres meses de bromas- Replico Renesmee-¿Cómo se te ocurrió mostrar la lista?-

-Ayer domingo me encontré con Tanya como se llame y tomamos unas cervezas, conversamos y le mostré la lista, no vi porque no hacerlo… me pidió una copia y anote algunos de los comentarios más divertidos- Confeso Rosalie jugando nerviosa con las manos

-Por lo menos no sabe nuestros nombres- Dijo Claire Tranquila

-Sabe quiénes somos, Rose tenía la lista, nosotras somos tres... amigas de Rose, con ella hacemos las Cuatro…- Dijo Ren suspirando cansada

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Estoy muerta! O Peor, Divorciada- Dijo Emily tapándose la cara

-Seremos el juguete de todos- Dijo Rose al fin entrando en cuenta de lo que había hecho

.

.

.

Renesmee paso todo el resto del Día pensando en las consecuencias de lo que había pasado, Emily podría terminar divorciada o distanciada de Sam, Rose Terminaría peleada con Emmett y Claire más desolada aún si se llegaban a saber sus identidades. De las cuatro Ren era la que menos tenía que perder, solo tendría que soportar las bromas y la humillación publica

Eso la consoló, solo serían bromas de sus compañeros, podría solucionarlo con partirles la cara de un golpe. Sin duda su ánimo mejoro… pero eso solo duro hasta que entro en su casa y vio el desastre que Nahuel había hecho, ¡Adiós Almohadones nuevos!

-¡Solo Treinta y tres días Nahuel!- Dijo con optimismo -Después… ¡Libertad!

Ren fue hasta la cocina y tomo un gran vaso de agua helada, miro por la ventana de esta y Noto que su vecino estaba estacionando su carro… ¡Diablos! Había comprado un silenciador… el estaba haciendo el intento por llevarse mejor con ella, eso era un merito que tendría que reconocer algún día… ¡Maldición hasta aquí había llegado su madurez!

Su vecino entro en la casa y ella noto que llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con una corbata suelta alrededor del cuello y una chaqueta sobre el hombro, maldición... el maldito era guapo, muy guapo. Tenía aspecto cansado como era costumbre y cuando esté entro en la casa Ren vio la Pistola Grande y Negra que llevaba en la funda del cinturón. Renesmee se sintió mareada y desorientada, ese maldito había cambiado la percepción que tenía de el mismo, por como vestía no sería solo un simple policía de patrulla, mínimo sería un detective.

Renesmee Decidió dejar el tema de su vecino en paz y se fue a sentar en sus cómodos sillones a ver un poco de televisión. Pero eso solo duro unos minutos ya que un golpe sordo resonó por todo el vecindario, Ren se pareo de inmediato y se coloco las pantuflas, ella conocía muy bien ese ruido, su padre la llevaba de pequeña a ver correr los autos... de ahí había sacado su gusto por las cuatros ruedas

Renesmee corría calle abajo mientras sus vecinos hacían lo mismo, El coche frente a ella le impacto al ver los daños, luego un Joven se bajo del asiento del conductor enojado

-¡Mierda!- chilló, mirando fijamente la destrozada parte delantera de su coche. Había golpeado por detrás uno de los coches que estaban estacionados a lo largo de la calle.

-¡Oh Dios Santo! ¡Mi carro!- gimió una Mujer con los ojos llorosos

-¡¿Este coche es tuyo Maldita!- grito el Hombre -¿Cómo diablos estacionas tu carro en la calle?- grito aún más fuerte, el olor a alcohol llego a la nariz de Ren y retrocedió unos pasos

-¡Que alguien vaya por Jacob!- grito una mujer

-¡Yo Voy!- respondio un niño corriendo calle arriba

-Maldita Zorra- dijo el hombre acercándose a la Mujer

-¡He! Niño, cuidado con esa lengua- intervino un vecino

-¡Que te Jodan Viejo!- grito el hombre tomando a la Mujer del hombro -¡Me has Jodido el Carro Maldita!- Replico Empujando a la mujer

La Pobre mujer Cayo de espaldas al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con el cemento, Sus hijos comenzaron a llorar y gritaban…

esto se estaba poniendo muy feo... ¿por que nadie hacia nada?, y ¿donde diablos estaba Jacob?

El Hombre se iba a volver a lanzar contra la Mujer y nadie hacia nada, Renesmee Embistió por el costado al Hombre y lo lanzo al suelo, Este se levanto y se lanzo sobre Ren pero esta lo esquivo y por su estado de embriaguez casi se cae pero esté corrió hacia Renesmee y le dio un Puñetazo en las costillas haciendo que ambos rodaran por la calle.

todo paso tan rapido que renesme estaba casi mareada.

-¡Llamen a Jake!- volvió a gritar una anciana

Pero Renesmee no les prestó atención, prefirió concentrarse en mantenerse con vida… Repartió Patadas y puñetazos a todas direcciones pero aún así recibió un duro golpe en la mejilla. De pronto el hombre fue levantado como si no pesara más de dos kilos y fue tumbado boca abajo en el césped junto a Renesmee, de inmediato el rostro de su vecino apareció junto a ella mientras esposaba al Tipejo

-Diablos, Debí imaginarme que serías tu- dijo Apretando las esposas -debería detenerlos a los dos Por borracheras y desorden en la vía pública-

-¡yo no estoy borracha!-

-No, pero usted altera el oren-

El sonido de las sirenas desconcentro la delicada conversación de los dos, algunas mujeres corrieron hacía la mujer que sangraba por la cabeza y una anciana de cabello gris se acerco a Renesmee

-¡¿Cómo se encuentra querida!- pregunto la mujer preocupada -Ha sido lo más valiente que he visto en mi vida, Jacob debería haber estado aquí, nadie hacia nada por la mujer y ella lo tumbo en el suelo para defenderla… ¿Cómo se llama querida?-

-Renesmee- respondió echando una mirada de pocos amigos a su vecino -Sí Jacob debería haber estado aquí-

-Estaba en la ducha…- se defendio -¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto por primera vez a Ren, parecía procupado de verdad... la gruesa linea de cejas casi se juntaba por lo arrugado que tenía el entrecejo de preocupacion

-Perfectamente- respondió Ren

Renesmee se levanto y Jacob le miro las piernas desnudas, solo llevaba un Short corto de algodón que ahora estaba rasgado

-Está sangrando-

-Solo es un rasguño-

La patrulla de policía llego y socorrieron a la Mujer que estaba herida, se llevaron al Hombre borracho y Ren se marcho en silencio calle arriba, deseaba una ducha caliente

-¿Siempre se mete en situaciones peligrosas?- Pregunto Jake alcanzándola

-Pues, Sí

-Lo supuse

Renesmee dejo de caminar y le miro, Diablos, medía más de un metro ochenta y sus hombros median casi medio metro, era enorme

-¡¿Qué quería que hiciera! No me quedaría viendo como hacían papilla a la pobre mujer frente a sus hijos-

-Habían hombres y…-

-¡No hacían nada!-

-¿acaso no pensó?, Lizzy, la mujer a quien golpearon mide casi diez centímetros más que usted…

-No, no lo hice… pero lo volvería a hacer. No dejaría que la golpearan frente a sus hijos-

-ese es el problema, no piensa señorita

-¡Es el Colmo!, estoy harta de sus comentarios… Mejor se va por la otra calle y mueve su trasero de una vez

Renesmee se cruzo de brazos y apresuro el paso... ¡Diablos! nunca podrías hablar sin insultarse

-Vaya, ¿tiene prisa?-

-¡Claro!, me voy a perder…-

Jacob enarco una ceja

-Nahuel escupirá una Bola de Pelo y me lo perderé, es más interesante que la compañía que tengo en este momento

-¡Huy! Eso dolió-

-Claro, si usted...

-¡Cuidado!- casi grito Jacob tomando de la cintura a Ren y acercandola a la orilla de la calle, una ambulancia paso a toda prisa y casi la arrolla

Renesme sintio un lebe cosquilleo en su estomago al sentir la calidez de su mano en su piel, carraspeo y Jake quito su mano. Ninguno dijo nada al respecto

Siguieron caminando en silencio y al fin llegaron a la casa de Ren

-Póngase Hielo o se inflamará

Renesmee medito un poco y decidió que era tiempo de empezar a poner en práctica su madurez

-Gracias por poner un silenciador-

Jacob izo ademan de soltar un comentario sarcástico, Ren lo noto pero en cambio él relajo los hombros

-De nada- hizo una pausa -Y gracias por mi nuevo cubo de basura

-De nada

Renesmee se encogió de hombros y camino hacia su casa… Esto merecía un gran vaso de helado de Chocolate con almendras y ni un borracho ni Nahuel se lo iba a impedir... ¡Ni siquiera el apuesto pero irritante de su vecino!

* * *

Hello People! Dios estoy emocionada, exitada, estoy hiperventilando! **PARAMORE** viene a Chile el 24 de Febrero! DIOS! casi morí cuando lo lei! SOY TAN FELIZ! por supuesto que iré! hahahaha

Saben? me encanto este capitulo, es uno de mis favoritos.. además Ren epezó a sentir cosillas por Jake! Pf.. ¿y quien no? xd xd

Su lista fue descubierta! :O yo me hubiera muerto de verguenza! pero haría lo mismo que Ren, le partiría la cara a los que me molesten xD Sí, pego duro.

No olviden dejar su Comentario dandole clik al boton de abajo!

Creo que tendré más tiempo para subir capis dentro de la otra semana... **PERDON** a las que siguen**"Mi vida eres Tu", **prometo subir capitulo en estos días! D:

**DEJEN SU REVIEW**

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni-**


	6. Capitulo 05

Linda H. y Stephenie M. Punto!

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Renesmee se despertó emitiendo un gemido de dolor, naturalmente su cuerpo estaba adolorido y ni siquiera quería pensar en los moratones que tendría en todo el cuerpo. Ella había hecho lo correcto, eso era lo único importante, cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido en la noche se le venía a la mente los gritos y el llanto desesperado de los pequeños niños, esa sin duda figuraba entre las peores noches de su vida.

Miro el reloj y se percato de que había madrugado, al final vio las posibilidades de que eso fuera bueno y se levanto feliz, pero con dolor. Camino hasta la ducha y se desvistió cuidadosamente, no quería si quiera tocarse… La ducha duro menos de lo que tenía previsto, se envolvió en una larga toalla color crema y puso en marcha esa genial idea que le taladraba el cerebro mientras se duchaba.

Camino sigilosamente sintiendo como el pelo goteaba pero no le importo, miro a Nahuel durmiendo tranquilamente bajo la mesa de luz de su dormitorio y de un grito despertó al pobre gato, éste asustado soltó un bufido y salió corriendo a esconderse en algún lugar silencioso. Renesmee Sonrió complacida, al fin se las había ganado al malvado de Nahuel, había cobrado venganza por todas esas veces que la había despertado temprano.

De pronto renació esa gana insoportable de tomar café en Renesmee, no pudo evitarlo y bajo cuidadosamente a prepararlo. Sentía su rodilla rígida y resignada bajo la vista y se sorprendió al ver un bonito moratón, era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado. Esa era buena señal, le dolía por algo, no por delicada. ¡Había Peleado con un hombre borracho! ¿Cómo diablos no le dolería como los mil demonios todo el cuerpo?

-Perfecto, más bonitas palabras- soltó con sarcasmo ante su vocabulario

Ya otra vez en su cuarto y con una buena dosis de cafeína en el cuerpo comenzó la tarea más difícil a la que se vería sometida. Vestirse, y no se equivocaba.

Ponerse las bragas no fue fácil pero no significo un gran reto, lo difícil fue al tomar su sujetador. Lo deslizo por sus brazos y sintió una gran punzada en las costillas. Reprimió un gemido y trato de abrocharlo. Genial, era imposible sin sentir un gran dolor

Estaba claro, ese día no llevaría ningún sujetador. Eso complicaba las cosas, hacía mucho calor como para andar con una blusa y alguna chaqueta, y si consideraba solo la blusa de pronto podría hacer mucho frio y sus pezones se notarían a metros de distancia. Renesmee Probo con vestidos y el resultado la sorprendió al ocultarlos muy bien pero lo que nunca podría ocultar era ese moratón en la rodilla, desechó la idea de llevar un vestido.

Después de unos minutos miro su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió complacida ante el resultado, estaba bien, muy bien.

Se decidió por una Falda larga color negro, la que ocultaba todo rastro de la pelea, un Jersey color negro y una blusa azul. Se veía realmente bien, además uso un hermoso collar, regalo de su padre y unas pulseras. Ahora era turno de su cabello, fácil, pensó. Amaba su cabello… era rizado y de color cobrizo lo que no implicaba un gran problema, solo lo acomodo un poco y sonrió triunfante

-¡Diablos!- musito Ren al notar el moratón azul que tenía en la mejilla. Comenzó a buscar su maquillaje y uso una buena cantidad en solo unos minutos, gracias a dios había hecho un buen trabajo. No había rastro de esa mancha azul

Al salir de su casa noto que su vecino hacia exactamente lo mismo, se detuvo y se volteo para evitarlo. No quería pelear tan temprano y realmente no tenía ánimos de nada que implicara un gran esfuerzo

-¿Se encuentra Bien?- le pregunto Jacob. Renesmee se sobresalto notablemente al sentirlo tan cerca, se volteo hecha una furia. Mala idea, las costillas le dolieron a tal punto que un gemido se escapo de sus labios, además sus llaves se cayeron al suelo

-¡Maldición!- chillo enojada -Deje de aparecer así-

-Es la única forma que conozco- dijo tranquilo -además si me anunciara ya no estaría presente el factor sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa

-Mierda- gimió Ren, no supo si lo hizo ante ese comentario o ante la hermosa sonrisa que tenía a escasos centímetros

-Vale, ha dicho una insolencia-

Renesmee más enojada aún metió la mano en su cartera y saco las monedas correspondientes, las coloco en la mano de su vecino. Éste la miro confundido

-Cada vez que diga 'ese tipo de palabras' debo pagar- confeso resignada

-Entonces me debe mucho más que esto- agito las monedas frente a ella -anoche ha dicho algunas y ese día que iba a cortar el césped ha dicho algunos más. Lo justo es justo

-Me importa un car…- Renesmee calló y saco más dinero, si seguía así terminaría en banca rota.

-Que obediente- dijo su vecino entretenido.

Renesmee en otra situación se hubiera reído o le hubiera respondido con algún comentario pesado pero no tenía ganas. Además estaba enojada con él por haberla asustado

Por un momento Ren miro las llaves que estaban en el suelo y se inclino para tomarlas, ¡mala decisión!, otra vez.

-¡Dios santo!- gimió al ver que su rodilla no se doblaba y las costillas le escocían por dentro

-¿La rodilla no quiere ayudar, he?- pregunto al momento que recogía las llaves y se las entregaba a Ren

-las rodillas ni las Costillas- respondió sinceramente

-¿Las costillas?, ayer no dijo nada de eso, ¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Ese tipo me ha golpeado las costillas, Duele-

-¿Por qué no lo denuncio?, puede presentar cargos contra él por agresión

-Porque yo le golpee primero, además las costillas son mías y punto-

-Lo que usted diga- respondió siguiéndola a su carro -voy a preguntarle algo, ¿hay algún jodido día en que usted no se meta en una pelea?-

-¡Cuando no lo veo a Usted!, ¡siempre es usted quien empieza todo!, responde mal, es un pésimo vecino… además creí que era un borracho

-¿Un borracho?- pregunto confundido

-Siempre está enojado, llega tarde por las noches y hace un montón de ruido, la ropa sucia… ¿Qué quería que pensara?

Jacob se paso una mano por el corto pelo negro, y la miro directo a los ojos

-Lo siento, la próxima vez que me despierten me vestiré, afeitaré y saldré con la mejor de las sonrisas- repuso con sarcasmo

-bastaría con que se pusiera unos Jeans limpios - Renesmee abrió la puerta de su carro, ¿Cómo diablos de metería dentro?

-Estoy renovando los armarios y muebles de la cocina- hizo una pausa -Con el poco tiempo que dispongo tengo que hacerlo todos los días y a veces me duermo en cualquier sitio con la ropa sucia-

-¿nunca ha pensado en dejar eso por un tiempo?, podría seguir haciéndolo cuando tenga más tiempo, quizás así mejore su carácter-

-A mi carácter no le pasa nada- se defendió

-Parece el de un perro rabioso- dijo tirando su cartera de cuero dentro del auto

-Bonita chatarra- dijo con voz ronca mirando el carro de Ren, ella le miro enojada y noto que el esbozaba una sonrisa. Maldición, se veía como un jodido modelo

-Gracias- respondió Ren sacándose de la mente esa hermosa sonrisa de dientes blancos. Estaba orgullosa de su carro, si bien no era nuevo era decente y lo había comprado ella, no su padre… quizás le hubiera regalado un mercedes o algo así. Ella no quería sobresalir demasiado

De pronto la sonrisa de Jacob se borro de sus labios y su rostro se volvió inexpresivo, toco la mejilla de Renesmee

-Tiene un hematoma- sentencio preocupado

-Jod…- se calló antes de perder más dinero -Creí que lo había ocultado. He usado maquillaje-

-ha hecho un buen trabajo, el sol la ha delatado- se cruzo de brazos, parecía enojado -¿tiene alguna otra herida?-

-Solo los músculos adoloridos, las costillas me matan- reconoció -me da miedo meterme en el carro-

Jacob la tomo del brazo y ayudo a que Ren se metiera lentamente dentro del bajo carro, se demoro al sentir cada vez más dolor en la rodilla. Trato de apurarse y se gano un gran dolor pero lo ignoro, estaba un poco incomoda al tener ayuda de su vecino

-Gracias- dijo finalmente

-De nada, trate de no meterse en problemas-

-Como si eso fuera posible- dijo soltando un suspiro

Ren cerró la puerta y comenzó a manejar calle abajo, Jacob se despidió agitando el brazo. Después de todo había una posibilidad de que se llevaran bien, además él había sido de mucha ayuda ayer con sus benditas esposas al arrestar al tipo que la golpeo.

Ya en el trabajo la oficina se fue llenando de gente lentamente, solo había un tema de que todos hablaban, La Lista.

La gente estaba dividida casi en igual cantidad, unos hablaban sobre la lista en sí y los demás sobre la identidad de las cuatro amigas. Gracias a Dios había algunos que decían que solo era un invento lo de las cuatro chicas y que una sola persona la había hecho, todo para revolver un poco el ambiente. Renesmee cruzo los dedos y deseo que todos pensaran igual

Renesmee pensó en hablarle a Rosalie o a Claire para almorzar pero lo desechó, no estaba de ánimos para explicar porque estaba llena de moratones y porque había usado su mejor maquillaje.

En cambio saco unas galletas y se preparo un café, se sentó con cuidado y comenzó a comer lentamente… de pronto entra Jane y saca del microondas una taza de sopa de verduras, además de una ensalada de lechuga y un pan integral. Perfecto, ella tenía una deliciosa comida y Ren solo debía conformarse con unas simples galletas. Gente como Jane hacían que la gente cono Renesmee pareciera ineficaz e irresponsable. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan organizada y perfecta?

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?- pidió Jane

-Claro, porque no- dijo con tono despreocupado. Era una de las mayores mentiras, ni en pesadillas se hubiera sentado con Jane. Era una mentira enorme, casi como decir que su padre no tenía dinero y no sabía nada de autos.

Jane comió lentamente, cada cucharada de sopa era un movimiento ágil y delicado. Renesmee se sintió como una cavernícola, ella tenía muy buenos modales gracias a su madre pero Jane la hacía quedar pequeña

-Supongo que habrás visto el repugnante boletín de ayer-

-¿La lista?- pregunto inocentemente -Le eche un vistazo corto, no lo leí entero-

-Me dio vergüenza de ser mujer… eso es tan vulgar

Renesmee se sintió enojada, Jane le irritaba mucho y ese ángel malo le gritaba al oído que no se quedara callada y respondiera algo…

-Para nada, a mi me parecieron muy sinceras

-¿Sinceras?- pregunto con pánico -Parecían mujerzuelas, unas vulgares. Lo único que querían era dinero y un gran… un gran…-

-Pene, Se llama Pene- aclaró, por lo visto Jane no tenía idea de lo que eso era. Pobrecita…. -Además no solo hablaban de eso, recuerdo algo de Fidelidad y sentido del humor-

-¡Pero todo el Articulo giraba en torno a '_eso_'! lo único que querían era un enorme…-

-Pene- volvió a decir Renesmee

-Hay cosas que no se deben decir en público- replico Jane con el rostro descompuesto -me he percatado que tu vocabulario es muy vulgar y no sabes adaptarte al contexto ni al lugar-

-¡Pero si Pene no es una mala palabra! Así se llama y punto, así como dicen piernas o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo- repuso enojada, defendiéndose

Jane dio un largo suspiro cerrando los ojos y Renesmee noto como se aferraba a la mesa, los nudillos se marcaron notablemente por la fuerza que ejerció la delicada mujer

-Como sea, estuvo mal. Imagínate como se sentirán ahora los hombres que no cumplen con 'esos requisitos', creerán que no son lo suficientemente buenos-

-Hay algunos que en efecto, no lo son- Dijo Renesmee recordando a sus antiguos novios.

-No importa, no se debe hacer eso. ¡Nadie merece que lo traten así!- Jane elevo el tono de voz y se vio visiblemente agitada

-Escucha, La gente que lo leyó lo encontró gracioso. Está claro que era una broma-

-¡A mí no me parece! Esa lista y esas mujeres son unas Mezquinas, unas sucias…-

Finalmente Jane había colmado la paciencia de Renesmee, ella no se consideraba una mala persona, y no lo era en absoluto pero esta mujer la volvía loca… nunca nadie se había referido a ella y sus amigas con palabras tan… feas. Hasta aquí llegaba la paciencia y madurez de Ren

-No estoy de acuerdo- repuso Renesmee con tono demasiado frio -¡Cada persona ve lo que quiere ver! Una persona mezquina espera que los demás sean iguales a ella y los que tienen una mente morbosa ven obscenidades por todas partes-

Jane se puso Blanca…

-¿Me estas llamando morbosa?-

-Tómalo como se te de la gana- sentencio recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de la pequeña sala

Renesmee se sintió mal, recordó el rostro dulce de su madre y obviamente ella se sentiría muy decepcionada de su hija, le había enseñado a ser paciente y educada, Edward, su padre habría esperado más de ella, no que explotara frente a aquella desagradable situación… ¡Dios santo! Hasta recordó a su pequeña Tía Alice… ella siempre le ayudaba a desarrollar la paciencia. Claro cuando te ves obligada a estar más de una hora esperando a que te recojan en el colegio porque tu tía está haciendo unas compras de último minuto no queda otra cosa que hacer además de ser paciente. Gracias a Dios las cosas ya no son así, es más Alice se había convertido en la Hermana que nuca tubo, hasta tenía la confianza para llamarla 'Alice' y no 'Tía'

El recuerdo de aquella personita tan querida para Ren se vio interrumpido por la cara de espanto de Emily…

-Ha venido en este preciso momento un reportero de _'Forks and News'_ a hablar con Tanya…- Emily palideció -Ren, ¿tú crees que…?-

-¡Mierda!- gimió molesta y olvidándose completamente del dinero que debería pagar

Aquella noche James tenía la vista fija en el Articulo, Lo había leído tantas veces que ya se lo sabía de memoria. Era Obsceno, muy Obsceno.

Las manos le temblaban al igual que las piernas, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta del daño que le provocaban? ¿No sabían lo dañino que era ese boletín? ¿Cómo eran capaces de reírse? ¿Acaso se reían de él?

Le dieron unas inmensas ganas de arrugar el boletín y arrojarlo a la basura pero no pudo. La angustia lo Consumía… no podía creer que estuviera trabajando con las personas que le provocaban tanto daño, que se burlaban de él y le aterrorizaban….

Aspiro profundamente. Tenía que controlarse, eso era lo que le habían recomendado los médicos. _'Tu tomate las pastillas y Contrólate' _y así lo hizo. Había sido bueno, muy bueno, durante mucho tiempo.

En ocasiones incluso llego al punto de olvidarse de sí mismo. Pero ya no. Ahora no lo podía olvidar. Esto era demasiado importante.

¿Quiénes serían?

Necesitaba saberlo. Tenía que saberlo

* * *

Hola! Aww al Fin Actualice! (: quería hacerlo hace tiempo pero me faltaba terminarlo xD ¡Que va! no se que decir, me siento mal asíque no dire anda de lo que despues me arrepienta.- Lo unico que se es que la Adolescencia es una mierda, estoy frustrada y punto.

Capitulo más largo de lo normal. (: tratare de hacerlos más largos pero no prometo nada D:

_Adios!_

**Conni.-**

_09-12-2010_


	7. Capitulo 06

*Stephenie M & Linda H. Punto!

***Advertencia:** Proximamente **habra Lemmon** y **Palabras Fuertes,** empezamos desde Ahora, no con Lemmon en si, pero casi... casii!

_**'Si no les gusta el Lemmon dejen de Leer!'**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo número 6**

Renesmee se sentía Horrible. Sentía un peso enorme sobre los hombros, sabía que cuando a Tanya se le ocurriera revelar los nombres sería Mujer muerta. Y Rosalie moriría con ella

Emily estaba Desesperada, era un manojo de nervios y Renesmee reconoció que si estuviera casada y peor aún, con Sam sería peor. ¿Cómo era posible que lo que se suponía que era una broma entre cuatro amigas lograra incluso, romper un matrimonio?

Una vez más, no durmió bien. Había tomado más aspirinas de lo normal, para sus músculos doloridos, se había dado un baño caliente, y para cuando se fue a la cama se sentía ya mucho más cómoda. El hecho de preocuparse por aquel maldito artículo la mantuvo despierta ya pasada la hora habitual de acostarse, y despertó poco antes de amanecer. Tenía auténtico pánico de comprar el periódico ese día, y en cuanto a ir a trabajar... antes prefería luchar con otro borracho.

Con fingido entusiasmo se preparo un café y vio como poco a poco iba aclarando. Nahuel se sentó a su lado y Ren comenzó a acariciarle, ella sonrió, Nahuel la había perdonado por asustarle

De lo que sucedió a continuación, Renesmee fue completamente Inocente. Ella estaba frente al fregadero lavando el tazón que había ocupado, cuando de pronto se encendió la luz de la concina de su vecino y en menos de un segundo Jacob apareció en su campo visual.

Renesmee Dejo de respirar. Se le encogieron los Pulmones y contuvo la respiración involuntariamente

-Santo Cielo- consiguió murmurar y volvió a Inhalar aire

Estaba viendo en ese preciso momento una proporción mayor de lo que jamás espero ver de su vecino. En realidad, estaba viendo absolutamente todo

Jacob estaba frente al frigorífico completamente desnudo. No tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando se inclino y saco una botella de jugo de naranja, saco la tapa y se llevo la botella a la boca dándose media vuelta

Renesmee Olvido respirar nuevamente. Jacob estaba realmente Bueno. Su piel tostada se veía irresistible, un trasero envidiable, espaldas anchas y una sonrisa extremadamente sexy. Y claramente estaba soberbiamente dotado. En un arranque le locura Renesmee pensó en salir corriendo y servirle de Colchón. Se reprendió internamente por ese pensamiento

Ajeno al desorden que tenía lugar en el interior de Ren, además de la impresionante vista que se le ofrecía al otro lado de la ventana, Nahuel continuaba lamiéndose las patas. Resultaba obvio que sus prioridades eran una auténtica diversión.

Renesmee se agarró del fregadero para no desmoronarse y terminar en el suelo. Menos mal que había renunciado a los hombres, porque de lo contrario tal vez hubiera cruzado a la carrera los dos caminos de entrada y se hubiera presentado directamente en la puerta de la cocina del vecino. Pero con hombres o sin ellos, todavía apreciaba el arte, y su vecino era una obra de arte, una mezcla entre la clásica estatua griega y un modelo de verano

A Ren no le apetecía hacerlo, pero su deber de vecina era hacer lo correcto. Debía Avisarle a Jacob de su descuido y hacer que se dignara a cerrar las cortinas. Quiso tomar el teléfono y marcar su número pero no lo sabía, ¡Ni siquiera sabía su Apellido! Menuda vecina era, llevaba cerca de Dos semanas viviendo allí y apenas sabía su nombre. Si no fuera por la Señora Clearwater seguiría pensando que era un Borracho.

Logro apartar la vista de aquel espectáculo y marco el número de su vecina. Rogo a Dios que estuviera levantada. La señora Clearwater respondió al Primer timbrazo

-¡Diga!- respondió con Tal animo que Ren no supo si la había despertado

-Buenos Días Señora Clearwater. Soy Renesmee Su Vecina. ¿Qué tal está?- pregunto Renesmee consciente de las normas de cortesía. Primero el saludo básico

Observo como Jacob tomaba lo último de Jugo y arrojaba la botella vacía

-¡Oh! ¡Querida! Estamos muy bien- respondió con más ánimo aún -cuanto me alegro de hablar con usted, pequeña. ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien- respondió automáticamente sin apartar un ojo del espectáculo. Ahora Jake estaba sacando una caja de Leche. ¡Dios santo! ¡No iría a mezclar Leche con Jugo de Naranja!. Vio como Olisqueaba la Caja y como sus bíceps se contrajeron al levantar los brazos _-Dios de los cielos_- susurró Renesmee. Quedó claro que la leche no había superado la inspección, porque Jake echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó el cartón a un lado.

-¿Cómo ha Dicho?- pregunto la Señora Clearwater

-he… He dicho que bien. Solo Bien- repuso apurada -Señora Clearwater ¿Cómo se Apellida Jake?, necesito llamarlo para una 'cosa'- Y que cosa. Pensó Ren

-Black, Black Querida. Pero también tengo su número. Es el mismo de su abuelo, ha sido más fácil recordarlo para cualquier emergencia. Así no tuve que memorizar uno nuevo. Es un alivio-

Renesmee dio gracias a Dios cuando la Señora Clearwater se despidió y colgó el teléfono. Ren volvió a costarle el simple hecho de respirar. Por más que le molestara debía llamar a Jacob, Jacob Black

Vio como Jake caminaba hacia el otro extremo de la cocina y tomo un teléfono inalámbrico dando una perspectiva más tentadora aún. A Renesmee se le hizo agua la boca. ¡Ese maldito hombre la tenia babeando! ¡Dios Santo!

-Black- contesto con voz Ronca. A Ren le temblaron las Piernas

-mmm… ¿Jacob?-

-¿Sí?-

No es que fuera la más entusiasta de las reacciones. Renesmee intentó tragar saliva y descubrió que le costaba hacerlo con la lengua colgando. Volvió a introducirla en la boca y lanzó un suspiro de arrepentimiento.

-Soy Renesmee, Su Vecina. Odio tener que hacer esto pero quizás… debería cerrar las cortinas-

Él giró a toda velocidad para mirar de frente a la ventana, y los dos se observaron fijamente el uno al otro. Jake no se apartó hacia un lado ni se agachó para que Renesmee no lo viera, ni hizo nada que pudiera indicar vergüenza. En vez de eso, sonrió abiertamente. Maldición, ojalá no hubiera hecho tal cosa.

-Se ha dado un Buen espectáculo, ¿He?- le pregunto al tiempo que se acercaba a la ventana y estiraba la mano hacia las cortinas

-Pues sí- en realidad se había pasado más de cinco minutos sin parpadear -Gracias- Jacob cerró las cortinas, al instante sintió como su cuerpo quedaba sin energía

-Ha sido un Placer- Jake Rio animadamente -Tal vez un día pueda devolverme el Favor-

Jacob colgó antes de que Ella pudiera replicar. Lo cual fue estupendo para Renesmee, porque honestamente estaba aún sin habla.

Mientras volvía de su estado de inconsciencia por la sorpresa bajo las persianas y se dio un golpe en la frente. ¡Idiota! Lo único que tenía que hacer era cerrar sus propias persianas. No tenía que haber llamadoa la Señora Clearwater ni a Su vecino…

Renesmee sintió un escalofrío solo con pensar en el…

-Sí Nahuel, Debo ser estúpida-

La trastornó la idea de desvestirse enfrente de él... y también la excitó. ¿Qué era, una exhibicionista? Nunca lo había sido en el pasado, pero ahora... Tenía los pezones duros, le sobresalían como si fueran dos frambuesas, y en cuanto al resto de su cuerpo... Bueno. Nunca le había gustado el sexo casual, pero aquel súbito deseo por Jake el 'Borracho', precisamente él, la había dejado anonadada. ¿Cómo podía pasar de tipejo a tio bueno con sólo quitarse la ropa?

-¿Tan superficial soy? - le preguntó a Nahuel, y reflexionó un instante sobre ello, y después asintió -Puedes apostar que sí-

Nahuel maulló, evidentemente de acuerdo con ella.

Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo iba a poder mirar otra vez a Jake sin recordar cómo era desnudo? ¿Cómo iba a poder hablarle sin sonrojarse ni que notara que tenía un grave problema de calentón por su cuerpo? Se sentía mucho más cómoda teniéndolo de adversario que viéndolo como objeto de deseo. Prefería que sus objetos de deseo se mantuvieran a una distancia segura... digamos, en la pantalla de un cine.

Pero él no se había sentido violento, así que ¿por qué iba a sentirse violenta ella? Ambos eran adultos, ¿no? Ya había visto hombres desnudos otras veces, sólo que nunca había visto a Jake. ¿Por qué no podía tener una barriga de bebedor de cerveza y una 'cosita' marchita, en lugar de unos abdominales duros como piedras y una impresionante erección matutina?

Renesmee comenzó a babear de nuevo

-Esto es humillante- se reprendió mirando a Nahuel -Tengo 27 años, no soy una adolescente que grita cuando ve a… ¡A cualquier Tipo de Película que esté de moda!-

Al menos… debería controlar sus glándulas salivales

.

.

.

El día anterior se había ido temprano a trabajar, Al mismo tiempo que se iba Jacob. Si hoy él se fuera a su hora acostumbrada ¿ya se habría ido, no?

Pero Jacob había dicho que formaba parte de un equipo especial y que tenía un horario irregular, por lo tanto podía marcharse a cualquier hora. No podía programarse a sí misma para no coincidir con él; tendría que proceder como de costumbre y mantener los dedos cruzados. Quizás al día siguiente pudiera enfrentarse a él con mayor compostura, pero hoy no, desde luego no con todo el cuerpo revolucionado y las glándulas salivales trabajando horas extra. Se olvidaría de ello y se prepararía para ir a trabajar.

Se plantó delante del armario abierto, sumida en un dilema. ¿Qué se ponía una cuando existía la posibilidad de encontrarse con el vecino al que acababa de ver desnudo?

Gracias a Dios que tenía un rasguño en la rodilla, decidió por fin. Tendría que llevar pantalón o falda larga hasta que se le curase la herida, lo cual le impedía pasearse con aquel vestido negro de tirantes y por encima de la rodilla que solía ponerse en las fiestas cuando quería tener un aspecto elegante y sofisticado. El vestido negro iba diciendo algo así como _«Mírame, ¿a que estoy sexy?», _pero resultaba claramente inapropiado para ir a trabajar. El arañazo de la rodilla la salvaría de dar un importante paso en falso.

Mejor pecar de precavida, decidió por fin, y escogió el traje de pantalón más serio que tenía. Poco importaba que siempre le hubiera gustado el modo en que los pantalones se le adherían al trasero, o que suscitara unos cuantos comentarios de admiración por parte del contingente masculino de la empresa; aquel día no iba a ver a Jake. Tenía que sentirse todavía más incómodo que ella por lo ocurrido. Si alguien tenía que evitar a alguien, sería él quien la evitaría a ella.

¿Le habría dirigido un hombre avergonzado aquella sonrisa malévola? Él sabía que estaba bueno. Más que bueno, maldita sea.

En un esfuerzo por desviar sus pensamientos de exactamente cuan bueno estaba Jake, encendió la televisión para ver el informativo matinal mientras se vestía y se maquillaba. Se estaba aplicando una barra correctora al hematoma de la mejilla cuando la locutora del informativo local dijo en tono festivo:

-Nadie, jamás ha descubierto que quieren las Mujeres. Sin embargo, si alguien hubiera hablado con cuatro mujeres de esta zona, hubiera sabido la respuesta a esa famosa pregunta. Averigüe si su marido o novio es el hombre perfecto en cuanto regresemos, después de la publicidad-

Ren se quedó tan estupefacta que ni siquiera se le ocurrió una palabrota que soltar. De pronto sintió que se le debilitaban las piernas, y se derrumbó sobre la taza del inodoro. Tanya, la muy bruja, debió de delatarlas inmediatamente. No... Si tuviera nombres, el teléfono no habría dejado de sonar. Hasta el momento seguían siendo anónimas, pero aquello iba a cambiar aquel mismo día.

Corrió al dormitorio y marcó el número de Emily rezando en silencio para que su amiga aún no se hubiera ido a trabajar. Emily vivía más lejos que ella, de modo que salía de casa un poco más temprano.

-Diga- La voz de Emily sonó apresurada y un tanto irritable.

-Soy Ren. ¿Has visto las noticias esta mañana?-

-No, ¿por qué?-

-La noticia es el hombre perfecto-

-Oh, Dios mío- Emily pareció estar a punto de desmayarse, o de vomitar, o de ambas cosas.

-Todavía no tienen nuestros nombres, creo yo, porque no ha llamado nadie-

Pero alguien de la empresa se lo imaginará hoy, y eso quiere decir que para después de comer será de dominio general.

-Pero no va a salir por televisión, ¿no? Sam siempre ve el informativo.

-¿Quién sabe? - Renesmee se frotó la frente -Supongo que dependerá de lo que dure hoy el informativo. Pero si fuera tú, yo desconectaría todos los teléfonos y desenchufaría el que está enganchado al contestador automático.

-Hecho- Dijo Emily, Guardó silencio unos instantes y dijo en tono sombrío -Supongo que descubriré si Sam y yo tenemos algo que merezca la pena conservar, ¿no crees? No puedo esperar que esté contento con todo esto, pero sí espero que sea comprensivo. Después de hablar del hombre perfecto la semana pasada, he estado pensando un poco, y... bueno...- Y Sam no había salido muy bien parado de la comparación, pensó Ren -Pensándolo mejor —dijo Emily en voz muy baja - no voy a desconectar los teléfonos. Si ha de ocurrir, prefiero enfrentarme a ello-

Después de colgar, Renesmee se dio prisa en terminar de arreglarse. La rápida llamada telefónica no le había llevado mucho tiempo, y la pausa publicitaria de la televisión estaba terminando ya. Entonces, la voz alegre de la locutora la hizo estremecerse

-Cuatro mujeres de esta zona han dado a conocer su lista de requisitos del hombre perfecto...-

Tres minutos más tarde, Ren cerró los ojos y se dejó caer débilmente contra el tocador. ¡Tres minutos! Tres minutos era una eternidad en los medios de comunicación. Precisamente aquel día no había habido tiroteos, accidentes que bloqueasen las autopistas, una guerra, una hambruna, terremotos... ¡cualquier cosa para no sacar en las noticias aquella historia insignificante!

En el informativo no habían mencionado los requisitos más groseros, pero se aseguraron de que los espectadores supieran que podían obtener la Lista, como la habían denominado, y el artículo que la acompañaba, en su totalidad, en la página web de la emisora. Entrevistaron a hombres y mujeres para conocer su reacción a los puntos de la Lista. Por lo visto, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en los cinco primeros requisitos, pero a partir de allí las opiniones empezaban a divergir; en general las mujeres tenían una opinión y los hombres otra.

A lo mejor si se tomara una semana de vacaciones, empezando inmediatamente, todo aquello se hubiera desinflado para cuando regresara de Phoenix. Pero eso sería la salida propia de un cobarde. Si Emily necesitaba apoyo, Renesmee sabía que tenía que estar presente para prestárselo. También Rose podría enfrentarse al termino de su relación, además ella se ganaría una reprimenda mayor

Avanzando con miedo a cada paso que daba, se obligó a sí misma a salir y dirigirse al coche. Mientras abría la portezuela, oyó una puerta que se abría detrás de ella y automáticamente volvió la vista hacia atrás. Por espacio de unos instantes se quedó mirando fijamente a Jacob, que estaba echando la llave a la puerta de la cocina. Entonces volvió aquel recuerdo arrollándolo todo y el pánico la hizo manotear con el tirador de la puerta.

Nada como un poco de escándalo para hacer que una mujer se olvide de que desea evitar a un determinado hombre, pensó enojada. ¿No habría estado observándola?

-¿Se siente mejor hoy?- le preguntó Jake, acercándose.

-Estoy bien- Ren arrojó su bolso en el asiento del pasajero y se situó detrás del volante.

-No lo ponga ahí- aconsejó el vecino -Cuando se detenga en un semáforo, puede acercarse alguien, romper la ventanilla del coche, agarrar el bolso y desaparecer antes de que usted se dé cuenta de qué está pasando-

Renesmee cogió sus gafas de sol y se las puso, patéticamente agradecida por la protección que éstas le proporcionaron cuando se atrevió a mirar a Jacob.

-¿Y dónde debería ponerlo, entonces?- pregunto arreglando su cabello. La imagen del cabello de su padre se le vino a la mente y Sonrió. Le extrañaba muchisimo

-El sitio más seguro es el maletero-

-Eso resulta muy incómodo- se quejo

Él se encogió de hombros. Aquel movimiento hizo que Ren se percatara de la anchura de sus hombros, y eso le recordó otras partes de su cuerpo. Sintió un calor que empezaba a subirle a las mejillas. ¿Por qué no podía ser un borracho? ¿Por qué no seguía vistiendo pantalones de algodón y una camiseta sucia, en vez de un pantalón de color negro y una camisa de seda color crema que resaltaba aún más su tostada piel? Alrededor de su fuerte cuello llevaba una corbata floja y una chaqueta en la mano. Aquella enorme pistola negra iba guardada en una funda pegada a su riñón derecho. Lucía un aspecto duro y competente, y demasiado atractivo para la paz de espíritu de Renesmee

-Lamento haberla incomodado esta mañana-dijo Jake -Todavía estaba medio dormido y no me fijé en las ventanas-

Ren logró alzarse de hombros en un gesto de indiferencia. Fingido obviamente

-No me ha incomodado. Son accidentes que ocurren- Deseaba marcharse, pero él estaba tan cerca que no podía cerrar la portezuela del coche.

Sam se agachó en cuclillas en la V que formaban el coche y la puerta abierta.

-¿Está segura de que se encuentra bien? Aún no me ha insultado, y llevamos hablando... —consultó su reloj- unos treinta segundos ya-

-Hoy estoy de buen humor - repuso ella en tono normal- Ahorro energía por si sucede algo importante

Él sonrió ampliamente.

-Ésa es mi chica. Ya me siento mejor- Alargó una mano y la tocó levemente en la mejilla -Ha desaparecido el hematoma-

-No, aún lo tengo. El maquillaje es algo maravilloso-

-Ciertamente-

Su dedo resbaló hasta la hendidura de la barbilla y la tocó ligeramente antes de retirarse. Renesmee se quedó petrificada, atrapada por la súbita revelación de que el vecino estaba coqueteando con ella, por el amor de Dios, y el corazón volvió a querer salírsele del pecho.

-No me bese - dijo en tono de advertencia, porque él parecía estar más cerca aunque no lo había visto moverse, y su mirada estaba fija en su rostro, esa mirada tan intensa que adoptan los hombres antes de hacer su movimiento.

-No es ésa mi intención- replicó él sonriendo apenas -No me he traído el látigo y la silla-

Se incorporó y dio un paso atrás con la mano en la puerta del coche para cerrarla. Hizo una pausa y miró a Ren

- Además, en este preciso momento no tengo tiempo. Los dos tenemos que ir a trabajar, y no me gustan las cosas precipitadas. Necesitaré un par de horas, por lo menos-

Renesmee sabía que debía mantener la boca cerrada. Sabía que debía limitarse a cerrar la portezuela y arrancar. Pero en vez de eso respondió sin pensar. Como cuando era pequeña y no sabía meditar la situación

-¿Un par de horas?-

-Sí- Él le dedicó otra de aquellas sonrisas peligrosas y lentas. Demasiado Sexy, pensó Ren - Aún sería mejor tres horas, porque me imagino que cuando efectivamente la bese, los dos terminaremos desnudos-

* * *

Hola Gentee! (: Estoy deliz por haber actualizado (: no se estresen... falta poco para que vean qye tiene que ver James! (:

Aaa! advierto que se vendra un Lemmon! a las que no les guste dejen de leer! ya vemos qe la relacion se pone cada vez mas caliente!... xD

Gracias por esos **Reviews**, me alegran tantoo!

Bueno, Me voy.. Son casi als 2 de la madrugada (Chile) y tengo qe levantarme temprano!

Les deceo a Todas Una Feeliz Navidad! Son gente realmente Hermoza! (L)

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni**


	8. Capitulo 07

*Stephenie M & Linda H. Punto!

Ya saben que cambie el Summary, la historia en los proximos capitulos sepondrá sexona xd xd

* * *

**Capitulo Número 7**

-Oh- musitó Renesmee para sí mientras conducía.

'¿Oh?' ¿Qué clase de respuesta inteligente era aquélla? ¿Por qué no le había dicho algo como: «Ni lo sueñe, amigo» o quizá: «Dios santo, ¿Qué diablos te hace creer que lo haría?» ¿Por qué no pudo decir cualquier otra cosa que no fuera 'oh', por todos los santos? Hasta durmiendo era capaz de hacerlo mejor.

No lo había dicho en tono indiferente, como si le estuvieran pidiendo información y la respuesta no fuera muy interesante. No, aquella maldita sílaba le había salido tan débil que hasta se podía imaginar con las piernas temblando. Ahora él pensaría que lo único que tenía que hacer era darse un paseíto hasta la casa de ella y la vecinita caería rendida a sus pies.

Lo peor de todo era que tal vez tuviera razón.

No, no, no, no, no. A ella no le iban las aventuras casuales, y tampoco se le daban bien las serias, de modo que aquello daba por finiquitado el tema de los romances. Por nada del mundo iba a tener un romance con el vecino de al lado, al que sólo un día antes ¿o había sido dos días antes? consideraba un tipo cualquiera.

Ni siquiera le gustaba. Bueno, no mucho. Desde luego admiraba la manera en que había reducido y puesto boca abajo a aquel borracho. Había ocasiones en las que la fuerza bruta era la única respuesta satisfactoria; se sintió enormemente satisfecha al ver a aquel borracho aplastado contra el suelo y manejado con tanta facilidad como si fuera un niño pequeño.

¿Había en Jacob algo más que le gustara, aparte de su cuerpo y de su capacidad para manejar a borrachos? Reflexionó durante unos momentos. Había también un rasgo atractivo en un hombre que renovaba los armarios de la cocina, aunque no supo decir exactamente qué podía ser; ¿un toque de sentido hogareño, quizá? Estaba claro que necesitaba algo que contrarrestara aquel pavoneo de macho. Sólo que él no se pavoneaba; se paseaba. No necesitaba pavonearse llevando al cinto una pistola tan grande como un secador de pelo.

Está bien. Aquí el problema radicaba en un caso grave de excitación sexual. El hecho estaba allí, y ella tenía que afrontarlo, lo cual quería decir que tendría que comportarse como una adulta sensata e inteligente y conseguirse unas píldoras anticonceptivas lo antes posible. En cualquier momento iba a venirle la regla, lo cual era una suerte; podría comprar las píldoras y empezar a tomarlas casi de inmediato. Pero no iba a decírselo a él. Las píldoras eran sólo una precaución, por si acaso sus hormonas se imponían sobre su materia gris. Jamás le había sucedido nada tan tonto, pero es que jamás se había prácticamente derretido de aquella manera al ver _aquella parte_ de un hombre

Dios Santo, si su madre se enterara… ¡Oh Dios! La Abuela Esme se moriría de un infarto

Era una vergüenza para la familia…

Renesmee decidió ocupar su mente en otras cosas, Mala idea. El problema de la lista se le vino a la cabeza y toda la preocupación volvió a invadirla… había olvidado a Jacob pero lo del Hombre perfecto no era mejor.

Nada más al llegar a la altura de la entrada de su trabajo vio que sus esperanzas de tener una jornada tranquila habían sido en exceso optimistas. A un lado había aparcadas tres camionetas de informativos de televisión. Tres hombres de aspecto desaliñado armados con Minicams estaban filmando cada uno a una de las tres personas, un hombre y dos mujeres, que se encontraban frente a la valla con el edificio al fondo. Los tres reporteros estaban lo bastante separados entre sí como para no entrar en sus respectivos campos visuales, y hablaban con gran entusiasmo a sus micrófonos.

A Ren se le encogió el estómago.

—¿Qué ocurre? —fueron las primeras palabras que oyó al entrar en el edificio. Frente a sí vio dos hombres bajando por el pasillo—. ¿Qué ocurre con los reporteros de televisión? ¿Es que alguien a comprado la empresa, o hemos cerrado, o algo así?

—¿Has visto las noticias de esta mañana? —

—No he tenido tiempo—

—Por lo visto, algunas de las mujeres que trabajan aquí han elaborado su propia definición del hombre perfecto. Todas las cadenas de televisión lo están tratando como una historia de interés humano, supongo—

—¿Y cuál es su definición del hombre perfecto? ¿Alguien que siempre baja la tapa del inodoro? —

Oh, pensó Ren. Se habían olvidado de aquella condición.

—No, según he oído, es el típico Boy Scout; fiel, sincero y que ayuda a las viejecitas a cruzar la calle, tonterías de ésas—

—Ah, pero eso puedo hacerlo perfectamente —dijo el primer hombre en tono de descubrimiento.

—¿Y entonces por qué no lo haces? —

—No he dicho que quiera hacerlo—

Ambos rieron juntos. Renesmee se divirtió con una maravillosa fantasía en la que los lanzaba a los dos de un puntapié de cabeza contra la puerta de enfrente, pero se conformo con preguntarles:

—¿Estáis diciendo que los dos son infieles? —

—Perdona —dijo el primero de ellos con falsa contrición—. No te habíamos visto.

—Claro —replicó Ren poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pero enseguida se reprendió a sí misma; no tenía ninguna necesidad de participar en aquel tipo de conversaciones. Que aquella particular guerra entre sexos se librara sin ella; cuanta menos atención atrajeran ella y sus otras tres amigas, mejor para ellas.

En silencio, Ren y los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia los ascensores. Hoy no había ningún cartelito puesto, lo cual echó en falta.

En la oficina la esperaba Rose, con aspecto de sentirse tensa.

—Supongo que habrás visto las noticias —le dijo a Ren

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

—He llamado a Emily y le he dado un toque de advertencia—

—No puedo decirte cuánto siento que haya ocurrido todo esto —dijo Rosalie bajando la voz al ver que entraba alguien por la puerta abierta.

—Ya lo sé —contestó Ren con un suspiro. No tenía sentido seguir fastidiando a Rose; lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y aquello no era el fin del mundo, ni siquiera para Emily Si Sam se enterara de todo y se pusiera tan agresivo como para terminar divorciándose de su mujer, es que el matrimonio no era muy fuerte.

—Tanya les dio mi nombre —prosiguió Rose—. El teléfono me ha vuelto loca toda la mañana. Todas las cadenas quieren entrevistas—Hizo una pausa—. ¿Has visto el artículo esta mañana? —

Ren se había olvidado por completo del periódico; el espectáculo porno que había presenciado en la casa de al lado le supuso una importante distracción. Negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no he leído el periódico—

—De hecho es bastante gracioso. Se encuentra en la sección en que siempre

meten recetas de cocina y cosas así, de modo que tal vez no lo haya leído mucha gente—

Daba gusto oír aquello; estaban tratando el asunto como un tema de interés humano más que como una noticia, y mucha gente nunca leía lo que todavía se consideraba la 'sección femenina'. A no ser que hablaran de un animal o un bebé, los artículos de interés humano tendían a olvidarse rápidamente. Éste ya había rebasado su esperanza natural de vida.

—¿Vas a hablar con ellos? Quiero decir, con los reporteros—

Rose negó con un gesto.

—De eso, nada. Si se tratara sólo de mí, sí, me divertiría un poco. ¿Qué más me da que Emmett deje los calzoncillos hechos un revoltijo? Pero estando implicadas ustedes, la cosa es diferente—

—Emily es la única que está preocupada de verdad. Ayer reflexioné sobre ello, y llegué a la conclusión de que yo no tengo nada que perder si sale a la luz mi nombre, de manera que no te preocupes por mí. Claire tampoco parecía preocupada. Pero Emily... —

Ren sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo—. Eso es un problema—

—Vaya por Dios. Yo, personalmente, no creo que supusiera una pérdida importante que rompiera con Sam, pero yo no soy Emily y probablemente ella piensa lo mismo de Emmett —Rose sonrió ampliamente—. Mierda, la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta yo pienso lo mismo de él—

En aquello estaban de acuerdo, pensó Ren.

En aquel momento entró en la oficina Victoria, que también estaba en nómina. A juzgar por cómo se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Rose y Ren hablando, la cosa se había extendido.

—¡Anda! —dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara—. ¡Pero si son Ustedes! Quiero decir, las cuatro amigas. Debería haberlo imaginado cuando leí el nombre de Rose pero es ahora cuando he caído en la cuenta. Las otras dos son esa chica guapa y la otra de recursos humanos, ¿verdad? Las

he visto almorzar juntas—

No merecía la pena negarlo. Ren y Rose se miraron entre sí, y Ren se encogió

de hombros.

—¡Esto es genial! —exclamó Victoria entusiasmada—. Ayer le enseñé el boletín a mi marido, y se puso furioso de verdad cuando llegó al número ocho de la lista, como si él no se volviera nunca a mirar a las mujeres de tetas grandes, ¿saben? Tuve que echarme a reír. Riley todavía sigue sin hablarme. —No parecía muy preocupada.

—Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco —dijo Ren—. Esto se ha ido de las manos—

—Oh, yo creo que no. A mí me parece estupendo. Se lo he contado a mi hermana de Seattle, y me ha dicho que quiere una copia del artículo entero, no sólo el fragmento que ha salido esta mañana en el periódico.

—¿Tu hermana? —Ren notó cómo le venía de nuevo aquella sensación en el estómago—. ¿Esa hermana tuya que trabaja para una de las cadenas? —

—Bree, Sí. Ella misma—

Rosalie también empezó a alarmarse.

—Er... Sólo tendría un interés personal, ¿no? —

—Le pareció muy gracioso. Pero no me sorprendería que recibierais una llamada del programa. Mencionó que la Lista daría pie para una historia estupenda. —Victoria se fue hacia su mesa, contenta de haber puesto su granito de arena en darles publicidad.

Ren sacó un dólar del bolso y se lo dio a Rose, y a continuación soltó cuatro tacos bien groseros.

—Vaya. —Rose parecía impresionada—. Nunca te había oído decir nada así—

—Lo reservo para las emergencias—

En aquel instante sonó el teléfono, y Ren se lo quedó mirando, Dado que aún no eran las ocho, aquella llamada no podía ser de trabajo. Si contestaba, no podía ser más que alguna mala noticia.

Al tercer timbre Rose descolgó.

—Nóminas —dijo en tono enérgico—. Ah, Emily soy Rose. Estábamos hablando... Oh, maldita sea. Cuánto lo siento, cariño —dijo, conforme iba cambiando el tono por otro de preocupación.

Renesmee le arrebató el auricular.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —exigió.

—Estoy al descubierto —respondió Emily con desazón—. Acabo de leer los mensajes de mi correo de voz, y hay siete llamadas de reporteros. Seguro que vosotras tendréis esas mismas llamadas—

Ren volvió la vista hacia la luz de mensajes. Estaba parpadeando como si tuviera un tic nervioso.

—Tal vez si Rose y yo hablásemos con ellos, Los dejarían fuera a Claire y a ti — sugirió—. Lo único que quieren es un artículo, ¿no es así? Necesitan una cara para acompañarlo, luego el asunto quedará terminado y pasarán a otra cosa—

—Pero tienen todos nuestros nombres—

—Eso no quiere decir que necesiten cuatro entrevistas. Seguramente se contentarán con cualquier comentario—

Rose , que había seguido la conversación escuchando sólo lo que decía Ren, dijo:

—Yo misma puedo encargarme de las entrevistas, si te parece que puede valer— Emily. oyó la oferta de Rose

—Supongo que merece la pena intentarlo. Pero no pienso huir. Si los medios no quedan satisfechos después de hablar contigo y con Rose, o sólo con Rose, nos sentaremos las cuatro juntas y nos dejaremos entrevistar, y lo que tenga que pasar pasará. Me niego a sentirme culpable y preocupada por habernos divertido un poco y haber hecho una lista de nada—

—De acuerdo —dijo Rose cuando Ren colgó el auricular—. Voy a llamar a Claire para informarla de esto, y después devolveré la llamada a esos reporteros y a citarlos para almorzar —Cruzó los dedos—. Puede que esto funcione.

A lo largo del transcurso de la mañana, la gente no cesó de asomar la cabeza por la puerta y hacerle comentarios jocosos; por lo menos los hicieron las mujeres. Ren recibió también un par de ofertas para tomar medidas, tal como esperaba, de dos hombres y unas cuantas observaciones sarcásticas de algunos otros. Jane la miró horrorizada y permaneció alejada de ella, lo cual le vino divinamente a Ren, aunque esperaba encontrarse en cualquier momento sobre la mesa de su despacho un cartel que dijera: «Mujerzuela». Jane estaba teniendo más problemas con aquel asunto que Emily y eso ya era decir mucho.

Todos los mensajes del correo de voz procedían de reporteros; los borró y no devolvió ninguna de las llamadas. Rose debía de estar muy ocupada en su campaña de limpieza, porque más allá de las nueve no hubo ninguna llamada más. Los tiburones rondaban ahora a Rosalie.

Sólo por si acaso seguía habiendo moros en la costa, Ren se acobardó y de nuevo sacó su almuerzo de las máquinas expendedoras de la sala de café. Si aquella maniobra de despiste no tenía éxito y era sólo la calma que precede a la tempestad, su intención era la de sacarle el máximo partido. Al final resultó que no hubo mucha calma, ya que la sala de café estaba repleta de gente que ese día se había traído el almuerzo de casa, incluida Jane, que estaba sentada sola a una mesa, apartada de la multitud.

El murmullo de la conversación se transformó en una mezcla de silbidos y aplausos cuando entró Ren. Los aplausos, cosa predecible, procedían sólo de las mujeres.

No hubo nada que pudiera hacer, excepto saludar con una reverencia tan pronunciada como le permitió su rodilla herida y sus doloridas costillas.

—Maldición, maldición, maldición —musitó Ren para sí mientras regresaba al despacho llevando en la mano un refresco sin azúcar y unas galletas. ¿A quién debía pagar cuando juraba sólo para sus adentros?, se preguntó. ¿Debería poner el dinero en un fondo para pagar transgresiones futuras?

Hacía mucho tiempo que había terminado el almuerzo y ya eran casi las dos cuando llamó Rose. Su voz sonaba cansada.

—Se acabaron las entrevistas —dijo—. Vamos a ver si la cosa se calma ahora—

Los reporteros ya no estaban acampados a la entrada cuando Rose salió de su trabajo. Se fue lo más rápido que pudo a casa a ver el informativo local y al llegar al camino de entrada detuvo el coche de golpe levantando un poco de gravilla. Se alegró de que Jake no estuviera en casa, pues de lo contrario habría salido para leerle la cartilla.

Nahuel había atacado de nuevo el sofá. Renesmee no hizo caso de los trozos de relleno que había esparcidos por la alfombra y cogió el control de la televisión, encendió el aparato y se sentó en el borde de su sillón. Aguardó hasta que terminó el informe sobre la marcha de la Bolsa —no había tenido lugar ningún desplome espectacular, maldita sea—, el parte meteorológico y los deportes. Justo cuando empezaba a albergar la esperanza de que la entrevista de Rose no apareciera en las noticias, dijo el locutor en tono teatral:

—A continuación, la Lista. Cuatro mujeres revelan lo que desean encontrar en un hombre—

Dejó escapar un quejido y se hundió en el sillón. Nahuel se le subió a las rodillas, la primera vez que hizo tal cosa desde que había ido a vivir con ella. Con gesto automático, Ren le rascó las orejas y él empezó a vibrar.

Finalizó la publicidad y se reanudó el informativo.

—Cuatro mujeres, Rosalie Hale, Renesmee Masen, Emily Young y Claire Y. han confeccionado una lista de cualidades que debería poseer el hombre perfecto y la Lista, tal como se la conoce ya, fue

el resultado de una reciente sesión creativa a la hora del almuerzo—

Falso, pensó Ren. Se habían encontrado en el restorán, al salir de trabajar. O el reportero no había preguntado y había supuesto que habían comido juntas, o bien decir 'a la hora del almuerzo' sonaba mejor que 'reunidas en un bar después del trabajo'.

Puestos a pensarlo, probablemente lo del almuerzo resultaba mejor para Emily, ya que a

Sam no le gustaban aquellas reuniones de los viernes después del trabajo.

Entonces apareció en pantalla el rostro de Rosalie. Estaba sonriente, relajada, y tras ser preguntada por la reportera echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con ganas.

—¿Quién no quiere encontrar al hombre perfecto? —preguntó—. Por supuesto, cada mujer tendrá requisitos distintos, por eso lo que pusimos al hacer la lista no tiene por qué coincidir necesariamente con la opinión de otra persona—

De acuerdo, aquello era diplomático, pensó Ren. Perfectamente; nada polémico hasta el momento.

Pero entonces Ren lo estropeó todo. La reportera, políticamente correcta hasta las uñas, hizo un comentario acerca de lo superficiales que eran los requisitos físicos que mencionaba la Lista. Rosalie arqueó las cejas y le brillaron los ojos maliciosamente.

Al verla, Renesmee no pudo por menos de gemir, porque aquélla era una de las señales de advertencia de Rose antes de lanzarse al ataque.

—¿Superficiales? —repitió Rose recalcando la palabra—. A mí me parecen sinceros. Yo opino que todas las mujeres sueñan con un hombre que tenga, digámoslo así, ciertas partes generosas, ¿no cree usted? —

—¡No serán capaces de sacar eso al aire! —exclamó Ren al televisor, al tiempo que se ponía en pie de un salto y tiraba al suelo al pobre Nahuel. El gato apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse a salvo saltando, y se volvió para mirarla con cara de pocos amigos, pero Ren no le hizo caso—. ¡Éste es un horario familiar! ¿Cómo son capaces de poner en el aire algo así? —

Por los índices de audiencia, claro está. Como los informativos eran lo más visto, las cadenas de televisión de todo el país luchaban por conseguir espectadores. El sexo vende, y Rose acababa de vendérselo a ellos.

El teléfono estaba sonando. Ren dudaba entre contestar o no. No podía tratarse de más reporteros, dado que Rose ya les había dado la historia que buscaban, pero teniendo en cuenta la hora que era, seguro que quien llamaba era alguien que la conocía y que acababa de oír su nombre por televisión y deseaba hablar con ella, como si sus quince minutos de dudosa fama pudieran de algún modo influir en él por asociación.

Renesmee no deseaba hacer un refrito de la maldita lista; lo único que deseaba era que desapareciera para siempre.

Por otra parte, podría tratarse de Claire, Emily o Rose.

Por fin lo cogió al séptimo timbre, preparada para adoptar un acento italiano y fingir que era otra persona.

—¿¡Cómo has podido hacer esto! —le espetó Alice, Su Tía

* * *

**N**o tengo perdon ! Simplemente les pido disculpas por la demora. D:

Gracias por las que aún siguen leyendo y siempre dejan un comentario (: En este capitulo no hubo mucha _acción_, Oh. no se preocupen, esperen a ver los de más adelante :B

Cualquier cosa ya saben, solo escribanlo en un review y ya (: tambien contestaré sus´preguntas. prometo comenzar a reponder reviews! :D e.n entretenido.. (:

Chicas! pasen a mi Perfil y Lean los Drabbles que he subido :D Porfiii Quiero ver que tal estan..

PD: Borre la Nota anterior, no servia de nada xd

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni**

05-03-2011


	9. Capitulo 08

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia a Linda Howard (del mismo nombre que el Fic)... ¿Recuerdan? esta es solo una adaptación... Nada me pertenece, Sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor...

¿Recuerdan mi advertencia acerca del lemmon, lenguaje y escenas?... Okey, si la repuesta es no. Se los recuerdo :) Ranking M

* * *

**Capitulo Número 8**

Renesmee parpadeó, intentando cambiar de chip. Dios, ¿es que nunca iba a superar el hecho de que Edward, su padre, no le hubiera ofrecido a ella la custodia temporal su coche?

—Yo no te he hecho nada. No es culpa mía que papá haya querido dejar aquí el coche. Yo preferiría que lo tuvieras tú, créeme, porque ahora tengo que aparcar el mío en el camino de entrada en vez del garaje—

—¡No estoy hablando del coche! —replicó Alice chillando—. ¡Es por lo que ha salido en televisión! ¿Qué voy a parecer yo ahora? —

Aquello se estaba distorsionando. Ren pensó a toda velocidad, en un intento de buscar una forma en que aquel asunto afectase a Alice, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue que tal vez su esposo no cumpliera todas las condiciones de la lista y no quisiera que Jasper supiera que había condiciones.

Hablar de los atributos físicos de Tío no era algo que deseara hacer.

—Estoy segura de que Jasper no va a ponerse a hacer comparaciones —dijo lo más diplomáticamente posible—. Er... Tengo una olla al fuego, y necesito... —

—¿Jasper? —exclamó ella—. ¿Qué tiene ella que ver él con esto? — Renesmee se rascó la cabeza.

—Me parece que no sé de qué estás hablando —dijo por fin.

—¡De lo que ha salido por televisión! —

—¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Cómo te afecta a ti? —

—¡Les has dado tu nombre! Si te hubieras casado, no conservarías el apellido Masen, pero no, tienes que continuar soltera para que tu apellido siga siendo el mismo que el mío. ¡No es precisamente un apellido muy común, por si no te habías dado cuenta! ¿No se te ha ocurrido las bromas que voy a tener que soportar en el trabajo por este motivo? —

Aquello era pasarse un poco, incluso para Alice. Por lo general, su paranoia era mucho menos pronunciada. Ren la quería, pero ella nunca había abandonado del todo la idea de que el universo giraba en torno de ella. Su actitud era comprensible al menos cuando estaba en el instituto, porque era delgada y guapa y muy popular entre los chicos, aunque ella jamás vio a otro que no fuera Jasper, pero ya hacía años que había terminado el instituto.

—No creo que nadie se fije en eso —dijo con todo el cuidado que pudo.

—Ése es tu problema, que nunca piensas antes de abrir esa Boca— Ren no lo pensó; le salió de manera natural:

—¡Jodete Alice! —replicó, y colgó el teléfono de golpe

Imaginó que aquélla no era una reacción madura precisamente, pero sí muy satisfactoria.

El teléfono sonó otra vez. No tenía la menor intención de atenderlo, y por primera vez deseó contar con un identificador de llamadas. Quizá lo necesitara.

El timbre continuó sonando. Cuando hubo contando veinte timbrazos, Renesmee cogió el auricular con violencia y chilló:

—¡Qué! —

Si Alice se creía que podía acosarla de aquel modo, a ver que le parecía que ella la llamase a las dos de la madrugada. ¡Familia!

Era ella

—Bueno, esta vez sí que la has hecho buena —fue su andanada inicial.

Ren se frotó el entrecejo; no había duda de que sobre ella se cernía un dolor de cabeza. Después de la pelea reciente, aguardó a ver qué pasaba con esta otra llamada.

—No voy a poder mantener la cabeza alta en el centro comercial—

—No me digas. Oh, Alice, cuánto lo siento —contestó Ren con voz melosa—. No me di cuenta de que tú sufres la temible enfermedad de Cuello Flojo— ¿Cuándo te la han diagnosticado? —

—Eres una exhibicionista. Nunca piensas en nadie más que ti misma. ¿Alguna vez se te ha pasado por la mente, una sola vez, cómo va a afectarme esto a mí, o a tus padres? —

—Mira —dijo en voz baja interrumpiendo a su tía—. Ya me he cansado de que te pongas automáticamente que yo tengo la culpa sin preguntarme siquiera cómo ha comenzado todo esto. Sé que estas enfadada por el coche, así que me atacas sin preguntar si me encuentro bien con toda esta atención por el asunto de la lista, y si te hubieras parado a pensar un instante, sabrías que no me encuentro bien en absoluto. Acabo de decirte que te Jodas y sigo pensando lo mismo—Y con eso, volvió a colgar el teléfono. Gracias a Dios no tenía Hermanos.

—Ahí tienes un ejemplo de mi talento como pacificadora y mediadora —le dijo a Nahuel, y enseguida tuvo que parpadear para reprimir la humedad que se le había formado en los ojos, inusual en ella.

El teléfono sonó una vez más. Lo desconectó. Los números del visor del mensajes del contestador automático indicaban que había demasiados. Los borró sin escuchar ninguno de ellos y fue al dormitorio para quitarse la ropa de trabajo. Nahuel la siguió en silencio.

La perspectiva de obtener alguna clase de consuelo de Nahuel resultaba dudosa, pero de todas formas lo levantó del suelo y le frotó la cabeza contra su propia barbilla.

El gato toleró la caricia durante un minuto —al fin y al cabo, ella no estaba haciendo lo que le gustaba, rascarle detrás de las orejas— y después se zafó de su abrazo y alcanzó el suelo de un ágil salto.

Ren se sentía demasiado tensa y deprimida para sentarse y relajarse, ni siquiera para comer. Podría quemar algo de energía lavando el coche, pensó, y se apresuró a ponerse un pantalón corto y una camiseta. Su carro no estaba muy sucio —llevaba dos días sin llover—, pero le gustaba verlo reluciente. La tarea de lavarlo y sacarle brillo, además de quemar estrés, le resultaba gratificante para el alma, y en aquel momento, decididamente, necesitaba algo que le produjera ese efecto.

Mientras cogías las cosas que iba a necesitar para embellecer su carro, iba echando humo.

Alice... Bueno, la situación era complicada. Habría trasladado el automóvil de su padre al garaje de su tía, excepto por el hecho de que su padre le había pedido a ella que se lo cuidara, y si le ocurría algo mientras estaba bajo la custodia de Alice, ella se sentiría doblemente responsable. Lo mirara como lo mirara, estaba atrapada.

Después de juntar bayetas, un cubo, jabón especial para coches que no desluciera el brillo, cera y limpiacristales, dejó salir a Nahuel al porche de la cocina para que pudiera observar la tarea. Como a los gatos no les gusta el agua, ya supuso que Nahuel no mostraría mucho interés, pero deseaba estar acompañada. El gato se acomodó en un lugar iluminado por el sol de la tarde y enseguida se entregó a una siesta felina.

En el camino de entrada del vecino no se veía el magullado Pontiac marrón, de modo que no tendría que preocuparse por salpicarlo sin querer y provocar la ira de Jacob, aunque, en su opinión, no le vendría mal un buen lavado. Probablemente tampoco le serviría de mucho —estaba demasiado destrozado para que el hecho de embellecer su superficie fuera a marcar alguna diferencia— pero es que la ofendían los coches sucios.

El coche de Jake la ofendía enormemente.

Se puso a lavar y aclarar laboriosamente, un lado cada vez, para que el jabón no tuviera tiempo de secarse y dejar manchas. Se suponía que aquel jabón en particular no dejaba manchas, pero no se fiaba. Su padre le había enseñado a lavar un coche de aquella forma, y nunca había encontrado un método mejor.

—Eh—

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Ren. Dio un salto en el aire y se le cayó la bayeta enjabonada. El corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho. Se giró bruscamente con la manguera en la mano.

Jacob saltó hacia atrás cuando el agua le roció las piernas.

—Tenga cuidado con lo que hace, joder —exclamó.

Ren se enfureció al instante.

—Muy bien —dijo en tono conforme, y entonces le lanzó el chorro de agua directamente a la cara.

Jake soltó un chillido y se hizo a un lado. Ren permaneció donde estaba, manguera en mano, mirando mientras él se pasaba la mano por el rostro mojado. El primer ataque, accidental, le había mojado los pantalones de rodillas para abajo. El segundo había alcanzado buena parte de la camiseta. Tenía toda la parte delantera empapada y pegada a la piel como si fuera yeso. Ren procuró no fijarse en la dura superficie de su pecho.

Ambos se encararon el uno con el otro como pistoleros, separados por no más de tres metros.

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza? —dijo Jake medio gritando.

Ren volvió a mojarlo de lleno. Esta vez lo hizo a conciencia, persiguiéndolo con el chorro de agua al tiempo que él intentaba escabullirse.

—¡No me digas que estoy mal de la cabeza! —le gritó. Puso un dedo en la boquilla para estrechar la abertura y conseguir así más fuerza y más distancia—. ¡Ya estoy harta de que la gente me eche la culpa de todo! —Volvió a alcanzarlo en la cara— ¡Maldita sea, estoy hasta las narices de usted, y de Alice, de todo el mundo en el trabajo, de todos esos estúpidos reporteros, y de que Nahuel me destripe el sofá! Estoy harta, ¿me oye? —

Jake cambió súbitamente de táctica, de la evasión al ataque. Se acercó agachado, igual que un defensa, sin intentar esquivar el chorro de agua que apuntaba hacia él.

Aproximadamente medio segundo demasiado tarde, Ren intentó apartarse a un lado.

Jacob la embistió con el hombro en la cintura, y el impacto la empujó contra el carro.

Rápido y con una destreza increíble, casi animal, le arrebató la manguera de la mano. Renesmee forcejeó para recuperarla, pero Jake la obligó a volver a su sitio y la sujetó contra el coche con

todo su peso.

Los dos respiraban agitadamente. Jake estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, y el agua que chorreaba de su ropa fue empapando la de ella hasta que estuvo igual de mojada que él. Lo miró furiosa, y él hizo lo mismo, las narices de ambos a sólo unos centímetros la una de la otra.

Jacob tenía las pestañas llenas de gotitas de agua.

—Me has mojado apropósito —la acusó, como si no pudiera creer que ella hubiera hecho semejante cosa.

—Tú me has asustado —lo acusó Ren a su vez

—Ha sido sin querer. —

—Eso ha sido la primera vez. La segunda vez, lo ha hecho a propósito—

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

—Y ha dicho «mierda» y «maldita sea». Me debe cincuenta centavos—

—Ahora tengo reglas nuevas. No puedes incitarme a la violencia y después multarme por recurrir a la violencia—

—¿Estás tratando de librarte de pagarme? —preguntó Jake, incrédulo.

—Así es. Todo es culpa tuya—

—¿Cómo es eso? —

—Me ha asustado apropósito, no intente negarlo. Eso hace que la culpa en primer lugar te corresponda a ti —Probó a debatirse un poco para zafarse de la presión que ejercía Jake con su peso. Maldita sea, cuánto pesaba. Y estaba casi tan rígido como la chapa de metal que tenía detrás.

Jacob aplastó su intento de fuga apretándose aún más contra ella. El agua que le empapaba la ropa empezó a gotear por las piernas de Ren.

—¿Y la segunda vez? —

—Has dicho j... —Ren se interrumpió a sí misma—. Mis dos tacos juntos no son, ni mucho menos, tan groseros como el único que has pronunciado—

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora tenemos un sistema de puntos? — Ren lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Mire, yo no habría dicho ninguna de esas dos cosas si: (a), usted no me hubiera asustado, y (b), usted no me hubiera lanzado un taco la primera vez—

—Puestos a echar las culpas, yo no habría dicho un taco si usted no me hubiera mojado—

—Y yo no lo habría mojado si usted no me hubiera asustado. ¿Lo ve? Ya le he dicho que todo es culpa suya —dijo Ren en tono triunfante, ladeando la mandíbula.

Jacob respiró hondo. Aquel movimiento de su pecho aplastó los pechos de Renesmee aún más de lo que ya estaban y la hizo tomar conciencia de sus pezones. Sus pezones tenían plena conciencia de la presencia de él. Oh. Sus ojos se agrandaron, súbitamente alarmados.

Jacob la observaba con una expresión indescifrable.

—Suélteme —le espetó, más nerviosa de lo que le importaba ocultar.

—No—

—¿Que no? —repitió Ren—. No puede decir que no. Retenerme contra mi voluntad es ilegal—

—No la estoy reteniendo contra su voluntad; la estoy reteniendo contra su coche—

—¡Por la fuerza! —

Él lo reconoció encogiéndose de hombros. No parecía estar muy alarmado por la perspectiva de infringir alguna ley que prohibiera maltratar a vecinas.

—Suélteme —volvió a decir Renesmee

—No puedo.

Ella lo miró suspicaz.

—¿Por qué no? —En realidad temía saber por qué no. Aquel «por qué no» llevaba ya unos minutos aumentando de tamaño dentro de los pantalones mojados de Jacob. Ren estaba haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para ignorarlo, y de cintura para arriba, excepto por los indisciplinados pezones, lo estaba logrando. De cintura para abajo había caído en un abyecto fracaso.

—Porque voy a hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré. —Jake sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, como si no se comprendiera a sí mismo—. Sigo sin tener a mano un látigo y una silla, pero qué diablos, me arriesgaré—

—Espera —gimió Ren, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Vio cómo bajaba hacia ella su cabeza oscura.

La tarde desapareció de repente. De lejos, en la calle, le llegó el grito de un niño que rompía a reír. Pasó un coche. El ruido amortiguado de unas tijeras de podar alcanzó sus oídos. Todo aquello pareció lejano y desconectado de la realidad. Lo real era la boca de Jacob sobre la suya, aquella lengua que se enredaba con la suya, el aroma masculino de su cuerpo que penetraba por sus fosas nasales y le llenaba los pulmones. Y el sabor... oh, aquel sabor. Jacob sabía a chocolate y canela, como si acabase de comer una chocolatina.

Sintió deseos de devorarlo.

Ren reparó en que estaba aferrándose con los puños a la tela mojada. De una en una, sin interrumpir el beso, separó las manos de la camiseta de Jacob y las colocó alrededor de su cuello, permitiéndole acomodarse más plenamente contra ella, desde el hombro hasta la rodilla.

¿Cómo era posible que un simple beso la excitara de aquella forma? Pero no era un simple beso; Jacob empleaba todo su cuerpo, rozándole los pezones contra su pecho hasta que la fricción los hizo erguirse, duros y sensibles, moviendo el bulto que formaba su erección contra el estómago de ella en un ritmo lento y sutil que de todos modos resultaba más potente que una ola marina.

Renesmee oyó el sonido salvaje y ahogado que surgió de su propia garganta e intentó trepar por el cuerpo de Jacob, elevarse hasta una posición en la que aquel bulto surtiera el máximo efecto.

Estaba ardiendo, abrasada de calor, medio enloquecida por aquel súbito embate de necesidad y frustración sexual.

Jacob todavía sostenía la manguera en una mano. Rodeó a Ren con los brazos y la levantó los pocos centímetros que hacían falta. El chorro de agua se arqueó peligrosamente, salpicó a Nahuel y lo hizo saltar a un lado con un bufido de enfado, luego chocó contra el coche y los empapó aún más a ellos dos. Pero a Ren no le importó.

Tenía la lengua de Jacob dentro de su boca y las piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, y aquel bulto estaba justo donde quería que estuviera.

Jake se movió —otro de aquellos roces sutiles— y Ren a punto estuvo de alcanzar el climax allí mismo. Hundió las uñas en la espalda de Jacob y emitió un sonido gutural al tiempo que se arqueaba en sus brazos.

Jacob apartó su boca de la de ella. Estaba jadeante, con una expresión ardiente y salvaje en los ojos.

—Vamos adentro—dijo en un tono tan grave y ronco que casi resultó ininteligible, poco más que un gruñido.

—No —gimió Ren—. ¡No te pares! —Oh, Dios estaba cerca, muy cerca. Volvió a arquearse contra él.

—¡Por Dios santo! —Jacob cerró los ojos. Apenas podía reprimir una expresión contraída por el deseo—.Ren, no puedo follarte aquí fuera. Tenemos que entrar—

¿Follar? ¿Dentro?

¡Dios del cielo, estaba a punto de hacerlo con él y aún no había empezado a tomar la pildora!

—¡Espera! —chilló presa del pánico, empujando contra sus hombros y desenrollando las piernas para ponerse a dar patadas—. ¡Para! ¡Suéltame! —

— ¿Que pare? —dijo él, desconcertado—. ¡Pero si no hace ni un segundo me has dicho que no pare! —

—He cambiado de idea. —Aún seguía empujándolo en los hombros. Aún seguía sin conseguir absolutamente nada.

—¡No puedes cambiar de idea! —Ya parecía desesperado.

—Sí que puedo—

—¡no Puedes! —

—Sí—

—¿Qué Tienes, he? —

—Basta—

—¡Dime! —

—No—

—Maldición Renesmee—

—¡No! —

—Entonces no puedes cambiar de idea— Dijo mostrando su blanca sonrisa

—Lo que tengo es un óvulo maduro—

Aquello era probablemente una mentira. Una mentira casi con toda seguridad. Era muy probable que le viniese el período al día siguiente, de modo que aquel pequeño óvulo ya había dejado de ser viable hacía mucho, pero no deseaba arriesgarse a una posible descendencia. Si quedaba algo de vida en el espiral de ADN, el esperma de Jacob se lanzaría por ella. Había cosas que eran hechos comprobados.

Lo del óvulo maduro hizo detenerse a Jacob. Tras meditar sobre ello, sugirió:

—Puedo utilizar un condón—

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada; por lo menos, eso esperaba hacer. Hasta el momento Jake continuaba notablemente intacto.

—Los condones sólo tienen una tasa de éxito de entre un noventa y un noventa y cuatro por ciento, lo cual significa que, como mínimo, su índice de fallos es del seis por ciento—

—Bueno, eso es una probabilidad muy remota—

Otra mirada fulminante.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Te imaginas lo que sucedería si siquiera uno de tus pequeños merodeadores asaltase a mi chica? —

—Que se liarían el uno con el otro y pelarían igual que dos gatos salvajes dentro de un saco—

—Eso es. Igual que hemos hecho nosotros—

Jacob compuso una expresión de horror. Soltó a Renesmee y dio un paso atrás.

—Estarían dentro del saco antes de presentarse el uno al otro siquiera—

—Nosotros no nos hemos presentado —se sintió impulsada a señalar Ren

—Mierda. —Jake se pasó una mano por la cara—. Soy Jacob Black—

—Ya sé quién eres, me lo ha dicho la señora Clearwater. Yo me llamo Renesmee Masen—

—Lo sé. Me lo ha dicho ella. Hasta me ha dicho cómo se escribe tu nombre. ¿Pero cómo demonios podía saber eso la señora Clearwater? —

—Mi madre es especial, quería que todas las personas importantes estuvieran reflejadas en mi nombre— explico

—A mí me gusta—dijo Jacob—. Te sienta bien. ¿Y cuál es ese problema que tienes con... ¿Quién era? Ah, sí. Alice, todo el mundo en el trabajo, los reporteros y Nahuel. ¿Por qué tienes problemas con los reporteros? —

Renesmee quedó impresionada por la memoria que tenía. Ella misma no habría sido capaz de repetir una lista de nombres que le hubieran gritado mientras la mojaban con agua fría.

—Alice es mi Tía. Está furiosa conmigo porque mi padre me pidió a mí, en vez de ella, que cuidara de su coche. Y Nahuel ya sabes quién es—

Sam miró más allá de ella.

—Es el gato que está pisando tu coche—

—¡Cómo...! —

Ren se volvió horrorizada. Nahuel estaba pisoteando todo el capó. Lo apartó de un empujón antes de que él tuviera tiempo de esquivarla, y lo devolvió indignada al interior de la casa. Acto seguido regresó corriendo al coche y se inclinó para inspeccionar el capó en busca del menor arañazo.

—Me parece que a ti tampoco te gusta ver un gato encima de tu coche —dijo Jake con un gesto de suficiencia.

Ren intentó lanzarle otra mirada fulminante, aunque se había fijado en que lo del óvulo ya había conseguido fulminarlo bastante.

—No se puede comparar mi coche con el tuyo —gruñó, y después observó sorprendida el camino de entrada vacío. No había ningún Pontiac marrón. Pero Jake estaba allí—. ¿Dónde está tu coche?—

—El Pontiac no es mío. Es propiedad del pueblo—

Ren se sintió débil de puro alivio. Gracias a Dios. Habría supuesto un duro golpe para su autoestima si se hubiera acostado con el propietario de aquel desecho. Por otra parte, tal vez necesitara servirse del Pontiac como freno mental para sus impulsos sexuales. Si lo hubiera visto allí aparcado, probablemente el episodio que acababa de tener lugar no se habría ido tanto de las manos.

—¿Y cómo has venido a casa? —le preguntó, mirando alrededor.

—Tengo mi todoterreno guardado en el garaje. Así no se ensucia de polvo ni de polen, ni de pisadas de tu gato—

—¿Un todoterreno? ¿Qué todoterreno? —

—Un Chevy—

—¿Con tracción en las cuatro ruedas? —Le parecía el típico dueño de un vehículo cuatro por cuatro.

Él rió con cierta suficiencia.

—¿Es que los hay de otra clase? —

—Cielos —suspiró—. ¿Puedo verlo? —

—No hasta que terminemos nuestras negociaciones—

—¿Qué negociaciones? —

—Negociaciones sobre cuándo vamos a terminar lo que acabamos de empezar— Renesmee lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Estás diciendo que no vas a permitirme ver tu todoterreno hasta que acceda a acostarme contigo? —

—Exacto— contesto ocultando una sonrisa

—¡Estás loco si crees que yo tengo tantas ganas de ver tu todoterreno! —

—Es de color rojo. —Cielos —gimió Ren. Él se cruzó de brazos. —O accedes, o nada. —¿No quieres pensarlo mejor? —

—He dicho que debemos negociar una cita, no que tengamos que hacerlo ahora—

—Te enseñaré mi generador si tú me enseñas tu todoterreno— Jake negó con la cabeza.

—No hay trato. —

No había hablado a nadie del coche de su padre. Que sus amigas supieran, su padre simplemente estaba obsesionado con el Porche de la familia. Pero se trataba de la pieza de negociación más interesante de todas, el as que uno tiene guardado en la manga, el que proporciona una ganancia segura. Además, Jake era policía; seguramente no pasaría nada por meterlo a él en el ajo, así sabría que su garaje necesitaba protección a todas horas. El seguro del coche ascendía a una fortuna.

—Te dejaré ver el coche de mi padre si tú me dejas ver tu todoterreno —dijo con aire malicioso.

A pesar de sí mismo, Jake la observó con interés. Probablemente la expresión que vio en ella le reveló que el coche de su padre se salía de lo común.

—¿De qué marca es? —Ren se se encogió de hombros.

—No doy esa información en público— Jake se inclinó y le acercó el oído.

—Susúrramela.

Renesmee apretó la boca contra su oído y se sintió desfallecer al percibir el cálido aroma masculino que flotó hasta sus fosas nasales. Susurró dos palabras. Jake se irguió de manera tan brusca que chocó contra la nariz de ella.

—¡Vaya! —

Ren se frotó la nariz dolorida.

—Déjame verlo —dijo él con la voz ronca.

Ella se cruzó de brazos en una imitación de la anterior postura de Jake.

—¿Cerramos el trato? Tú ves el coche de mi padre, y yo veo tu todoterreno—

—¡Diablos, hasta puedes conducir mi todoterreno! —Se volvió y miró hacia el garaje de Ren como si fuera el Santo Grial—. ¿Está ahí dentro? —

—Sano y salvo—

—¿Es un original? ¿No es una copia? —

—Original, voy por la llave. —Ren corrió al interior de la casa en busca de la llave del candado, y al regresar encontró a Jacob esperando con impaciencia.

—Ten cuidado de abrir la puerta sólo lo justo para entrar —le advirtió—. No quiero que se vea desde la calle—

—Sí, sí. —Jake tomó la llave y la introdujo en el candado.

Entraron en el oscuro garaje, y Ren buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz. Se encendieron las luces del techo e iluminaron un bulto bajo y alargado cubierto por una loneta.

—¿Cómo lo consiguió? —preguntó Jake medio susurrando, como si estuvieran dentro de una iglesia, al tiempo que buscaba con la mano el borde de la funda de tela.

—Tiene dinero… Mucho dinero—

Jake trató el coche con el cuidado que se merecía y Ren experimentó una extraña sensación que le oprimió el corazón. Sintió un ligero vahído, y todo empezó a volverse borroso excepto el rostro de Jacob. Se concentró en respirar, parpadeando rápidamente, y al cabo de un momento el mundo volvió a encajar en su sitio.

Cielos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Jake cubrió de nuevo el coche con la misma ternura con que una madre cubriría a un niño dormido. Sin pronunciar palabra, se sacó las llaves del bolsillo de los vaqueros y se las tendió a Renesmee

Ella las cogió y luego se miró la ropa.

—Estoy mojada—

—Ya lo sé —replicó él—. Me he fijado en tus pezones—

Renesmee lo miró boquiabierta y se apresuró a colocar las manos encima de las pertinentes porciones de su camiseta mojada.

—¿Por qué no has dicho algo? —exclamó acalorada.

Jake emitió un sonido burlón.

—¿Crees que estoy loco? —

—¡Te mereces que conduzca tu todoterreno sin cambiarme de ropa! — Él se alzó de hombros.

—Después de haberme dejado ver este coche, más tus pezones, creo que te lo debo. —

Ella quiso alegar que no le había dejado ver sus pezones, que él los había mirado sin permiso; pero entonces se acordó de que ella había visto mucho más que los pezones de él aquella mañana, y decidió no sacar el tema a colación. Como si él fuera a darle a elegir.

—Además —señaló—, tú me has visto 'otra cosa'. Eso tiene que valer más puntos que los pezones—

—Ja —respondió Renesmee —. El valor está en el ojo del que mira. Y yo te dije que te taparas, si recuerdas—

—¿Después de todo el tiempo que llevabas mirando? —

—Sólo lo suficiente para llamar a la señora Clearwater para que me diera tu número —replicó ella en tono ofendido, porque era la verdad. ¿Y qué si había tenido que charlar un minuto con la señora Clearwater? — Y por lo visto, a ti no te pareció que fuera tan importante como para taparlo. No, lo exhibiste por ahí como si fueras a echar una carrera—

—Pretendía excitarte—

—¡Nada de eso! No sabías que yo estaba mirando—

Él enarcó una ceja.

Renesmee le lanzó las llaves.

— ¡Ya no pienso conducir tu todoterreno ni aunque me lo pidas de rodillas! —

Jake atrapó las llaves con una sola mano.

—¿Estás diciendo que no te excitaste? —

Renesmee iba a contestarle que no había experimentado ni una pizca de excitación, pero su lengua se negó a pronunciar lo que habría sido la mentira más grande de toda su vida.

Jake sonrió maliciosamente.

—Ya decía yo—

Sólo había una forma de recuperar la ventaja. Renesmee apoyó las manos en las caderas y dejó que sus pezones pujaran contra las telas mojadas del sujetador y la camiseta. Igual que un misil guiado por láser, la mirada de Jacob se clavó en la pechera de la camiseta. Ren lo vio tragar saliva.

—Estás jugando sucio —dijo Jake con voz ronca.

Ren soltó una risita a modo de venganza por la risita de él.

—Acuérdate de eso —le dijo, y dio media vuelta para salir del garaje. Él pasó a su lado.

—Voy yo primero —dijo—. Quiero ver cómo sales a la luz del sol—

Renesmee volvió a ponerse las manos encima de los pechos.

—Aguafiestas —musitó Jacob al tiempo que se colaba por la estrecha abertura. Pero entonces volvió a entrar, tan bruscamente que Renesmee chocó contra él.

—Tienes dos problemas —le dijo.

—¿Ah, sí? —

—Sí. Primero, te has dejado el grifo del agua abierto, con lo cual te van a clavar en la factura—

Renesmee lanzó un suspiro. A aquellas alturas, el camino de entrada debía de estar inundado. Era obvio que Jake la había desconcentrado del todo, de lo contrario no habría sido tan descuidada.

—¿Cuál es el segundo problema? —

—Tienes el patio lleno de esos reporteros de los que hablabas—

—Oh, mierda —gimió Renesmee

* * *

Hola! :) Hey Chicas! Les di Un capitulo Bien Largo, para que perdonen la demora :)

¿Querian acción?, pues ahi tenemos algo del comienzo... Ya saben, Pero les recordaré, el fic contiene Lemmon (más adelante), escenas y lenguaje Fuerte! asique leean solo si quieren. aqui no se obliga a nadie... creo que tambien pediré mentes abiertas :) ajjajjaja

recordemos que este Jacob y esta Renesmee son adultos... humanos y con sentimientos y emociones.. bueno ya saben..

Gracias por los reviews, Huumm... Okey, no diré nada más... estoy en una especie de coma inducido por el sueño... he tenido que leer tres veces al capitulo para ver si se me ha pasado algún nombre o algo... :B apiadence de mi y dejen un...

**C.O.M.E.N.T.A.R.I.O.!**

PD1: Si puedo subir el capitulo es solo gracias a LIZ, FEY y ELECTRICA CULLEN BLACK. Gracias por ayudar a esta ignorante a solucionar el problema :)

PD2: El colegio me lleva hacia un agujero oscuro... tratare de hacer todo lo posible por actualizar entes del sabado :)

Gracias por Leer..

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni**

28.03.11


	10. Capitulo 09

**Capitulo Número 9**

Jacob manejó bien la situación. Salió del garaje y cerró tras de sí el candado para que ningún reportero especialmente curioso pudiera escudriñar el interior y ver a Renesmee, aunque ésta pensaba más bien que estaba protegiendo el coche más que a ella. Escuchó junto a la puerta cómo Jake iba hasta el carro y decía:

—Perdonen, pero tengo que acercarme a ese grifo para cortar el agua. Apártense, por favor—

Fue extraordinariamente educado. Renesmee se preguntó por qué nunca era tan educado cuando hablaba con ella. Naturalmente, el tono que había empleado era más una orden que un ruego, pero aun así...

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —

—Deseamos entrevistar a Renesmee Masen acerca de la Lista —dijo una voz extraña.

—Yo no conozco a Renesmee Masen —mintió Jake

—Vive aquí. Según los datos que nos constan, adquirió esta casa hace unas semanas—

—Se equivocan. Soy yo quien compró esta casa hace unas semanas. Mierda, deben de haber cometido un error al registrar la escritura. Tendré que arreglar ese problema—

—¿No vive aquí Renesmee Masen? — insistió

—Ya le he dicho que no conozco a Renesmee Masen. Ahora, si no les importa, tengo |que continuar lavando el coche—

—Pero…—

—Tal vez debiera presentarme —dijo Jake en un tono repentinamente suave—Soy el detective Black, y esto es una propiedad privada. Están aquí sin permiso. ¿Hace falta que sigamos con esta conversación? —

Era evidente que no. Renesmee permaneció inmóvil mientras oía varios motores arrancar y alejarse. Fue un milagro que los reporteros no la hubieran oído a ella y a Jake hablar en el interior del garaje; debían de estar hablando entre ellos. La verdad era que Jacob y ella estaban tan enfrascados en la conversación que no oyeron llegar a los periodistas.

Aguardó a que Jake viniese a abrir la puerta del garaje. Pero no lo hizo. Oyó un chapoteo de agua y alguien que silbaba sin entonar.

Aquel hombre estaba lavando su coche.

—Más vale que lo hagas como Dios manda —dijo apretando los dientes— Si dejas que se seque el jabón, te arrancaré la piel a tiras—

Aguardó impotente, sin atreverse a chillar ni golpear la puerta por si todavía quedaba por allí algún reportero. Si alguno de ellos tenía medio cerebro, se habría imaginado que aunque Jacob hubiera podido encajar dentro de su carro, de ninguna manera se habría gastado tanto dinero en comprarse un coche que tendría que conducir con las rodillas levantadas a la altura de las orejas.

Su pequeño pero costoso carro no estaba pensado para tipos altos con pinta de jugador de defensa de fútbol. A él le iba mejor un todoterreno. Pensó en el Chevy rojo con tracción en las cuatro ruedas y empezó a hacer pucheros. Ella estuvo a punto de comprarse uno, antes de enamorarse de su auto.

No llevaba puesto el reloj, pero calculaba que había transcurrido más de una hora, más bien una hora y media, hasta que Jake abrió la puerta. El crepúsculo estaba cediendo paso a la noche y ya tenía la camiseta seca; todo ese tiempo había esperado con impaciencia a ser liberada.

—Te lo has tomado con mucha calma —masculló al salir del garaje.

—Bienvenida —replicó Jake—. He terminado de lavar tu coche, y luego le he dado cera y le he sacado brillo—

—Gracias. ¿Lo has hecho correctamente? —

Corrió a ver el coche, pero no había luz suficiente para distinguir posibles detalles. Jacob no se ofendió por su falta de fe, sino que dijo:

—¿Quieres hablarme de los reporteros? —

—No. Quiero olvidarme de todo eso—

—No creo que puedas. Regresarán en cuanto comprueben los datos y descubran que yo soy el dueño de la casa de al lado, lo cual ocurrirá a primera hora de la mañana—

—Para entonces ya estaré trabajando—

—Renesmee —le dijo él, y esa vez empleó su tono de policía

Ella suspiró y se sentó en los peldaños del porche.

—Es por esa estúpida lista—

Jacob se acomodó junto a ella y estiró sus largas piernas.

—¿Qué estúpida lista? —

—La del hombre perfecto—

Aquello atrajo su atención.

—¿Esa lista? ¿La que ha salido en el periódico? —

Renesmee asintió.

—¿La escribiste tú? —

—No exactamente. Yo soy una de las cuatro amigas que confeccionaron la lista. Todo este revuelo es accidental. Se suponía que nadie iba a ver la lista, pero se filtró en el boletín de la empresa y ahora está incluso en Internet, y a partir de ahí se ha ido formando una bola de nieve. —Cruzó los brazos sobre las rodillas levantadas y apoyó la cabeza en ellos—. Es un verdadero lío. No debe de haber ninguna otra noticia interesante, para que hayan prestado tanta atención a la lista. He rezado para que se produjera un desastre en la Bolsa—

—Muérdete la lengua—

—Sólo una caída temporal—

—No lo entiendo —dijo Jake al cabo de un minuto—. ¿Qué tiene de interesante esa lista? «Fiel, agradable, con un trabajo.» Vaya cosa—

—Hay más de lo que se ha publicado en el periódico —dijo Ren con pesadumbre.

—¿Más? ¿Como qué? —

—Ya sabes. Más—

Jacob reflexionó un momento, y luego dijo con cautela:

—¿Más físico? —

—Más físico —asintió Ren

Otra pausa.

—¿Cuánto más? —

—No quiero hablar de ello—

—Pues lo miraré en Internet—

—Muy bien. Hazlo. Yo no quiero hablar de ello— La enorme mano de Jacob se apoyó en su nuca y apretó

—No puede ser tan malo—

—Sí puede. Emily podría terminar divorciándose por culpa de esto. Alice está furiosa conmigo porque la estoy dejando en mal lugar—

—Tenía entendido que estaba furiosa por lo del coche—

—Y así es. Pero usa lo de la lista como escusa—

—Me da la sensación de que es un problema—

—Pero es familia, y yo la quiero. —Hundió los hombros—. Voy por tu dinero—

—¿Qué dinero? —

—Por las palabrotas—

—¿Vas a pagarme? —

—Es lo único honrado que puedo hacer. Pero ahora que conoces la nueva regla sobre provocarme para que diga tacos, ésta es la única vez que te pago cuando es culpa tuya. Setenta y cinco centavos, ¿no? Dos antes, y otro cuando viste a los reporteros—

—Me parece bien—

Renesmee fue al interior de la casa y sacó setenta y cinco centavos. Se le habían acabado las monedas de cuarto de dólar, de modo que tendría que pagarle en monedas más pequeñas. Cuando volvió, Jacob aún estaba sentado en los escalones, pero se levantó para guardarse el dinero en el bolsillo.

—¿Vas a invitarme a entrar, tal vez a cenar? —

Renesmee soltó un resoplido

—Venga ya—

—Eso es justo lo que había imaginado. Está bien, entonces, ¿quieres salir a tomar algo? —

Ren lo pensó un momento. El hecho de aceptar tenía sus pros y sus contras. La ventaja más clara era que no tendría que cenar sola, si es que tuviera ganas de tomarse la molestia de preparar algo, lo cual no era el caso. El mayor inconveniente radicaba en el hecho de pasar más tiempo con él. Pasar tiempo con Jake podía ser peligroso. Lo único que la había salvado antes era que no se estaban en un lugar privado.

Si se estaba a solas con él dentro de su todoterreno, nadie sabía lo que podía ocurrir. Por otra parte, le gustaría subirse a aquel todoterreno...

—No te estoy pidiendo que resuelvas cuál es el sentido de la vida —dijo él irritado—. ¿Quieres comer una hamburguesa o no? —

—Si voy, no puedes tocarme —lo advirtió Ren

Él levantó ambas manos.

—Lo juro. Ya te dije que no puedes pagarme con nada el hecho de que yo me acerque a ese óvulo tuyo devorador de esperma. Y bien, ¿cuándo vas a empezar a tomar la píldora? —

—¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a hacerlo? —

—Yo soy el que dice que deberías tomarla—

—Tú no te acerques a mí, y no tendrás que preocuparte por ello. —Por nada del mundo iba a decirle que ya tenía pensado empezar a tomar la píldora. Se había olvidado de llamar a la clínica, pero lo haría a primera hora de la mañana.

Jacob sonrió abiertamente.

—estas desviando el tema, ¿quieres ir a cenar? —

—Prefiero comida china antes que una hamburguesa— Otro suspiro.

—Conforme. Iremos a un chino—

—Me gusta el sitio ese a las afueras del pueblo—

—De acuerdo —chilló Jake

Ren le obsequió una sonrisa radiante.

—Voy a cambiarme—

—Yo también. Cinco minutos—

Renesmee se apresuró a entrar en la casa, muy consciente de que él también se estaba dando prisa. No la creía capaz de cambiarse de ropa en cinco minutos, ¿eh? Pues ahora vería.

Se desnudó completamente de camino al dormitorio. Nahuel le siguió los pasos maullando en tono lastimero. Hacía largo rato que había pasado su hora de cenar. Se puso unas bragas secas, se ajustó un sujetador seco, se puso por la cabeza un top de punto rojo y de manga corta, se enfundó unos vaqueros blancos y se calzó unas sandalias. Luego corrió de vuelta a la cocina y abrió una lata de comida para Nahuel, la volcó en su plato, agarró el bolso y salió por la puerta justo en el momento en que Jake saltaba del porche de su cocina y se encaminaba hacia el garaje.

—Llegas tarde —dijo él.

—No es verdad. Además, tú sólo has tenido que cambiarte de ropa. Yo me he cambiado de ropa y he dado de comer al gato—

Jacob tenía un garaje con puerta moderna. Apretó el botón del mando a distancia que llevaba en la mano y la hoja se deslizó hacia arriba como una seda. Ren suspiró, asaltada por un caso grave de envidia de puerta de garaje. A continuación, a la luz que se encendió automáticamente al abrirse la puerta, vio el monstruo rojo y reluciente.

Tubos de escape gemelos y cromados. Barra antivuelco cromada. Unos neumáticos tan grandes que habría tenido que introducirse de un brinco en el asiento si Jake no hubiera colocado también unas barras cromadas para ayudar a los que no habían sido agraciados con la misma longitud de pierna que él.

—Oh —jadeó Ren al tiempo que entrelazaba las manos—Esto es justamente lo que yo quería, hasta que vi mi carro—

—Asientos deslizantes —dijo Jacob alzando una ceja—. Si eres buena, cuando estés tomando la píldora y tengas esos óvulos controlados, te permitiré que me seduzcas dentro del coche—

Ren logró no reaccionar. Gracias a Dios él no se dio cuenta de lo tenue que era su autocontrol, si bien fue la idea de seducirlo a él más que el lugar lo que la revolucionó de nuevo.

—¿No tienes nada que decir? —quiso saber Jake

Ren negó con la cabeza.

—Maldición —dijo él al tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura con ambas manos y la izaba sin esfuerzo al interior de la cabina—. Ahora sí estoy preocupado—

El plan de Rosalie no había funcionado. Emily se enfrentó a lo inevitable después de que llamara el tercer reportero. Dios, ¿hasta cuándo duraría todo aquello? ¿Qué tenía de fascinante aquella lista absurda? Aunque Sam no opinaba que tuviera nada de fascinante, pensó deprimida. Por lo visto, ya nada le parecía fascinante, a no ser que fuera algo ocurrido en el trabajo. Era un hombre muy divertido cuando eran novios, siempre riendo y gastando bromas. ¿Dónde estaba ahora aquel chico tan alegre?

Ni siquiera se veían mucho, últimamente. Ella trabajaba de ocho a cinco, él de tres a once. Cuando él llegaba a casa, ella estaba dormida. Él no se levantaba hasta después de que ella se hubiera ido a trabajar. Lo más revelador, en opinión de Emily, era que Sam no tenía necesidad de trabajar en aquel turno de tres a once; lo había escogido él. Si su intención era no acercarse a ella, desde luego había logrado su objetivo.

Tal vez su matrimonio ya estuviera acabado y simplemente no se había enfrentado a la idea. Tal vez Sam no quisiera tener hijos porque sabía que el matrimonio estaba a punto de naufragar.

Aquella idea le provocó un hondo dolor en el pecho. Amaba a Sam. Mejor dicho, amaba a la persona que sabía que era, detrás de aquel exterior desabrido que era lo único que había visto en los últimos años. Si se encontraba adormilada o pensando en otra cosa y él le venía a la mente, el rostro que veía era el del Sam joven y risueño, el hombre del que se enamoró desesperadamente en una fugaz visita a su tía. Amaba al Sam desmañado, despreocupado y cariñoso que le había hecho el amor, la primera vez para ambos, en el asiento trasero de su primer carro. Amaba al hombre que le había llevado una rosa roja el día de su primer aniversario porque no podía permitirse comprarle una docena.

No amaba al hombre que llevaba tanto tiempo sin decirle «te quiero» que ya no se acordaba de cuándo había sido la última vez. Emily se sentía profundamente desvalida en comparación con sus amigas. Si alguien intentaba engatusar a Rose, ésta lo mandaba a paseo de un bufido y se buscaba otro que lo sustituyera... en su cama. Claire sufría a causa de Quil, pero no lo esperaba en casa sentada, sino que continuaba adelante con su vida. Y en cuanto a Renesmee... Ren era una persona completa en un sentido en el que Emily sabía que no lo sería nunca.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que le deparara el destino, Ren lo recibía con valentía y humor. Ninguna de las tres sabía el dolor que llevaba ella sufriendo por Sam en silencio durante más de dos años.

Odiaba su propia debilidad. ¿Qué sucedería si Sam y ella se separaran?

Tendrían que vender la casa, y a ella la encantaba su casa, pero daba igual. Podía vivir en un apartamento. Ren había vivido varios años en uno. Emily podría vivir sola, si bien nunca lo había hecho. Aprendería a hacerlo todo sola. Tendría un gato... no, un perro, para tener protección. Y volvería a salir con hombres. ¿Cómo se sentiría al estar con un hombre que no la insultase a una cada vez que abriera la boca?

Cuando sonó el teléfono, supo que era Sam. Mantuvo la mano firme al levantar el auricular.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —fueron sus primeras palabras. Tenía la respiración agitada, lo cual le indicó a Emily que estaba enfurecido.

—No, creo que no —respondió ella con calma.

—Me has convertido en el hazmerreír de la fábrica... —

—Si alguien se ha reído, es porque tú se lo has permitido —lo interrumpió Emily— No pienso hablar de esto contigo por teléfono. Si quieres hablar conmigo en tono civilizado cuando vengas a casa, te esperaré levantada. Pero si tienes la intención de ponerte a gritar como un basilisco, tengo cosas mejores que hacer antes que escucharte a ti—

Sam le colgó.

Ahora la mano le tembló ligeramente al depositar el auricular. Se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas. Si él creía que iba a suplicarle que la perdonara, estaba tristemente equivocado. Llevaba dos años viviendo según las condiciones de Sam, y había sido muy desgraciada. Quizá fuera el momento de vivir su vida según las condiciones de ella. Si perdía a Sam, por lo menos podría aferrarse al respeto por sí misma.

Media hora más tarde sonó el teléfono de nuevo.

Emily fue a cogerlo con el ceño fruncido. No creía que Sam fuera a llamarla otra vez, pero a lo mejor, después de haber reflexionado sobre lo que ella le había dicho, sabía que esta vez no iba a irse ignorando sus gritos.

—Diga—

—¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú? —

Frunció el ceño al oír aquel susurro fantasmal.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién llama? —

—¿Eres la A? ¿La B? ¿Cuál eres tú? —

—¡Vete al Infierno! —exclamó la nueva Emily, y colgó el teléfono de golpe.

* * *

¡¿Que! Juro que pense haber subido este capitulo hace semanas! iba a subir el capitulo 10 y vi que no estaba el 9 D: ¿Que demonios me paso?

Perdon por la demora, en el capi 10 veran lo que escribi para esta actualizacion. :)

no puedo dejarlo pasar. LLUEVE! no saben como amo que llueva :)

**COMENTARIOS?**

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni**

21.04.2011


	11. Capitulo 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla. Linda Howard & Stephenie Meyer...

* * *

**Capitulo Número 10**

A la mañana siguiente, Ren saltó de la cama temprano, decidida a marcharse a trabajar antes de que apareciese Jacob. Aunque el corazón se le aceleraba por la emoción de pensar en volver a verlo, la cabeza le decía que era muy posible que Jacob hubiera consultado la lista en Internet la noche anterior, al regresar a casa después de haberse atiborrado de comida china. Jake era peor que un pit bull a la hora de soltar una cosa, y no había dejado de pincharla para que le revelara el resto del contenido de la lista. Ren no quería de ningún modo saber lo que opinaba él de todo lo que había más allá del punto siete de la lista.

Estaba ya saliendo por la puerta a la intempestiva hora de las siete de la mañana cuando vio que su contestador automático estaba otra vez lleno de mensajes. Fue a pulsar el botón de borrado, pero titubeó. Dado que sus padres estaban de viaje, podía suceder cualquier cosa: Uno de ellos podía ponerse enfermo, o podía ser que se diera algún otro tipo de urgencia. ¿Quién sabe? También era posible que hubiera Alice para pedir disculpas.

—Qué más da—murmuró al tiempo que oprimía el botón de lectura.

Había tres mensajes de tres periodistas, uno de prensa y otro de televisión, que solicitaban una entrevista. Dos que habían colgado, seguidos el uno del otro. La sexta llamada era de la herma de Victoria, Bree. Su voz tenía los tonos melosos y modulados de un locutor de televisión, y la informó de que la encantaría reservarle una entrevista en el noticiero local para hablar de la Lista, que estaba literalmente barriendo la cuidad. El séptimo mensaje era de una revista que le solicitaba lo mismo.

Renesmee luchó para contener la creciente histeria que la invadió al escuchar a otros tres que colgaron. Quienquiera que fuese había esperado mucho tiempo, en silencio, antes de colgar. Idiota.

Borró las llamadas; no tenía intención de devolver ninguna de ellas. Aquella situación había pasado de ser tonta para convertirse en algo completamente ridículo. Consiguió salir del camino de entrada sin toparse con Jake, lo cual quería decir que la mañana comenzaba de manera apacible. Subió a su carro y arranco antes permitirse mirar en dirección a la casa de Jacob

Encontró más reporteros frente a las puertas del edificio. Alguien debía de haberles pasado información acerca de qué automóvil conducía ella, porque comenzaron a destellar los flashes de las cámaras cuando frenó la marcha para que el guarda levantase la barrera. Éste le dijo con una sonrisa:

—¿Quieres llevarme a dar un paseo y ver si cumplo los requisitos? —

—Ya te llamo yo —replicó Ren— Tengo la agenda llena hasta dentro de dos años y medio—

—Ya, claro —dijo él con un guiño

Era tan temprano que el pasillo verde estaba vacío. Sin embargo, no era tan temprano como para que no se le hubieran adelantado algunos de los pirados. Se detuvo a leer el nuevo cartel del ascensor: RECUERDA: PRIMERO LO SAQUEAS, LUEGO LE PRENDES FUEGO. LOS QUE NO CUMPLAN ESTA NORMA SERÁN SUSPENDIDOS DEL EQUIPO DE ASALTO.

Bueno, ya se sentía mejor. Un día sin cartel en el ascensor era algo terrible que soportar.

Llegó a su oficina antes de darse cuenta de que los reporteros y el guarda no la habían molestado. Ellos no eran importantes. Era mucho más interesante su batalla con Jacob, sobre todo desde que ambos sabían adonde conducía. Nunca había tenido una aventura, pero se imaginó que la que tuviera con Jake iba a chamuscar las sábanas. No era que tuviera la intención de ponérselo fácil; él iba a tener que luchar para hacerla suya, incluso aunque ya estuviera tomando la píldora. Era por principio.

Además, resultaría divertido frustrarlo un poco.

Victoria también había ido temprano a trabajar.

—Oh, estupendo —dijo, y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Ren sentada a su mesa—. Necesito hablar contigo, y tenía la esperanza de que llegases temprano para charlar sin público alrededor—

Renesmee gruñó para sus adentros. Veía perfectamente lo que se le avecinaba.

—Anoche me llamó Bree—comenzó Victoria—. Ya sabes, mi hermana. Bueno, pues es que ha estado intentando ponerse en contacto contigo, y ¿sabes una cosa? ¡Te consiguió una entrevista! ¿No es emocionante? Bueno, a vosotras cuatro, naturalmente, pero yo le he dicho que probablemente serías tú la portavoz del grupo—

—Ah... Creo que no tenemos portavoz —dijo Ren, un poco perpleja por la suposición de Victoria

—Oh. Bueno, si lo haces tú, serás tú la portavoz—

—No sé. No me gusta toda esta publicidad. Preferiría que todo se olvidara poco a poco— Victoria la miró horrorizada.

—¡No lo dirás en serio! ¿Es que no quieres ser rica y famosa? —

—Rica, no me importaría— y de algún modo lo era, bueno, sus padres —Famosa, no. Y no veo cómo el hecho de ir a televisión puede hacerme rica—

—¡Podrías sacar un contrato para un libro! Uno de esos anticipos multimillonarios, ya sabes, como esas mujeres que escribieron el libro sobre las reglas—

—¡Victoria! — casi gritó Ren— ¡Pon los pies en el suelo! ¿Cómo puede la Lista convertirse en un libro, a no ser que se dediquen trescientas páginas a hablar de la longitud del pene de un hombre? —

—¿Trescientas? —Victoria adoptó una expresión dubitativa—. Yo creo que sería suficiente con ciento cincuenta—

Renesmee buscó a su alrededor algo con que propinarse un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—Por favor, por favor di que sí a Bree—rogó juntando las manos en la clásica actitud de súplica.

En un ramalazo de inspiración, Ren dijo:

—Tengo que hablar con las otras tres. Será el grupo entero, o nada—

—Pero y Emily... —

—Hablaré con las otras tres —repitió Renesmee

Sin decir alguna otra palabra se dirigió a la pequeña salita a tomar un café, Maldición. Era adicta a él

En la primera Mesa había un hombre vestido de azul, Freddy. No le ofreció a Renesmee que tomara asiento, pero ella se sentó de todos modos, con lo cual recibió un ceño fruncido por su atrevimiento. Sospechaba cuál era el motivo de aquella pequeña conferencia y quería estar cómoda mientras él la machacaba.

—Señorita Masen —comenzó, con una expresión peculiar, como si olfateara algo desagradable.

—Señor Fredd—repuso ella.

Otro ceño fruncido, de lo cual Ren dedujo que no era su turno de hablar.

—La situación que se vive a la entrada de la empresa se ha vuelto insostenible—

—Estoy de acuerdo. Tal vez, si usted probara con una orden judicial... —Dejó que la sugerencia surtiera efecto, pues sabía que él no poseía autoridad para conseguir dicha orden aunque hubiera razón para ello, lo cual dudaba. La «situación» no estaba poniendo en peligro a nadie, y los reporteros no estaban obstaculizando el paso de los empleados.

El ceño fruncido se transformó en una mirada de furia.

—Su inclinación a hacer chistes no es bien recibida. Sabe muy bien que esta situación es obra de usted. Resulta indecorosa y molesta, y la gente está descontenta— Por «gente» debía entenderse «sus superiores».

—¿Por qué es obra mía? —preguntó Ren en tono manso.

—Esa vulgar Lista que ha escrito...—

A lo mejor Jane y él habían sido separados al nacer, musitó Ren para sí.

—La Lista no es mía más que lo es de Rosalie. Ha sido producto de una colaboración. —¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo para que la hicieran a ella la única responsable de la Lista? Y una vez más, ¿qué era aquella misteriosa «autoridad»? Si gozaba de semejante poder, a lo mejor debía empezar a usarlo más a menudo. Podría hacer que la gente le permitiera pasar primero en las cajas del supermercado, o que su calle fuera la primera en limpiarse tras una nevada.

—Señorita Masen —dijo Fredd en tono dominante—Por favor— Aquello quería decir: por favor, no me tome por idiota. Pero ya era tarde; Ren ya lo tomaba por idiota —Su vena de humor es muy apreciada —añadió—. Es posible que no sea usted la única que ha participado en esto, pero es innegable que ha sido la principal instigadora. Por lo tanto, le corresponde a usted rectificar la situación—

Aunque pudiera quejarse de Rose ante sus amigas, Ren no estaba dispuesta a mencionar el nombre de otra persona a Fredd. Éste ya conocía los otros tres nombres. Si decidía creer que la mayor parte de la culpa era de ella, no había nada que pudiera decir para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Está bien —dijo— A la hora de comer saldré a la entrada y les diré que usted no aprueba toda esta publicidad y que quiere que despejen la propiedad de la empresa o de lo contrario ordenará que los detengan— Freed parecía haberse tragado un pez.

—Ah... No me parece la mejor manera de resolver las cosas—

—¿Qué sugiere usted? — Ahí quedaba eso. El semblante del supervisor quedó totalmente inexpresivo.

Renesmee ocultó su alivio. Su ego habría quedado hecho trizas si él hubiera sido capaz de pensar una solución factible cuando ella no había sido capaz de sugerir una ni siquiera no factible.

—Ha llamado una persona de un programa de televisión, sin contar el local—prosiguió Ren—La mandaré a hacer gárgaras. También se espera que llamen de la revista de Port Angeles, pero simplemente no atenderé la llamada. Toda esa publicidad gratis no puede ser buena para la empresa... —

—¿La televisión? ¿La televisión nacional? —preguntó débilmente, Estiró el cuello igual que un pavo—. Ah... Sería una oportunidad maravillosa, ¿no? —

Ren se encogió de hombros. No sabía si sería maravillosa o no, pero no se podía negar que era una oportunidad. Por supuesto, acababa de meterse ella misma en una encerrona; publicidad era precisamente lo que no quería. No cabía la menor duda de que tenía un grave defecto de personalidad, ya que no podía soportar permitir que Freed se impusiera a ella en nada.

—Tal vez debiera proponer la idea a la autoridad que corresponda —sugirió al tiempo que se levantaba del asiento. Si tenía suerte, alguien de las altas esferas vetaría la idea.

Freed se debatía entre la emoción y la renuencia a permitir que ella supiera que tenía que pedir permiso, como si Ren no supiera exactamente cuál era su puesto y cuánta autoridad conllevaba el mismo. Se encontraba en el término medio de los mandos intermedios, y eso era todo lo que iba a dar de sí.

Nada más regresar a su mesa, Renesmee convocó un consejo de guerra. Rose, Claire, Emily accedieron a reunirse para el almuerzo en el despacho de Rose Explicó la situación actual a Victoria y pasó el resto de la mañana, con su ayuda, encajando y esquivando llamadas.

A la hora del almuerzo, las cuatro amigas, fortalecidas con una selección de galletas sin sal y refrescos sin azúcar, se congregaron en el despacho de Rose.

—Yo creo que podemos declarar la situación oficialmente fuera de control— dijo Ren con pesadumbre, tras lo cual informó a todas acerca de la hermana de Victoria y de las llamadas que había recibido aquella mañana de la revista de Port Angeles .

Todas volvieron la vista hacia Emily, ella se encogió de hombros.

—No me parece que merezca la pena tratar de apagar el fuego en este momento, Sam está enterado. Anoche no vino a casa—

—Oh, cariño —dijo Rose en tono compasivo alargando una mano para tocar a Emily en el brazo —Cuánto lo siento—

Emily tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si se hubiera pasado la noche llorando, pero parecía tranquila.

—Yo no lo siento —dijo—. Esto no ha hecho más que sacar las cosas a la luz. O me quiere o no me quiere. Si no me quiere, debe salir de mi vida inmediatamente y dejar ya de hacerme perder el tiempo—

—Vaya —dijo Claire, mirando a Emily. Con el asombro dibujado en sus bellos ojos—. Ahí tú, pequeña—

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Ren a Rose—. ¿Has tenido algún problema con Emmett? —

Rosalie contestó con una sonrisa irónica, de estar de vuelta de todo:

—Con Emmett siempre hay problemas. Digamos simplemente que ha reaccionado al estilo típico de Emm, vociferando y bebiendo cerveza a lo bestia. Cuando salí de casa esta mañana aún estaba durmiendo— Seguidamente, todas miraron a Claire

—No he sabido nada de Quil—dijo ella, y sonrió a Ren—Tenías razón en lo de las ofertas para medírsela y los chistes. Yo me estoy limitando a decir a todos que voté por treinta centímetros, pero que vosotras quisisteis reducir la cifra. En general, eso los deja fríos—

Cuando dejaron de reír, Rose dijo:

—Muy bien, mi idea de conceder una entrevista no ha funcionado. Qué demonios, ¿qué os parece si dejamos de intentar guardar silencio y nos divertimos un poco con todo esto?

—Fredd va a proponer a los de arriba la idea de obtener publicidad de alcance nacional gratis— dijo Ren

—¿Y no van a lanzarse a por ella igual que una mujer hambrienta sobre una barra de Chocolate? —se burló Emily —Estoy con Rose. Vamos a sacar la lista a la luz y a divertirnos de verdad; ya sabéis, añadirle unas cuantas cosas, extendernos en discusiones y explicaciones—

Alice se iba a enfadar, pensó Renesmee. Bueno, peor para ella.

—Qué demonios —dijo.

—Qué demonios —la secundó Claire

Se miraron unas a otras, sonrieron y Rose sacó lápiz y papel

—Bien podemos empezar ya mismo a darles una historia que merezca la pena sacar en los medios— Emily sacudió la cabeza con gesto melancólico.

—Esto va a atraer a todos los locos del país. ¿Alguna de vosotras recibió anoche llamadas absurdas? Un tipo, creo que era hombre, pero pudo ser una mujer, me dijo susurrando: «¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú?». Quería saber si yo era la A—

Claire dijo sorprendida:

—Oh, yo también he recibido una llamada de ésas. Y hubo dos que colgaron y que pensé que pudiera tratarse del mismo tipo. Pero tienes razón; por la forma en que susurraba, no se distinguía muy bien si era hombre o mujer—

—Yo tenía cinco llamadas en el contestador de personas que colgaron sin decir nada —comentó Ren —Desconecté el teléfono—

—Yo salí—dijo Rose—Emmett estrelló el contestador contra la pared, de modo que de momento no recibiré mensajes. Esta tarde compraré uno nuevo de camino a casa—

—Así que probablemente las cuatro hemos recibido llamadas del mismo individuo —dijo Ren, un tanto inquieta y agradecida por el hecho de tener a un policía de vecino.

Emily se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Es el precio de la fama —dijo.

* * *

Recuerdan el problema con el capitulo anterior? xd Perdon nuevamente, no se que me paso :)

Holaaa Gentee! :D Primero que Todo, **Mara Ignacia,** si tu no me dices que actualice, no se cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado D: ¡Gracias! como dice alguien aqui en Bajo presion trabajo mejor :) asique sigue así :) haz recordar a esta cabeza de Pollo :3

El capi pasado tubo tres reviews, Saben lo que es eso.. ? :O ¡lo pueden creer! (?) yo no... Estoy triste por eso... :'(

**¡HEY! nuevo Drabble!** Es LeahxSam Cortisimo :) no se demorarán absolutamente nada en Leerlo... asique vayan a mi perfil y lean. **Es una Orden** :3

**Titulo:** 'Ríe'  
**Summary:** Ellos Ríen, No... Ella Ríe.

Ya Saben.. **¡Comentarios!,** Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo :D

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni**

27.04.2011


	12. Capitulo 11

Recuerden, Nada es Mio... Solo el Tiempo invertido en la adaptación.

Historia L. Howard & Personajes S. Meyer

* * *

**Capitulo Número 11**

Renesmee se fue a casa hablando para sí todo el rato, aunque se acordó de detenerse en la clínica a pedir a su médico píldoras anticonceptivas para tres meses.

La alta dirección había decidido que explotar la situación para conseguir toda la publicidad que pudieran era sin duda beneficioso, y a partir de ahí todo se había acelerado. En nombre de las demás, aceptó acudir a una entrevista en _Junto a ti, en las mañanas_. Aunque no alcanzaba a comprender por qué estaba interesado un programa informativo matinal cuando era obvio que no podía entrar en los detalles más jugosos de la lista. Tal vez fuera un ejemplo del deseo de aquella cadena de imponerse a otras cadenas. Entendía que sintieran interés publicaciones como Cosmopolitan o incluso alguna de las revistas para hombres. Pero ¿qué podía publicar _Paréntesis,_ aparte de una visión personal de las cuatro amigas y del impacto que la lista había provocado en sus vidas?

Era evidente que el sexo vendía hasta cuando no se podía hablar de él. Las cuatro debían acudir al estudio a la supuestamente razonable hora de las cuatro de la madrugada, y la entrevista sería grabada. Tenían que venir ya vestidas, peinadas y maquilladas.

Contar con una persona real y en directo haciendo la entrevista era evidentemente un gran honor. Ren intentó sentirse honrada, pero lo que sintió fue cansancio ante la idea de tener que levantarse a las dos de la mañana para vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse. No vio ningún Pontiac marrón en el camino de entrada contiguo, ni ninguna señal de vida en el interior de la casa.

Desastre.

Nahuel traía pedazos de relleno de los almohadones prendidos a los bigotes cuando la saludó. Ren ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de echar un vistazo a la sala de estar. Lo único que podía hacer a aquellas alturas para proteger lo que quedaba de su sofá era cerrar la puerta para que el gato no pudiera entrar en la habitación, pero en ese caso trasladaría su frustración a algún otro mueble. El sofá ya había que mandarlo a arreglar; pues que se desahogase con él.

Una sensación súbita y sospechosa, y una visita al cuarto de baño le indicaron que le había llegado el período, puntualmente. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Estaba a salvo de su inexplicable debilidad por Jake en los últimos días. A lo mejor debería también dejar de depilarse las piernas; de ninguna manera iba a embarcarse en una aventura amorosa con las piernas cubiertas de vello. Deseaba mantener a Jacob a distancia por lo menos un par de semanas más, sólo para frustrarlo.

Le gustaba la idea de que Jacob se sintiese frustrado.

Al entrar en la cocina miró por la ventana. Seguía sin verse el Pontiac, aunque supuso que quizá Jake estuviera conduciendo su todoterreno, como había hecho el día anterior. Las cortinas de la cocina estaban cerradas.

Resultaba difícil frustrar a un hombre que no estaba allí.

En aquel momento entró un coche y se detuvo detrás del Viper. Se apearon dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre llevaba una cámara alrededor del cuello y cargaba con una serie de bolsas. La mujer llevaba un bolso grande e iba vestida con una chaqueta blazer a pesar del inusual calor.

No merecía la pena intentar esquivar a más periodistas, pero no pensaba permitirles que entrasen en su cuarto de estar sembrado de relleno de sofá. Fue hasta la puerta de la cocina, la abrió y salió al porche.

—Pasen —dijo con voz cansada—. ¿Les apetece un café? Estaba a punto de preparar una cafetera—

...

James contempló el rostro reflejado en el espejo. A veces desaparecía durante semanas o meses, pero allí estaba, en el reflejo, como si nunca se hubiera ido. Hoy no había podido ir a trabajar, pues temía lo que podría pasar si las viera en carne y hueso.

Aquellas cuatro malditas. ¿Cómo se atrevían a reírse de él, de insultarlo con su Lista? ¿Quién se creían que eran? Ellas no pensaban que él fuera perfecto, pero él sabía la verdad.

Al fin y al cabo, lo había entrenado su madre.

...

Sam estaba en casa cuando llegó Emily Por un instante se le contrajo el estómago en una náusea, pero no se permitió titubear. Ahora mandaba el respeto por sí misma.

Abrió la puerta del garaje y entró en la casa por el zaguán, como siempre. Dicho cuarto daba a la cocina, su hermosa cocina, con sus armarios y accesorios de color blanco y sus relucientes cacharros de cobre colgando de una barra por encima de la isleta central. Su cocina estaba sacada de un libro de decoración, y era su pieza favorita de la casa, no porque le gustase cocinar, sino porque la encantaba el ambiente que tenía.

Sam no estaba en la cocina. Emily dejó el bolso y las llaves en el sitio acostumbrado sobre la isleta, se quitó los zapatos y puso a calentar un hervidor con agua para hacer té.

No lo llamó ni fue a buscarlo. Supuso que se encontraría en su guarida, viendo la televisión y alimentando su rencor. Si deseaba hablar con ella, que saliese de su cueva. Se puso un pantalón corto y un top ceñido. Aún tenía un buen cuerpo, aunque más musculoso de lo que a ella le gustaba, resultado de años de formar parte de un equipo de fútbol femenino. Hubiera preferido tener la constitución esbelta de Claire, o las curvas delicadas de Renesmee, pero en conjunto estaba satisfecha consigo misma. No obstante, al igual que la mayoría de las mujeres casadas, había perdido la costumbre de vestir prendas entalladas y por lo general usaba ropa holgada de algodón en invierno y camisetas en verano. Tal vez hubiera llegado el momento de empezar a sacar el máximo partido a su imagen, tal como hacía cuando Sam y ella eran novios.

No estaba acostumbrada a que Sam estuviera en casa a la hora de cenar. Para esa última comida del día solía encargar algo a domicilio o bien tomarse algún plato preparado para el microondas. Supuso que Sam no comería nada aunque ella cocinase algo. Regresó a la cocina y sacó uno de los congelados.

Era bajo en grasa y en calorías, así que podría darse el capricho de tomarse un helado después.

Sam emergió de su guarida mientras ella estaba apurando los últimos restos del helado. Se quedó allí de pie, mirándola, como si esperara que ella se precipitara a pedirle disculpas para así empezar a soltar la diatriba que tenía ensayada. Pero Emily no le hizo el favor. En vez de eso le dijo:

—Debes de estar enfermo, ya que no estás trabajando— Sam apretó los labios. Todavía era un hombre guapo, pensó Emily desapasionadamente.

Era corpulento y de piel morena, y el cabello negro era exactamente a como lo recordaba a los 18 años. Siempre iba bien vestido, con colores oscuros y trajes de seda, además de llevar calzado deportivo caro y de piel.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo en tono grave

Emily alzó las cejas a modo de cortés interrogante, tal como habría hecho Ren.

Renesmee era capaz de conseguir más cosas con sólo levantar una ceja que la mayoría de la gente con un mazo de hierro.

—No era necesario que dejaras de ir a trabajar para eso—

A juzgar por su expresión, Emily percibió que aquélla no era la reacción que esperaba Sam. Se suponía que ella concedía mucha más importancia a la relación entre ambos... y al estado de ánimo de él. Bien, había que ser dura.

—Creo que no te das cuenta del grave daño que me has causado en el trabajo — comenzó Sam —No sé si podré perdonarte alguna vez por haberme convertido en el hazmerreír de todos. Pero voy a decirte una cosa: no existe la menor posibilidad de que arreglemos esto mientras tú sigas andando por ahí con esas tres putas a las que llamas amigas. No quiero que vuelvas a verlas, ¿me oyes? —

—Ah, de modo que es eso —contestó Emily comprendiendo de pronto—Tú crees que puedes valerte de lo que está pasando para decirme a quién puedo tener de amiga y a quién no. Muy bien. Vamos a ver... Si dejo de ver a Rose, tú puedes dejar de ver a Braddy. En cuanto a Claire... oh, ¿qué tal Paul? Y Renesmee... Bueno, si yo dejo a Ren, tú vas a tener que dejar a Embry, como poco; aunque, personalmente, Em-bry no me ha importado nunca, así que me parece que deberías aportar algún otro extra para equilibrar la cuestión—

Sam se la quedó mirando como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas. Él y Embry llevaban siendo amigos íntimos desde siempre. En verano iban a Pescar y a cazar. Habían hecho muchas cosas de las que forjaban la amistad masculina.

—¡Estás loca! —exclamó.

—¿Por pedirte que te olvides de tus amigos? Pues ya ves. Si tengo que hacerlo yo, tú también—

—¡Yo no soy el que está haciendo trizas nuestro matrimonio con absurdas listas de a quién consideras tú el hombre perfecto! —chilló Sam

—No es «quién», sino «qué» —corrigió Emily— Ya sabes, cosas como consideración, por ejemplo. Y fidelidad. —Al decir esto último observó fijamente a Sam, preguntándose de repente si el poco afecto que había recibido de él en los dos últimos años no obedecería a una razón más básica que un simple distanciamiento.

Él apartó la mirada.

Emily hizo acopio de fuerzas para reprimir el dolor que empezaba a acecharla. Lo metió en una cajita y lo escondió bien adentro para poder continuar durante los próximos minutos, días y semanas.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó en un tono tan natural como si le estuviera preguntando si había recogido la ropa de la tintorería.

—¿Quién es quién? —

—La otra. La mujer con la que siempre me comparas en tu mente — Sam se sonrojó y ocultó las manos en los bolsillos.

—Yo no te he sido infiel —murmuró—Estás intentando cambiar de tema... —

—Aun cuando no me hayas sido infiel físicamente, lo cual no sé si creerlo o no, hay alguien que te atrae, ¿no es así? —

Sam enrojeció aún más.

Emily se acercó al armario y sacó una taza y una bolsita de té. Puso la bolsita dentro de la taza y vertió agua hirviendo encima. Al cabo de un minuto dijo:

—Creo que tienes que irte a un motel —

—Emily… —

Ella levantó una mano sin mirarlo.

—No pienso tomar ninguna decisión precipitada sobre divorciarnos ni separarnos. Quiero decir que debes irte a un motel a pasar esta noche, para que yo pueda pensar sin tenerte por aquí intentando dar vuelta a las cosas y echarme a mí la culpa de todo —

—¿Pero qué hay de esa maldita lista...? — Emily agitó una mano.

—La lista no tiene importancia —

—¡Y una mierda! Todos los compañeros del trabajo se burlan de mí diciendo que a ti te gustan las pollas gigantes... —

—Y lo único que se te ocurre contestar es: sí, me habéis hecho polvo —dijo Emily en tono impaciente—Así que la lista se ha vuelto un tanto obscena. ¿Y qué? A mí me parece bastante graciosa, y es evidente que mucha gente opina lo mismo. Mañana vamos a salir en _Junto a ti, en las mañanas_. La revista _Paréntesis _quiere hacernos una entrevista. Hemos decidido hablar con todo el que nos lo pida, así todo este asunto terminará cuanto antes. Dentro de unos días surgirá otra historia, pero hasta ese momento vamos a divertirnos mucho —

Sam la miró fijamente, sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—No eres la mujer con quien me casé —dijo en grave tono acusatorio.

—Pues perfecto, porque tú tampoco eres el hombre con quien me casé yo —Sam dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina. Emily bajó la vista a la taza de té que tenía en la mano, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Bueno, ahora las cosas estaban claras. Hacía mucho tiempo que debería haber visto lo que estaba ocurriendo. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién sabía mejor que ella cómo actuaba Sam cuando estaba enamorado?

...

Cuando Rose llegó a casa Emmett no estaba dormido en el sofá como de costumbre, aunque había visto su vieja camioneta en el camino de entrada. Fue hasta el dormitorio y lo encontró metiendo ropa en un bolso gris.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —le preguntó.

—Pues sí —respondió él en tono hosco.

Rose observó cómo hacía el equipaje. No tenía mal aspecto con su estilo de bebedor de cerveza, cabello corto, sin afeitar, rasgos ligeramente marcados y su atuendo habitual consistente en vaqueros ceñidos, camiseta ceñida y botas desgastadas.

Siempre con problemas para conservar un empleo estable, ajeno a todo lo que no fueran deportes... Desde luego, no era precisamente el partidazo del siglo. Gracias a Dios, no estaba enamorada de él. Llevaba años sin enamorarse de nadie. No desde lo que Roce había hecho. Lo único que quería era compañía y sexo.

Emmett le proporcionaba sexo, pero no le hacía mucha compañía que digamos.

Emmett cerró el cierre del bolso, lo agarró por las asas y pasó de largo frente a Rose

—¿Vas a volver? —le preguntó ella— ¿O he de enviarte el resto de tus cosas al sitio donde vas? —Él la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Por qué preguntas? A lo mejor deberías buscarte a otro más dotado que me sustituya a mí, ¿no crees? Alguien que tenga una polla de veinticinco centímetros, tal como te gustan— Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, por favor —musitó—Dios me libre del orgullo masculino herido—

—No lo entenderías —repuso él, y para su sorpresa Rose detectó una pizca de dolor en su voz áspera

Rose se quedó estupefacta viendo cómo Emmett salía furioso de la casa y se subía a su camioneta cerrando de un portazo. Levantó la grava al salir del camino de entrada. Estaba atónita. ¿Emmett, herido? ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Bueno, podía regresar o no. Rose se encogió mentalmente de hombros y abrió la caja que contenía el contestador nuevo. Lo conectó hábilmente y, mientras grababa un mensaje de bienvenida, se preguntó cuántas llamadas se habría perdido debido a que Emmett había arrojado el aparato contra la pared. Aunque se hubiera tomado la molestia de contestar al teléfono, no habría anotado ningún recado para ella, estando de semejante humor.

Si hubiera algo importante, ya volverían a llamar.

Apenas había terminado de pensar eso cuando sonó el teléfono. Levantó el auricular.

—Diga—

—¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú? —susurró una voz fantasmal.

* * *

¡Al fin Actualize! :) Gracias a los POCOS comentarios que dejaron :| sep, es una decepción.

Mara Ignacia gracias por los reviews... aahhhh! ¡TE ASUSTE! ... es **MARIA Ignacia** ajajjaja No me equibocaré más xd Y no te preocupes, esta pagina esta cada vez peor, no me extrañaría que borrara algunas letras. xd

**Lau Black, Alexblackcullen, malu, amiga-dulce**... La historia sigue gracias a Ustedes. Se podría decir que son las unicas que quedan leyendo...

y si hay personas que Leen y no han dejado un comentario HAGANLO! aprieten el Botón de abajo. es Simple :) me alegrarán el día y me darán animos para actualizar pronto.

Sabado en Clases en PreU, Domingo Aburrido... Mañana a Clases... D: Creo que ya es tiempo de irme...

_+Besos psicoticos_

**Conni.-**

08.05.11

* * *

**COMENTARIOS (?) COMENTARIOS (?) COMENTARIOS (?) COMENTARIOS (?) COMENTARIOS (?) COMENTARIOS (?) COMENTARIOS (?) COMENTARIOS (?)**


	13. Capitulo 12

Notas al final del capitulo...

* * *

**Capitulo Número 12**

Renesmee abrió apenas un ojo y miró furiosa el reloj, que estaba emitiendo un pitido agudo de lo más molesto. Cuando por fin comprendió que era la alarma alargó el brazo y le propinó un manotazo. Se acurrucó de nuevo en el recuperado silencio, preguntándose por qué demonios habría sonado la alarma a aquella hora tan repentina. Porque ella misma la había puesto para que sonase a aquella hora, he ahí el porqué.

—No —gimió en medio de la oscuridad—Me niego a levantarme. ¡Sólo llevo cuatro horas durmiendo! —

Pero se levantó. Antes de irse a la cama había tenido la previsión de dejar preparada la cafetera y fijar el temporizador para las 2.30 a.m La atrajo el olor a café y se dirigió a la cocina dando tumbos. Al encender la luz tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para protegerse de la fuerte claridad.

—La gente de la televisión es de otro planeta —murmuró al tiempo que cogía una taza—Los seres humanos auténticos no hacen esto como costumbre—

Con una taza de café dentro del cuerpo, consiguió llegar hasta la ducha.

Mientras sentía el agua caer por su cuerpo recordó que no había tenido en cuenta el tiempo necesario para lavarse y secarse el pelo, cuando calculó la hora de levantarse, ahora iba oficialmente con retraso.

—No puedo con esto—

Un minuto más tarde se convenció a sí misma de intentarlo. Rápidamente se aplicó el champú y se enjabonó con la esponja, y tres minutos después salía de la ducha.

Con otra taza de humeante café a mano, se secó el pelo con el secador y a continuación se puso un poco de espuma para domar los mechones rebeldes. Cuando se levantaba tan temprano, era necesario usar maquillaje para ocultar la imagen automática de horror e incredulidad; se lo aplicó rápido pero en cantidad generosa buscando ofrecer un aspecto glamoroso, como de recién salida de una fiesta. Lo que consiguió se acercaba más al aspecto de estar con resaca, pero no pensaba malgastar más tiempo en una causa perdida. Alice era la única bueno en eso…

No te vistas de blanco ni de negro, le había dicho la mujer de la televisión. Ren se puso una falda negra larga y estrecha, suponiendo que la mujer se había referido a la mitad superior del cuerpo, que era lo que iba a verse. A continuación se enfundó un jersey rojo de escote bajo y redondo y manga tres cuartos, se ajustó un cinturón negro y completó el atuendo con unos zapatos bajos de color negro y unos aros de oro en las orejas.

Consultó el reloj. Las tres de la madrugada. ¡Maldición, qué buena era! Antes se mordería la lengua que reconocerlo.

Muy bien. ¿Qué más? Comida y agua para Nahuel, que no se encontraba a la vista.

Gato listo, pensó.

Una vez resuelta aquella pequeña tarea, salió de casa cuando pasaban cinco minutos de las tres. El camino de entrada de al lado seguía vacío. No estaba el carro de Jacob, ni tampoco había oído entrar ningún otro vehículo durante la noche. Jake no había ido a casa.

Probablemente tendría novia, pensó apretando los dientes. Se sintió como una idiota. Naturalmente que tendría novia. Los hombres como Jacob siempre tenían una o dos mujeres pendientes de él, o tres. Con ella no había podido ir a ninguna parte gracias a que no usaba ningún anticonceptivo, de manera que simplemente se fue volando a posarse sobre la flor siguiente.

—Estúpido —murmuro al tiempo que se metía en su querido carro. Debería haberse acordado de sus experiencias anteriores en guerras sentimentales y no haberse emocionado tanto. Era evidente que sus hormonas se habían impuesto al sentido común y que se había emborrachado de vino de ovarios, la sustancia más potente y más destructora de cordura de todo el universo. Dicho en pocas palabras, había echado un vistazo al cuerpo desnudo de Jake y se había puesto cachonda.

—Olvídalo —se dijo a sí misma mientras conducía por entre las silenciosas y oscuras calles residenciales—No pienses en ello—Claro— Como que iba a olvidarse de la visión de aquel amigo, agitándose libre y orgulloso.

Le entraron ganas de llorar al pensar en tener que olvidarse de aquella erección reverencial y que hacía la boca agua sin haberla probado siquiera, pero el orgullo mandaba. Se negaba a ser una de tantas en la cabeza de un hombre, y mucho menos en su cama.

La única excusa que podía tener Jacob, reflexionó, era que estuviera tumbado en algún hospital, demasiado grave para marcar un número de teléfono. Ren sabía que no le habían disparado ni nada parecido, pues el hecho de que un policía hubiera resultado herido habría salido en las noticias. Si hubiera sufrido un accidente de tráfico, la señora Clearwater se lo hubiera dicho.

No, estaba vivito y coleando, en alguna parte. Allí era donde radicaba el problema.

Sólo para no dejar fuera ninguna posibilidad, intentó sentir un poquito de preocupación por él, pero lo único que logró sentir fue un profundo deseo de mutilarlo.

De sobra sabía que no debía perder la cabeza por un hombre. Aquello era precisamente lo humillante, que lo sabía de sobra. sus compromisos rotos le habían enseñado que una mujer necesita conservar la cabeza fría cuando trata con la especie masculina, o de lo contrario puede resultar seriamente perjudicada. Jake no le había hecho daño pero había estado a punto de cometer un error verdaderamente tonto, y odiaba pensar que era tan ingenua.

Maldito Black, ¿por qué no podía haberla llamado por lo menos?

Si tuviera un mechón de pelo suyo, se dijo, podría lanzarle una maldición, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar a que él no le permitiría acercarse lo más mínimo con un par de tijeras en las manos.

Se entretuvo inventando imaginativos encantamientos por si acaso lograba hacerse con un poco de cabello suyo. En particular le gustó uno que lo castigaba con un importante marchitamiento. ¡Ja! A ver cuántas mujeres quedaban impresionadas cuando aquella palanca de mando se transformara en un fideo flácido.

Por otra parte, tal vez estuviera reaccionando en exceso. Un beso no bastaba para establecer una relación. No tenía ningún derecho sobre él, sobre su tiempo ni sobre sus erecciones.

Vaya que no.

Vale, hasta ahí la lógica. En este caso tenía que hacer caso a lo que le decía el instinto, porque no quedaba sitio para nada más. Sus sentimientos hacia Jake se salían bastante de la norma, pues estaban formados a partes iguales por pasión y furia. Jake podía enfurecerla más rápidamente que ninguna otra persona que hubiese conocido jamás. Y también había estado muy cerca de pasarse de la raya al afirmar que cuando la besara los dos terminarían desnudos. Si él hubiera elegido mejor el lugar, si no estuvieran en medio del camino de entrada de ella, no habría recuperado el control a tiempo para detenerlo.

Aunque estaba siendo sincera con él, también debía admitir que los conflictos que surgían entre ambos la estimulaban mucho. Con sus prometidos se había contenido, había reprimido sus ataques verbales.

Sabía que era una sabihonda, Alice se había tomado muchas molestias para hacérselo saber. Su madre había intentado atemperar sus reacciones y lo había conseguido en parte. A lo largo del colegio había luchado por mantener la boca cerrada, porque la velocidad rápida como el rayo a la que funcionaba su cerebro dejaba desconcertados a sus compañeros de clase, incapaces de estar a la altura de sus procesos mentales. Tampoco deseaba herir los sentimientos de nadie, lo cual había aprendido enseguida que podía hacerlo sólo con decir lo que pensaba.

Valoraba mucho su amistad con Rosalie, Emily y Claire porque, por más distintas que fueran todas, las otras tres la aceptaban y no se sentían intimidadas por sus extrañas observaciones.

Experimentaba esa misma clase de alivio en su trato con Jake, porque él era tan sabihondo como ella y poseía la misma agilidad y velocidad verbal.

No quería renunciar a aquello. Una vez que lo hubo admitido, comprendió que tenía dos alternativas: marcharse, lo cual había sido su primera intención, o darle una lección acerca de... acerca de jugar con sus sentimientos, ¡maldita sea! Si había algo con lo que no quería que jugara la gente eran sus sentimientos. Bueno, está bien, en realidad había dos cosas: tampoco quería que nadie jugara con su carro, Pero Jacob... Por Jake merecía la pena luchar.

Si tenía otras mujeres en la cabeza y en la cama, ella sencillamente tendría que sacarlas de allí y hacerlo pagar a él por causarle dicho trabajo.

Ya está. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Ya estaba decidido lo que iba a hacer.

Llegó a la cadena de televisión antes de lo que había previsto, pero es que a aquella hora de la mañana no había mucho tráfico por las calles.

Claire ya se encontraba allí, con aspecto de estar tan fresca y descansada como si fueran las nueve de la mañana en vez de ni siquiera las cuatro. Llevaba un vestido de seda de color dorado que le prestaba un brillo especial a su tez crema y café

—Esto es como fantasmagórico, ¿no? —dijo cuando Ren se unió a ella y ambas se encaminaron a la puerta trasera de los estudios, tal como les habían dicho que hicieran.

—Se me hace raro —Acepto Ren —No es natural estar despierto y ya funcionando a estas horas—

Claire rió.

—Estoy segura de que toda la gente que circulaba por la calle no estaba haciendo nada bueno, porque ¿qué otra razón podrían tener si no para andar por ahí? —

—Serán todos traficantes de drogas y pervertidos—

—Prostitutas—

—Ladrones de bancos—

—Asesinos y malhechores—

—Famosos de la televisión—

Todavía estaban riendo cuando llegó Rosalie en su coche. En cuanto se reunió con ellas les dijo:

—¿Vieron a los tipos tan raros que hay por la calle? Deben de salir por la noche, o algo así—

—Ya hemos hablado de eso —dijo Ren sonriente— Supongo que se puede decir sin temor a equivocarse que a ninguna de nosotras nos van mucho las fiestas, como para llegar arrastrándonos a casa a estas horas de la madrugada—

—Yo ya me he arrastrado bastante —dijo Rose en tono desenfadado—Hasta que me cansé de mancharme las manos de huellas de zapatos—Miró a su alrededor— No me puedo creer que haya llegado antes que Emily Ella siempre llega temprano, y yo suelo retrasarme—

—A lo mejor Sam ha tenido una rabieta y le ha dicho que no puede venir — sugirió Claire

—No. si no pudiera venir, habría llamado —repuso Ren. Consultó su reloj — Vamos a entrar. Es posible que tengan café, y yo necesito una buena dosis para pensar con coherencia—

Ren ya había estado en un estudio de televisión, de modo que no se sorprendió al ver aquel espacio cavernoso, la oscuridad, los cables que cubrían todo el suelo. Un conjunto de cámaras y de focos se erguían como centinelas sobre el plato, mientras los monitores lo vigilaban todo. Había gente alrededor, vestida con vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas, además de una mujer ataviada con un elegante traje de color melocotón, que vino hacia ellas con una radiante sonrisa profesional en el rostro y la mano extendida.

—Hola, soy Julia, Supongo que ustedes son las chicas de la Lista—Rió de su propio chiste al tiempo que les iba estrechando sus manos— Yo voy a hacerles la entrevista. ¿Pero no eran cuatro? —

Renesmee se abstuvo de hacer la escenita de contar cabezas y decir: «No, me parece que somos sólo tres». Aquello era típico de una sabihonda, las cosas que solía reprimir.

—Emily llegará tarde —explicó Rose

—Emily Young ¿no es así? —Julia deseaba demostrar que había hecho sus deberes—Sé que usted es Rosalie; he visto la entrevista local que se ha difundido— Luego miró a Ren, estudiándola con la mirada—Usted es... —

—Renesmee Masen—

—La cámara va a adorar su rostro —dijo Julia, y a continuación se volvió a Claire con una sonrisa—Usted debe de ser Claire. Debo decir que si la señora Young es tan atractiva como ustedes, esto va a causar sensación. Ya saben cuánto interés ha despertado su Lista fuera de Forks, ¿verdad?

—En realidad, no —contestó Claire—Estamos sorprendidas por toda la atención que está recibiendo—

—Cuando estemos grabando, muéstrense seguras y digan algo a ese respecto — las instruyó consultando su reloj. Un diminuto frunce de fastidio comenzó a arrugarle la frente; en aquel mismo momento se abrió la puerta y entró Emily con el peinado y el maquillaje impecables y vestida de un color azul intenso que favorecía sus tonos cálidos.

—Siento llegar tarde —dijo, uniéndose al pequeño grupo. No dio ninguna excusa, sólo pidió disculpas, y Ren clavó la mirada en ella y advirtió la fatiga que se traslucía bajo el maquillaje. Todas ellas tenían buenas razones para parecer cansadas, teniendo en cuenta la hora, pero Emily mostraba además signos de estrés.

—¿Dónde está el lavabo de señoras? —preguntó Ren—Quisiera retocarme los labios, si tenemos tiempo, y luego tomar un café si es que hay—

Julia rió.

—En un estudio de televisión siempre hay café. El lavabo de señoras está por aquí—Les indicó un pasillo.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ellas, todas se volvieron a Emily

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Ren

—Si se refieren a Sam, sí, estoy bien. Anoche lo mandé a dormir a un motel. Por supuesto, puede que llamase a su novia para que estuviera con él, pero eso es asunto suyo—

—¡Una novia! —repitió Claire como un eco, con los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa.

—Hijo de puta —dijo Rose, dejando que Emily decidiera si aquel apelativo iba dirigido a Sam o era sólo una exclamación.

Ren dijo:

—Ahora no tiene razones que defender para criticarte por lo de la lista, ¿no? — Emily Rió

—Ninguna, y él lo sabe—Observó las caras de preocupación de sus amigas—Tranquilas, estoy bien. Si quiere romper el matrimonio, prefiero saberlo ahora, antes de perder más tiempo tratando de aguantar así. Una vez decidido, ya he dejado de preocuparme—

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que mantiene una aventura? —inquirió Rose

—Él jura que no la tiene, que no me ha sido infiel físicamente. Pero yo no me lo creo—

—Ya, claro —dijo Ren—Yo también me creo que el sol sale por el oeste—

—Tal vez esté diciendo la verdad —intervino Claire

—Es posible, pero no probable —dijo Rose con la voz de la experiencia—Lo que admitan será siempre la punta del iceberg. Así es la naturaleza humana —

—Yo no creo que haya mucha diferencia. Si está enamorado de otra persona, ¿qué importa si ha dormido con ella o no? En fin, olvídense de él. Yo ya lo he hecho. Si existe alguna forma de arreglar esto, tendrá que encargarse él de hacerlo. Yo pienso explotar este asunto de la lista todo lo que pueda. Y si surge alguna oferta de hacer un libro, yo digo que la aceptemos. Bien podríamos sacar algún dinero a cambio de todas las molestias que estamos sufriendo—

—Amén a eso —dijo Rose, y añadió—Emmett se ha ido. Tenía heridos sus sentimientos—

Todas la miraron boquiabiertas, intentando imaginarse a Emmett con sentimientos.

—Si no vuelve —se quejó— tendré que empezar a salir con hombres otra vez— Dios, me molesta sólo de pensarlo. Salir a bailar, dejar que me inviten a una copa... Es horrible—

Salieron riendo del lavabo de señoras. Julia las estaba aguardando.

Las condujo hasta la zona del café, donde alguien les había preparado unas tazas.

—Tenemos un plato pequeño ya listo para grabar cuando ustedes estén dispuestas —les dijo, una manera sutil de indicarles que se callaran y se sentaran—El técnico de sonido necesita colocarles un micrófono y comprobarlo, y también hay que ajustar la iluminación. Si quieren acompañarme... —

Dejaron los bolsos fuera de la vista y, con las tazas de café en la mano, se acomodaron en un plato decorado como si fuera una acogedora sala de estar, con un sofá y dos sillones, un par de helechos falsos y una discreta lámpara que no estaba encendida. Un tipo que parecía tener unos veinte años de edad empezó a colocarles unos diminutos micrófonos. Julia se fijó el suyo a la solapa de la chaqueta.

Ninguna de las cuatro había sido lo bastante inteligente como para ponerse una chaqueta. El vestido dorado de Claire era correcto, al igual que el escote redondo que llevaba Emily, Rose vestía un jersey sin mangas con cuello de tortuga, lo cual significaba que el único lugar donde podía colocar el micrófono era en la garganta. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado al mover la cabeza, pues el ruido que provocaría al hacerlo bloquearía todo lo demás. Entonces, el técnico de sonido observó el jersey de escote bajo y redondo de Ren

—Vaya— Dijo

Ren sonrió y extendió la mano.

—Ya me lo pongo yo. ¿Lo quiere a un lado o justo en el medio? —

El joven le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me gustaría que se lo pusiera justo en el medio, gracias—

—Nada de coqueteos —lo amonestó ella al tiempo que se introducía el micrófono por debajo del jersey y lo sujetaba al escote, entre los senos—Es demasiado temprano—

—Me portaré bien—Con un guiño, el técnico le sujetó el cable y regresó a su equipo

—Muy bien, necesito que hablen todas ustedes, de una en una, para comprobar el sonido—

Julia inició una conversación fluida, preguntándoles si eran todas del área de Forks. Cuando el sonido quedó debidamente comprobado y las cámaras estuvieron preparadas, Julia miró al jefe de producción, que comenzó la cuenta atrás y señaló hacia ella, y pasó suavemente a los comentarios de cabecera sobre la famosa Lista que había recorrido el pueblo, y como se enteraron en el estudio, había llegado a mas lugares de Washington entero y de la que se hablaba en la hora del desayuno. A continuación las fue presentando por turno, y dijo

—¿Alguna de ustedes cuenta con un hombre perfecto en su vida? — Todas rompieron a reír. ¡Si ella supiera!

Claire rozó la rodilla de Ren con la suya. Ren, que había captado la indirecta

—Nadie es perfecto. En aquel momento bromeamos diciendo que la lista era auténtica ciencia ficción—

—Lo sea o no, la gente se la está tomando en serio—

—Eso es cosa de ellos —terció Rose—Las cualidades que pusimos en la lista son las que nosotras creemos que debería tener el hombre perfecto. Es probable que otras cuatro mujeres distintas pusieran cualidades diferentes, o que las enumeraran en otro orden—

—Seguramente sabrán que hay grupos feministas que se sienten escandalizados por los requisitos físicos y sexuales de la Lista. Teniendo en cuenta que las mujeres llevan tanto tiempo luchando para que no se las juzgue por su apariencia ni por el tamaño de su busto, ellas opinan que ustedes han perjudicado su postura juzgando a los hombres por sus atributos físicos—

Claire elevó una ceja perfecta.

—Tenía entendido que parte del movimiento feminista consistía en dar a las mujeres la libertad de decir abiertamente lo que quieren. Nosotras pusimos en la Lista lo que queremos. Fuimos sinceras—Aquella línea de interrogatorio era su predilecta. Ella opinaba que ser políticamente correcto era una abominación y nunca dudaba en decirlo

—Además, en ningún momento creímos que la Lista fuera a hacerse pública — intervino Emily—Fue algo accidental—

—¿Habrían sido menos sinceras si hubieran sabido que la Lista iba a publicarse? —

—No —contestó Ren, tajante—Habríamos aumentado los requisitos—Qué demonios. ¿por qué no divertirse un poco, tal como había sugerido Emily?

—Han dicho que no tienen ningún hombre perfecto en sus vidas —dijo Julia en tono suave— ¿Tiene algún hombre? —

Bueno, aquella cuña había sido deslizada con la habilidad de un experto, pensó Ren, preguntándose si la finalidad de aquella entrevista sería pintarlas a las cuatro como mujeres que no eran capaces de conservar a un hombre a su lado. Sonriendo levemente, tuvo que reconocer que, dadas las circunstancias de todas ellas, la intención era bastante acertada.

Pero si Julia buscaba un poco de polémica, ¿por qué no dársela?

—En realidad, no —contestó— No hay muchos que den la talla—

Rose y Emily rompieron a reír. Claire se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa. Desde fuera del escenario llegaron risas que se apagaron rápidamente.

Julia se volvió hacia Emily

—Tengo entendido que usted es la única del grupo que está casada. ¿Qué opina su marido de la Lista? —

—No gran cosa —admitió Emily con regocijo—Poco más de lo que me gusta a mí que él se vuelva a mirar embobado unas tetas grandes—

—¿Así que esto es una especie de ojo por ojo? —

—Tiene mucho que ver con el ojo, sí —respondió Rose gravemente. Menos mal que la entrevista iba a ser grabada y no en directo.

—Lo que pasa —dijo Luna— es que la mayoría de los requisitos son cualidades que debe tener todo el mundo. El número uno era la fidelidad, ¿recuerda? Si uno tiene una relación, ha de ser fiel. Y punto.

—He leído el artículo entero sobre la Lista, y, si son ustedes sinceras, reconocerán que la mayor parte de la conversación que tuvieron no trataba de la fidelidad ni de la fiabilidad. El debate más intenso correspondió a las características físicas de un hombre—

—Nos estábamos divirtiendo —dijo Ren con calma—Y no estamos locas, claro que queremos hombres que nos resulten atractivos—

Julia consultó sus notas.

—En el artículo no se las identifica por el nombre. Figuran como A, B, C y D. ¿Cuál de ustedes es la A? —

—No tenemos la intención de divulgar ese dato —dijo Ren. A su lado, Rose se irguió ligeramente.

—La gente está muy interesada en saber quién dijo qué —comentó Rose—Yo he recibido llamadas anónimas que me han preguntado cuál de las cuatro soy yo—

—A mí me ha ocurrido lo mismo —terció Emily — Pero no vamos a decirlo. Nuestras opiniones no eran unánimes; podía haber una que sostuviera una opinión más radical que las demás acerca de un punto concreto. Deseamos proteger nuestra intimidad a ese respecto—

Julia volvió una vez más a lo personal.

—¿Está saliendo con alguien? —le preguntó a Claire

—De manera exclusiva, no. —Trágate eso Quil

La entrevistadora miró a Rose

—¿Y usted? —

—En este momento, no— Ok, toma eso Emmett

—De modo que la Emily es la única que tiene una relación. ¿Creen que eso pueda querer decir que tal vez sean ustedes demasiado exigentes en sus condiciones? —

—¿Y por qué hemos de bajar el listón? —preguntó Ren con ojos brillantes, y a partir de ahí la entrevista cayó en picado.

—Dios, me caigo de sueño —dijo Emily con un bostezo cuando salieron del estudio, a las seis y media. Julia tenía en su poder abundante material que publicar para la breve reseña que de hecho saldría. Hubo un momento en el que abandonó sus notas y discutió apasionadamente el punto de vista feminista. Ren dudaba que ningún programa matinal de televisión pudiera utilizar ni una fracción de lo que se había dicho, pero el personal del estudio estaba fascinado.

Se utilizara lo que se utilizara, iba a emitirse el lunes siguiente. Quizás entonces se apagara todo el interés. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuánto se podía continuar hablando de la Lista? La gente tenía su propia vida que vivir, y la Lista ya había rebasado sus quince minutos de popularidad.

—Esas llamadas telefónicas me tienen un poco preocupada —dijo Rosalie frunciendo el ceño al mirar el cielo—La gente es muy rara. Nunca sabe uno a quién está provocando—

Renesmee conocía a una persona a la cual esperaba provocar. Si se emitía algo de lo que había dicho ella, Jacob seguramente se lo tomaría como un reto personal.

Y ciertamente, ella albergaba la esperanza de que así lo hiciera, porque aquello era precisamente lo que había pretendido.

* * *

Estoy enferma, en cama, con calor, medicamentos, dolor de cabeza... Si se me ha pasado algún nombre perdon pero no tengo animos de revisar la historia otra vez D:

perdón por no actualizar, ¿cuanto paso? ¿Mas de un Mes? D: Lo siento... creo que es un capitulo bastante largo, entretenganse :)

Recordemos que NADA DE ESTO ES MIO, la historia es de Linda Howard. solo hago la Adaptación a los Personajes de S. Meyer. Lo digo porque leí otro libro de Howard y me di cuenta que era EXACTAMENTE lo mismo que un Fic Bella&Jasper, FAIL!

Gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo la historia y a las que se han sumado :) me hacen tener aminos de seguir con esto :D

Para las que no sabían entoy comenzando a escribir un fic de Leah :) Yes baby! ñ.ñ estoy feliz por eso, me ha costado montones el comienzo asique ocupo tiempo en ello :D

creo que nada más .. :) Aaa... No se olviden de pasar por mi perfil, para las que aún no lo han hecho, ahi hay más fics de mi propiedad ñ.ñ

**¿Comentarios?**

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni**

04-06-2011

* * *

_¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!_


	14. Capitulo 13

Todo le pertenece a Linda H. & S. Meyer

* * *

**Capítulo Número 13**

—Muy bien —dijo Rose una vez que les hubieron servido el café y que hubieron hecho los pedidos al camarero del restaurante en el que se habían detenido a desayunar —Cuéntanos lo de Sam—

—No hay mucho que contar —repuso Emily encogiéndose de hombros— Ayer, cuando llegué a casa estaba él allí. Empezó exigiéndome que dejara de ver a mis amigas, tres en particular, ya se pueden imaginar de quiénes se trata. Yo contraataqué exigiendo que él dejase a uno de sus amigos por cada una que tenía que abandonar yo. Luego... supongo que fue intuición femenina, porque de repente me pregunté si la razón de que se hubiera mostrado tan frío en los dos últimos años no sería otra mujer—

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —quiso saber Claire, indignada—. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de la suerte que tiene de tenerte a ti? —

Emily sonrió.

—Gracias por el voto. No estoy tirando la toalla, ¿sabes? Cabe la posibilidad de que solucionemos esto, pero no voy a permitir que me destroce si no es así. Anoche estuve pensando mucho, y esto no es sólo culpa de Sam. De igual modo que él no es el hombre perfecto, yo tampoco soy la mujer perfecta—

—Pero tú no te has estado viendo con otro hombre —señaló Ren

—No he dicho que seamos culpables por igual. Si a él le interesa conservar nuestro matrimonio, le queda mucho por hacer para compensarme. Pero yo también tengo que compensarlo a él de algunas cosas—

—¿Como qué? —preguntó Rose

—Oh... No es que yo me haya desmelenado precisamente, pero tampoco he realizado ningún esfuerzo especial para atraerlo. Y también he cedido siempre a todo lo que dice, en un esfuerzo por agradarle, y la verdad es que en la superficie le parece bien, pero si quiere tener una compañera que sea su igual, debe de resultar desesperante. Yo charlo con ustedes y les digo lo que pienso igual que hacía antes con él, pero ahora es como si le ocultara todas las partes interesantes de mi personalidad. Le doy la cocinera y el ama de casa, en vez de la amante y la compañera, y eso no es bueno para un matrimonio. No me extraña que esté aburrido—

—No sabes lo típico que es eso —dijo Renesmee en tono teñido de indignación—Pase lo que pase, las mujeres cargan con la culpa —Removió su café, mirando la taza con mal gesto—Ya sé, ya sé, a veces tenemos que hacerlo. Odio estar equivocada, maldita sea—

—Eso es un cuarto de dólar —dijeron tres voces.

Hurgó en su bolso en busca de monedas, pero sacó sólo cuarenta y seis centavos.

En lugar de eso dejó sobre la mesa un dólar.

—Una de vosotras que dé el cambio a las otras dos. Necesito volver a hacerme con algo de cambio. Jake me ha dejado seca.

Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual tres pares de ojos permanecieron clavados en ella. Por fin, Claire preguntó delicadamente:

—¿Jake? ¿Quién es Jake? —

—Ya saben, Jacob. Mi vecino—

Rosalie frunció los labios.

—¿No será el mismo vecino que resultó ser policía pero al que tú describiste en varias ocasiones como tipejo, borracho, traficante de drogas, miserable hijo de puta, un patán que no ha visto una cuchilla ni una maquinilla de afeitar en lo que va de milenio...? —

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Ren— Sí, es el mismo tipo—

—¿Y ahora lo tratas por su nombre de pila? —preguntó Emily asombrada.

Renesmee se ruborizó.

—Más o menos—

—Dios mío— Claire abrió unos ojos como platos— Se está sonrojando—

—Esto empieza a dar miedo —dijo Rose, y los tres pares de ojos parpadearon estupefactos.

Ren se revolvió en su asiento sintiendo cada vez más calor en el rostro.

—No es culpa mía —dijo impulsivamente, a la defensiva—Tiene un todoterreno rojo. Con tracción en las cuatro ruedas—

—Comprendo que eso cambie completamente las cosas —comentó Emily estudiando el techo.

—De modo que no es tan tipejo —musitó Ren—¿Y qué? En realidad, es un tipejo, pero tiene sus puntos buenos—

—Y el mejor de todos lo tiene dentro de los pantalones, ¿no? —dijo en tono sarcástico Rose, la cual, al igual que un animal carnívoro, iba siempre directa a la ingle.

Claire desplegó una sorprendente falta de decoro lanzando un silbido y diciendo:

—¡Inmersión! ¡Inmersión! —Igual que en una película de guerras entre submarinos

—¡Ya basta! —siseó Ren—¡No he hecho nada de eso! —

—¡Aja! —Emily se inclinó hacia ella— ¿Y qué es lo que has hecho, exactamente? —

—Exactamente besarlo una sola vez, listilla, eso es todo—

—Un beso no es suficiente para sonrojarse así —dijo Rose sonriente—Sobre todo en tu cara—

Ren aspiró profundamente.

—Es evidente que tú nunca has sido besada por Jake, de lo contrario no harías una afirmación tan equivocada—

—Así que fue impresionante, ¿eh? —

No pudo evitar el suspiro que se escapó de sus pulmones ni el modo en que se curvaron sus labios.

—Sí, fue impresionante—

—¿Y cuánto duró? —

—¡Ya te he dicho que no nos hemos acostado! Fue sólo un beso—

—Me refiero al beso —dijo Rose impaciente—¿Cuánto duró? —

Ren se quedó en blanco. No lo había cronometrado precisamente, y además habían pasado otras muchas cosas mientras tanto, como un inminente pero en última instancia denegado orgasmo, que había acaparado casi toda su atención.

—No sé. Cinco minutos o así, creo—

Todas se la quedaron mirando.

—¿Cinco minutos? —preguntó Emily débilmente—¿Un solo beso duró cinco minutos? —

Otra vez aquel maldito sonrojo, notaba cómo le iba invadiendo la cara.

Claire sacudió lentamente la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Espero que estés tomando píldoras anticonceptivas, porque está claro que te encuentras en la zona roja. Podría marcarte un tanto en cualquier momento—

—Eso es lo que él piensa, también —dijo Ren, y frunció el entrecejo— Resulta que ayer renové la receta médica—

—Evidentemente, él no es el único que lo piensa —saltó Emily, y acto seguido mostró una ancha sonrisa— ¡Oye, esto hay que celebrarlo! —

—Están actuando como si yo fuera una causa perdida—

—Digamos sencillamente que tu vida social daba pena —dijo Rose

—No es verdad—

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con un hombre? —

En eso la había pillado, porque Ren sabía que hacía mucho tiempo de ello, tanto que no supo decir con exactitud cuánto.

—Vale, no salgo mucho con hombres. Pero es por decisión propia, no por necesidad. Mi historial de citas con hombres no es precisamente algo que destacar, es solo cosa de acordarse—

—¿Y qué tiene de distinto ese policía? —

—Mucho —dijo Ren en tono ambiguo, al recordarlo desnudo. Tras un momento de ensoñación se obligó a regresar a la realidad— Durante una mitad del tiempo siento ganas de estrangularlo—

—¿Y durante la otra mitad? —

Ella sonrió.

—Siento ganas de quitarle la ropa—

—A mí eso me parece la base de una buena relación —comentó Rose—Desde luego, es más de lo que tenía yo con Emmett, y eso que lo he conservado alrededor de un año—

Ren se sintió aliviada de apartar el tema de conversación de Jacob. ¿Cómo iba a poder explicar algo que ni siquiera ella misma entendía? Jake era exasperante, saltaban chispas entre ambos, y la noche anterior él no había ido a casa. Renesmee debería estar corriendo en la dirección contraria en vez de intentar urdir posibles maneras de tenerlo para ella sola.

—¿Qué dijo? —

—No mucho, lo cual fue una sorpresa. Cuando Emm está enfadado, se muestra tan razonable como un niño de dos años con una rabieta— Rose apoyó la barbilla en las manos entrelazadas— Reconozco que me pilló con la guardia baja. Estaba preparada para oír gritos y juramentos, pero no sentimientos heridos.

—A lo mejor se preocupa más de lo que tú pensabas —dijo Claire, pero incluso ella parecía dubitativa.

Rosalie soltó un resoplido.

—Lo que teníamos resultaba cómodo para los dos, pero no era precisamente la aventura del siglo. ¿Y tú? ¿Has sabido algo de Quil? —El cambio de tema por parte de Rose indicaba que estaba tan deseosa de dejar de hablar de Emmett como Ren lo estaba de hablar de otra persona que no fuera Jake.

—De hecho, sí. —Claire adoptó una expresión pensativa—Está... no sé... como impresionado por toda esta publicidad. Como si yo fuera de repente una persona más valiosa, no sé si me entienden. Me invitó a cenar, en lugar de decir que ya se dejaría caer, como siempre ha hecho—

Un breve silencio engulló la mesa a la que estaban sentadas. Todas se miraron entre sí, inquietas por el súbito cambio de actitud de Quil.

La expresión de Claire seguía siendo pensativa.

—Le dije que no. Si antes no era lo bastante interesante para él, tampoco lo soy ahora—

—Así se habla —dijo Ren, inmensamente aliviada. Todas chocaron palmas entre sí—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quil pertenece ya oficialmente al pasado, o piensas continuar? —

—Voy a continuar. Pero no pienso volver a llamarlo; si quiere verme, que sea él quien llame—

—Pero lo has rechazado —señaló Rose

—No le dije que se fuera al cuerno. Sólo le dije que no, que tenía otros planes—

—Somos de lo más complicadas —dijo Ren con un suspiro, y buscó refugio en su café.

—Somos normales —la corrigió Emily

—Eso es lo que he dicho—

Aún reían en voz baja cuando la camarera les trajo los pedidos y situó los platos delante de ellas. Sus vidas amorosas eran, en general, un desastre. ¿Y qué? Tenían huevos revueltos con patatas para consolarse.

Como era viernes, cumplieron con la tradición de cenar al salir de trabajar. A Ren le resultaba difícil creer que había transcurrido sólo una semana desde que elaboraron la Lista con tanta alegría. Habían cambiado muchas cosas en una semana. Por un lado, el ambiente en el Restorán cuando entraron en el local estalló una salva de aplausos y un coro de abucheos. Algunas mujeres, sin duda el escandalizado contingente feminista, se unieron a estos últimos.

—¿Lo pueden Creer? —musitó Emily mientras las conducían a una mesa—Si fuéramos profetas, yo diría que estaríamos a punto de ser lapidadas—

—A quienes se lapidaba era a las mujeres perdidas —dijo Claire

—Eso somos nosotras —dijo Rose riendo —Por eso la gente reacciona al vernos. ¿Qué importa? Si alguien quiere decirnos algo a la cara, yo creo que podremos mantener el tipo— Su camarero habitual les trajo las bebidas de siempre.

—Chicas, ahora son famosas —les dijo en tono desenfadado. Si se sentía molesto por algunos de los detalles de la Lista, no lo demostró. Naturalmente, cabía la posibilidad de que no tuviera ni idea de cuáles eran los detalles.

Ren le dijo:

—Fíjate, se nos ocurrió la idea el viernes pasado, sentadas a esa mesa de ahí—

—¿De verdad? Vaya. —El camarero miró la mesa en cuestión—Esperen a que se lo diga al jefe—

—Sí, a lo mejor se le ocurre chapar la mesa en oro, o algo así— El camarero sacudió despacio la cabeza, con aire dubitativo.

—No creo. ¿No es eso lo que se hace con los caballos? —

Estaba muy cansada, cortesía de haberse levantado tan temprano, por eso tardó un segundo en establecer la relación.

—Eso es «capar», no «chapar»—

—Oh—En el rostro del camarero se dibujó una expresión de alivio— Ya decía yo cómo se le podía hacer algo así a una mesa—

—Bueno, hacen falta cuatro personas —dijo Ren —Una para sujetar cada pata—

Emily bajó la cabeza hasta la mesa. Sacudía los hombros en un intento de sofocar la risa. Rose tenía una expresión un tanto alocada en los ojos, pero logró pedir la comida con sólo un leve temblor en la voz. Claire, la más compuesta de las cuatro, esperó hasta que el camarero hubo tomado todos los pedidos y desaparecido en la cocina para taparse la boca con las manos y reír a carcajadas hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—Una para cada pata —repitió boqueando, y estalló de nuevo en carcajadas.

La cena no fue tan relajada como de costumbre, porque no dejaban de acercarse personas a su mesa para hacer comentarios, tanto de elogio como de crítica. Cuando llegó la comida, estaba quemada; era evidente que el camarero era uno de los abucheadores.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo por fin Rose con fastidio—Aunque fuéramos capaces de tragarnos esta comida carbonizada, no tendríamos oportunidad de hacerlo con tantas interrupciones—

—¿La pagamos? —preguntó Claire examinando la piedra negruzca que se suponía que era una hamburguesa.

—Normalmente te diría que no —repuso Ren—Pero si esta noche organizamos una bronca, es probable que mañana aparezca en los periódicos—

La cuatro asintieron suspirando. Dejaron sus platos mayormente intactos, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron. Por lo general se quedaban un rato después de cenar, pero esta vez ya eran más de las seis; el sol de verano, casi inexistente, aún brillaba sobre el horizonte, y el calor resultaba agradable.

Todas se replegaron a sus respectivos automóviles. Ren arrancó el motor y permaneció un momento sentada, escuchando el rumor grave de una máquina potente y puesta a punto. Conectó el ventilador en la posición máxima y ajustó las rejillas de salida del aire para que éste le diera en la cara.

No tenía ganas de ir a casa y ver las noticias, por si acaso volvían a hablar de la Lista. Decidió hacer la compra en vez de esperar al sábado y giró en sentido norte, se resistió al impulso de girar a la derecha, lo cual la habría llevado al Departamento de Policía. No quería ver si había un todoterreno rojo o un Pontiac marrón en el aparcamiento. Lo único que deseaba era comprar comida y llegar a casa a ver qué hacía

Nahuel. Llevaba tanto tiempo fuera que probablemente el gato se habría despachado con otro almohadón.

Renesmee no era de las que se entretienen al hacer la compra. Odiaba hacerla, por eso entraba en el supermercado igual que si se tratara de una carrera contrarreloj. Pilotando un carrito a gran velocidad, pasó volando por la sección de verduras echando al cesto repollo y lechuga además de fruta variada; luego recorrió rápidamente los demás pasillos. No cocinaba mucho, porque suponía demasiada molestia para una sola persona, pero de vez en cuando preparaba un asado o algo similar y después se lo iba comiendo en bocadillos a lo largo de una semana. Sin embargo, la comida para gatos de Nahuel era

una necesidad.

En aquel momento sintió que un brazo se cerraba alrededor de su cintura y oyó una voz grave que le decía:

—¿Me has echado de menos? —

Consiguió reprimir el grito, de modo que lo que salió fue poco más que un quejido, pero dio un salto hacia delante y a punto estuvo de chocar contra una pila de latas de comida para gatos. Giró en redondo y rápidamente situó el carrito entre ella y el intruso. Entonces lo miró con expresión de alarma.

—Perdone —le dijo—pero no lo conozco. Debe de haberme confundido con otra persona—

Jacob frunció el ceño. Algunos clientes los observaban con agudo interés; por lo menos una señora parecía tener la intención de llamar a la policía si él realizaba un movimiento equivocado.

—Muy graciosa —gruñó Jake, y a continuación se quitó lentamente la chaqueta para dejar ver la funda que llevaba en el cinturón y la enorme pistola negra que guardaba ésta. Como también llevaba la placa identificativa sujeta al cinturón, la tensión de las miradas en el pasillo siete fue reduciéndose conforme la gente murmuraba: «Es policía»

—Márchate —dijo Ren— Estoy ocupada—

—Ya lo veo. ¿Qué es esto, las Quinientas Millas del Supermercado? Llevo cinco minutos persiguiéndote por los pasillos—

—Nada de eso —replicó Ren consultando su reloj—No llevo aquí cinco minutos—

—Vale, pues tres. Vi esa flecha roja que pasaba volando y di la vuelta para seguirla, pues supuse que eras tú—

—¿Llevas el coche equipado con radar? —

—He venido con mi todoterreno, no con un coche municipal—

—Entonces no puedes demostrar a qué velocidad circulaba yo—

—Maldita sea, no iba a ponerte una multa —dijo él, molesto—Aunque si no disminuyes la velocidad, voy a llamar a un patrullero para que haga los honores—

—¿Así que has venido aquí para acosarme? —

—No —contestó él con paciencia exagerada—He venido porque he estado fuera y quería saber cómo iban las cosas.

—¿Fuera? —repitió Ren abriendo los ojos todo lo que daban de sí—No tenía idea—

Jacob hizo rechinar los dientes. Ren lo sabía porque vio cómo movía la mandíbula.

—Está bien, debería haber llamado. —Aquello sonó como si se lo hubieran arrancado dolorosamente de las entrañas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué? —

—Porque somos... —

—¿Vecinos? —propuso ella al ver que Jake no encontraba la palabra que buscaba. Estaba empezando a divertirse, por lo menos tanto como era posible teniendo en cuenta que tenía los ojos cansados por falta de sueño.

—Porque entre nosotros hay cierta cosa—La miró con gesto hosco. No parecía en absoluto contento con aquella «cosa».

—¿Cosa? Yo no hago «cosas»—

—Ésta la harás —dijo él para sí pero Renesmee lo oyó de todos modos y justo estaba abriendo la boca para contestarle cuando un niño, quizá de unos ocho años, se le acercó y le metió entre las costillas una arma láser de plástico haciendo unos ruiditos de descargas eléctricas cada vez que apretaba el gatillo.

—Estás muerta —dijo el niño victorioso.

En eso llegó su madre a toda prisa con gesto de preocupación e impotencia.

—¡Evan, deja eso! —Sonrió al niño de forma que fue poco más que una mueca— No molestes a las personas amables—

—Cállate —respondió el pequeño maleducado— ¿No ves que son unos Terrón de Vaniot?

—Lo siento —dijo la madre intentando llevarse a su retoño— Damián, si no obedeces te castigaré cuando volvamos a casa—

Ren no pudo resistirse a poner los ojos en blanco. El niño volvió a pincharla en las costillas.

—¡Ay! —

El niño hizo de nuevo aquellos ruiditos eléctricos, disfrutando enormemente con la incomodidad de ella.

Ren compuso una gran sonrisa y se inclinó hacia el querido Evan, y entonces le dijo con voz de lo más alienígena:

—Oh, mira, un pequeño terrícola —Se irguió y ordenó a Jake con una mirada de autoridad—Mátalo—

Evan se quedó con la boca abierta. Abrió los ojos como si fueran balones de fútbol al fijarse en la enorme pistola que lucía Jake en el cinturón. De su boca abierta comenzaron a salir una serie de grititos que recordaban a una alarma de incendios.

Jacob juró para sus adentros, agarró a Ren del brazo y empezó a tirar de ella medio corriendo hacia la entrada del supermercado. Ella logró rescatar su bolso del carrito al pasar por delante de él.

—¡Eh, mi compra! —protestó

—Ya podrás pasarte aquí otros tres minutos mañana para hacerla —replicó Jake con violencia contenida—En este momento estoy intentando evitar que te detengan—

—¿Por qué razón? —preguntó ella indignada mientras Jake la arrastraba al otro lado de las puertas automáticas. La gente volvía la cabeza para mirarlos, pero la mayoría se sentía atraída por los chillidos de Evan en el pasillo siete.

—¿Qué te parece por amenazar con matar a un niño y provocar un altercado? —

—¡Yo no he amenazado con matarlo! Simplemente te lo he ordenado a ti—Le costaba seguirle el ritmo, la falda larga que llevaba no estaba hecha para correr

Él la obligó a darse la vuelta al doblar la esquina del edificio, fuera de la vista, y la aplastó contra la pared.

—No puedo creer que me haya perdido esto —dijo en tono provocativo.

Ren lo miró furiosa y no dijo nada.

—He estado en Phoenix—rugió Jacob, inclinándose de tal modo que su nariz casi tocaba la de Ren—En una entrevista para un empleo del estado—

—No me debes ninguna explicación—

Él se irguió y volvió la vista hacia el cielo, como si pidiera socorro a Dios. Renesmee decidió hacer una concesión.

—De acuerdo, una llamada telefónica no habría sido demasiado pedir…—

Jake dijo algo para sí. Ren se imaginó bastante bien de qué se trataba, pero por desgracia él no pagaba dinero por cada taco que pronunciaba. Si así fuera, a ella le habría tocado la lotería.

Lo agarró de las orejas, le bajó la cabeza y lo besó.

Así, sin más, Jacob la tuvo aprisionada contra la pared, abrazándola tan estrechamente que ella apenas podía respirar, pero la necesidad de respirar no ocupaba el primer puesto de su lista de prioridades en aquel momento. Sentirlo contra ella, saborearlo... Eso era lo importante. Llevaba la pistola en el cinturón, de manera que comprendió que no era aquello lo que la estaba presionando en el estómago. Se agitó un poco contra ello para asegurarse. No, definitivamente no era una pistola. Jacob tenía la respiración acelerada cuando levantó la cabeza.

—Siempre eliges los lugares más inoportunos —dijo mirando alrededor.

—¿Que los elijo yo? Yo estaba tan tranquila, ocupada en mis asuntos, haciendo un poco de compra, cuando fui atacada no por uno, sino por dos maníacos... —

—¿No te gustan los niños? —

Ren parpadeó.

—¿Qué? —

—¿No te gustan los niños? Querías que matase a ése—

—Me gustan casi todos los niños —replicó ella en tono impaciente—pero ése no. Me ha hecho daño en las costillas—

—Yo te estoy haciendo daño en el estómago—

Ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que lo hizo estremecerse.

—Sí, pero tú no estás usando una pistola láser de plástico—

—Vamonos de aquí —dijo Jacob con aire desesperado, y tiró de Renesmee en dirección a su coche.

* * *

Y aqui tenemos al Actualización! :) Gracias por los Reviews... recuerden dejar comentarios... mientras más veo, más ganas me dan de subir capitulos ñ.ñ

Subi un nuevo Drabble de Leah... Lean & dejen un Comentario Porfis ñ.ñ no les ocupará mas de 3 minutos :)

**Summary:** _¿Y si Sam nunca se hubiera imprimado de Emily?... ¿Y si Leah fuera un objeto de imprimación ajena? -Ya no lo soporto Sam- confiesas agotada -Nada puede ser como antes y no puedo hacer nada al respecto-_

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni**

16.06.2011


	15. Capitulo 14

Los Personajes ni la Historia me Pertenece. L. Howard & S. Meyer Aqui lo unico mio es el tiempo invertido en la adaptación :)

* * *

**Capitulo número 14**

—¿ Quieres café? —preguntó Ren mientras abría la puerta de la cocina y lo dejaba pasar— ¿O té helado? —añadió, pensando que un vaso de cristal alto y frío sería lo más apropiado

—Té —contestó Jacob, echando a perder la imagen que tenían los policías de subsistir a base de café y rosquillas. Estaba observando la cocina

— ¿Cómo es que sólo llevas dos semanas viviendo aquí y esta casa ya parece más habitada que la mía? —

Renesmee fingió reflexionar sobre el asunto.

—Creo que lo llaman deshacer las maletas—

Él levantó la vista hacia el techo.

—¿Me estaba perdiendo esto? —musitó al yeso, aún buscando inspiración.

Ren le dirigió varias miradas al tiempo que sacaba dos vasos del armario y los llenaba de hielo. La sangre le corría veloz por las venas, igual que le ocurría siempre que se encontraba cerca de Jake, ya fuera de rabia, emoción o deseo, o una combinación de las tres cosas. Dentro de la acogedora cocina, Jacob parecía todavía más grande, sus hombros llenaban el umbral de la puerta y su tamaño empequeñecía la diminuta mesa para cuatro y su tablero de azulejos de cerámica.

—¿Qué empleo del estado es ése para el que te han entrevistado? —

—Policía estatal, división de detectives de campo—

Sacó la jarra de té del frigorífico y llenó los dos vasos.

—¿Limón? —

—No, lo tomo sin nada. —Cogió el vaso que Ren le ofrecía rozándole los dedos con los suyos.

Aquello bastó para que sus pezones se irguieran y prestaran atención. La mirada de Jacob se clavó en su boca —Enhorabuena—dijo.

Ren parpadeó.

—¿Qué he hecho? —Esperaba que no se refiriera a toda la publicidad acerca de la Lista... Oh, Dios, la Lista. Se le había olvidado. ¿Habría leído Jacob el artículo entero? Claro que sí.

—No has dicho ni un solo taco, y ya llevamos media hora juntos. Ni siquiera juraste cuando te arrastré fuera del supermercado—

—¿En serio? —

Ren sonrió, complacida consigo misma. A lo mejor el hecho de tener que pagar todas aquellas multas estaba surtiendo efecto en su subconsciente. Aún pensaba muchas palabrotas, pero las multas no contaban si no las pronunciaba en voz alta. Estaba haciendo progresos.

Jake inclinó el vaso y bebió. Ren lo contempló hipnotizada, viendo cómo se movía su fuerte garganta. Luchó contra un violento impulso de arrancarle la ropa. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Había visto beber a otros hombres a lo largo de toda su vida, y jamás la había afectado de esta manera, ni siquiera con ninguno de sus ex prometidos.

—¿Más? —le preguntó cuando él apuró el té y depositó el vaso.

—No, gracias. —Aquella mirada oscura y ardiente la recorrió de arriba abajo antes de detenerse en sus pechos—Hoy estás muy elegante. ¿Ocurre algo especial? —

Ren no iba a esquivar el tema, por muy sensible que fuera.

—Esta mañana hemos tenido una entrevista, a las cuatro de la madrugada, ¿te lo puedes creer? He tenido que levantarme a una hora imperdonable —se quejó— y llevo la mayor parte del día en estado comatoso. —

—¿Tanta publicidad está recibiendo la Lista? —preguntó él, sorprendido.

—Me temo que sí —contestó Ren al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa.

Jacob no se sentó enfrente de ella, sino que ocupó la silla que estaba a su lado.

—La he visto en Internet. Es muy divertida... señorita C—

Renesmee lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —exigió.

Él soltó un resoplido.

—Como si no fuera capaz de reconocer esa boquita tuya de sabihonda incluso por escrito. _"Cualquier cosa que esté por encima de los veinte centímetros es puramente de exhibición"_ —citó.

—Debería haber sabido que tú sólo ibas a acordarte de la parte concerniente al sexo—

—Últimamente llevo el sexo en la cabeza constantemente. Y para que conste, yo no tengo nada que sea de exhibición—

Si no lo tenía, le faltaba poco para tenerlo, pensó Ren, recordando con gran fruición el aspecto que mostraba de perfil.

Jake continuó:

—Me alegro de no estar dentro de la categoría de los que va señalando la gente—

Renesmee rompió a reír a carcajadas y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, con tal fuerza que ésta se inclinó y su ocupante cayó al suelo. Se quedó allí sentada, sosteniéndose las costillas, que ya casi habían dejado de dolerle pero que decidieron protestar de nuevo ante aquel maltrato, pero no pudo dejar de reír. Nahuel se aproximó con cautela, pero decidió que no quería situarse dentro de su radio de acción y buscó refugio bajo la silla de Jacob.

Jacob se inclinó y levantó al gato del suelo para acomodarlo sobre sus rodillas y acariciarle el lomo alargado y estrecho. Nahuel cerró los ojos y comenzó a ronronear en un tono grave. El gato ronroneaba, y Jacob contempló a Ren, aguardando a que las carcajadas amainasen hasta convertirse en risitas y suspiros.

Renesmee permaneció sentada en el suelo abrazándose las costillas y con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas. Si le quedaba algo de rímel, debía de tenerlo rodando por las mejillas, se dijo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte? —le preguntó Jacob—Debería advertirte de que si te pongo las manos encima, quizá después tengas problemas para separarlas de ahí—

—Puedo arreglármelas, gracias. —Con cuidado, y no sin alguna dificultad a causa de la falda larga, se incorporó y se secó los ojos con una servilleta.

—Muy bien. No quisiera tener que molestar a... ¿cómo se llama? ¿Nahuel? ¿Qué mierda de nombre de gato es Nahuel? —

Renesmee tuvo que sujetarse las costillas con fuerza para no estallar en nuevas risas.

—Eres todo un tipo—

—¿Y qué diablos querías que fuera? ¿Una bailarina de ballet? —

No, no quería que fuera nada excepto lo que era. Ninguna otra persona había conseguido nunca hacer correr por sus venas la emoción como si fuera champán, y eso constituía todo un logro, teniendo en cuenta que una semana antes ambos no habían intercambiado otra cosa que no fueran insultos. Habían pasado sólo dos días desde que se besaron por primera vez, dos días que parecieron una eternidad porque no había habido ningún beso más hasta que ella lo agarró por las orejas en el supermercado y lo acercó hasta su altura.

—¿Qué tal está tu óvulo? —preguntó Jacob bajando los párpados sobre sus ojos oscuros, y Ren supo que sus pensamientos no andaban muy descaminados de los de ella.

—Ya es historia —respondió.

—Entonces, vamos a la cama—

—¿Tú te crees que lo único que tienes que hacer es decir «vamos a la cama» y yo voy a tenderme de espaldas sin más? —dijo Renesmee indignada.

—No, esperaba tener una oportunidad de hacer un poco más que eso antes de que te tendieras de espaldas—

—No pienso tenderme en ninguna parte—

—¿Por qué no? —

—Porque estoy con la regla. —Curiosamente, no recordaba haberle dicho tal cosa a ningún hombre en su vida, sobre todo sin la menor pizca de timidez.

Él juntó las cejas.

—¿Que estás con qué? —preguntó cada vez más furioso.

—Con la regla. La menstruación. A lo mejor has oído hablar de ello. Es cuando... —

—Tengo dos hermanas, me parece que sé un poco lo que son las reglas. Y una de las cosas que sé es que el óvulo es fértil más o menos a mitad del ciclo, ¡no cerca del final! —

Pillada. Ren frunció los labios.

—De acuerdo, te mentí. Siempre existe una mínima posibilidad de que se altere el ciclo, y no estaba dispuesta a asumir ese riesgo, ¿vale? —

Evidentemente no valía.

—Me detuviste —gruñó Jacob, cerrando los ojos como si algo le doliera mucho— Estaba a punto de morirme, y tú me detuviste—

—Lo dices como si fuera un acto de traición—

Él abrió los ojos y la miró con expresión torva.

—¿Y ahora qué? —

Era tan romántico como una piedra, pensó Ren, entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan excitada?

—Tu idea del juego previo es probablemente algo así como: «¿Estás despierta?»—masculló.

Jacob hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

—¿Y ahora qué? —

—No—

—¡Dios! —Se recostó en la silla y volvió a cerrar los ojos

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —

—Ya te lo he dicho, estoy con la regla—

-¿Y? —

—Pues que... no—

—¿Por qué no? —

—¡Porque yo no quiero! —chilló Ren—¡Dame un respiro!

Jacob suspiró.

—Ya entiendo. Es el síndrome premenstrual—

—El síndrome premenstrual es antes, idiota—

—Eso lo dirás tú. Pregunta a cualquier hombre, y te contará una historia distinta—

—Como si fueran expertos —se burló ella.

—Cariño, los únicos expertos en síndromes premenstruales son los hombres. Por eso se les da tan bien luchar en las guerras; han aprendido Huida y Evasión en sus casas—

Renesmee pensó en lanzarle una sartén, pero Nahuel se encontraba en la línea de tiro y, de todos modos, antes tendría que buscar la sartén.

Jacob sonrió al ver la expresión de su cara.

—¿Sabes por qué se llama síndrome premenstrual? —

—No te atreverás —amenazó ella— Sólo las mujeres pueden hacer chistes de eso—

—Porque la expresión "_enfermedad de las vacas locas" _ya estaba cogida—

Al diablo la sartén. Miró a su alrededor buscando un cuchillo.

—Sal de esta casa—

Jacob depositó a Nahuel en el suelo y se levantó, obviamente dispuesto a ejecutar la maniobra de Huida y Evasión.

—Cálmate —le dijo, poniendo la silla entre los dos.

—¡Y una mierda que me calme! Maldita sea, ¿dónde está mi cuchillo de cocina? —

Miró alrededor invadida por la frustración. ¡Si llevara más tiempo viviendo en aquella casa, sabría dónde había puesto cada cosa!

Jacob salió de detrás de la silla, rodeó la mesa y sujetó a Ren por las muñecas antes de que ella recordara en qué cajón guardaba los cuchillos.

—Me debes cincuenta centavos —dijo sonriente al tiempo que la atraía hacia él.

—¡No aguantes la respiración! Ya te dije que no pensaba pagarte cuando fuera culpa tuya —

Apartó de un soplido los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre los ojos a fin de poder fulminarlo mejor con la mirada.

Jacob inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

El tiempo se detuvo de nuevo. Jake debía de haberle soltado las muñecas, porque Ren sintió sus propios brazos enrollarse alrededor del cuello de él. Notó su boca caliente y hambrienta, que la besaba de una forma en que ningún hombre debería besar y seguir andando libre por ahí. Su aroma, cálido y almizclado como el sexo, le llenó los pulmones y le penetró la piel. Jake puso una mano enorme en sus nalgas y la levantó del suelo para alinear totalmente los cuerpos de ambos, ingle con ingle.

La falda larga suponía un obstáculo, pues le impedía rodear a Jacob con las piernas. Ren se arqueó frustrada, casi dispuesta a echarse a llorar.

—No podemos —susurró cuando él separó la boca una fracción de centímetro.

—Podemos hacer otras cosas —murmuró él al tiempo que se sentaba con ella sobre el regazo, inclinada hacia atrás contra el brazo con que la sujetaba. Deslizó hábilmente la mano por dentro del amplio escote del jersey.

Renesmee cerró los ojos paladeando el placer que le provocaba aquella palma áspera rozando el pezón. Jacob dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Entonces pareció que los dos contenían la respiración mientras la mano de él se curvaba sobre un seno, aprendiendo su tamaño y su suavidad, la textura de su piel.

Jacob retiró la mano en silencio y le sacó el jersey por la cabeza; acto seguido le desabrochó con mano diestra el sujetador, se lo quitó y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Ren quedó semidesnuda sobre sus rodillas, respirando cada vez de forma más rápida y superficial, observando cómo la miraba él. Conocía sus pechos, pero ¿cómo serían desde el punto de vista de un hombre? No eran grandes, pero sí altos y firmes.

Tenía los pezones pequeños y de color marrón rosáceo, de una suavidad aterciopelada y delicados en comparación con la áspera yema del dedo que utilizó él para tocar levemente uno de ellos haciendo que la aréola sobresaliera aún más.

El placer inundó el cuerpo de Ren haciéndola apretar las piernas con fuerza para contenerlo.

Jacob la elevó un poco, arqueándola todavía más contra su brazo, y bajó la cabeza hacia sus senos. Se movió suavemente, sin ninguna prisa. Renesmee estaba sorprendida por las precauciones que estaba tomando ahora, después de sus besos rapaces. Jake rozó con la cara la parte inferior de los senos, besando las curvas, lamiendo suavemente los pezones hasta que éstos estuvieron enrojecidos y tan tensos que ya no era posible que lo estuvieran más. Cuando por fin empezó a succionarla ejerciendo una presión firme y lenta, Ren estaba tan a punto que era como si él la hubiera tocado con un cable eléctrico.

No podía controlar su cuerpo, no podía evitar arquearse violentamente en sus brazos; el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho, y tenía el pulso tan acelerado que empezaba a marearse.

Se sentía impotente, habría hecho prácticamente cualquier cosa que Jacob deseara. Cuando éste se detuvo, fue por su propia fuerza de voluntad, no por la de ella. Lo notó temblar, notó su cuerpo fuerte y poderoso estremecerse contra ella como si tuviera frío, aunque su piel estaba muy caliente al tacto. Jacob la sentó erguida y apoyó su frente contra la de ella con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos acariciando sus caderas y su espalda desnuda.

—Si entro dentro de ti —dijo en tono tenso— duraré, digamos, dos segundos. Si

acaso—

Ren estaba loca. Tenía que estarlo, porque dos segundos de Jacob le parecían mejores que ninguna otra cosa que pudiera imaginar en aquel momento. Lo miró fijamente con los ojos vidriosos y la boca hinchada y madura. Deseaba aquellos dos segundos. Los deseaba do-lorosamente.

Él le miró los pechos y emitió un ruido a medio camino entre un gemido y un gruñido. Musitando un juramento, se inclinó y recogió el jersey del suelo y lo apretó contra el pecho de Renesmee

—Tal vez deberías volver a ponerte esto.

—Tal vez debería —repitió Ren, en un tono de voz que a ella misma le sonó turbio. Los brazos no parecían funcionarle; continuaban enroscados alrededor del cuello de Jacob

—O te pones el jersey, o vamos al dormitorio—

Aquello no era una gran amenaza, pensó Ren, teniendo en cuenta que todas las células de su cuerpo gritaban: «¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!». Mientras pudiera impedir que lo pronunciara su boca, lograría ser dueña de sí misma, pero estaba empezando a albergar serias dudas sobre si iba a poder mantenerse a distancia de Jake siquiera un par de días, y mucho menos un par de semanas, tal como habían pensado. La idea de torturarlo ya no le resultaba ni con mucho tan divertida como le había parecido antes, porque ahora sabía que también iba a torturarse a sí misma.

Jacob le introdujo las manos en el jersey y se lo pasó por la cabeza hasta colocarlo en su sitio de un tirón. La prenda estaba del revés, pero ¿qué más daba?

—Estás intentando acabar conmigo —la acusó él—Voy a hacerte pagar también—

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella con interés, inclinándose hacia él. Lo mismo que les sucedía a sus brazos le sucedía también a su columna, que se negaba a sostenerla derecha.

—En lugar de esa media hora de empujar que dices que quieres, voy a detenerme a los veintinueve minutos—

Ella soltó una risita.

—¿No habías dicho que durarías dos segundos? —

—Eso es la primera vez. La segunda prenderemos fuego a las sábanas—

Le correspondía a ella, pensó Ren, bajarse de las rodillas de Jacob. Su erección era como una barra de hierro que presionara contra su cadera, y el hecho de hablar de sexo no ayudaba precisamente.

Si de verdad, de verdad no quería irse a la cama con él en aquel momento, debería levantarse. Pero es que de verdad, de verdad quería irse a la cama con él, y tan sólo una pequeña porción de su cerebro seguía siendo precavida.

Sin embargo, aquella pequeña porción era muy insistente. Renesmee había aprendido por las malas a no dar por sentado que a ella iba a sucederle lo de fueron felices y comieron perdices, y el mero hecho de que se desearan sexualmente el uno al otro no quería decir que hubiera entre ellos otra cosa que no fuera sexo.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Debería levantarme, ¿verdad? —

—Si has de moverte, hazlo despacio—

—Tan cerca estás, ¿eh? —

—Puedes llamarme monte Etna—

—¿Quién es Edna? —

Jacob rió, justo lo que ella pretendía, pero el sonido que emitió fue tenso. Ren se bajó de sus rodillas con cautela. Jacob hizo una mueca de dolor y se puso de pie con dificultad. La parte delantera de sus pantalones aparecía deformada, como el palo de una tienda de campaña. Ren procuró no mirar.

—Háblame de tu familia —le dijo impulsivamente

—¿Qué? —Por lo visto, a Jacob le costaba seguir el cambio de tema.

—Tu familia. Háblame de ella—

—¿Por qué? —

—Para que dejes de pensar en... ya sabes. —Señaló el «ya sabes» en cuestión—Has dicho que tienes dos hermanas—

—Y seis sobrinos—

Ren parpadeó.

—Seis. Vaya—

—Sí. Por desgracia— rió — Mis hermanas son gemelas… Rachel tiene cuatro. Dos niñas y dos niños y Rebecca solo niñas… aunque creo que esta _nuevamente en campaña_ para el hombrecito—

—¿Y tú eres..?

—El menor—

—¿Son una familia unida? —

—Bastante unida. Desde la muerte de mi padre aún más—

La digresión había funcionado. Jacob parecía un poco más relajado que un momento antes, si bien su mirada seguía mostrando una tendencia a fijarse en los pechos sin sujetador de Renesmee. Para darle algo que hacer, ella sirvió otro vaso de té helado y se lo tendió.

—¿Te has casado alguna vez? —

—Una, hace muchos años—

—¿Qué ocurrió? —

—Eres un poco entrometida, ¿no? —replicó él—No le gustaba ser la mujer de un policía, y a mí no me gustaba ser el marido de un mal bicho. Fin de la historia. Ella se marchó en cuanto estuvieron firmados los papeles. ¿Y tú? —

—Eres un poco entrometido, ¿no? —contraatacó Ren, pero luego dudó— ¿Tú me consideras un mal bicho? —Dios sabía que no siempre se había portado bien con Jacob. Puestos a pensarlo, nunca se había portado bien con Jake

—No. Das bastante miedo, pero no eres un mal bicho—

—Bueno, gracias —murmuró Ren. Después, como lo justo era lo justo, dijo—No, nunca me he casado, pero he estado comprometida antes… Dos veces—

Jacob se detuvo con el vaso a medio camino de la boca y la miró atónito.

—¿Dos veces? —

Ren afirmó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que no se me da muy bien lo de hombre y mujer—

La mirada de Jacob volvió a clavarse en sus pechos.

—Oh, no sé. Se te está dando bastante bien mantenerme interesado a mí—

—A lo mejor eres un mutante—Ren se alzó de hombros en un gesto de impotencia—Mi segundo prometido decidió que estaba enamorado de una antigua novia, que yo creo que no era tan antigua, pero no sé lo que ocurrió con el otro—

Jacob soltó un resoplido.

—Probablemente tuvieron miedo—

—¡Miedo! —Por alguna razón aquello le dolió, sólo un poco. Sintió que le temblaba el labio inferior— ¿Tan mala soy? —

—Peor —respondió él jocosamente—Eres el demonio con ruedas. Tienes suerte de que a mí me gusten los motores revolucionados. Bueno, si te pones de una vez la ropa del derecho, te llevaré a cenar. ¿Qué te parece una hamburguesa? —

—Prefiero la comida china —dijo Renesmee al tiempo que cruzaba el breve pasillo que conducía a su dormitorio.

—Me lo imaginaba—

Dijo esto último en voz baja, pero Ren lo oyó de todos modos, y sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio y se quitaba el jersey rojo. Ya que a Jacob le gustaban los motores revolucionados, iba a demostrarle lo rápido que podía ir ella. El problema estribaba en que él tenía que seguirla

* * *

Hola! :) Actualize ñ.ñ estaba en huelga, ya ninguna de las chicas actualiza en ... D: pero igual subi el capitulo.. chicas, si tengo corazón :)

Muchas gracias por los Reviews ñ.ñ Sigan leyendo...

Ah, esta dé sobra decir el Ranking del fic... **"M" **ya verán por que :) Además los personajes son más (mucho más) maduros.. Ok :3

Creo que eso es todo .. :) Nos leemos Pronto.. AH, no he podido avanzar en mi otro proyecto del Fic de Leah, me falta muchisisisimo tiempo D: Crei que pronto podré subirlo Yuujuuuu!

¿Que les parecio el Capitulo?

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni**

30.06.2011


	16. Capitulo 15

Todo es de L. Howard & S. Meyer... ¿Ok?, despues no digan cosas estúpidas. **A d a p t a c i ó n **

* * *

**Capitulo Número 15**

James no podía dormir. Se levantó de la cama y encendió la luz del cuarto de baño para comprobar en el espejo que seguía estando allí. El rostro que lo miró a su vez era el de un desconocido, pero los ojos le resultaron familiares. Aquellos ojos llevaban casi toda su vida mirándolo, pero en ocasiones él desaparecía y los ojos no lo veían.

Sobre el lavabo tenía alineados toda una serie de frascos amarillos de medicinas, por tamaño, para poder verlos todos los días al levantarse de la cama y acordarse de tomar la medicación. Ya habían transcurrido varios días, no recordaba exactamente cuántos, desde que tomó las pastillas. Ahora se veía, pero cuando se tomaba las pastillas se le embotaba la mente y se difuminaba en la niebla.

Era mejor, le habían dicho, que permaneciese en medio de aquella niebla, oculto.

Las píldoras funcionaban tan bien que a veces incluso se olvidaba de que estaba allí.

Pero siempre existía la sensación de que algo iba mal, como si el universo estuviera torcido, y ahora sabía lo que era. Tal vez las pastillas lo ocultaran, pero no podían hacerlo desaparecer.

Desde que dejó de tomar las pastillas no había podido dormir. Sí, de vez en cuando daba una cabezada, pero el verdadero sueño lo eludía siempre. En ocasiones tenía la sensación de temblar violentamente por dentro, aunque cuando extendía las manos las tenía quietas. ¿No contendrían las pastillas alguna sustancia adictiva? ¿Le habrían mentido? No quería ser un drogadicto; la adicción era una señal de debilidad, le había dicho siempre Madre. Él no podía ser un adicto porque no podía ser débil. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser perfecto.

Oyó el eco de la voz de ella en su cabeza.

—Mi hombrecito perfecto —lo había llamado, acariciándole la mejilla.

Siempre que le fallaba, siempre que era menos que perfecto, su cólera resultaba tan abrumadora que todo su mundo amenazaba con abrirse por las costuras. Era capaz de hacer lo que fuera para no decepcionar a su Madre, pero le había ocultado un secreto terrible: a veces había desobedecido deliberadamente, sólo un poco, para que ella lo castigara. Incluso ahora, el hecho de recordar aquellos castigos le causaba un cierto placer.

Ella se habría sentido muy desilusionada si hubiera adivinado el placer secreto de su hijo, por eso él siempre se esforzó por mantenerlo oculto.

A veces la echaba mucho de menos. Ella siempre sabía lo que había que hacer. Por ejemplo, su Madre sabría qué hacer respecto de aquellas cuatro zorras que se burlaban de él con su lista de condiciones del hombre perfecto. ¡Como si ellas supieran lo que era la perfección! Él sí lo sabía. Madre lo sabía. Siempre había procurado con todas sus fuerzas ser su hombrecito perfecto, su hijo perfecto, pero siempre se había quedado corto, incluso en aquellas ocasiones en las que se portaba mal sólo un poco, a propósito, para que ella lo castigase. Siempre había sabido que había en su interior una imperfección que jamás podría corregir, que siempre decepcionaba a Madre simplemente por el hecho de existir.

Se creían muy listas aquellas cuatro zorras... Le gustó cómo sonaba, las Cuatro Zorras, como si se tratara de alguna perversa deidad romana. Las Furias, las Gracias, las Zorras. Intentaron hacerse las graciosas ocultando sus identidades con las letras A, B, C y D en vez de usar sus nombres. Había una en concreto que él odiaba, que había dicho: «Si un hombre no es perfecto, debe esforzarse más por serlo». ¿Qué sabían ellas? ¿Alguna vez habían intentado dar la talla para llegar a un nivel tan imposiblemente alto que sólo la perfección podría alcanzarlo, y habían fracasado cada uno de los días de su vida entera? ¿Habían hecho eso?

¿Sabían ellas lo que había supuesto para él intentarlo una y otra vez, sabiendo en su interior que iba a fracasar, hasta que por fin aprendió a disfrutar del castigo porque era la única manera de vivir con aquello? ¿Lo sabían?

Las zorras como ellas no merecían vivir.

Sintió de nuevo aquel temblor interno y se rodeó a sí mismo con los brazos para sostenerse. Era culpa de ellas que no pudiera dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en ellas, en lo que habían dicho.

¿Cuál era de las cuatro? ¿Era aquella rubia, Rosalie, la que meneaba el trasero delante de todos los hombres como si fuera una diosa y ellos no fueran más que perros que acudieran corriendo a su lado cuando ella quisiera? Había oído decir que estaba dispuesta a acostarse con todo el que se lo pidiera, pero que la mayoría de las veces se adelantaba a ellos. Madre se habría horrorizado ante un comportamiento tan superficial.

«Algunas personas no merecen vivir»

La oía susurrar aquella frase dentro de su cabeza, lo que le decía siempre que no se tomaba las pastillas. Él no era el único que desaparecía cuando tomaba la medicación tal como le habían dicho; también desaparecía Madre. A lo mejor desaparecían los dos juntos. No lo sabía, pero esperaba que así fuera. A lo mejor ella lo castigaba por tomarse las pastillas y hacerla desaparecer. A lo mejor era ésa la razón por la que él se tomaba las pastillas, para que Madre y él pudieran desaparecer y... No, aquello no era correcto.

Cuando tomaba las pastillas era como si él no existiera.

Sintió que aquel pensamiento lo abandonaba. Lo único que sabía era que no quería tomar las pastillas. Quería averiguar qué zorra era cada zorra. Eso le pareció gracioso, de modo que lo repitió para sí y rió en silencio. Qué zorra era cada zorra.

Genial.

Sabía dónde vivían todas ellas. Había obtenido sus direcciones de sus archivos en el trabajo. Era muy fácil para cualquiera que supiera hacerlo, y por supuesto nadie le había hecho preguntas.

Iría a casa de ella y averiguaría si era la que había dicho aquello tan estúpido y horroroso. Estaba bastante seguro de que había sido Rosalie. Sentía deseos de darle una lección a aquella zorra viciosa y necia. A Madre la complacería mucho.

Rosalie era nocturna, incluso durante la semana laboral. No necesitaba dormir demasiado, de manera que aunque ya no salía con tanto fervor como cuando era más, era rara la ocasión en que se acostaba antes de la una de la madrugada. Veía películas antiguas en la televisión; leía tres o cuatro libros por semana; hasta había desarrollado un gusto por el punto de cruz. Tenía que reírse de sí misma cada vez que cogía su labor de punto de cruz, porque aquello tenía que ser una prueba de que la chica amiga de fiestas se estaba haciendo mayor. Pero es que cuando hacía punto de cruz vaciaba la mente. ¿Quién necesitaba practicar la meditación para conseguir la serenidad interior cuando podía lograr el mismo efecto reproduciendo con hilo y aguja un pequeño dibujo en colores a base de crucecitas? Al menos, cuando terminaba un dibujo tenía algo que enseñar a cambio.

A lo largo de su vida había probado muchas cosas que la gente seguramente no esperaría de ella, se dijo. Meditación. Yoga. Autohipnosis. Por fin decidió que una cerveza surtía el mismo efecto y que su interior estaba todo lo sereno que podía estar.

Era lo que era. Si a alguien no le gustaba, que se jodiera.

Por regla general, un viernes por la noche Emmett y ella iban a un par de bares, bailaban un poco y se tomaban unas cuantas cervezas. Emmett era buen bailarín, no era muy buen conversador, pero desde luego se le daba bien moverse.

Había pensado en salir sin él, pero la idea no la entusiasmó demasiado. Con todo el bullicio que se había armado aquella semana por culpa de la maldita Lista, se sentía un poco cansada. Le apetecía ponerse cómoda con un libro y descansar. Quizá saliera la noche siguiente.

Echaba de menos a Emmett. Echaba de menos su presencia, en cualquier caso, si no a él en concreto. Cuando no estaba en la piltra o bailando, resultaba bastante aburrido. Dormía; bebía cerveza; veía la televisión. Eso era todo. Tampoco era tan buen amante, pero sí muy vehemente.

Nunca estaba demasiado cansado, y siempre se mostraba dispuesto a probar cualquier cosa que ella quisiera.

Aun así, Emmett era una prueba más de que a ella no se le daba bien ligar con hombres. Por lo menos ya no era tan tonta como para casarse con ellos. Con dos veces ya era suficiente, gracias.

Renesmee se preocupaba porque se había comprometido tiempo atrás, pero al menos no se había casado dos veces. Además, lo que ocurría era que Ren no había conocido a nadie que estuviera a su altura. Tal vez aquel policía...

Diablos, probablemente no. La vida le había enseñado a Rosalie que las cosas rara vez salen como es debido. Siempre había un bache en la carretera, un fallo técnico en el software.

Ya era pasada la medianoche cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Colocó un papel entre las páginas del libro para no perder el punto de lectura y se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada.

¿Quién demonios podía ser? No sería Emmett que regresaba, porque tenía una llave.

Eso le recordó que tenía que cambiar las cerraduras. Era demasiado precavida para limitarse a recuperar su llave y suponer que él no había hecho un duplicado. Hasta el momento no había demostrado tener costumbres cleptómanas, pero nunca se sabía qué podría hacer un hombre enfurecido con una mujer.

Como era precavida, observó por la mirilla. Frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás para abrir y retirar la cadena.

—Hola —dijo, abriendo la puerta— ¿Sucede algo malo?—

—No —dijo James, y a continuación la golpeó en la cabeza con el martillo que escondía junto a la pierna.

* * *

**#**_Ok, esto hizo que demorara más de la cuenta. No me decidia con el futuro de Rose, Juro que quería dejarla en paz, al ser una adaptación puedo pero.. :| Lo tuve que hacer D: Actualizé, ¡Guuuu! jajaja, ya saben, no me decidia... me demoré en eso. Prometo recompensarles la espera y el daño Psicologico por lo de Rose :)... Estoy cansada, con sueño... mañana tengo clases, debo viajar y de ahí las vacaciones que se merecen. Subiré un capitulo más la proxima semana y tomare las riendas de mi Fic, mi proyecto ¡¿Recuerdan! ¡al fin un fic de Leah! :) I'm Happy :) no daré más la hora, muero de sueño :) Saludos a TODAS! son geniales.. :) Shiit *-* esta pagina me tiene enojadisima, ya nadie actualiza... menos Liz, que es la unica que me salva :) Yujuuh.. si alguna lee un fic de Leah porfa avisenme, quiero leer :) Saludos.. :3 **'Conni**_


	17. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo número 16**

Renesmee aún estaba riendo cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Se sentía como efervescente por dentro, resultado directo de un fin de semana ocupado por Jacob. Ella misma no había sido _ocupada_ por Jake, pero aquella misma mañana empezó a tomar la píldora anticonceptiva. Aunque no se lo había dicho a él, por supuesto. La frustración la estaba volviendo loca, pero la ilusión estaba iluminando todo su mundo. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan viva, como si todas las células de su cuerpo estuvieran despiertas y cantando.

Paul dio un paso al frente para salir del ascensor en el momento en que lo abordaba ella.

—Hola, Paul —dijo en tono alegre—¿Cómo te va? —

Él se ruborizó intensamente, y la manzana de Adán se le agitó en la garganta.

—Er... bien —farfulló al tiempo que hundía la cabeza y se apresuraba a bajar del ascensor.

Renesmee sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y pulsó el botón del tercer piso. No se imaginaba a Paul haciendo acopio de valor suficiente para tocarle el trasero a Rose, ella y el resto del personal de aquel edificio habrían pagado un buen dinero por verlo.

Como de costumbre, era la primera en llegar a la oficina. Los lunes por la mañana le gustaba comenzar con un poco de ventaja, con todas las nóminas que tenía que manejar. Sólo con que consiguiera concentrarse en el trabajo, ya empezaría bien la jornada.

El asunto de la Lista empezaba a decaer, tal vez. Todos los que querían una entrevista la habían tenido. Aquella mañana no había visto la televisión, de modo que no tenía idea de qué fragmentos de la entrevista del viernes iban a emitirse por antena al final. Seguramente se lo diría alguien, y si le entraba la necesidad imperiosa de verlo, lo cual no era probable, por lo menos alguna de las otras tres habría grabado el programa.

Era curioso lo poco que le importaba. ¿Cómo iba a preocuparse de la Lista teniendo a Jacob, que acaparaba gran parte de su tiempo y de sus pensamientos? Era un hombre exasperante, pero era divertido y sexy, y ella lo deseaba.

Después de cenar juntos el viernes por la noche, él la había despertado a las seis y media del sábado rociando la ventana de su dormitorio con la manguera de agua y luego invitándola a salir para ayudarlo a lavar el todoterreno. Suponiendo que estaba en deuda con él, ya que le había lavado su carro. Ren se puso algo de ropa rápidamente, se tomó un café y se reunió con él frente a la casa. Jacob no sólo quería lavar el coche, sino también encerarlo y sacarle brillo, limpiar y abrillantar todos los cromados, aspirar el interior y lavar todas las ventanillas. Tras dos horas de intenso trabajo, el todoterreno quedó reluciente. Seguidamente, Jake lo introdujo en el garaje y le preguntó a Renesmee qué iba a prepararle para desayunar.

Pasaron el día juntos, discutiendo y riendo, viendo un partido por televisión, y estaban preparándose para salir a cenar cuando a él le sonó el mensáfono. Utilizó el teléfono de Renesmee para llamar a la oficina, y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera darse cuenta, ya estaba saliendo por la puerta con un beso rápido y un "no sé cuándo volveré".

Era policía, se recordó Renesmee a sí misma. Y mientras continuara siendo policía, su vida consistiría en una serie de interrupciones y llamadas urgentes.

Incluidas en el mismo paquete vendrían las citas anuladas. Había reflexionado sobre ello y decidido qué demonios, ella era dura y podría soportarlo. Pero si él estuviera en peligro... no sabía si podría soportar aquello igual de bien.

¿Estaría aún trabajando como parte de aquel equipo especial? ¿Sería algo a lo que estaba asignado de forma permanente, o esas cosas eran más bien temporales? Sabía muy poco acerca de los encargados de hacer cumplir la ley, pero estaba decidida a informarse más.

Jacob regresó el sábado por la tarde cansado y de mal humor, sin ganas de hablar de lo que había hecho. En vez de acosarlo a preguntas, Ren lo dejó que echara una cabezada en su enorme sillón mientras ella leía acurrucada en uno de los dos almohadones que quedaban del sofá.

Estar con él así, sin haber quedado para salir ni nada, sólo estar, le resultó como... perfecto. Verlo dormir. Disfrutar del sonido de su respiración. Y no atreverse, todavía no, a definir con la letra que empezaba por A lo que sentía. Era demasiado pronto, y ella se había vuelto demasiado desconfiada tras las experiencias pasadas para confiar a ciegas en que la emoción que la invadía cuando estaba con él fuera a durar siempre. Su cautela también constituía la verdadera base de su renuencia a acostarse con él. Sí, frustrarlo era divertido, y le gustaba ver el deseo en sus ojos cuando la miraba, pero en lo más profundo de sí aún tenía miedo de permitirle acercarse demasiado.

Tal vez la próxima semana.

—¡Eh, Ren! —

Levantó la vista y vio a Carmen asomar la cabeza por la puerta, con las cejas levantadas en gesto interrogante.

—Acabo de pillar parte de la entrevista de televisión, he tenido que marcharme antes de que terminara, pero la he dejado grabando en vídeo. ¡Era genial! ¡Tú estabas estupenda! Todas estabais muy bien, claro, pero tú estabas de cine—

—No lo he visto —dijo Ren

—¿De verdad? Mira, si yo fuera a salir en una cadena de televisión nacional, faltaría a trabajar sólo para verme—

No si estuvieras tan harta de todo esto como lo estoy yo, pensó Ren. De todos modos consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

A las ocho y media llamó Claire.

—¿Sabes algo de Rosalie? —le preguntó— Todavía no ha venido a trabajar, pero la he llamado a casa y no ha contestado nadie—

—No, no he hablado con ella desde el viernes—

—No es propio de ella faltar al trabajo—Claire parecía preocupada. Ella y Rose estaban muy unidas, cosa sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de edad que había entre ambas—Y tampoco ha llamado para decir que se retrasará o que está enferma o algo—

Ciertamente, aquello no era propio de Rose. No había llegado a ser jefa de contabilidad precisamente por ser poco seria. Renesmee frunció el entrecejo. Ahora, la preocupada era ella.

—¿Has probado llamarla al móvil? —

—No lo tiene encendido—

El primer pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza fue que había sufrido un accidente de tráfico. El tráfico de Forks era casi fantasma, pero las curvas y las condiciones del clima hacían la carretera terrorífica.

—Voy a hacer unas cuantas llamadas a ver si doy con ella —dijo, sin expresar su repentina preocupación a Claire

—De acuerdo. Ya me contarás—

En el momento de colgar el teléfono, Ren intentó pensar a quién debería llamar para averiguar si Rose había sufrido un accidente de tráfico en la autopista …

Jacob sabría a quién había que llamar.

Buscó rápidamente el número del Departamento de Policía, lo marcó y pidió hablar con el detective Black. Entonces pusieron su llamada en espera.

Aguardó impaciente, dando golpecitos con un bolígrafo contra la mesa, por espacio de varios minutos. Por fin regresó la voz de antes y le dijo que el detective Black no podía ponerse al teléfono, que si deseaba dejarle un mensaje.

Renesmee titubeó. No le gustaba nada molestarlo por algo que fácilmente podría terminar no siendo nada, pero no creía que ninguna otra persona del departamento fuera a tomarla en serio. Así que una amiga llevaba ya una hora de retraso para ir a trabajar; por lo general aquello no era causa suficiente para convocar a las tropas. Era posible que tampoco Jacob la tomara en serio, pero por lo menos haría un esfuerzo por averiguar algo.

—¿Tiene su número de mensáfono? —preguntó por fin— Es importante —Era importante para ella, aunque quizá no para ellos.

—¿De qué se trata? —

Irritada, Ren se preguntó si las mujeres solían llamar a Jacob al trabajo de manera habitual.

—Soy uno de sus soplones —dijo, cruzando los dedos por aquella mentira.

—En ese caso tendrá usted su número de mensáfono—

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! Alguna persona podría resultar herida o muerta... —Se interrumpió—De acuerdo, estoy embarazada, y he pensado que a él le gustaría saberlo—

La voz rompió a reír.

—¿Es usted Renesmee? —

¡Dios mío, había hablado de ella! Un sopor le inundó el rostro.

—Er... sí —murmuró— Lo siento—

—No hay problema. Dejó dicho que si alguna vez lo llamaba usted, nos cerciorásemos de que consiguiera contactar con él—

Vale, pero ¿cómo la habría descrito? Renesmee se abstuvo de preguntar y anotó rápidamente el número de mensáfono.

—Gracias —dijo

—De nada. Er... En cuanto a lo del embarazo... —

—Era mentira —replicó Ren, e intentó infundir una pizca de vergüenza en el tono de voz. No creyó haberlo logrado, porque la mujer rió de nuevo.

—Adelante, muchacha —dijo la mujer, y colgó dejando a Ren pensativa acerca de qué habría querido decir exactamente.

Pulsó el botón de desconexión de su teléfono y a continuación marcó el número del mensáfono de Jacob. Se trataba de un mensáfono numérico, de forma que dejó su número. Como Jake no iba a reconocerlo, se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en devolverle la llamada. Mientras tanto llamó a contabilidad.

—¿Ha llegado Rose ya? —

—No —le contestaron con preocupación— No sabemos nada de ella—

—Soy Renesmee, extensión tres, seis, dos, uno. Si llega, dile que me llame inmediatamente—

—Conforme—

Dieron las nueve y media antes de que volviera a sonar su teléfono.

Rápidamente levantó el auricular con la esperanza de que Rose hubiera aparecido por fin.

—Renesmee Masen—

—Me han dicho que vamos a ser padres—La voz profunda de Jacob tronó a través de la línea.

¡Maldita bocazas!, pensó Ren

—Tuve que decir algo. Esa mujer no se creyó que yo fuera un soplón—

—Menos mal que advertí a todo el mundo respecto de ti —repuso Jake, y luego preguntó—¿Qué sucede? —

—Nada, espero. Mi amiga Rose... —

—¿Rosalie Hale, una de las Chicas de la Lista?—

Podría haberse imaginado que Jacob contaría con los detalles de las cuatro.

—No ha venido a trabajar, no ha llamado, no contesta al teléfono de casa ni al móvil. Tengo miedo de que haya sufrido un accidente de camino al trabajo, pero no sé a quién llamar para averiguarlo. ¿Puedes orientarme tú? —

—No hay problema. Voy a ponerme en contacto con la división de tráfico y pedirles que examinen los partes que haya. Vamos a ver, ella vive en casi a las afueras del pueblo ¿no? —

—Sí — Ren se apresuró a darle la dirección, y entonces hizo una pausa, pues se le ocurrió una idea horrorosa—Jacob... Su novio estaba muy alterado con lo de la Lista. Se marchó el jueves por la noche, pero puede haber vuelto—

Se produjo un breve silencio; luego el tono de Jacob se volvió rápido y profesional.

—Voy a ponerme en contacto con el departamento del sheriff y la comisaría para que echen un vistazo. Probablemente no sea nada, pero no se pierde nada con asegurarse—

—Gracias —susurró Renesmee

A Jacob no le gustó lo que estaba pensando, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo policía para descartar la preocupación de Ren tachándola de reacción exagerada. Un novio enfurecido —uno con el orgullo herido, además, por causa de aquella maldita Lista— y una mujer desaparecida eran ingredientes de muchos actos de violencia.

Tal vez a la señorita Hale se le hubiera estropeado el coche, tal vez no. Renesmee no era de las que se ponían histéricas por nada, y estaba claro que estaba asustada. Quizás en aquel caso tuviera algo que ver la intuición femenina, pero Jake tampoco descartó ese detalle. Diablos, su madre tenía ojos en la espalda y siempre, de manera infalible, los esperaba levantada a él y a sus hermanas cada vez que habían cometido alguna diablura. Hasta la fecha desconocía cómo se había enterado, pero lo aceptaba de todos modos.

Efectuó dos llamadas, la primera a la comisaría y la segunda a un compañero de tráfico que podría decirle si había habido víctimas en algún accidente ocurrido aquella mañana.

—No ha habido accidentes importantes esta mañana —le dijo—Algún que otro golpe y un tipo al que se le paró la moto en medio de la carretera, pero eso es todo—

—Gracias por comprobarlo —dijo Jacob

—A tu disposición—

A las diez y cuarto volvió a sonar el móvil. Era el sargento

—Ha dado en el blanco, detective —le dijo en tono grave

—¿Está muerta? —

—Sí. Y de forma bastante brutal. ¿Tiene el nombre de ese novio suyo? Ninguno de los vecinos está en casa para que se lo preguntemos, y creo vamos a necesitar tener una pequeña charla con él.

—Puedo conseguirlo. Mi amiga es... era... la mejor amiga de la señorita Hale—

—Le agradeceré su ayuda—

Jacob sabía que se estaba metiendo en territorio ajeno, pero supuso que, como había sido él quien los condujo hasta la escena del crimen, tal vez el sargento le diera alguna información.

—¿Puede darme detalles? —

El sargento calló durante unos momentos.

—¿Qué tipo de teléfono móvil usa usted? —

—Uno digital—

—¿Es seguro? —

—Hasta que los hackers inventen un modo de interceptar la señal—

—Está bien. La han matado con un martillo y lo han dejado en la escena. Puede que saquemos alguna huella digital de él, puede que no—

Jacob hizo una mueca de disgusto. Un martillo era capaz de causar daños horribles.

—No queda gran cosa de su rostro, y además la han apuñalado varias veces. Y ha sufrido abuso sexual—

Si el novio había dejado su semen dentro, estaba listo.

—¿Hay semen? —

—No lo sé todavía. El forense tendrá que hacer varios análisis. El atacante... er... lo hizo con el martillo —

Dios santo. Jacob aspiró profundamente.

—Está bien. Gracias, sargento—

—Le agradezco su ayuda. Su amiga... ¿Es ella a quien tiene intención de interrogar acerca del tal novio? —

—Sí. Me ha llamado porque estaba preocupada al ver que la señorita Hale no ha ido a trabajar esta mañana—

—¿Puede preguntarle sólo por el novio, y darle evasivas en lo demás? —

Jacob lanzó un resoplido.

—Me resultaría más fácil dar evasivas a un toro bravo—

—Así que es una de ésas, ¿eh? ¿Será capaz de guardar el secreto? Estamos bastante seguros de que ésta es la señorita Hale, pero aún no hemos hecho las pruebas de identidad, y tampoco se ha informado a la familia—

—Conseguiré que salga del trabajo. Va a estar bastante alterada —De todos modos, quería estar con ella cuando se lo dijera—

—Muy bien. Ah, detective, si no logramos encontrar a ningún familiar por aquí, es posible que necesitemos que su amiga identifique el cadáver—

—Ya tiene mi número —respondió Jacob en voz baja.

Después de colgar permaneció un minuto sin moverse. No necesitaba imaginarse los detalles sangrientos; había visto demasiadas escenas de asesinatos con todo su sangriento realismo. Sabía lo que era capaz de hacer al cuerpo humano un martillo o un bate de béisbol. Sabía el aspecto que ofrecían las múltiples heridas de arma blanca. Y, al igual que el sargento, sabía que aquel asesinato había sido perpetrado por alguien que conocía a la víctima porque la agresión había sido personal: habían atacado al rostro.

Las múltiples puñaladas indicaban saña. Y dado que la mayoría de las víctimas de asesinato que eran mujeres morían a manos de alguien que las conocía, por lo general el novio o el marido, o el ex lo que fuera, todo apuntaba de forma abrumadora a que el atacante había sido el novio de la señorita Hale.

Respiró hondo y marcó de nuevo el número de Ren. Cuando ella contestó, le dijo:

—¿Sabes cómo se llama el novio de Rosalie? —

Ella inhaló aire de forma audible.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —

—Aún no sé nada —mintió Jacob—¿Su novio... ? —

—Oh. Se llama Emmett McCarty —Le deletreó el apellido

—De acuerdo, con esto es suficiente. Volveré a llamarte cuando sepa algo. Oh... ¿quieres que comamos juntos? —

—Claro. ¿Dónde? —

Renesmee todavía parecía asustada, pero se mantenía firme, tal como Jacob esperaba de ella.

—Yo te recogeré, si puedes hacer que me dejen cruzar la barrera de la entrada—

—No hay problema. ¿A las doce? —

Jacob consultó su reloj. Las diez treinta y cinco.

—¿Podrías salir antes, digamos a las once y cuarto o así? —Eso le daría el tiempo justo de llegar a su trabajo

Tal vez Ren lo supiera, tal vez cayera en la cuenta en aquel momento.

—Me reuniré contigo abajo—

Cuando el guarda le franqueó la entrada, Ren lo estaba esperando enfrente del edificio. Llevaba otra de aquellas faldas largas y estrechas que le sentaban de maravilla, lo cual quería decir que de ninguna forma iba a poder subir a su todoterreno sin ayuda.

Se apeó del coche y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta. Ella estudió su semblante con ojos de preocupación. Jacob sabía que llevaba puesta su expresión de policía, desprovista de toda emoción igual que una máscara, pero Renesmee palideció.

Jacob le rodeó la estrecha cintura y la subió al todoterreno, y a continuación dio la vuelta hasta el otro lado para sentarse frente al volante.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Renesmee

—Dímelo —dijo con voz ahogada.

Jake suspiró, y luego la tomó en sus brazos.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo contra su pelo.

Ella se aferró a su camisa. Jacob la notó temblar y la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Está muerta, ¿verdad? —dijo Renesmee en un suspiro tembloroso, y no se trataba de una pregunta.

Lo sabía.

* * *

**#**_No se sorprendan por esta actualizacion tan rápida :) OKsi .. Nos leemos Pronto. Gracias por los Reviews. he decidido no guiarme totalmente por la historia, no me creo capaz de seguir asesinando a TODAS! :B bueno, ya vere xd xd Saludos **Conii**_


	18. Capitulo 17

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, es una adaptación, bla bla**

* * *

**Capitulo número 17**

Renesmee había llorado tanto que tenía los ojos hinchados y casi cerrados. Jacob se había limitado a abrazarla durante el primer arranque de llanto, con el coche estacionado delante de la empresa, luego, cuando recuperó ligeramente el control, le preguntó:

—¿Podrás comer algo? —

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No—Tenía la voz ronca—Tengo que decírselo a Claire y Emily—

—Aún no, en cuanto se lo digas, lo sabrá el edificio entero. Luego alguien llamará al periódico o a una emisora de radio o una cadena de televisión, y lo sacarán en las noticias. Todavía no se ha informado a la familia, y no tienen por qué enterarse de esa manera—

—Rose no tiene mucha familia— Ren extrajo un pañuelo de papel del bolso, se secó los ojos y se sonó la nariz—Tiene una hermana, y creo que unos tíos ya mayores donde quiera que estén. Eso es todo lo que yo la he oído mencionar—

—¿Sabes cómo se llama su hermana? —

—Vera, El apellido no lo sé—

—Probablemente figure en una agenda de direcciones de su casa. Les diré que busquen—Marcó un número en su teléfono móvil y habló en voz baja con el que contestó al otro extremo de la línea, impartiendo la información sobre la hermana de Rosalie.

—Tengo que ir a casa —dijo Ren con la mirada perdida a través del parabrisas

Echó mano de la manija de la puerta, pero Jacob la detuvo para retenerla en el sitio sujetándola firmemente del brazo.

—Ni sueñes que vas a ponerte a conducir ahora —le dijo— Si quieres irte a casa, te llevaré yo—

—Pero a lo mejor tienes trabajo—

—No te preocupes por eso —replicó—Tú no vas a conducir—

Si no estuviera tan destrozada, habría discutido con él, pero se le volvieron a inundar los ojos de lágrimas y comprendió que no veía con claridad para conducir.

Tampoco podía volver a entrar en la empresa; no podría soportar el hecho de verse con

nadie en aquel momento, ni las inevitables preguntas que le harían, sin venirse abajo.

—Tengo que decir en la oficina que me voy a casa—

—¿Podrás hacerlo sola, o quieres que me encargue yo? —

—Puedo hacerlo yo —dijo Ren con un temblor en la voz—Es que... ahora

mismo, no—

—Está bien. Ponte el cinturón de seguridad—

Renesmee se abrochó obediente el cinturón y se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras Jake introducía la marcha y sorteaba el casi nulo tráfico de la autopista. Condujo en silencio, sin entrometerse en su dolor mientras ella hacía lo posible por aceptar que Rose ya no estaba.

—Tú... Tú crees que ha sido Emmett, ¿verdad? —

—Habrá que interrogarlo —respondió Jake, neutral. En aquel momento él era el principal sospechoso, pero las pruebas tendrían que demostrarlo. Aunque uno apostara por la alternativa más probable, siempre tenía que ser consciente de que la verdad podía imponerse a todos los porcentajes. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor descubrían que Rose se veía también con otra persona.

Ren empezó a llorar de nuevo. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se inclinó hacia delante sacudiendo los hombros.

—No puedo creer que esté ocurriendo esto —logró decir, y se preguntó vagamente cuántos millones de personas habían dicho exactamente eso mismo durante una crisis.

—Ya lo sé, cariño—

Jacob sí lo sabía, pensó Ren. En su trabajo, probablemente veía demasiadas escenas como aquélla.

—¿C-cómo es que...? Quiero decir, ¿qué sucedió? —

Jacob titubeó, con pocas ganas de contarle que a Rose la habían golpeado y apuñalado. No conocía la causa exacta de la muerte, y tampoco había visto la escena del crimen, de modo que no sabía si había muerto debido al trauma en la cabeza o a las heridas de arma blanca.

—No conozco todos los detalles —dijo por fin—Sé que la han apuñalado. No sé la hora de la muerte ni nada—Todo aquello era verdad, pero no se acercaba lo más mínimo a toda la verdad.

—Apuñalado —repitió Ren, y cerró los ojos como si intentase visualizar el crimen.

—No hagas eso —le dijo Jake

Abrió los ojos y lo miró con expresión interrogante.

—Estabas intentando imaginar lo ocurrido, el aspecto que tendría, si le habrá dolido —dijo él con más dureza de la que pretendía emplear—No lo hagas—

Ren aspiró profundamente, y Jake esperó que arremetiera contra él trasladando a él el centro de su dolor y su rabia, pero en lugar de eso asintió con la cabeza confiando en que él sabía mejor cómo actuar.

—Lo intentaré, pero... ¿cómo voy a evitar pensar en ello? —

—Piensa en Rose—repuso Jake, porque sabía que Ren lo haría de todos modos. Formaba parte del proceso de duelo.

Renesmee intentó decir algo, forzó la garganta, pero volvieron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas y se conformó con un brusco movimiento de cabeza. No dijo nada más durante todo el camino hasta casa.

Se sintió vieja cuando recorría el camino de entrada hacia su casa. Jake la acompañó rodeándola con un brazo, y ella se sintió agradecida por su apoyo mientras subía con paso cansino los peldaños que conducían a la puerta de la cocina. Apareció Nahuel maullando y agitando la cola, como si le preguntara por qué estaba en casa tan temprano. Ella se inclinó para rascarle las orejas y se consoló un poco con el calor de su cuerpo sinuoso y la suavidad de su pelaje.

Dejó el bolso sobre la mesa y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina con Nahuel en el regazo. Lo acarició mientras Jake llamaba a su sargento y llevaba a cabo una discreta conversación. Trató de no pensar en Rose, aún no. Sí que pensó en Claire y en Emily, y en la ansiedad que debían de estar sufriendo por no saber nada de Rose.

Esperaba que la policía se pusiera pronto en contacto con la hermana, porque cuando ella dijera que no iba a ir a trabajar en lo que quedaba de día, sus amigas sabrían que estaba pasando algo horrible. Si la llamaran a casa para ver qué le ocurría, no sabía qué iba a decirles, ni siquiera si iba a ser capaz de hablar con ellas.

Jacob le puso delante un vaso de té.

—Bébetelo —le dijo—Has sufrido una fuga de líquidos suficiente como para haberte deshidratado—

De forma imposible, aquello le provocó una sonrisa temblorosa. Jacob la besó en la coronilla y después tomó asiento a su lado con otro vaso de té para él.

Ren dejó a Nahuel en el suelo, sorbió y se secó los ojos.

—Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que le has dicho a todo el departamento acerca de mí? —preguntó, sólo por hablar de algo.

Él compuso una expresión de inocencia que, en aquel rostro de rasgos duros, no surtió mucho efecto.

—No gran cosa. Sólo que si llamabas te dijeran cómo ponerte en contacto conmigo. De todos modos, debería habérseme ocurrido darte mi número de mensáfono—

—Buen intento —comentó ella.

—¿no me crees? —

—No—

—Vale, les dije que dices más tacos que un camionero... —

—¡No es verdad! —

—... que tienes el trasero más encantador que existe a este lado del país, y que si llamabas te pusieran en contacto conmigo de inmediato porque estoy intentando llevarte a la cama y a lo mejor me llamabas para decirme que sí—

Estaba tratando de animarla un poco, se dijo Renesmee. Sintió que le temblaba la barbilla.

—Muy amable por tu parte —logró decir, y rompió a llorar otra vez. Se abrazó a sí misma, balanceándose adelante y atrás. Aquel estallido fue violento pero breve, como si mentalmente no pudiera soportar aquella angustia durante mucho tiempo.

Jacob la sentó sobre sus rodillas y le sostuvo la cabeza contra su hombro.

—Les dije que eras especial —murmuró— y que si llamabas quería hablar contigo sin que importara dónde me encontrara o lo que estuviera haciendo—

Aquello seguramente era mentira también, pensó Ren, pero era tan encantador como lo anterior. Tragó saliva y consiguió decir:

—¿Aunque estuvieras trabajando dentro de ese equipo especial? — Él hizo una pausa.

—Puede que en ese caso, no—

Le dolía la cabeza de haber llorado tanto, y sentía la cara caliente. Tenía muchas ganas de pedirle a Jacob que le hiciera el amor en aquel momento, pero se reprimió. Por mucho que necesitara el consuelo y la proximidad, la afirmación de la vida, no iba a sentirse bien; el primer encuentro de ambos no debía tener lugar en aquellas circunstancias.

En lugar de eso escondió el rostro contra su cuello y aspiró su aroma cálido y masculino para absorber el consuelo que pudiera del hecho de tenerlo cerca.

—¿Qué hace exactamente un equipo especial? —

—Depende. Los equipos especiales se forman por diversas razones—

—¿Y qué es lo que hace el tuyo? —

—Es un equipo dedicado a crímenes violentos en departamentos múltiples. Capturamos a criminales violentos—

A Ren no le gustó cómo sonó aquello. Se sentía más cómoda imaginándolo formulando preguntas, anotando datos en un cuaderno, o sea, haciendo de detective.

Capturar a criminales violentos sonaba como si echara abajo puertas y cosas así, y como si se enfrentara a gente agresiva que podía pegarle un tiro.

—Quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas sobre eso —le dijo, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo ceñuda— Pero ahora no. Más tarde—

Jacob dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

La retuvo largo rato sobre sus rodillas. La abrazó estrechamente mientras ella llamaba a la oficina y decía que no iba a volver al trabajo en lo que restaba de la jornada. Se las arregló para mantener un tono normal.

—Ya las llamaré yo —dijo Ren, y colgó. Desconsolada, volvió a hundir el rostro en el hombro de Jacob — ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esquivarlas? —

—Por lo menos hasta que salgan de trabajar. Hablaré con el sargento para ver si se han puesto ya en contacto con la hermana. Y no contestes al teléfono; el que quiera hablar conmigo me llamará al mensáfono o al móvil—

Por fin Renesmee abandonó el consuelo que le proporcionaba estar sentada en las rodillas de Jacob y fue al cuarto de baño a lavarse la cara con agua fría. Observó su imagen en el espejo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la cara toda hinchada de tanto llorar.

Lucía un aspecto horroroso, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Se quitó la ropa con gesto cansado y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta, y a continuación se tomó dos aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza.

Estaba sentada a un lado de la cama cuando llegó Jacob buscándola. Lo vio erguido en el umbral, grande, masculino, y sumamente cómodo incluso en el entorno femenino de su habitación. Se sentó al lado de ella.

—Tienes aspecto de cansada. ¿Por qué no duermes un rato? —

En efecto estaba cansada, casi de forma abrumadora, pero al mismo tiempo no creía poder dormir.

—Por lo menos échate en la cama —le dijo Jake al ver la duda reflejada en su rostro—Y no te preocupes; si te quedas dormida y yo me entero de algo, te despertaré inmediatamente—

—¿Palabra de boy scout? —

—Palabra de boy scout—

—¿Tú fuiste boy scout? —

—Diablos, no. Estaba demasiado ocupado metiéndome en problemas—

Estaba siendo tan amable que Ren sintió deseos de abrazarlo con fuerza. Pero en vez de hacer eso lo besó y dijo:

—Gracias, Jacob. No sé qué habría hecho hoy sin ti—

—Te las has arreglado muy bien de todos modos —repuso él, y le devolvió el beso con interés, pero se retiró antes de que se convirtiera en algo más serio— Duerme si puedes —le dijo, y salió en silencio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ren se tendió y cerró los ojos, que le ardían. Poco a poco la aspirina empezó a hacer efecto sobre el dolor de cabeza, y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo advirtió que ya eran las últimas horas de la tarde. Observó el reloj algo sorprendida: habían pasado tres horas. Después de todo, había dormido.

Tenía algunas compresas para aliviar los ojos cansados e hinchados, de modo que se colocó un par de ellas encima de los párpados y descansó un rato más, intentando recuperar un poco de energía para los días agotadores que se avecinaban. Cuando se sentó en la cama y se quitó las compresas de los ojos, vio que la hinchazón había disminuido considerablemente. Se cepilló el pelo y los dientes, y después vagó por la casa buscando a Jacob y lo encontró viendo la televisión con Nahuel dormido en su regazo.

—¿Alguna noticia? —

Jacob contaba ahora con bastantes más detalles que antes, pero ninguno que quisiera hacer saber a Renesmee.

—Se ha informado a la hermana de Rosalie, y a estas alturas la prensa conoce ya la identidad de Rosalie, Probablemente saldrá en las noticias de esta noche—

El semblante de Ren se contrajo de dolor.

—¿Y Claire? ¿Y Emily—

—Cuando te echaste a dormir desconecté tus teléfonos. Pero hay un par de mensajes de ellas en tu contestador—

Ren volvió a consultar la hora.

—Deben de estar de camino a casa. Dentro de unos minutos probaré a llamarlas. No quisiera que se enteraran por la televisión—

Apenas aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca cuando aparecieron en su camino de entrada dos automóviles el carro de Emily y de Claire. Ren cerró los ojos por un instante en un intento de hacer acopio de valor para los próximos minutos y se acercó descalza hasta el porche principal para salir al encuentro de sus amigas. Jacob la siguió.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo Emily casi gritando, con su hermoso rostro ajado por la tensión—No conseguimos dar con Rose, tú te vas del trabajo y no contestas al teléfono. Maldita sea, Ren... —

Renesmee notó que la cara se le empezaba a arrugar. Se tapó la boca con una mano para intentar contener los sollozos que le convulsionaban el pecho.

Claire se detuvo en seco con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Ren? —preguntó con voz temblorosa—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —

Aspiró profundamente varias veces, luchando por recuperar el control.

—Es... Es Rose —logró articular.

Emily se detuvo con un pie en el primer peldaño y cerró los puños con fuerza, ya rompiendo a llorar incluso mientras decía:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Está herida? —

Ren negó con la cabeza.

—No. Está... Está muerta. La han matado—

Claire y Emily corrieron hacia ella y las tres se agarraron con fuerza unas a otras, llorando por la amiga a la que amaban y que habían perdido para siempre.

James estaba sentado frente al televisor, balanceándose adelante y atrás, aguardando. Llevaba tres días sin perderse un solo informativo, pero hasta el momento nadie sabía lo que había hecho, y creía estar a punto de reventar. Quería que el mundo supiera que la primera de las cuatro zorras estaba muerta.

Pero no sabía si había acertado. No sabía si aquella zorra era A, B, C o D.

Esperaba que fuera la C, pues era la que había dicho aquello tan horrible de tener que esforzarse para ser perfecto. C era la que de verdad tenía que morir. ¿Pero cómo podía cerciorarse? Las había llamado, pero una de ellas no contestaba nunca al teléfono y las otras tres no le dijeron nada.

Pero ya había una de la que no tenía que preocuparse. Una menos, quedaban tres.

¡Ahí estaba! El locutor, con el semblante muy serio, dijo: «Un impresionante asesinato cometido en un pequeño Pueblo llamado Forks siega la vida de una de las personas más famosas en los últimos días en el área de Washington. Más detalles después de la publicidad.»

¡Por fin! Sintió que lo invadía un profundo alivio. Ahora todo el mundo sabría que no debía decir aquellas cosas del hombre perfecto de mamá.

Se balanceó adelante y atrás, canturreando en voz baja para sí:

—Una menos, quedan tres. Una menos, quedan tres.

* * *

_**# Hola**! :) La verdad Estoy ocupando tiempo valiosisimo estando aqui :| Debo actualizar lo más rápido posible, Debo leer un Libro, estudiar y cosas así. Hoy fue un Día horrible, el Colegio cada vez se pone más dificil. la inspiración que tenía para mi Fic de Leah se ha ido... Arg. Ojala disfruten el Capitulo y perdón por la demora, Saludos a Todas & Gracias a las que aún siguen Leyendo. Ya Saben, los comentarios no hacen daño & me animan a seguir... Saludos ! **Conni** 10.08.11_


	19. Capitulo 18

**Adaptación, Adaptación!, la historia no es mia. OK**

* * *

**Capitulo número 18**

No llevó mucho tiempo dar con Emmett. Sólo hicieron falta unas cuantas preguntas para llegar hasta su bar favorito, lo cual permitió llegar a los nombres de algunos de sus amigos.

—Señor Mc Carty —dijo el detective en un tono educado que de todas formas hizo encogerse Emmett—, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Rosalie? —

Emmett levantó la cabeza bruscamente, un movimiento del que pareció arrepentirse. Cuando pudo hablar, dijo en tono hosco:

—El jueves por la noche—

—¿El jueves? ¿Está seguro de eso? —

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Ha dicho Rose que yo le hubiera robado algo? Estaba allí cuando yo me marché, y si dice que me he llevado algo que es suyo, miente—

El detective no reaccionó. En vez de eso dijo:

—¿Dónde ha estado usted desde el jueves por la noche? —

—En la cárcel —respondió Emmett, todavía más malhumorado que antes.

El detective se reclinó en su asiento, única evidencia externa de su perplejidad.

—¿Cuándo lo detuvieron? —

—El jueves por la noche—

—¿Y cuándo lo soltaron? —

—Ayer por la tarde—

—¿Así que ha pasado tres días como invitado de la ciudad adorable cárcel? — Emmett mostró una sonrisa torcida.

—Como invitado, sí—

—¿De qué lo acusaron? —

—De conducir borracho, y dijeron que me resistí—

Todo aquello podía comprobarse fácilmente. El detective le ofreció un café, pero se sorprendió de que él lo rechazara. Lo dejó a solas y salió de la sala para telefonear al departamento de policía.

Los hechos eran tal y como los había descrito. Desde las 23:34 de la noche del jueves hasta las 3:41 de la tarde del domingo, Emmett había estado en la cárcel.

Como coartada, era difícil de rebatir.

La Rosalie había sido vista con vida por última vez cuando ella y sus tres amigas salieron del restaurant el viernes por la noche. Dado el estado del cadáver y el avance del rigor mortis, combinado con la temperatura que había en el interior de aquella casa climatizada, Rose había sido asesinada en algún momento de la noche del viernes o la mañana del sábado.

Sin embargo, Emmett no había sido el asesino.

Aquel sencillo hecho le planteó al detective un rompecabezas más difícil de lo que había supuesto al principio. Si no lo había hecho Emmett entonces ¿quién?

Hasta el momento no habían descubierto ninguna otra relación romántica, ningún amante frustrado y enfurecido por el hecho de que ella se hubiera negado a dejar Emmett. Como la víctima y Él habían roto en efecto su relación el jueves por la noche, aquella teoría no iba a ninguna parte.

Pero la agresión había sido muy personal, caracterizada por la rabia, el ensañamiento y el intento de borrar la identidad de la víctima. Las heridas de arma blanca eran postmortem; la mataron los golpes de martillo, pero el asesino aún estaba furioso y recurrió al cuchillo. Las heridas habían sangrado muy poco, lo cual indicaba que el corazón ya no le latía cuando las recibió. La agresión sexual también había sido postmortem.

Rosalie Hale conocía a su asesino, probablemente lo dejó entrar en la casa, ya que no había señales de haber forzado la entrada. Con Emmett descartado, el detective regresaba a la casilla de salida.

Tendría que repetir los pasos de la víctima del viernes por la noche, pensó.

Comenzar por el restaurant. ¿Adónde habría ido a continuación? ¿Habría entrado en uno o dos bares, quizás habría ligado con algún hombre y se lo habría llevado a casa?

Con la frente arrugada en un gesto pensativo, volvió a Emmett, que estaba retrepado en la silla con los ojos cerrados y se irguió cuando el detective entró en la sala.

—Gracias por su colaboración —dijo educadamente el detective— Daré orden de que lo lleven a alguna parte, si lo necesita—

—¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo lo que quería preguntarme? ¿De qué va todo esto? —El detective vaciló.

Si había algo que odiase hacer era ser el portador de la noticia de una muerte. Se acordaba de un capellán del ejército que en 1968 se presentó a su puerta y avisó a su madre de que su marido no iba a regresar vivo de Vietnam. Aquel doloroso recuerdo se le había quedado grabado a fuego en el cerebro.

Pero a Emmett se le habían causado ciertas molestias en aquel asunto y merecía una explicación.

—La señorita Hale sufrió una agresión en su casa... —

—¿Rose? —Emmett se enderezó en la silla, alerta de pronto, y cambió totalmente de actitud—¿Está herida? ¿Se encuentra bien? —

El detective vaciló de nuevo, atrapado por una de aquellas incómodas intuiciones de las emociones humanas.

—Lo siento —dijo en el tono más suave posible, pues sabía que aquella noticia iba a ser más devastadora de lo que había supuesto en un principio—La señorita Hale no sobrevivió a la agresión—

—¿Que no sobrevivió? ¿Quiere decir que... que está muerta? —

—Lo siento —repitió el detective.

Emmett permaneció estupefacto durante unos instantes, y entonces se fue derrumbando lentamente. Escondió su rostro sin afeitar entre las manos y empezó a sollozar.

Su Tía Alice llegó a la puerta de la casa antes de las siete de la mañana del día siguiente.

—Quería pillarte antes de que te fueras a trabajar —dijo enérgicamente cuando Ren le abrió la puerta de la cocina.

—Hoy no voy a ir a trabajar—Con gesto automático, Ren sacó otra taza del armario, la llenó de café y se la pasó a Alice ¿Y ahora qué? No se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse al enfado de su Tía.

Alice depositó la taza sobre la mesa y rodeó a Ren con los brazos estrechándola con fuerza.

—No sabía lo de Rosalie hasta que oí las noticias, y he venido enseguida. ¿Estás bien? —

Las lágrimas volvieron a escocerle en los ojos a Ren, cuando ella creía que no podía llorar más. Debería haberse quedado ya sin lágrimas.

—Estoy bien —contestó.

No había dormido gran cosa, no había comido gran cosa, y se sentía como si le funcionasen sólo la mitad de los cilindros, pero seguía adelante. A pesar de lo mucho que le dolía la muerte de Rose, sabía que superaría aquel mal trago. El viejo dicho de que la vida sigue era un viejo dicho precisamente porque era cierto.

Alice se apartó un poco para observarla y examinó su cara desprovista de color y sus ojos hinchados y demacrados.

—Te he traído un pepino —dijo— Siéntate—

¿Un pepino?

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Ren con gesto cansado—¿Qué vas a hacer con él? —

—Ponerte un par de rodajas en los ojos, tonta —respondió Alice exasperada —Reducirá la hinchazón. —

—Tengo compresas especiales para eso—

—Es mejor el pepino. Siéntate—

Como estaba tan cansada, Ren se sentó. Observó cómo Alice sacaba un enorme pepino de su bolso y lo lavaba. Seguidamente dijo:

—¿Dónde tienes los cuchillos? —

—No lo sé. En uno de los cajones—

—¿No sabes dónde tienes los cuchillos? —

—Por favor. Todavía no llevo ni un mes viviendo aquí. ¿Cuánto tardaste tú en desembalarlo todo cuando se mudaron Jasper y tú? —

—Bueno, vamos a ver, nos mudamos hace ocho años, así que... ocho años—El humor chispeó en los ojos de Alice mientras comenzaba a abrir y cerrar metódicamente los cajones de los armarios—

En eso se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la cocina; acto seguido ésta se abrió antes de que Renesmee pudiera levantarse y entró Jacob.

—He visto un coche desconocido y he venido a cerciorarme de que no hubiera periodistas molestándote —le dijo a Ren. La noche anterior habían llamado legiones de reporteros.

Alice se volvió con el enorme pepino en la mano.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó

—El vecino policía —contestó Jacob. Se fijó en el pepino— ¿Interrumpo algo? —

A Ren le entraron ganas de golpearlo, pero no tenía energía suficiente para ello.

Aun así, algo en su interior se iluminó con su presencia.

—Va a ponérmelo en los ojos—

Jake le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, como diciendo: «Seguro que estás de broma»

—Se te resbalará—

Definitivamente, Ren decidió propinarle un porrazo. Más tarde.

—En rodajas—

La expresión de Jacob se transformó en otra de escepticismo, algo así como «esto no me lo pierdo». Se acercó al armario, sacó otra taza y se sirvió un café. Se apoyó contra los armarios con sus largas piernas cruzadas y esperó.

Alice se volvió hacia Ren, más que divertida.

—¿Quién es éste? —quiso saber.

—Mi vecino —respondió Ren—Alice, te presento a Jacob Black. Jacob, mi Tía Alice—

Él le tendió una mano.

—Encantado de conocerla—

Alice se la estrechó, pero daba la impresión de no tener ganas de hacerlo.

Volvió a su tarea de buscar un cuchillo.

—¿Llevas tres semanas viviendo aquí, y ya tienes un vecino que entra en tu casa como si tal cosa y sabe dónde están las tazas de café? —

—Soy detective —le dijo Jacob con una sonrisa— Mi trabajo consiste en averiguar cosas—

Alice le dedicó una de sus miradas a lo Reina Victoria, que indicaba que aquello no le resultaba nada gracioso.

Alice pensó en levantarse y darle un abrazo, sólo por haberla hecho sentirse mejor. No sabía lo que habría hecho sin él el día anterior. Jake fue como una roca, una pared levantada entre ella y todas las llamadas telefónicas, y cuando él le decía a alguien que dejase de llamar, había una nota en su voz que obligaba a la gente a prestar atención.

Pero hoy no iba a estar allí, comprendió Ren. Se había vestido para ir a trabajar, con unos pantalones de color tostado claro y una camisa blanca como la nieve. Llevaba el mensáfono prendido al cinturón y la pistola a la altura del riñon derecho. Alice lo miraba todo el tiempo como si perteneciera a una especie exótica, con sólo una parte de su atención concentrada en encontrar un cuchillo.

Por fin abrió el cajón correcto y extrajo un cuchillo de mondar.

—Oh —dijo Ren con escaso interés—De modo que están ahí—

Alice se volvió hacia Jacob con el cuchillo en una mano y el pepino en la otra.

—¿Duermen juntos? —le preguntó en tono hostil.

—¡Alice! —exclamó Ren

—Todavía no —respondió Jacob con total seguridad en sí mismo.

Se hizo el silencio en la cocina. Alice se puso a pelar el pepino con pasadas cortas y enérgicas del cuchillo.

—No parecen Tía y sobrina —observó Jacob como si no acabara de interrumpir en seco la conversación.

Llevaban oyendo aquel comentario, o alguna variante del mismo, toda la vida.

—Alice se parece a mi padre, y yo me parezco a mi madre con el color de mi padre —explicó Ren automáticamente.

—¿Vas a quedarte a dormir en su casa esta noche? —preguntó Jacob a Alice

—No necesito que se quede nadie conmigo —replicó Ren

—Sí —contestó Alice

—Encárgate de las intromisiones y no dejes que se le acerquen los periodistas, ¿de acuerdo? —

—No necesito que se quede nadie conmigo —repitió

—De acuerdo —dijo a Alice

—Genial —dijo Ren— Ésta es mi casa y nadie me presta atención—

Alice cortó dos rodajas de pepino.

—Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos—

Ren se inclinó y cerró.

—Tenía entendido que debía estar tumbada para hacer esto—

—Demasiado tarde. —Alice colocó las rodajas frías sobre los párpados doloridos

Oh, qué gusto daba sentir aquello frío y húmedo, tan calmante. Posiblemente iba a necesitar una bolsa entera de pepinos antes de que finalizara el funeral de Rose, pensó, y justo al pensar en ello volvió la tristeza. Jake y Alice la habían mantenido a raya durante unos momentos, y se sintió agradecida hacia ellos por aquel respiro.

—He recibido una llamada del detective que investiga este caso —dijo Jake—Emmett, el novio de Rose, estuvo en la cárcel desde la noche del jueves hasta la tarde del domingo. Está libre de toda sospecha—

—¿Entonces entró un desconocido en su casa y la mató? —preguntó Ren al tiempo que se quitaba las rodajas de pepino y alzaba la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Quienquiera que fuese, no había señales de que hubiera forzado la entrada—

Eso ya lo había leído ella en el periódico de la mañana.

—Sabes más de lo que cuentas, ¿no es así? —

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—Los policías siempre saben más de lo que dicen—

Jacob apuró su café y aclaró la taza antes de ponerla boca abajo sobre el escurridor. A continuación se inclinó para darle un beso a Ren, un beso cálido y breve.

—Las dos tienen el número de mi mensáfono y de mi móvil, de modo que si me necesitan, llámenme—

—Estoy bien —le dijo ella, y lo decía en serio— Oh... ¿Sabes si está aquí la hermana de Rose? —

—Se ha vuelto a Washington. Todavía no hay nada que ella pueda hacer aquí. La casa continúa acordonada, y en los casos de asesinato es necesario realizar una autopsia. El tiempo que se tarde en llevarla a cabo depende del trabajo que tenga el forense. Es posible que el funeral no sea hasta este fin de semana. —

Aquél era otro detalle en el que no deseaba pensar, el cadáver de Rose tendido sobre una losa refrigerada durante varios días.

—Entonces mañana iré a trabajar. Me gustaría ayudar a su hermana con los preparativos, si ella quiere, pero no creo que haya nada que hacer de momento—

—De momento, no. —Jacob la besó nuevamente, luego le levantó las manos, que aún sujetaban las rodajas de pepino, y se las volvió a colocar sobre los párpados— Déjalas ahí. Tienes un aspecto de verdad horrible—

—Vaya, muchas gracias —repuso ella secamente, y oyó cómo él se marchaba riéndose.

Otra vez silencio. Entonces Alice dijo:

—Ese tipo es diferente—

Diferente de los ex prometidos de Ren, quiso decir. Y no bromeaba.

—Sí —convino Ren

—Esto parece bastante serio. No hace mucho que lo conoces—

¡Si Alice supiera! Probablemente estaba contando las tres semanas enteras que llevaba ella viviendo allí. Quién sabe lo que diría si supiera que durante las dos primeras semanas había creído que Jacob era un borracho o un narcotraficante.

—No sé lo serio que será esto —dijo, consciente de que estaba mintiendo—no pienso precipitarme a hacer nada —Por su parte, la cosa no podía ponerse mucho más seria ya. Estaba enamorada de aquel tipo grandullón. Lo que todavía estaba abierto a discusión era cómo o qué sentía él.

—Eso está bien —dijo Alice — Lo último que necesitas tú es otro compromiso roto—

Podría haber pasado el día entero sin mencionar el desgraciado historial de Ren, pero es que Alice nunca había sido notoria por su tacto. Por otro lado, Renesmee nunca había dudado de que su Tía la quisiera, lo cual compensaba mucho su falta de tacto.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono. Ren se quitó las rodajas de pepino de los ojos y fue a coger el inalámbrico al mismo tiempo que Alice.

—Jacob me ha dicho que conteste yo al teléfono —siseó Alice, como si pudiera oírla el que llamaba.

Ring.

—¿Desde cuándo aceptas órdenes de una persona contra la que acabas de advertirme? —Preguntó Ren secamente.

Ring.

—No es que te haya advertido exact... —

Ring.

Sabiendo que aquella minidiscusión podía continuar durante media hora, Ren pulsó el botón del auricular antes de que saltara el contestador.

—Diga—

—¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú? —

—¿Cómo? —preguntó perpleja

—¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú? —

Ren cortó y dejó el teléfono en su sitio con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quién era? —quiso saber Alice.

—Algún chiflado. Rose, Claire y Emily han estado recibiendo llamadas de éstas desde que salió a la luz la «Lista». —La voz se le quebró un poco al mencionar a Rose—Es el mismo individuo, siempre dice lo mismo—

—¿Has informado a la compañía telefónica de que estás recibiendo llamadas obscenas? —

—No son obscenas. Dice: «¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú?» susurrando. Supongo que se trata de un hombre, porque resulta difícil distinguirlo cuando alguien habla en susurros—

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Un chiflado que llama por lo de la Lista? Puedes estar segura de que se trata de un hombre. Jasper dice que en su trabajo todos los hombres se han molestado bastante por algunas partes de esa lista. A ver si adivinas qué partes no les gustan—

—¿Las partes que tienen que ver con sus partes? —Como si tuviera que adivinarlo.

—Los hombres son de lo más predecible, ¿no crees? — Alice recorría la cocina, abriendo cajones y puertas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —

—Mirar dónde está todo, para no tener que ponerme a buscarlo cuando cocine—

—¿Vas a cocinar? ¿El qué? —Durante un instante de leve desconcierto, Ren se preguntó si Alice habría traído consigo los ingredientes de lo que pretendiera preparar para dar de cenar a su familia aquella noche. Al fin y al cabo, se había sacado un pepino enorme del bolso; sólo Dios sabía qué más llevaba allí dentro. ¿Un asado, tal vez?

—El desayuno —repuso Alice— Para nosotras. Y tú también vas a tomarlo—

De hecho, aquella mañana tenía hambre, pues la noche anterior se había saltado la cena. ¿Pensaría Alice que estaba loca? De ningún modo iba a discutir por la comida.

—Lo intentaré —dijo mansamente, y volvió a ponerse las rodajas de pepino encima de los ojos mientras su Tía trajinaba preparando unas tortitas.

James se quedó mirando fijamente el teléfono, notando cómo la decepción lo invadía en oleadas. Ésta tampoco se lo había dicho. Por lo menos no lo había increpado igual que habían hecho las demás. Había pensado que lo haría, se había preparado para lo que pudiera decirle. Era una bocazas, tal como habría dicho Madre. Con frecuencia desaprobaba la forma en que hablaba en el trabajo, diciendo tantos tacos. A Madre no le habría gustado nada.

No sabía qué hacer. Matar a la primera zorra había sido... abrumador. No esperaba aquella sensación tan intensa y poderosa de alegría, casi de éxtasis. Se había enorgullecido de aquel acto, pero después sintió miedo. ¿Qué haría Madre si supiera que había disfrutado con ello? Siempre le había dado mucho miedo que ella descubriera el placer secreto que obtenía de sus castigos.

Pero el asesinato... Oh, el asesinato. Cerró los ojos y se balanceó ligeramente adelante y atrás reviviendo cada momento en su mente. La sorpresa dibujada en los ojos de aquella zorra durante una fracción de segundo antes de que la golpeara el martillo, el ruido sordo y húmedo de los golpes, luego la dicha que le corrió por las venas y la sensación de ser todopoderoso, de saber que ella no podía detenerlo porque él era muy fuerte... Se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, porque había disfrutado mucho y ahora todo se había terminado.

No había disfrutado tanto de ninguna otra cosa desde el día en que mató a Madre.

No... no pienses en eso. Le dijeron que no debía pensar en eso. Pero dijeron que debía tomarse las pastillas, y en eso se equivocaban, ¿verdad? Las pastillas lo hacían desaparecer. Así que a lo mejor sí debería pensar en Madre.

Fue al cuarto de baño y se miró en el espejo. Sí, aún estaba allí. Se había traído una barra de labios de la casa de la zorra. No sabía por qué.

Cuando estuvo muerta, se paseó por la casa mirando sus cosas, y cuando entró en el cuarto de baño y se contempló en el espejo se fijó en la increíble cantidad de maquillajes que había esparcidos por todas partes, cubriendo toda la superficie plana.

Aquella zorra desde luego creía en eso de embellecerse, ¿eh? Bueno, ya no iba a necesitar más todo aquello, pensó, y se guardó la barra de labios en el bolsillo. Desde aquella noche la conservaba sobre el lavabo de su propio cuarto de baño.

Destapó el tubo y giró la base del mismo. Al hacerlo salió la barra de color carmín.

Se inclinó hacia delante y se perfiló cuidadosamente los labios de rojo brillante.

Se enderezó y se contempló en el espejo. Sonriente, con el rojo de labios contrastando con los dientes, dijo:

—Hola, Madre.

* * *

_**#**Hola Gente! Después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar aquí tienen :) estoy Feliz, Hoy no tuve clases & comencé con mi Historia de Leah, Me encanto el Primer capitulo :) Gracias a las que aún siguen Leyendo :) Gracias por los reviews ñ.ñ Son las 4 de la tarde y yo aún visto mi Pijama :3 Ok, he disfrutado este Día .. lo malo es que mañana vuelvo a clases hasta el Sábado :| Saludos! Nos Leemos Pronto ¿Comentarios? **Coni** 25.08.2011_


	20. Nota

Nota: Hola chicas... Lamento la demora con la actualización del capitulo, tengo demaciadas cosas en el colegio, se me juntó lo del Pre-Universitario & ensayos no me dan tiempo de nada, de verdad lo lamento, prometo actualizar pronto ñ.ñ Subiré pronto, lo Juro xd xd Maximo una semana :S Okey, las dejo... Cosas que hacer xd xd Gracias por los Reviews ... Nos leemos Pronto .. :)

**Conni **

**14.09.2011**


	21. Capitulo 19

Adaptación del libro de Linda Howard con los personajes de S. Meyer

* * *

**Capitulo número 19**

—Vamos a hablar de algo interesante, como Jacob—Hubo un destello de malicia en los ojos de Emily—No me creo que pensaras que ese borracho tan sexy se dedicara a traficar con drogas—

Ren descubrió que ella también era capaz de sonreír ese día.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Lo arregla muy bien. Deberíais verlo cuando va con ropa vieja y sucia, sin afeitar, y está de un humor de perros—

—Esos ojos oscuros... En fin. —Claire se abanicó con la mano—.Además, tiene unos hombros más bien impresionantes, por si no te has fijado—

Renesmee se abstuvo de decir que se había fijado en todo lo que concernía a Jake. Ellas no tenían por qué conocer el episodio de la ventana de la cocina. Era curioso que les hubiera regalado casi a diario contándoles historias de sus displicentes encuentros con él cuando todavía creía que era un miserable borracho, y sin embargo cuando las cosas empezaron a ser más personales entre ellos hubiera dejado de hablar de él.

—Él también está loco por tus huesos —agregó Emily — Ese hombre está deseando comerte viva, te lo digo yo—

—Puede —contestó Ren vagamente. No quería hablar de lo mucho que ella deseaba comerlo vivo a él, ni lo cerca que habían estado ya de hacer el amor.

—No hace falta ser vidente para saber eso —dijo Claire a Emily en tono irónico—Él mismo vino y lo dijo tal cual—

Emily se echó a reír.

—Así fue. No es nada tímido, ¿verdad? —

No, la timidez no era precisamente un atributo de Jacob. Descarado, presuntuoso, arrogante, inteligente, sexy, amable... Aquéllos eran apelativos que lo describían perfectamente. Pero dudaba que tuviera ni un solo gen de timidez en el cuerpo, gracias a Dios.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono móvil de Emily

—Probablemente será Sam —dijo suspirando mientras lo sacaba de su bolso. Abrió la lengüeta y pulsó el botón de contestar—. ¿Diga? —

Ren observó cómo su semblante se tornaba de color rojo.

—¿Cómo ha conseguido este número? —exclamó Emily, y apretó el botón de desconexión—Hijo de puta —murmuró al tiempo que volvía a guardar el móvil en el bolso.

—Deduzco que no era Sam—dijo Ren

—Era ese chiflado. —La voz de Emily temblaba de rabia— Me gustaría saber cómo ha conseguido mi número de móvil, porque no suelo dárselo a nadie.

—A lo mejor hay un servicio de información para números de móviles — comentó Claire

—La factura está a nombre de Sam, no al mío, por eso me extraña que sepa que yo soy la que lleva encima el móvil—

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó Ren

—La mierda de siempre: «¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú?». Luego ha dicho «Rosalie». Sólo el nombre. Maldita sea, este tipo actúa de forma enfermiza—

Ren dejó su trozo de pizza en el plato. De repente sintió frío por todo el cuerpo y se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Dios santo, ¿y si aquellas llamadas tuvieran algo que ver con el asesinato de Rose? Tal vez fuera una idea absurda, pero tal vez no. A lo mejor se trataba de algún pirado que las odiaba a muerte por lo de la Lista, y ahora iba tras ellas de una en una...

Estaba hiperventilando. Emily y Claire la miraban fijamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Claire, alarmada.

—Es que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea horrible —susurró—. ¿Y si ese chiflado es el que ha matado a Rose? ¿Y si va detrás de todas nosotras? —

Dos expresiones gemelas de puro horror se dibujaron en las caras de sus amigas.

—No puede ser —dijo Claire en un instantáneo rechazo.

—¿Por qué no? —

—¿Por qué no? Porque es impensable. Esas cosas no ocurren. Bueno, quizá les ocurra a los famosos, pero no a la gente normal—

—A Rose la han asesinado —dijo Ren, todavía incapaz de imprimir mucho volumen a su voz—. ¿Es normal eso? —Se estremeció—. A las llamadas recibidas en casa no les he concedido mucha importancia, pero tienes razón, Emily ¿cómo habrá conseguido el número de tu móvil? Estoy segura de que existen maneras de averiguarlo, pero la mayoría de la gente no sabe cómo. ¿Nos estarán acechando? —

De nuevo las dos la miraron fijamente.

—Ahora sí que estoy asustada —dijo Claire al cabo de unos instantes—Tú vives sola, yo también, Sam no llega a casa casi hasta la medianoche, y Rose estaba sola—

—¿Pero cómo iba a saber él eso? Quiero decir que Emmett vivía con ella justo hasta el día antes —protestó Emily

Su intuición le provocó a Ren otra punzada en el estómago. Creyó que iba a enfermar.

—Lo decía el periódico... «no había señales de que hubieran forzado la entrada». Y oí a Jake hablar por teléfono. Creían que había sido Emmett porque era su novio y tenía una llave, pero no fue él, de modo que ahora creen que fue alguien a quien Rose conocía. Lo dejó pasar y él la mató —Tragó saliva— Es alguien al que conocemos todas—

—Oh, Dios mío. —Claire se tapó la boca con ambas manos, con los ojos agrandados por el horror.

Emily dejó caer su trozo de pizza. Ella también parecía trastornada y aterrorizada de pronto. Probó con una risita temblorosa.

—Nos estamos asustando solas, como si fuéramos niñas contando historias de miedo alrededor de un fuego de campamento—

—Estupendo. Si tenemos miedo, pondremos más cuidado. Yo voy a llamar a Jacob en cuanto regrese a la oficina…—

Emily sacó el teléfono móvil del bolso y lo encendió.

—Ten —le dijo, tendiéndoselo a Ren por encima de la mesa— Llámalo ahora. Ren hurgó en su bolso en busca del papelito en que había anotado los dos números de Jake. Le temblaban las manos mientras marcaba el primero de ellos. Se estableció la conexión y oyó un timbre. Dos. Tres veces... —

—Black—

Aferró el pequeño teléfono con las dos manos.

—Soy Ren. Jacob... tenemos miedo. Todas hemos recibido llamadas de un chiflado desde que apareció la Lista, pero no lo he mencionado porque ese tipo no nos amenazaba ni nada de eso, sólo nos pregunta cuál de las cuatro somos, ya sabes, A, B, C o D. Pero es que acaba de llamar a Emily al móvil y ha mencionado el nombre de Rose. ¿Cómo habrá conseguido el número de Emily? El teléfono está a nombre de su marido, así que ¿cómo va a saber él que es Emily la que lleva el móvil y no Sam? Te oí decir a ti que probablemente Rose conocía a su asesino y lo dejó entrar en casa, y el que ha llamado a Emily la conoce, porque de no ser así no tendría su número, y ya sé que

parezco histérica, pero es que estoy asustada y quisiera que tú me dijeras que me estoy dejando llevar por la imaginación... —

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó él en voz baja.

—En Friday Pizza. Por favor, dime que me estoy dejando dominar por la imaginación—

—Creo que tienes que contratar el servicio de Identificación de Llamadas —repuso Jacob en un tono todavía demasiado tranquilo—Si Emily y Claire no lo tienen, diles que lo contraten. Hoy mismo. Llamen a la compañía telefónica desde el trabajo para que empiecen ya y de camino a casa compren los aparatos. —

Ella aspiró profundamente.

—De acuerdo. Identificación de Llamadas—

—¿Tienes un teléfono móvil? ¿O Claire? —

—No, sólo Emily—

—Las dos necesitan tener uno para llevarlo encima todo el tiempo, para que cuenten con una forma de pedir ayuda si no podéis acceder a un teléfono fijo. Y quiero decir encima, en el bolsillo, no en el bolso ni en el coche—

—Teléfonos móviles. De acuerdo. —Iban a hacer varias paradas de camino a casa, pensó.

—¿A alguna de ustedes les ha sonado familiar esa voz? —

—No, habla en susurros, pero es como un susurro fuerte. Suena gracioso—

—¿Habéis notado algún ruido de fondo fácil de identificar? —

—No, nada—

—Está bien. ¿Dónde viven Claire y Emily? —

Ren le proporcionó sus direcciones. Emily vivía en la reserva de la Push, pero Claire hace pocos años se había mudado a la ciudad.

Jacob lanzó un juramento.

Renesmee sintió deseos de sacudir a Emily No parecía darse cuenta de que ellas también podían correr peligro. Probablemente no era así; esperaba que no fuera así. Pero todo aquello de la última llamada telefónica llevaba las llamadas de aquel chiflado a otro nivel, y ella sentía una profunda inquietud. Una parte de ella estaba de acuerdo con Emily, aquella suposición era demasiado fantástica, demasiado increíble.

Simplemente estaba permitiendo que la dominase su imaginación. Otra parte de su cerebro, más primitiva, le decía que Rose estaba muerta, que había sido asesinada, y que el que la había matado seguía andando por allí. Aquello parecía aún más increíble que lo anterior, y sin embargo era cierto.

Probó con otra táctica.

—Si Jake opina que deberíamos ser mucho más cuidadosas, para mí es suficiente. Él sabe mucho más que nosotras de estas cosas—

—Eso es verdad —dijo Emily — Si él está preocupado, deberíamos hacer lo que nos ha dicho—

Ren puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente. Después de que ella le explicó los hechos a Jake por primera vez, Emily, Claire y hasta Alice habían empezado a actuar como si él fuera el jefe. Bueno, daba igual lo que fuera, con tal de que funcionara; lo importante era que tenían que ser precavidas.

Entraron juntas en el edificio y después se separaron para dirigirse a sus distintos departamentos. Obedeciendo las instrucciones de Jacob, Ren llamó a la compañía telefónica para contratar el servicio de Identificación de Llamadas y todos los demás accesorios, incluido el desvío de llamadas. Se le ocurrió que tal vez le resultara práctico poder transferir sus llamadas entrantes, digamos, a casa de Jacob

Jake llamó al detective Roger

—Roger, me dicen las tripas que tenemos un problema mayor de lo que creíamos—

—¿Cómo es eso? —

—Ya sabes que la señorita Rosalie era una de las Chicas de la Lista, ¿verdad? —

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa con eso, aparte de suponer un poco de carnaza para los periodistas? —

—Resulta que las cuatro han estado recibiendo llamadas extrañas de un mismo individuo. Les pregunta cuál de las cuatro son—

—¿Cuál de las cuatro? —

—Sí. ¿Has leído la Lista? —

—No he tenido ese placer. Por desgracia, mi mujer me ha citado algunas partes—

—Las cuatro mujeres aparecen identificadas como A, B, C y D. De manera que ese tipo les pregunta cuál de ellas es cada una, como si le resultara importante. Hoy, mientras almorzaban, ese tipo llamó al teléfono móvil de Emily y le formuló la pregunta de siempre, y luego mencionó el nombre de la señorita Hale. Sin amenazas ni nada parecido, tan sólo el nombre.

—Mmnn —contestó Roger, lo cual significaba que estaba pensando.

—El móvil de Emily está a nombre del marido, por eso la mayoría de la gente piensa que lo lleva él. Este tipo no sólo sabía el número, sino también que es ella la que lleva el móvil—

—Así que conoce a las chicas o conoce al marido—

—¿Por qué iba un marido a dar el número del teléfono móvil de su mujer a otro hombre? —

—Buena pregunta. De acuerdo, el que llama conoce a las chicas. Mmnn—

—Es muy posible que Rosalie conociera al asesino. Le abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, ¿no es así? —

—Así es. Tenía una mirilla en la puerta. Podía ver al que llamase al timbre—

—El chiflado de las llamadas disfraza la voz, habla sólo en susurros—

—Lo cual quiere decir que si hablara normalmente podrían reconocer su voz, ¿Tú crees que el de las llamadas y el asesino son la misma persona? —

—De lo contrario sería una enorme coincidencia—

—Hijo de puta. —Al igual que la mayoría de los policías, Roger no creía en las coincidencias—¿De qué las conoce a todas ellas ese tipo? ¿Trabajan juntas o algo así? —Sí, Es probable que él también trabaje allí—

—Se trata de alguien que tiene acceso a su información personal. Eso debería estrechar la búsqueda—

—Allí hay mucha gente que sabría cómo acceder a los archivos del personal—

—No podría ser fácil, ¿no? —preguntó Roger con cautela.

—Las tripas me dicen que lo ha provocado algo de esa Lista y que va a ir detrás de las otras tres chicas.

—Dios. Puede que tengas razón. ¿Tienes los nombres y las direcciones de ellas? —

—Emily está casada y vive con su esposo en la reserva, Claire vive sola. —Entregó a Roger las direcciones— Renesmee, la tercera, es mi vecina de al lado. También está soltera—

—Mmnn. ¿Es esa amiga tuya? —

—Sí—

—O sea, que estás saliendo con una de las Chicas de la Lista. Tío, eso es tener pelotas —Roger cayó en la cuenta de su propio chiste y rompió a reír.

—No tienes ni idea—Jacob sonrió abiertamente al pensar en Renesmee y en su barbilla terca con aquella diminuta hendidura, y en sus leves hoyuelos de las mejillas y aquellos ojos chispeantes. Ren atacaba la vida, más que dejar que le viniera simplemente; nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera tan irritante, graciosa y aguda.

Tenía planes importantes respecto a ella, el más inmediato de todos llevársela a la cama. Por nada del mundo iba a consentir que le ocurriera nada, aunque para ello tuviera que abandonar su trabajo y convertirse en su guardaespaldas durante las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Está bien, si estás en lo cierto, al menos tenemos un sitio por dónde empezar —dijo Roger, regresando rápidamente al tema—Me informaré sobre cómo acceder a los archivos del personal para ver lo que cae del árbol, pero si has acertado en lo de los locos de la informática, esto podría llevarnos bastante tiempo. Oficialmente, no sé qué podemos hacer para mantener a salvo a las chicas. Estás hablando de localidades diferentes... —

—Ya lo se —El follón administrativo iba a ser un incordio. A Jake le dolía la cabeza sólo de pensarlo.

—De forma no oficial, sacaremos algo en limpio. Pediremos favores, tal vez logremos que algunos individuos se presten voluntarios para hacer de perros guardianes—

Las chicas saben ya que tienen que actuar con cautela, ¿no es así?

—Se supone que hoy mismo tienen que contratar el servicio de Identificación de Llamadas y hacerse con un teléfono móvil. También les he dicho que no dejen entrar a nadie que no sea su familia, que no acepten que nadie las lleve en coche. No quiero que ese hijo de puta consiga acercarse a ellas lo más mínimo.

Sobre todo a _ella._

* * *

_#Hola! :) Al fin logre actualizar ñ.ñ Gracias por las personas que han sido pacientes, se me ha complicado mucho tener un poco de tiempo libre & ya logre salir de algunas cosas, practicamente quedan unos 2 meses de clases y estamos a Full xdd Muchisisisismas gracias por los reviews, Ahora si actualizare pronto... es una promesa xd Saludos a Todas, Nos leemos ! **Conni** ... 26.09.2011_


	22. Capitulo 20

_Todas sabemos que yo no escribo esto, este fic es solo una adaptación del libro de Linda H. con los personajes de S. meyer... nada de esto es mio, bla, bla._

_otra cosa. **¡RANKING M!** a las que no les guste el** lemmon** que no lea, simplemente que no lo haga (: trate de dejarlo lo más "Suavecito posible"... pero ya estan advertidas.. Ok.(?)_

_Notas al final del capitulo._

* * *

**Capitulo Número 20**

Ren se sorprendió a sí misma escrutando a cada hombre con que se cruzaba en el trabajo ese día, preguntándose si sería el asesino. Que uno de ellos pudiera ser un asesino era algo casi imposible de creer. Todos parecían muy normales, o al menos tan normales como cualquier grupo grande de hombres que trabajasen. Había algunos de ellos a los que conocía y que le gustaban, otros a los que conocía y que no le gustaban, pero a ninguno lo veía como un asesino. A muchos tipos, en particular los de las dos primeras plantas, los conocía de vista pero no por el nombre. ¿Conocería Rosea alguno de ellos lo bastante bien como para dejarlo entrar en su casa?

Reneesme intentó reflexionar sobre qué haría ella si una persona conocida llamase a su puerta por la noche, quizá diciendo que tenía un problema con el coche. Hasta la fecha, probablemente le habría abierto la puerta sin dudar, con el único deseo de mostrarse servicial. El asesino, aunque resultara ser un desconocido, le había robado para siempre aquella confianza, aquella sensación interior de seguridad. Le había gustado creer que era consciente e inteligente, que no corría riesgos, pero ¿cuántas veces había abierto la puerta sin preguntar quién estaba al otro lado? Ahora se estremeció al pensar en ello.

La puerta de su casa ni siquiera tenía mirilla. Veía quién llamaba a la puerta sólo si se subía al sofá, retiraba la cortina y luego se inclinaba mucho hacia la derecha. Y la mitad superior de la puerta de la cocina sólo constaba de nueve cristales pequeños, fáciles de hacer pedazos; después, lo único que tendría que hacer cualquier intruso sería introducir la mano y abrir la cerradura. No poseía ningún sistema de alarma, ningún medio para protegerse, ¡nada! Lo mejor que podía hacer si alguien entraba en la casa mientras ella estuviera dentro era escapar por la ventana, suponiendo que lograra abrirla. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, pensó, antes de poder sentirse de nuevo a salvo en su casa.

Se quedó media hora más de lo habitual en el trabajo, poniéndose un poco al día con el montón de papeles que se habían acumulado durante su ausencia. Cuando atravesaba la zona de aparcamiento reparó en que sólo quedaba un puñado de coches, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que era al salir tarde de trabajar, así, sola. Las tres amigas, Claire, Emily y ella deberían hacer coincidir sus entradas y salidas con el grueso del personal para aprovechar la ventaja que ofrecía la multitud. Ren ni siquiera les había dicho que pensaba salir un poco más tarde. Ahora tenía muchas cosas que considerar, había peligro en cosas que antes nunca había necesitado tener en cuenta.

—¡Reneesme! —

Mientras cruzaba el aparcamiento, el sonido de su nombre la devolvió a la realidad, y comprendió que alguien la había llamado por lo menos un par de veces, tal vez más. Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió a medias de ver a Jane correr hacia ella.

—Lo siento —se excusó, aunque se preguntaba qué querría Jane—Iba pensando y no te he oído la primera vez. ¿Ocurre algo? —

Jane se detuvo agitando sus gráciles manos y con una expresión de incomodidad en el rostro.

—Es que... simplemente quería decirte que lamento mucho lo de Rose. ¿Cuándo es el funeral? —

—Aún no lo sé —No tenía ganas de ponerse a explicar de nuevo lo de la autopsia—La hermana de Rose, Vera se está encargando de los preparativos—

Jane asintió nerviosamente.

—Comunícamelo, por favor. Me gustaría asistir—

—Sí, naturalmente—

Jane parecía querer decir algo más, o tal vez no sabía qué más decir; cualquiera de las dos cosas resultaba incómoda. Por fin, tras un movimiento brusco de cabeza, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia su coche. La amplia falda le revoloteaba alrededor de las piernas. El atuendo que llevaba aquel día era especialmente desafortunado, un estampado en color lavanda que no le favorecía nada y con un leve volante fruncido en el escote. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un producto de saldo, aunque Jane ganaba un buen sueldo —Ren sabía exactamente cuánto— y probablemente compraba en buenos grandes almacenes. Simplemente carecía de criterio para vestir.

—Por otra parte —murmuró Ren para sí mientras abría carro— yo carezco de criterio para las personas —Su criterio debía de encontrase gravemente dañado, porque las dos personas de las que jamás habría esperado comprensión ni sensibilidad, eran las dos que se habían tomado la molestia de decirle que sentían lo que le había sucedido a Rose.

Obedeciendo las instrucciones de Jake, fue hasta una tienda de electrónica y compró un aparato identificador de llamadas, solicitó un servicio de telefonía móvil, realizó todo el papeleo necesario y después se dedicó a escoger un teléfono. Aquel proceso la absorbió por entero; ¿quería uno de aquellos pequeños aparatos con tapa o mejor uno sin tapa? Se decidió por el que no tenía tapa, pues imaginó que si estuviera huyendo de un asesino enloquecido para salvar su vida, no querría tener que entretenerse en levantar la tapa antes de marcar.

A continuación tenía que decidirse por un color. Descartó de inmediato el negro por estar demasiado visto. ¿Amarillo neón? Resultaría difícil de perder. El azul era bonito; no se veían muchos móviles azules. Por otro lado, no había nada como el rojo.

Una vez que hubo elegido el teléfono rojo, tuvo que esperar a que se lo programasen. Para cuando salió de la tienda de electrónica ya casi se había puesto el sol de finales de verano, se observaban algunas nubes que venían del sudoeste y estaba muerta de hambre.

Como soplaba un viento frío que traía aquellas nubes, promesa de lluvia, y todavía le quedaban dos paradas más antes de irse a casa, se compró una hamburguesa y un refresco, y los engulló mientras conducía. La hamburguesa no era muy buena, pero era comida, y aquello era lo único que requería su estómago.

La parada siguiente fue en una empresa que instalaba sistemas de seguridad. Allí respondió a varias preguntas, escogió el sistema que deseaba y firmó un abultado cheque. Le instalarían el sistema en una semana a partir del próximo sábado.

—¡Pero eso son diez días! —exclamó Ren frunciendo el ceño.

El corpulento dependiente consultó un libro de entrega de pedidos.

—Lo siento, pero es lo antes que podemos servírselo—

Reneesme pasó hábilmente una mano por encima del mostrador y recuperó su cheque, que estaba delante del dependiente.

—Ya volveré a llamar para ver si otra persona puede servírmelo antes. Siento haberlo hecho perder el tiempo —

—Espere, espere —dijo él apresuradamente—. ¿Se trata de una emergencia? Si hay una persona que está teniendo problemas, la situamos a la cabecera de la lista—

Debería haberlo dicho.

—Se trata de una emergencia —dijo Ren con firmeza.

—Muy bien, deje que vea qué puedo hacer—Estudió de nuevo el libro de pedidos, se rascó la cabeza, dio unos golpecitos con el lápiz sobre el papel y dijo— Puedo decir que se lo instalen este sábado, ya que se trata de una emergencia—

Con cuidado de no mostrar triunfo alguno en la expresión de la cara, Ren le devolvió el cheque.

—Gracias —dijo muy en serio.

La siguiente parada fue en un comercio de materiales de construcción. Aquel era un lugar gigantesco en el que había hasta el menor detalle de lo que uno puede necesitar para construir una casa, excepto el dinero. Adquirió una mirilla para la puerta principal cuyas instrucciones decían claramente: «fácil de instalar», y una puerta nueva para la cocina que no fuera la mitad de cristal, además de dos cerrojos nuevos. Después de encargar que le entregasen la puerta el sábado y de pagar un extra por dicho privilegio, lanzó un suspiro y emprendió el camino a casa.

La lluvia comenzó a repiquetear sobre el parabrisas justo cuando enfilaba su calle. Se había hecho de noche, y la oscuridad era más intensa aún debido a que el cielo estaba encapotado. Al oeste vio la breve descarga de un relámpago que iluminó las nubes y oyó el retumbar de un trueno.

La casa estaba a oscuras. Habitualmente llegaba a casa mucho antes de oscurecer, por eso no dejaba ninguna luz encendida. En circunstancias normales no se preocuparía por entrar en una casa oscura, pero esta vez sintió un escalofrío que le subía por la espalda. Estaba inquieta, más consciente de su vulnerabilidad.

Permaneció unos instantes sentada dentro del coche, reacia a apagar el motor y entrar en la casa. En el camino de entrada de Jacob no había ningún vehículo aparcado, pero estaba encendida la luz de la cocina; tal vez estuviera en casa. Ojalá dejara el todoterreno en el camino de entrada en vez de guardarlo en el garaje, para indicar así cuándo estaba en casa y cuándo no.

Justo cuando apagaba los faros y el motor, captó un movimiento a su izquierda.

El corazón se le subió de un salto a la garganta y entonces se dio cuenta de que era Jake que bajaba de la entrada principal.

Sintió que la inundaba una sensación de alivio. Cogió el bolso y las bolsas de plástico de las compras y salió del coche.

—¿Dónde demonios has estado? —gritó Jacob irguiéndose sobre ella mientras Reneesme cerraba la puerta.

No esperaba que empezase vociferando. Sobresaltada, se le cayó una de las bolsas.

—¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó al tiempo que se agachaba para recogerla— ¿Es que siempre tienes que asustarme? —

—Alguien tiene que asustarte—Jake la agarró por los brazos y la izó hasta ponerla a su altura. Iba sin camisa, y Ren se encontró de cara contra sus músculos pectorales—Son las ocho, es posible que haya por ahí un asesino rondándote, ¿y no te molestas siquiera en llamar para que alguien sepa dónde estás? ¡Te mereces más que un simple susto! —

Ren estaba cansada y nerviosa, la lluvia iba arreciando por minutos, y no estaba de humor para que nadie le gritase. Levantó la cabeza para mirar furiosa a Jake, con el agua chorreando por la cara.

—¡Tú mismo me dijiste que me comprase un identificador de llamadas y un teléfono móvil, así que si llego tarde ha sido idea tuya! —

—¿Has tardado tres jodidas horas en hacer lo que una persona normal hace en media hora? —

¿Estaba diciéndole que ella no era normal? Muy enfadada, Reneesme apoyó ambas manos en el pecho desnudo de Jake y lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones? —

Él se tambaleó quizás un centímetro.

—¡Hace como una semana! —contestó furioso, y la besó.

Su boca era dura y agresiva, y el corazón le latía igual que una taladradora.

Como sucedía siempre que la besaba, fue como si el tiempo desapareciera y dejara tan sólo el aquí y el ahora. Ren se sintió llena del sabor de Jacob; notaba su piel desnuda caliente al tacto, a pesar de la lluvia que los empapaba a los dos. Jake la aprisionó contra sí rodeándola con los brazos con una fuerza tal que ella no podía inhalar profundamente, y sintió contra su vientre el empuje de su erección.

Jacob estaba temblando, y de pronto Ren comprendió lo asustado que había estado por ella. Era grande y de aspecto rudo, y lo bastante fuerte para hacer frente a un buey; seguramente todos los días veía, sin inmutarse, cosas que harían a una persona corriente encogerse de horror. Pero aquella noche estaba asustado... asustado por ella.

De repente experimentó un dolor en el pecho, como si le oprimieran el corazón.

Le flaquearon las rodillas y se dejó caer hacia él, fundiéndose con él, alzándose de puntillas para responder a su beso con igual fuerza, igual pasión. Jacob emitió un gemido profundo; el beso se transformó y la rabia se difuminó para ser sustituida por un violento apetito. Ren se había rendido totalmente, pero aquello no parecía bastarle a Jacob, porque le hundió una mano en el cabello y tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás para arquearle el cuello y dejar al descubierto la garganta, a merced de su boca. La lluvia le mojaba el rostro, y Ren cerró los ojos impotente bajo su garra de acero, sin desear estar en ningún otro lugar.

Tras las sacudidas emocionales de los días pasados, Ren necesitaba perderse en lo físico, expulsar todo el dolor y el miedo, y sentir sólo a Jake, pensar sólo en Jacob. Él le levantó los pies del suelo y empezó a caminar con ella, y ella no protestó excepto cuando dejó de besarla, no forcejeó excepto para acercarse más a él.

—Maldita sea, ¿quieres dejar de moverte? —gruñó Jacob con la voz tensa, situándola a un costado mientras subía los peldaños de su propia casa.

—¿Por qué? —La voz de Ren sonó espesa, sensual. No sabía que su garganta fuera capaz de algo así.

—Porque si no paras, voy a correrme dentro de los vaqueros —medio gritó él profundamente frustrado.

Ren meditó sobre el problema de Jake quizá por espacio de unos segundos. Ya que la única manera de estar segura de no sobreexcitarlo era librarse de sus brazos y no tocarlo en absoluto, aquello significaba privarse a sí misma de algo.

—Pues sufre —le dijo.

—¿Que sufra? —Sonó ofendido.

Abrió de un manotazo la puerta principal y llevó a Reneesme adentro. La sala de estar estaba a oscuras, la única luz se filtraba desde la cocina. Ren intentó recorrer aquellos anchos hombros con las manos y se vio estorbada por el bolso y las bolsas de las compras. Con gesto impaciente, dejó caer todo al suelo y acto seguido se pegó a Jacob igual que una lapa. Maldiciendo, Jake dio unos cuantos pasos tambaleantes y aplastó a Ren contra la pared. Buscó el pantalón de ella con manos impacientes y atacó el botón y la cremallera hasta que el botón salió volando y la cremallera cedió. El pantalón resbaló hasta el suelo y quedó arrugado a los pies. Ren se quitó los zapatos y él la levantó para liberarla del montón de ropa. Inmediatamente enroscó las piernas alrededor de sus

caderas, en un frenético intento de pegarse más a él, de fundir los cuerpos de ambos y aliviar aquella ardiente necesidad que la abrasaba por dentro.

—¡Todavía no! —

Jadeando, Jake inclinó su peso contra ella para sujetarla contra la pared y despegó sus piernas de alrededor de las caderas. Con la caja torácica oprimida por el peso de Jake, Ren sólo consiguió emitir el primer gemido de protesta antes de que él enganchara los dedos en la cinturilla de las bragas y tirase de ellas hacia abajo.

Oh.

Ren intentó pensar por qué quería hacerlo esperar otras dos semanas, como mínimo, tal vez un ciclo menstrual entero. No se le ocurrió nada razonable, teniendo en cuenta que tenía mucho miedo de que la misma persona que mató a Rose pudiera tener en su punto de mira al resto del grupo y que se daría de patadas si muriera sin saber lo que era hacer el amor con Jacob. Allí mismo, en aquel momento, no había nada que fuera más importante que tomar la medida a aquel hombre.

Apartó las bragas de una patada, Jake la levantó una vez más, y ella volvió a enroscarse alrededor de él. Los nudillos de Jacob le rozaron las piernas cuando se desabrochó los vaqueros y los dejó caer al suelo, lanzó un juramento en voz baja y levantó a Ren sólo un poco más para ajustar su posición. Ella sintió cómo poco a poco estaba más próxima a ella, y después una sensación de placer casi increíble que la inundó cuando Jake cedió ligeramente y dejó que ella cayera por su peso. Su cuerpo se resistió al principio y luego empezó a dilatarse y a aceptarlo, centímetro a centímetro. Sintió que todo dentro de ella empezaba a tensarse a medida que la invadía un mar de sensaciones...

En aquel momento Jacob se detuvo, con la respiración agitada y el rostro hundido contra su cuello. Con la voz amortiguada, le dijo:

—¿Has empezado a tomar la píldora? —

Ren clavó las uñas en sus hombros desnudos, casi sollozando de necesidad. ¿Cómo podía detenerse en aquel preciso momento? Tenía dentro de ella solo pocos centímetros de él, y no era suficiente, ni mucho menos. Sus músculos internos se contrajeron alrededor de él en un intento de absorberlo más profundamente, y un explosivo juramento salió de la garganta de Jacob.

—Maldita sea, Ren, ¿has empezado a tomar la píldora? —

—Sí —logró decir ella por fin, en un tono casi tan áspero como el de él.

Jacob la aprisionó contra la pared y con un fuerte impulso la penetró del todo. Ren se oyó a sí misma gritar, pero lo percibió como un sonido distante. Todas las células de su cuerpo estaban concentradas en la parte de él que entraba y salía de ella, en su ritmo duro y rápido, y alcanzó el orgasmo de esa misma forma. Sintió un cúmulo de sensaciones explotar en su interior y se arqueó contra Jacob, gritando, sacudiendo las caderas y con todo el cuerpo estremecido. El resto del mundo desapareció por completo.

Él se corrió un segundo más tarde, entrando en ella casi con fuerza brutal. Ren chocaba contra la pared a cada impulso, resbalando por su propio peso y obligándole a penetrar aún más profundo, tanto que se tensó convulsivamente y alcanzó un nuevo clímax.

Al terminar, Jacob se apoyó pesadamente contra ella, con la piel empapada de lluvia y sudor. Respiraba agitadamente y su pecho se hinchaba cada vez que tomaba aire. La casa estaba oscura y silenciosa excepto por el repiqueteo de la lluvia en el tejado y los jadeos de los sobrecargados pulmones de ambos. Ren sentía el frescor de la pared en la espalda, pero resultaba incómodamente dura.

Intentó pensar en algo inteligente que decir, pero su mente se negaba a funcionar. Aquello era demasiado serio, demasiado importante, para hacer bromitas ingeniosas. De modo que cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Jacob mientras el galope de su corazón iba calmándose gradualmente y la parte baja de su cuerpo se relajaba alrededor de él.

Jacob musitó algo ininteligible y sujetó a Ren con más fuerza, sosteniéndola con un brazo alrededor de la espalda y el otro debajo de las nalgas, al tiempo que se quitaba del todo los vaqueros y se dirigía con paso inseguro al dormitorio. Todavía estaba dentro de ella, con su cuerpo anclado al suyo, cuando se inclinó sobre la cama y se acomodó encima de Renesmee.

La habitación estaba fresca y oscura, la cama era ancha. Le quitó a Ren la blusa de seda y el sujetador y lanzó ambas prendas al suelo. Entonces quedaron ambos totalmente desnudos, el pecho de él rozando los pezones de ella mientras comenzaba a moverse de nuevo. Esta vez el ritmo fue más lento pero no menos potente, y a cada embestida se introducía hasta la empuñadura.

Para sorpresa de Ren, la fiebre volvió nuevamente. Creía estar demasiado exhausta para excitarse de nuevo, pero descubrió lo contrario. Se afianzó con las piernas al cuerpo de Jake y movió la pelvis hacia arriba para ir al encuentro de cada arremetida, aferrándolo, atrayéndolo aún más hacia su interior, y cuando se corrió el paroxismo fue todavía más intenso que los anteriores. Jacob dejó escapar un sonido gutural y alcanzó el orgasmo mientras ella aún temblaba bajo su cuerpo.

Mucho tiempo después, cuando el pulso de ambos se hubo aquietado, el sudor se hubo secado y los músculos volvieron a responder otra vez, Jacob se retiró y rodó hacia un costado con un brazo sobre los ojos.

—Mierda —dijo en voz baja.

Pero como la habitación estaba tan silenciosa, Ren lo oyó. Un minúsculo acceso de ira la hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Todavía se sentía igual que un fideo flácido, pasado de cocción, por eso aquel minúsculo acceso de ira fue lo más que pudo articular.

—Vaya, qué romántico —dijo en tono sarcástico. El tipo no había podido apartar las manos de encima de ella en toda la semana, y ahora que por fin habían hecho el amor el único comentario que se le ocurría hacer es «mierda», como si toda aquella experiencia hubiera sido una equivocación.

Jacob levantó el brazo con que se tapaba los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirar a Ren con cara de pocos amigos.

—Supe que ibas a ser un problema desde la primera vez que te vi—

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de «problema»? —Ren se incorporó devolviéndole la misma mirada—¡Yo no soy ningún problema! ¡Soy una persona muy agradable excepto cuando tengo que tratar con tipejos! —

—Eres un problema de los peores —le espetó él—Eres un problema de los que lo empujan a uno a casarse—

Teniendo en cuenta que ya habían pasado hombres que querían casarse con ella, aquél no era precisamente el comentario más sensible que pudo hacer. Resultaba especialmente doloroso por provenir de un hombre que acababa de proporcionarle tres explosivos orgasmos. Agarró la almohada, le atizó en la cabeza con ella y se bajó de la cama de un salto.

—Yo puedo solucionarte ese problema —le dijo, echando humo mientras escrutaba la habitación a oscuras en busca de su ropa interior. Maldita sea, ¿dónde estaba el interruptor de la luz?— ¡Ya que soy un problema tan grande, me quedaré en mi lado del camino de entrada y tú puedes quedarte en la mierda del tuyo! —Para cuando terminó ya estaba gritando. Sí... aquella mancha blanca debía de ser su sujetador. Lo recogió del suelo de un manotazo, pero se trataba de un calcetín. Un calcetín maloliente. Se lo arrojó a Jacob, el cual lo aplastó a un lado y saltó de la cama en dirección a Ren.

—¿Qué demonios has hecho con mi maldita ropa? —le rugió ella, esquivando su mano y recorriendo enfurecida la habitación, a oscuras—¿Y dónde está el maldito interruptor de la luz? —

—¡Haz el favor de calmarte! —exclamó Jacob, en un tono sospechoso de estar reprimiendo una carcajada.

Así que se estaba riendo de ella. Sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Y una mierda, no pienso calmarme! —chilló, y acto seguido giró en dirección a la puerta—Puedes quedarte con esa maldita ropa. Prefiero irme a mi casa desnuda antes que quedarme aquí contigo un minuto más, maldito monstruo insensible... —

Un brazo de duros músculos se cerró alrededor de su cintura y la alzó en volandas. Soltó una exclamación, agitando los brazos, y entonces rebotó contra la cama al tiempo que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones con un resuello.

Tuvo el tiempo justo de inhalar un poco de aire antes de que Jacob aterrizase encima de ella aplastándola con su gran peso y obligándola a exhalar de nuevo. Rió mientras la subyugaba con una facilidad ridícula; en cinco segundos ya no podía forcejear en absoluto.

Para su asombro y su rabia, descubrió que Jacob tenía otra erección, que vibraba contra sus muslos cerrados. Si se creía que iba a abrir las piernas para él después de... Jake cambió de postura, hizo presión con la rodilla en un experto movimiento, y las piernas se abrieron de todos modos. Otro cambio de postura y se deslizó suavemente al interior de ella. Ren sintió deseos de chillar por estar disfrutando tanto de aquello, por amarlo y porque era un monstruo. Su mala suerte con los hombres seguía cumpliéndose.

Entonces rompió a llorar.

—Vamos, nena, no llores —le dijo él en tono tranquilizador mientras se movía lentamente dentro de ella.

—Lloraré si me apetece —sollozó al tiempo que se aferraba a él.

—Te quiero, Reneesme Masen. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —

—¡Por nada del mundo! —

—Tienes que casarte conmigo. Me debes todo tu próximo sueldo entero por todos los tacos que has proferido esta noche. Pero si nos casamos no tendrás que pagarme—

—No existe ninguna regla que diga eso—

—Acabo de inventarla. —Le enmarcó la cara con sus grandes manos y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares para limpiar las lágrimas.

—Tú has dicho «mierda»—

—¿Qué otra cosa puede decir un hombre cuando ve que sus gloriosos días de soltería se acercan a su rápido e ignominioso fin? —

—Ya has estado casado—

—Sí, pero eso no cuenta. Era demasiado joven para saber lo que hacía. Creía que follar era lo mismo que amar—

Ren pensó que ojalá se quedase quieto. ¿Cómo podía tener una conversación mientras hacía lo que le estaba haciendo? No..., ojalá, cerrase la boca y siguiera haciendo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, excepto tal vez un poquito más deprisa.

Jacob la besó en la sien, en el mentón, en la leve hendidura de la barbilla.

—Siempre he oído decir que el sexo es distinto con una mujer a la que uno ama, pero no me lo creía. El sexo era sexo. Pero entonces entré dentro de ti y fue como meterlo en un enchufe—

—Oh. ¿A eso se debían todas esas sacudidas y todos esos chillidos? —se burló Ren, pero prestando atención.

—Qué sabihondilla. Sí, a eso se debían, aunque me parece que no soy yo el único que se ha movido y chillado. Ha sido diferente. Más apasionado. Más fuerte. Y cuando terminó me entraron ganas de repetirlo todo—

—Y lo has repetido. —

—Ahí tienes la prueba, entonces. Por el amor de Dios, ya me he corrido dos veces y otra vez estoy empalmado. O se trata de un milagro sexual, o es amor —Besó a Reneesme en la boca, despacio y en profundidad, con lengua— El hecho de ver cómo te lanzas a una rabieta siempre me excita—

—Yo no tengo rabietas. ¿Por qué cada vez que un hombre se enfada es que está furioso, pero cuando se enfada una mujer no es más que una rabieta? —Calló un instante, sorprendida por lo que había dicho él— ¿Siempre? —

—Siempre. Como cuando tiraste al suelo mi cubo de la basura, luego me chillaste y me apuntaste con el dedo en el pecho—

—¿Estabas excitado? —le preguntó ella, atónita.

—Como una piedra—

Ren dijo, mirándolo perpleja:

—Pero qué hijo de p... —

—Así que contesta a mi pregunta—

Ella abrió la boca para decir «sí», pero la cautela la empujó a recordarle:

—No se me dan bien los compromisos. Eso le proporciona al novio demasiado tiempo para pensar—

—Yo pienso saltarme la parte del compromiso. No vamos a comprometernos; nos casaremos directamente—

—En ese caso, sí, me casaré contigo. —Hundió el rostro en la garganta de Jacob y aspiró el calor y el aroma de su cuerpo, pensando que si los perfumeros del mundo pudieran embotellar aquello que poseía Jake, la población femenina estaría constantemente en celo. Él dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración.

—¿Porque me quieres? —insinuó.

Ren sonrió moviendo los labios contra la piel de él.

—Porque estoy loca, salvaje, perdida y absolutamente enamorada de ti — afirmó.

—Nos casaremos la semana que viene—

—¡No puedo hacer eso! —exclamó Ren horrorizada al tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás para contemplarlo echarse sobre ella, moviéndose lentamente adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, como un alga flotando en la marea.

—¿Y por qué no? —

—Porque mis padres no regresarán de las vacaciones hasta... He perdido la cuenta de los días. Dentro de unas tres semanas, creo—

—¿No pueden regresar antes? ¿Dónde están, por cierto? —

—De viaje por Europa. Son las vacaciones soñadas de mi madre—

—Está bien, está bien. Nos casaremos el día siguiente de que vuelvan a casa—

—¡Mi madre ni siquiera habrá tenido tiempo de deshacer las maletas! —

—Vaya. Como no vamos a comprometernos, no podemos hacer todo eso de la boda en la iglesia...—

—Gracias a Dios —repuso Ren sinceramente. Había pasado por aquella experiencia

Jacob exhaló un suspiro de alivio, pues temía que a ella le apeteciera una boda por todo lo alto.

—Tendremos todo preparado. Lo único que tendrán que hacer tus padres es asistir—

Ren había estado realizando un enorme esfuerzo para concentrarse en la conversación mientras Jake hacía... aquello que estaba haciendo, y estaba muy impresionada de que él fuera capaz de mantener su parte de dicha conversación en medio de aquellas circunstancias, pero el cuerpo de ella súbitamente alcanzó el punto de no retorno. Lanzó una exclamación ahogada y alzó convulsivamente las caderas contra él.

—¡Ya hablaremos después! —dijo con voz ronca, lo agarró del trasero y lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza.

Pero pasaron un buen rato sin hablar absolutamente de nada.

Ren se removió y bostezó. Debería sentirse contenta de haber pasado la noche entera en los brazos de Jacob, pero una idea repentina la hizo incorporarse de un salto en la cama.

—¡Nahuel! —

Jake emitió un sonido que era algo a medio camino entre un gruñido y un gemido.

—¿Qué? —

—Nahuel. ¡Debe de estar muerto de hambre! No puedo creer que me haya olvidado—Salió atropelladamente de la cama— ¿Dónde está el interruptor de la luz? ¿Y por qué no tienes lámparas en las mesillas? —

—Junto a la puerta, a la derecha. ¿Para qué necesito lámparas en las mesillas? —

—Para leer, por ejemplo. —Fue recorriendo la pared con la mano, dio con el interruptor y lo accionó. Una luz brillante inundó la habitación. Jake se protegió los ojos, parpadeando, y a continuación se volvió boca abajo.

—Yo leo en la sala de estar—

Los ojos de Ren tardaron un minuto en adaptarse. Una vez que lo hubieron hecho, sus pupilas se agrandaron al contemplar en qué habían convertido la cama. Los cobertores colgaban retorcidos hacia un costado, las almohadas estaban... ¿Dónde estaban las almohadas? Y la sábana bajera estaba suelta en una esquina y hecha un revoltijo en el centro de la cama.

—Santo cielo —dijo perpleja, pero al instante se sacudió a sí misma y buscó su ropa.

Jacob abrió los ojos y se incorporó sobre un codo. Sus ojos oscuros, adormilados y fijos a un tiempo, examinaron a Ren mientras ésta registraba el dormitorio. Encontró su blusa enredada en los cobertores de la cama. Después se arrodilló para mirar debajo de la cama en busca del sujetador; Jacob se inclinó ligeramente para tener una mejor perspectiva de su trasero moviéndose en el aire.

—¿Cómo demonios ha ido a parar debajo de la cama? —protestó Ren recuperando la prenda de su escondite —Y mi pantalón estará... —

—En la sala de estar—

Ren fue la sala de estar, encendió una lámpara, y estaba en el proceso de desenmarañar el pantalón cuando entró Jake, completamente desnudo y llevando en la mano unas zapatillas deportivas. Ren no se molestó con el sujetador, pero sí que se puso las bragas y acto seguido el pantalón y la blusa. Jake se enfundó los vaqueros y después se sentó para calzarse las deportivas.

—¿Adonde vas? —le preguntó ella.

—A acompañarte hasta la puerta de tu casa—

Ren abrió la boca para decir que no era necesario, pero entonces recordó que sí era necesario, al menos por el momento. Se puso los zapatos, metió el sujetador en el bolso y recogió las bolsas de las compras. Jake extrajo su pistola de la funda y la empuñó con la mano derecha.

—Dame tu llave y quédate detrás de mí —dijo

Ren sacó el juego de llaves del bolso, seleccionó la que correspondía a la casa y se la entregó a Jacob.

Había dejado de llover, y la noche había quedado húmeda y cálida. Se oía cantar a los grillos, y la farola situada al final de la calle se veía rodeada de un halo difuminado. Atravesaron los dos caminos de entrada y subieron los peldaños que conducían a la puerta de la cocina. Jake se guardó la pistola en la cintura mientras abría la cerradura, luego le devolvió las llaves a Ren y sacó de nuevo la pistola. Abrió la puerta, introdujo una mano y encendió el interruptor de la luz.

Entonces soltó un fuerte juramento. Ren parpadeó al ver la destrucción que iluminó la luz del techo, y chilló:

—¡Nahuel! —

Intentó abalanzarse dejando a Jake a un lado, pero éste le bloqueó el paso con el brazo extendido y se volvió para que su gran cuerpo le impidiera entrar.

—Ve a mi casa y llama al 911 —ladró— ¡Vamos! —

—Pero Nahuel…—

—¡Vete! —vociferó al tiempo que le propinaba un empujón que estuvo a punto de lanzarla volando fuera del porche. Acto seguido, giró sobre sus talones y entró en la casa.

Era policía; en aquella ocasión tenía que fiarse de él. Con los dientes castañeteando, Ren regresó corriendo a casa de Jake y entró en la cocina, donde había un teléfono inalámbrico. Lo agarró, pulsó el botón de conexión y marcó el 911.

—¿Desde dónde llama? —La voz era impersonal y casi carente de interés.

—Er... desde la casa de al lado. —Ren cerró los ojos—Quiero decir que estoy llamando desde la casa de mi vecino. Han desvalijado mi casa. —Les dio su dirección— Mi vecino es policía, y en este momento está registrando la casa. —Llevándose consigo el teléfono, fue hasta el porche principal y observó su pequeña casita en la que ahora se veían luces brillando en dos ventanas. Vio encenderse también la del dormitorio—Va armado... —

—¿Quién es? —El interlocutor parecía alarmado de pronto.

—¡Es mi vecino! ¡Diga a la policía que si ven a un hombre medio desnudo con un arma, no disparen, que es uno de ellos! —Ren aspiró profundamente. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que creyó enfermar— Yo voy para allá—

—¡No! Señora, no vaya allí. Si su vecino es policía, no se entrometa. Señora, ¿está escuchando? —

—Sigo aquí. —No dijo que estuviera escuchando. Le temblaba la mano, lo cual hacía que el teléfono repiqueteara contra su boca.

—Continúe al teléfono, señora, para que yo pueda mantener informados de la situación a los agentes encargados. Ya se han enviado varias unidades a su domicilio, llegarán dentro de unos minutos. Tenga un poco de paciencia, por favor.

Ren no podía tener paciencia, pero sí podía tener sensatez. Aguardó en el porche, con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas y contemplando fijamente su propia casa, la cual Jake registraba metódicamente poniendo su vida en peligro cada vez que entraba en una habitación. No se atrevió a pensar en Nahuel. El interlocutor de la policía dijo algo más, pero ella había dejado de escuchar, aunque hizo un ruido para darle a entender que seguía allí. A lo lejos oyó el sonido estridente de las sirenas.

Jake salió al porche trasero con Nahuel acurrucado en su brazo izquierdo.

—¡Nahuel! —

Ren soltó el teléfono y corrió hacia ellos. Jake le permitió coger al gato y después volvió a guardarse la pistola en la cintura.

—Quienquiera que haya hecho esto no se ha quedado por aquí —dijo al tiempo que la rodeaba con un brazo y la instaba a regresar a su casa.

—Quiero ver... —

—Aún no. Deja primero que los técnicos realicen su trabajo, tal vez encuentren algo que nos proporcione una pista de quién es ese cabrón—

—Pero tú sí has entrado... —

—Y he tenido cuidado de no tocar nada —replicó él, exasperado— Ven, vamos a sentarnos. Los chicos llegarán dentro de un minuto— Ren recordó que había tirado el teléfono. Lo recogió y se lo entregó a Jacob

—Aún está en la línea el 911.

Jacob se lo llevó al oído, pero sin dejar de sujetar firmemente a Ren mientras hacía un sucinto resumen de la situación y decía que la casa se encontraba despejada. Después desconectó, rodeó con los dos brazos a Reneesme y la estrechó contra sí.

—¿Tú crees que ha sido él? —preguntó a Jake en tono grave.

Él guardó silencio por espacio de unos instantes. Las sirenas se oían ya mucho más cerca, un sonido que se hacía cada vez más audible en medio del quieto aire de la noche. Al tiempo que dos coches doblaban la esquina para entrar en la calle, dijo:

—No puedo permitirme el lujo de no creerlo—

* * *

Señoras y señores, cada vez queda menos de "El hombre perfecto" (: espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo. ¡HEY! pasen por mi perfil y lean "Un corazón roto" se demoraran máximo 2 minutos y su opinión será muy importante para mi :B Gracias por esperar el capitulo, tenía muchisimas cosas que hacer, aún las tengo pero decidi darles el capitulo. Ah, por lo de Lemmon, creo que esta es la unica parte donde lo tendremos por las personas que no le gusta. Eso. Gracias por leer, Nos Leemos Pronto. Recuerden leer mi drabble de **"Un corazón roto"** Adios!

R E V I E W S / C O M E N T A R I O S con el botón de abajo...

**Coni**

25.10.11


	23. Nota 02

**Hola a Todas**. Primero quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora en subir un nuevo capitulo, El lunes doy la PSU (las de Chile saben muy bien que es xd ... las que no, solo digamos que es la prueba para ver en que carrera quedas y en que universidad :3 ) Bueno, la cosa es que Necesito estudiar. Ya no ocupo el Pc, y solo pase a dejarles la nota (: Prometo actualizar después de 14 (: ya que el 13 es mi última prueba. Saludos & gracias por la paciencia. Repito (como en ocasiones anteriores) No abandonaré la Historia.** ¡Adiós!, **Coni  _05-12-2011_


	24. Capitulo 21

****Ya sabemos. esto es solo una adaptación

* * *

**Capitulo Número 21**

Arriba y abajo de la calle se iban encendiendo luces varias cabezas asomaban por las puertas. Jacob y Ren fueron al encuentro de los agentes de patrulla.

—Detective Black—dijo uno de los patrulleros, sonriente—Así que es usted el hombre medio desnudo al que nos han dicho que no debemos disparar—

Jacob miró ceñudo a Reneesme. Ella abrazó a Nahuel contra sí.

—Llevas una pistola —explicó—No quería que te dispararan por equivocación—

Los Clearwater bajaron por su acera y se quedaron mirando con ojos entornados las luces de la policía. Los dos llevaban sendas batas encima de los pijamas.

Jake lanzó un suspiro.

—He registrado la casa —les dijo a los agentes—La han destrozado, pero no hay nadie dentro. Encárguense de esto mientras yo me pongo una camisa—

Reneesme advirtió el aire especulativo que brillaba en las miradas de los vecinos al escrutarla. Se acordó de que no se había puesto el sujetador y supuso que casi seguro la blusa de seda lo ponía claramente de manifiesto. No se miró para comprobarlo, sino que mantuvo a Nahuel cerca de su pecho. Tampoco se llevó una mano a la cabeza para tocarse el pelo, porque ya sabía que lo tenía revuelto. Se le había mojado con la lluvia, después se le había enmarañado en la cama con Jake durante un par de horas; probablemente lo tenía todo de punta. Y dado el estado de desnudez de Jacob... bueno. Se imaginó que la conclusión que estarían sacando todos era bastante acertada.

Pensar en los vecinos era más fácil que pensar en su casa.

Después de la primera y horrible impresión que le había causado la cocina, no sabía si deseaba ver el resto de la vivienda. Aquello, tan poco tiempo después del trauma que le supuso la muerte de Rose, era casi más de lo que podía soportar, de manera que se concentró en otras cosas.

—¿Estás de servicio? —le preguntó a Jake fijándose en la placa.

—Bien podría estarlo. Me encuentro en la escena del delito, y a partir de las once todos estamos disponibles—

Ren lo miró boquiabierta.

—A partir de las once... Por cierto, ¿qué hora es? —

—Casi medianoche—

—Pobre Nahuel—dijo horrorizada— ¿Podrías intentar buscar algo de comida para él y traerme una lata para que pueda darle de comer? —

Jake la observó con una expresión en los ojos que le decía que ella estaba intentando eludir la realidad de lo que le había sucedido a la casa, pero también decía que lo comprendía.

—De acuerdo, voy a buscarle algo—Dirigió una mirada a la señora Clearwater— ¿Por qué no llevas a Reneesme a mi casa y preparan un poco de café, eh? —

—Por supuesto, querido—

Flanqueada por la mujer, Ren regresó al interior de la casa de Jake y entró en la cocina. Dejó a Nahuel en el suelo y miró alrededor con interés, ya que aquélla era la primera vez que veía algo de la casa. Antes no se habían molestado en encender las luces hasta que ella empezó a vestirse, de modo que había visto el dormitorio y la sala de estar, los cuales estaban amueblados tan sólo con lo más esencial. La cocina, al igual que la de ella, contenía una mesa pequeña y cuatro sillas que ocupaban un extremo, y los fogones tenían unos veinte años. Sin embargo, el frigorífico parecía nuevo, igual que la cafetera. Jacob tenía sus prioridades.

Primero preparó eficientemente el café y encendió la cafetera.

—Er... ¿Sabe usted dónde está el cuarto de baño? —

—Claro, querida —repuso—El cuarto de baño grande es la segunda puerta del pasillo, a la izquierda, y hay otro más pequeño en la habitación de Jacob.

Resultaba curioso que ella supiera aquello y ella no, pero es que era difícil ponerse a explorar cuando una estaba tendida en la cama con un hombre encima.

Escogió el baño grande, porque estaba más cerca, y se llevó consigo el bolso. Se desvistió a toda prisa, utilizó el urinario y después buscó un paño y lavó las pruebas de cuatro horas de sexo. Se aplicó el desodorante de Jacob, se arregló el cabello, y esta vez se puso el sujetador al vestirse.

Sintiéndose ya más segura, regresó a la cocina para tomar una ansiada taza de café.

—Es terrible lo de su casa, querida —dijo la señora Wilson—pero maravilloso lo de Jake. ¿Debo darle la enhorabuena? —

—¡Karen!—la amonestó la señora Clearwater— Los tiempos han cambiado. La gente joven ya no se casa sólo porque se hayan dado un revolcón—

—Pero no significa que no deban hacerlo —replicó severa la señora Wilson

Ren se aclaró la garganta. Habían sucedido tantas cosas que apenas podía asimilarlas todas, pero las horas pasadas en la cama con Jacob destacaban con toda claridad en su mente.

—Jake me ha pedido que me case con él —confesó—Y le he dicho que sí— No empleó la palabra maldita «compromiso».

—¡Oh, cielos! —La señora Wilson le dedicó una ancha sonrisa.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Cuándo es la boda? —

—Dentro de unas tres semanas, cuando vuelvan mis padres de sus vacaciones—

—Tomó una decisión temeraria—Y están invitados todos los vecinos de esta calle — De modo que la pequeña boda resultaría ser un poquito más grande, ¿y qué?

—Tendrá que dar una fiesta con ese motivo —dijo la señora Clearwater—¿Dónde hay un bolígrafo y un cuaderno? Tengo que hacer planes—

—Pero no necesito... —empezó Ren, sin embargo al ver las expresiones de sus caras se detuvo a mitad de la frase. Ya tarde se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, necesitaba una fiesta que la ayudara a reponer lo que había quedado destrozado.

Le tembló la barbilla, pero se apresuró a ponerla firme de nuevo cuando entró en la cocina uno de los patrulleros trayendo dos latas de comida para gatos.

—El detective Black les envía esto —dijo

Agradecida por la distracción, Ren miró a su alrededor buscando a Nahuel. No se le veía por ninguna parte. Fastidiado por verse abandonado en un entorno desconocido, seguramente estaría escondido por ahí. Ren conocía sus escondites favoritos en su casa, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde podría haberse metido en la de Jacob.

Como cebo, abrió una de las latas de comida y a continuación se paseó despacio por la casa llamándolo por su nombre en voz baja, con la lata abierta en la mano. Por fin lo encontró detrás del sofá, pero incluso con la comida como cebo tardó quince minutos en convencerlo para que saliera de su escondite. El animal salió despacio y empezó a comer con melindres mientras ella lo acariciaba y se reconfortaba con su cuerpo cálido y sinuoso.

Pensó que tendría que llevar a Nahuel a casa de Alice. No podía arriesgarse a tenerlo consigo en aquel momento.

Se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, y agachó la cabeza para ocultarlas al tiempo que se concentraba en el gato. Durante su ausencia, el maníaco había desahogado su rabia con sus posesiones. Aunque se sentía profundamente agradecida de encontrarse en la cama de Jake en vez de la suya, no podía arriesgar de nuevo a Nahuel y el coche de su padre...

El coche. Dios santo, el coche.

Se puso en pie de un salto, lo cual sobresaltó de tal modo a Nahuel que corrió a esconderse de nuevo detrás del sofá.

—Enseguida vuelvo —gritó a la señora Clearwater y a la señora Wilson, y salió corriendo de la casa.

—¡Jake! —chilló— ¡El coche! ¿Has examinado el coche? —

Su patio y el de Jacob estaban atestados de vecinos. Como su carro estaba plantado justo en el camino de entrada, varias caras sorprendidas se volvieron hacia ella.

No había pensado en su carro, pero por mucho cariño que le tuviera, el automóvil de su padre tenía por lo menos cinco veces más valor y era totalmente irreemplazable.

Jacob salió de la cocina, lanzó una mirada al garaje y bajó de un salto. Corrieron juntos hacia las puertas.

Aún estaba echado el candado.

—Ese tipo no habrá entrado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ren en un susurro de desesperación.

—Es posible que no lo haya intentado siquiera, dado que tenías el coche en el camino de entrada. Seguramente pensó que el garaje estaba vacío. ¿Hay alguna otra entrada? —

—No, a no ser que se haga un agujero en la pared—

—Entonces no le habrá pasado nada al coche. —Rodeó a Ren con un brazo y regresó con ella en dirección a la casa—No querrás abrir la puerta con toda esa gente mirando, ¿no? —

Ella sacudió la cabeza

—Tendré que trasladar el coche a otra parte —dijo, planificando para el futuro—Tendrá que quedárselo Jasper, y Alice tendrá que cuidar de Nahuel. Mis padres lo entenderán, dadas las circunstancias. —

—Podemos guardar el coche en mi garaje, si quieres—

Ren meditó unos segundos. Al menos así lo tendría a mano, y quienquiera que estuviera haciendo aquello no sabía que existía siquiera, de modo que estaría a salvo.

—De acuerdo. Lo trasladaremos cuando se haya ido todo el mundo—

No miró su carro al pasar por su lado, pero se detuvo y observó fijamente las luces azules de los coches policía y preguntó a Jacob:

—¿Está bien mi coche? No puedo mirar—

—Todo parece normal. No veo arañazos ni nada raro, y está todo entero—

Ren lanzó un suspiro de alivio y casi se dejó caer contra Jacob. Él la abrazó y acto seguido la envió de vuelta a la cocina.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando por fin le permitieron entrar en su casa. Se quedó sorprendida al ver toda la atención que habían prestado a algo que esencialmente constituía vandalismo, pero supuso que Jacob era el responsable de ello. Por supuesto, él no creía que fuera simplemente vandalismo.

Ni ella tampoco.

No podía. Al recorrer la casa observando los destrozos, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo personal que era todo. El televisor estaba intacto, cosa rara teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un objeto caro, pero todos sus vestidos y su ropa interior estaban hechos trizas. Sin embargo, el asaltante no había tocado sus pantalones ni sus vaqueros.

En el dormitorio, las sábanas, almohadas y colchones estaban reducidos a despojos, los frascos de perfume rotos. En la cocina, todo lo que era de vidrio estaba destrozado, todos los platos, cuencos, vasos, tazas, hasta las pesadas bandejas de vidrio que nunca había utilizado. Y en el cuarto de baño, las toallas aparecieron intactas, pero los utensilios de maquillaje habían sido destrozados. Había tubos aplastados, polvos esparcidos, y todas las sombras y coloretes parecían haber sido pisoteados y hechos añicos.

—Ha destruido todo lo que es femenino —susurró, mirando a su alrededor. La cama era más bien genérica, pero la ropa de cama era femenina, de tonos pastel y con los dobladillos festoneados de encaje.

—Odia a las mujeres —convino Jacob, que se acercó hasta donde estaba ella. Traía el semblante serio—Un psiquiatra tendría mucho trabajo que hacer aquí—

Ren suspiró, exhausta debido a la falta de sueño y a la ingente tarea que tenía por delante. Miró a Jake; él no había dormido más que ella, lo cual no sumaba más de un par de breves cabezadas.

—¿Vas a ir hoy a trabajar? —

Jacob la miró sorprendido.

—Naturalmente. Tengo que hablar con el detective que lleva el caso de Rosalie y meterle un poco de prisa—

—Yo ni quisiera voy a intentarlo. Necesitaré una semana para limpiar todo esto—

—No, nada de eso. Llama a una empresa de limpieza—Le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le levantó la cara para observar las ojeras de cansancio que le rodeaban los ojos— Después échate a dormir, en mi cama, y deja que la señora Clearwater se encargue de supervisar la limpieza. La encantará.

—Si es así, es que necesita urgentemente una sesión de terapia —comentó Ren, contemplando una vez más el destrozo de lo que había sido su hogar. Dejó escapar un bostezo—También necesito ir de compras para reponer la ropa y el maquillaje—

Jacob sonrió.

—Las cosas de la cocina pueden esperar, ¿no? —

—Oye, ya sé lo que es importante—Se apoyó contra él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos disfrutando de la libertad de poder hacerlo, y disfrutando también del modo en que los brazos de él se enroscaron automáticamente en torno a ella.

De pronto se puso rígida. No podía creer que no hubiera pensado ni una sola vez en Claire ni en Emily. Debía de estar fallándole el cerebro, aquélla era la única explicación.

—¡Me he olvidado de Claire y Emily! Dios mío, debería haberlas llamado inmediatamente para advertirlas de... —

—Ya lo he hecho yo —dijo Jake volviendo a tomarla entre sus brazos— Las llamé anoche, por mi teléfono móvil. Están bien, sólo un poco preocupadas por ti.

Reneesme bostezó y se relajó contra él una vez más, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su pecho. Le retumbaron en el oído los latidos de su corazón. Estaba agotada, pero no podía evitar que sus pensamientos revolotearan igual que aves de rapiña en torno a una presa reciente. Si no era capaz de desconectar, jamás podría dormir.

—¿Qué opinas del sexo medicinal? —preguntó a Jake.

Los ojos de él se iluminaron de interés.

—¿Implica eso tener que tragar algo? —

Ren rió.

—Todavía no. Tal vez esta noche. Lo que implica en este momento es relajarme lo bastante para poder dormir. ¿Te interesa? —

Por toda respuesta, Jacob le cogió una mano y la apoyó en la bragueta de sus vaqueros. Tenía un bulto grueso y largo debajo de la cremallera. Ren ronroneó de placer recorriéndolo arriba y abajo con los dedos, notando los diminutos movimientos espasmódicos del cuerpo de Jake que él era incapaz de controlar.

—Dios, qué fácil eres —le dijo.

—Tú culpa— dijo sonriendo

Regresaron de la mano a la casa de él, donde se encargó de relajar a Ren.

—Los técnicos de pruebas no han encontrado ninguna huella útil. Pero sí han encontrado una huella parcial de una pisada. Parece una zapatilla de correr. Estoy intentando dar con el fabricante de la marca que corresponde al dibujo de la suela— Dijo uno de los detectives

El detective dijo lo que Jake ya sabía:

—El asaltante entró con la intención de matarla, y en lugar de eso lo destrozó todo al descubrir que no estaba en casa—

—¿Tienes datos fehacientes respecto de la hora? —

—Fue entre las ocho y las doce de la noche, aproximadamente—

La señora Wilson dijo que no había visto ningún coche ni persona desconocidos antes de que llegase a casa el propio Jacob. Después de anochecer, todo el mundo estaba recogido.

—Menos mal que no estaba en casa—

—Sí— Jacob no quería pensar en la otra alternativa.

—Tenemos que ponernos a examinar esos archivos de personal de la empresa—

—Mi próxima visita será al director de la empresa. No quiero que nadie más sepa que estamos investigando los archivos. Él puede sacarlos sin que nadie le cuestione nada. A lo mejor puede enviarlos a nuestros ordenadores para que no tengamos que arriesgarnos yendo allí. —

El detective soltó un gruñido.

—A propósito, el forense ha terminado ya con el cadáver de la señorita Hale. Me he puesto en contacto con su hermana—

—Gracias. Necesitamos que alguien grabe el funeral en vídeo—

—¿Tú crees que el asesino asistirá? —

—Apuesto a que sí —contestó Jake

* * *

Señoritas. primero debo decirles que no actualizar durante este tiempo quedo totalmente fuera de mi poder. mi Pc prácticamente murió. lo arreglaron durante 2 (o más) semanas & recién hace unas 2 horas me lo devolvieron como nuevo :) Gracias por esperar & ser pacientes.

ahora son las 1:40 de la mañana a si que Adios! Felices fiestas, que lo pasen increible con sus familias & nos leemos Pronto :) ADIOS!

24.12.2011

**conni**


	25. Capitulo 22

_**** Adaptación. Linda H & S. Meye.r Nada me pertenece._

* * *

**Capitulo Número 22**

James no había podido dormir, pero no se sentía cansado. La frustración lo obsesionaba. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer? Se lo habría dicho, reflexionó. En ocasiones, durante la mayor parte del tiempo no la apreciaba en absoluto, pero otras veces podía resultarle agradable. Si ella se hubiera sentido bien, se lo habría comunicado.

No sabía qué pensar de ella. No se vestía como igual que hacía Rosalie, pero los hombres la miraban de todos modos, incluso cuando llevaba pantalones. Y cuando resultaba agradable a él le gustaba, pero cuando hacía pedazos a la gente con aquella lengua le entraban ganas de golpearla una y otra vez, y seguir golpeándola sin cesar hasta que la cabeza se le quedase toda blanda y ya no pudiera hacerle nada nunca más... Pero ¿era ella, o Madre? Frunció el entrecejo tratando de acordarse. A veces las cosas se volvían muy confusas. Aquellas pastillas debían de estar afectándolo.

A Claire también la miraban los hombres. Ella siempre era amable con él, pero se maquillaba demasiado y Madre opinaba que siempre llevaba la falda demasiado corta. Las minifaldas provocaban pensamientos asquerosos en los hombres, decía Madre. Ninguna mujer decente usaba minifalda.

A lo mejor Luna simplemente fingía ser dulce. A lo mejor era malvada en realidad. A lo mejor era ella la que había dicho aquellas cosas, y se había reído de él, y había hecho que Madre le hiciera daño.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en el daño que le había hecho Madre, y lo invadió una sensación de placer. Se pasó la mano por delante del cuerpo, tal como no debía hacerlo, pero le gustaba tanto que a veces lo hacía de todos modos.

No. Aquello estaba mal. Y cuando Madre le hacía daño, sólo le estaba mostrando lo malo que era aquello. No debería disfrutar haciéndolo.

Pero la noche no había sido un total desperdicio. Ahora tenía una barra de labios nueva. Le quitó la tapa e hizo girar la base. No era de un rojo vivo como la barra de Rosalie, sino más bien de un tono rosáceo, y no le gustaba tanto, qué va. Se pintó los labios, y tras mirar ceñudo su reflejo en el espejo se quitó la pintura asqueado.

Quizás alguna de las otras tuviera una barra de labios que le sentase mejor.

…

La noche anterior había resultado un poco más peligrosa y emocionante de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, pensó con aire grave. No le gustaba jugar al «¿qué habría pasado si... ?», pero en este caso no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué habría pasado si lo hubieran llamado para que fuera a la comisaría? ¿Qué habría pasado si Ren no hubiera llegado tarde, si él no hubiera estado preocupado, si no hubieran discutido? Podrían haberse despedido con un beso de buenas noches y ella se habría ido sola a su casa. Teniendo en cuenta cómo había quedado destruida esta última, Jake se estremeció al pensar en lo que habría sucedido si ella hubiera estado allí dentro. Rosalie era más alta y más

grande que Ren y sin embargo no había podido repeler a su atacante, de modo que las posibilidades de que ella lo hiciera eran prácticamente nulas.

Se recostó en su silla y entrelazó los dedos por detrás de la cabeza, contemplando el techo y pensando. Había algo que se le escapaba, pero no conseguía saber qué era. De todos modos, no lo conseguía de momento; tarde o temprano daría con ello, porque no iba a poder dejar de preocuparse hasta hallar la respuesta. Sus hermanas decían que él era un cruce entre un ave de presa y un terrier… vez que le hincaba los dientes a algo, ya no lo soltaba. Por supuesto, ellas no lo decían como cumplido.

El hecho de pensar en sus hermanas le recordó al resto de su familia y la noticia que tenía que comunicarles. Garabateó en su cuaderno: «Contar lo de Ren». Aquello iba a suponer una gran sorpresa para ellas, porque lo último que sabían de él era que no salía con nadie de forma habitual. Sonrió; diablos, y seguía sin salir. Se estaba saltando aquella parte, además de la etapa del compromiso, e iba a casarse directamente, lo cual era sin duda la mejor manera de cazar a Reneesme.

Pero lo de la familia tendría que esperar. En aquel preciso momento tenía dos prioridades: atrapar a un asesino y mantenerla a salvo. Aquellas dos tareas no le dejaban tiempo para nada más.

Reneesme se despertó en la cama de Jacob un poco después de la una de la tarde, no muy descansada en realidad, pero con las pilas recargadas lo suficiente para sentirse dispuesta a hacer frente a la siguiente crisis. Después de ponerse unos vaqueros y una camiseta, fue a su casa a ver cómo iba la limpieza.

—No hace ni una hora que ha estado aquí su agente de seguros —dijo la señora Clearwater—Echó un vistazo y sacó algunas fotos, y pensaba ir a la comisaría a que le dieran una copia del informe. Dijo que no creía que hubiera ningún problema—

Gracias a Dios. Últimamente no andaba muy bien de dinero, y su cuenta bancaria estaba más bien marchita.

Después de unos minutos observando cómo iba todo Ren fue a casa de Jake a recoger la bolsa que contenía el identificador de llamadas y el teléfono móvil, el cual ni siquiera había encendido todavía.

Se sentó a la mesa y leyó las instrucciones detenidamente. Entonces frunció el entrecejo, arrugó el papel en una bola y lo tiró a la basura.

—No puede ser tan complicado —musitó— Sólo hay que colocar este artilugio entre la línea y el teléfono. ¿De qué otra forma va a funcionar? —

Visto con lógica, resultaba bastante sencillo. Desenchufó el teléfono de la toma de la pared, sacó el cable que venía con el aparato y conectó éste a la toma, y luego el teléfono al identificador. Perfecto. A continuación fue a casa de Jake y marcó su número para ver si funcionaba la instalación.

Funcionaba. Cuando pulsó el botón de visualización apareció el nombre de él en el pequeño visor, con su número debajo. Cielos, las ciencias avanzan que es una barbaridad.

Tenía una lista de llamadas por hacer, y la primera era a Alice.

—Necesito que te hagas cargo de Nahuel hasta que vuelvan de vacaciones papá y mamá—

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Alice en tono beligerante, obviamente herida en sus sentimientos.

—Porque anoche me destrozaron la casa y temo que Nahuel resulte perjudicado—

—¿Cómo? —Prácticamente chilló—.¿Que alguien te ha entrado en la casa? ¿Y dónde estabas tú? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —

—Estaba con Jacob —contestó, y lo dejó tal cual— Y la casa ha quedado bastante destrozada—

—¡Gracias a Dios que no estabas tú dentro! —Entonces calló por un instante, y oyó cómo trabajaba la mente de su Tía. Alice no era corta de entendederas—.Aguarda un minuto. La casa ya ha sido arrasada y a Nahuel no le ha pasado nada, ¿no es así? —

—No, pero temo que le pase—

—¿Es que esperas que vuelvan y te destrocen la casa otra vez? —Alice estaba chillando de nuevo— Es por eso de la Lista, ¿verdad? ¡Tienes a un montón de locos que andan detrás de ti! —

—Sólo uno, creo —replicó Ren, y se le quebró la voz.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Crees que el que ha entrado en tu casa es el hombre que mató a Rosalie? Es eso lo que piensas, ¿no? Ren, por Dios santo, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Tienes que marcharte de ahí. Ven a quedarte conmigo, o en un hotel, ¡lo que sea! —

—Gracias por la oferta, pero Jake se te ha adelantado, y con él me siento segura. Tiene una pistola. Una muy grande—

—Ya lo sé, la vi—Shelley calló durante unos instantes— Estoy asustada—

—Yo también —reconoció Ren— Pero Jake está trabajando en este caso, y tiene un par de pistas. Ah, a propósito, vamos a casarnos—

Alice empezó a chillar otra vez. Ren se separó el teléfono del oído. Cuando se restauró el silencio, volvió a acercarse el auricular y dijo:

—La fecha prevista es el día siguiente al regreso de papá y mamá—

—¡Pero para eso faltan sólo tres semanas! ¡No nos da tiempo a prepararlo todo!¿Y la iglesia? ¿Y el banquete? Y sobre todo tu vestido—

—Ni iglesia, ni banquete —repuso en tono firme— Y ya me buscaré un vestido. No necesito hacerme uno a medida, valdrá con uno de serie. De todas formas tengo que salir de compras, porque ese estúpido me ha destrozado casi toda la ropa—

Más chillidos. Aguardó hasta que Alice se calmara de nuevo.

—Oye, voy a darte mi número de móvil—le dijo—Tú vas a ser la primera persona que lo tenga—

—Conque sí, ¿eh? —Parecía cansada de tanto chillar—¿Y Jacob? —

—Ni siquiera él lo tiene—

—Vaya, es todo un honor. Se te ha olvidado dárselo, ¿verdad? —

—Así es—

—¿Estás en casa o en el trabajo? —

—En casa—

—Ahora mismo voy a recoger a Nahuel—

—Gracias —contestó Ren, aliviada de haberse quitado de encima aquella preocupación.

…

Jacob se volvió hacia su ordenador y descargó el correo electrónico. Cuando vio la cantidad de kilobytes de memoria RAM que ocupaba el archivo adjunto, hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Espero tener memoria suficiente —murmuró. A continuación tecleó el nombre del archivo adjunto y lo abrió.

Treinta minutos más tarde aún estaba descargando la información. Tomó un poco de café, removió algunos papeles, llamó a su compañero para decirle que ya tenía en su poder los archivos del personal y tornó un poco más de café. Él venía de camino para hacerse con una copia, y Jake esperaba que aquel maldito trasto hubiera terminado de descargar la información antes de que él llegara.

Por fin se despejó la pantalla. Introdujo papel en la impresora y le dio la orden de imprimir. Cuando la bandeja de papel quedó vacía, volvió a llenarla. Maldición, estudiar todos aquellos archivos iba a llevarle una eternidad, aun cuando dos personas no tuvieran otros casos en que trabajar y pudieran concentrarse en éste. Tenía toda la pinta de requerir una noche entera leyendo.

La impresora se quedó sin tóner. Con otro juramento, Jacob interrumpió la tarea, cogió un cartucho de tóner, y estaba batallando con él cuando uno de los empleados se apiadó de él y lo insertó en su sitio. La impresora reanudó la labor de escupir páginas impresas.

Después de unos minutos llegó y ambos se sentaron juntos observando la impresora.

—Estoy cansado sólo de mirarla —dijo su compañero con la vista fija en la montaña de papel

—Tú te ocupas de una mitad, y yo de la otra. Examinaremos los nombres, a ver qué escupe la impresora—

—Menos mal que sólo tenemos que fijarnos en los de hombre…— Hizo una pausa — Quería ver el partido de esta noche —Otro silencio— He recibido el informe del forense sobre la señorita Rosalie. No hay rastro de esperma—

En realidad, Jacob no se sorprendió. En un gran número de casos de abuso sexual no había presencia de esperma. Habría sido estupendo disponer del ADN para realizar una identificación positiva, sólo por si acaso la necesitaban.

—Pero ha encontrado un cabello, que no pertenecía a la víctima. Estoy impresionado de que lo descubriera, pues Rosalie era rubia, y también lo es ese tipo—

Una sonrisa astuta se extendió por el rostro de Jacob. Un cabello. Sólo un único cabello, pero les proporcionaría el ADN que necesitaban. Poco a poco el caso iba tomando forma. Una sola huella de pisada, un solo cabello: no era mucho para continuar, pero estaban haciendo progresos...

* * *

#Hola a Todas las que aún siguen la historia... Lamento mucho la demora pero todo esto de las vacaciones, visitas, cambio al departamento me tiene la cabeza hecha un desastre... Aún no se cuando pueda actualizar, pero como siempre, saben que si terminaré la adaptación. (: Gracias por los revis Y/o comentarios xd

Saludos a Todas!

**Conni C.**

09-02-2012


	26. Capitulo 23

_**Adaptación.** Linda H & S. Meyer **Nada me pertenece.**_

_**Nota al final del capitulo!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

Claire dibujó una T con las manos para indicar un receso y después señaló a Jacob.

—Ahora es tu turno—

—El forense ha encontrado en el cadáver de Rosalie un cabello rubio que no le pertenece a ella—

Las tres mujeres se quedaron muy quietas, y Jake supuso que estaban repasando mentalmente y a toda velocidad qué hombres rubios había en la empresa

—¿Tienen algún nombre a la cabeza? —

—Pues no —contestó Ren —Además, lo que tú llamas rubio para nosotras podría ser castaño claro— Miró a las otras, que se encogieron de hombros —En el trabajo hay muchos individuos que podrían encajar—

—No bajen la guardia —advirtió —También es posible que se le pegara aquel cabello en otro lugar. Es una pista, y cuando lo pillemos, si el ADN concuerda, lo tendremos cogido. Ustedes tengan cuidado especial con los tipos rubios.

—Vaya idea más agradable —dijo Claire con aire taciturno— Me parece que yo soy la única morena de todo el departamento de ventas—

—Voy a examinar los archivos por departamentos, a propósito —dijo dirigiéndose a Emily —gracias por entregármelos clasificados por departamentos—

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa irónica.

—Lo que sea, con tal de ayudar—

Claire tomó de nuevo las riendas de la conversación y señaló a Ren

—Ahora te toca a ti—

Ren respiró hondo. Después su mala experiencia con el ''matrimonio'' tuvo que hacer acopio de valor para anunciar que tenía intención de... otra vez... casarse. Lanzó una mirada a Jake, y éste le guiñó un ojo.

—Jakeyyovamosacasarnos —dijo todo seguido, uniendo las palabras como si así fueran a llamar menos la atención. Si los dioses no se percataban, no podrían dar al traste con ello.

Jacob se tapó los oídos con las manos para protegerlos de la ronda de chillidos que estalló a continuación. Todos terminaron abrazándose unos a otros. El grupo resultaba demasiado pequeño sin Rose, pensó Ren, pero se negó a permitir que las lágrimas echasen a perder aquella pequeña celebración. La vida seguía. Sin Rose era más triste, más vacía, pero seguía de todas maneras.

—¿Cómo? Quiero decir, ¿cuándo? —preguntó Emily

—Dentro de tres semanas, cuando sus padres regresen —contestó Jake —He estado pensando en celebrar la ceremonia quizás en un juzgado, pero mi familia no cabría de ningún modo, y quieren estar todos presentes—

—Tal vez en un parque —propuso Reneesme

—¿Por qué en un parque? Alguien ha de tener una casa que sea lo bastante grande

—Bueno, está mi familia, la tuya, Claire y Emily, tus amigos policías y también... esto... he invitado a todos los vecinos de esta calle—

—Vale, estupendo —repuso él — maldita sea, nuestra pequeña boda ya va sumando algo así como cien personas, ¿no? —terminó en tono de frustración.

—Me temo que sí, maestro sabio—

—Eso supone comida y cosas así—

—Ahora lo has entendido—

—¿Y quién diablos se va a encargar de todo eso? —Su expresión decía a las claras que desde luego, él no.

—Alice. Le encantan esta clase de cosas. Aunque no será nada exagerado— cruzo los dedos, deseando que fuera realidad —Tengo el presupuesto muy apretado, con los pagos de la casa, el nuevo sistema de seguridad, el teléfono móvil, y ahora tengo que comprarme ropa nueva, un colchón y un somier... —

—El colchón y el somier no los necesitas —señaló Jacob, Emily y luna rompieron a reír a carcajadas. Emily extrajo cinco dólares de su bolso y se los puso en la mano a Claire.

—Te lo dije — Dijo Claire sonriente

Ren las miró con los ojos entornados.

—Hicieron apuestas sobre mi vida amorosa —las acusó.

—Sí, y tengo que decir que me has decepcionado —dijo Emily intentando adoptar un tono más serio. Aún se estaba riendo, de modo que su intento apenas tuvo éxito—Pensaba que ibas a mantenerlo a raya al menos otras dos semanas—

—Naturalmente, no ha podido resistirse a mí —terció Jake con aire de suficiencia en el momento en que se servía otro vaso de té

—Me dio pena —corrigió Ren—Con todo lo que lloraba y suplicaba. Resultaba lastimoso—

Jacob esbozó una sonrisa que prometía represalias. Ren sintió una punzada de emoción al pensar en lo que la esperaba. Tal vez tuviera que hace el amor con él, pongamos, tres o cuatro veces para aplacar sus sentimientos heridos. ¡Qué sacrificio! La encantó que él se sintiera tan cómodo en compañía de sus amigas.

Cuando Luna llegó a su apartamento, se sobresaltó al ver a Quil sentado en el suelo, junto a la puerta. Se incorporó al verla, y Claire se detuvo en seco, invadida por un miedo irracional. Quil era grande y musculoso. Por espacio de un instante de terror pensó que él... pero era imposible. El asesino era un hombre blanco y rubio. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose débil por el pánico y el alivio, lo uno seguido muy cerca de lo otro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó en tono brusco por la reacción, y enseguida se fijó en la sorpresa que se dibujaba en los ojos de él ante aquella fría bienvenida.

—Hace algún tiempo que no te veo —ronroneó con aquella voz aterciopelada que hacía que las mujeres se apiñaran en torno a él

—Estas dos últimas semanas han sido una locura —repuso Claire —Primero fue la Lista, luego lo de Rose... —Se interrumpió con un nudo en la garganta. Aún le costaba creer que ella ya no estuviera. No; sí que lo creía. Es que sencillamente no lo había aceptado

—Ya, lo siento mucho. Eran muy amigas, ¿verdad? —

En realidad, Quil no sabía gran cosa acerca de ella, se dijo Claire. La relación entre ambos, tal como era, siempre había estado centrada en él.

—Era mi mejor amiga —contestó con la vista enturbiada por las lágrimas —Mira, Quil, no estoy de humor para... —

—Vamos, no es eso para lo que he venido aquí —dijo él frunciendo el ceño e introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones — Si lo único que quisiera fuera sexo, podría obtenerlo de... —Se detuvo, pues evidentemente se dio cuenta de que aquello no era precisamente lo más sensato que decir —Te he echado de menos —dijo en tono desvalido, incómodo. No era muy típico de él decir cosas así a una mujer.

Claire lo dejó a un lado y abrió la cerradura de la puerta.

—Ya —repuso secamente.

Tenía gracia la cosa; por espacio de casi un año, desde el momento en que conoció a Quil, había soñado que él le dijera algo así, algo que indicara que ella era, del modo que fuera, especial para él. Y ahora que por fin se lo había dicho, no tenía la intención de ceder ni un milímetro. A lo mejor era que ya había dado todo lo que estaba en su mano, que había hecho todo lo posible.

Quil cambió el peso de un pie al otro. Claire advirtió que no sabía qué decir. Siempre había sido demasiado guapo, demasiado dotado, y siempre lo habían perseguido las chicas. Había sido deseado, idolatrado y consentido desde los primeros años en el instituto, cuando se hizo evidente su capacidad para correr. Esto constituía un territorio nuevo para Quil

—¿Te gustaría entrar? —le ofreció

—Sí, claro—

Recorrió con la mirada el pequeño apartamento, como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Se acercó a la librería para examinar los libros y las fotografías familiares.

—¿Es tu padre? —preguntó tomando una foto

—Sí, justo antes de jubilarse—

Quil al cabo de unos instantes empleados en reunir valor, dijo:

—Claire... La razón por la que estoy aquí... —Se interrumpió

Ella se sentó enfrente de él y cruzó sus largas piernas. Quil se fijó en la elegancia de aquella piel desnuda, justo lo que ella pretendía.

—¿Sí? —

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Cuando dejaste de venir a verme, yo... bueno, más bien me sorprendió. Creía que lo nuestro... o sea... —

—Era sexo —dijo ella suavemente, decidida a ayudarlo a continuar. Al paso que llevaba, se haría de noche y aún estaría intentando expresar lo que quería decir, fuera lo que fuera.

—Eso es lo único que ha sido siempre para ti, y lo único que querías, por lo visto. Yo deseaba algo más, pero supongo que eso lo obtienes de todas tus otras novias.

Más incomodidad.

—Esto... er... ha sido algo más que sexo—

—Ya. Por eso tienes como unas tres chicas para cada día de la semana, una fiesta en cada ciudad que visitas. Quil, no soy idiota. Me he dado cuenta de todo. Yo deseaba ser especial para ti, pero no lo soy—

—Sí lo eres —insistió él. Un intenso rubor le inundó la cara —Más especial de lo que crees —musitó—. No quiero perderte, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —

—Perder a todas las demás novias —replicó Claire enseguida— Si no puedes serme fiel, no me interesas—

—Sí, ya lo sé. —Logró esbozar una débil sonrisa — He leído la Lista. Algunas cosas están fuera de mi alcance—

Claire sonrió.

—Algunas cosas de la lista, realmente fueron una broma. Pero las primeras cinco condiciones no lo eran—

—Entonces, si... pierdo las otras novias, ¿volverás? —

Claire reflexionó sobre aquel punto, lo pensó tanto que Quil comenzó a sudar, incluso con el aire acondicionado que había en el apartamento. Claire ya lo había borrado en su mente, si bien en su corazón no estaba convencida del todo. Volver a dar la vuelta a las cosas iba a requerir cierto esfuerzo.

—Haré una nueva intentona —dijo finalmente, y él se hundió en el sofá con un suspiro de alivio. Ella alzó una esbelta mano—Pero... si me eres infiel una sola vez, y para eso cuenta incluso el sobar a una chica en una fiesta como te he visto hacer, se acabó para siempre. No habrá más oportunidades, porque ya las has gastado todas—

—Lo juro —dijo él levantando la mano derecha—Se terminó lo de andar follando por ahí—

—Haciendo el amor —dijo ella.

—¿Cómo? —

—Haciendo el amor por ahí—

—Eso es lo que he dicho. Es lo mismo—

—No, a tu lenguaje le vendría bien un poco de limpieza. Eso es lo que quiero decir—

—Dios —se quejó Quil, pero sin enfadarse — Ya estás intentando cambiarme—

Claire se encogió de hombros en un gesto que decía «o lo tomas o lo dejas»

—Mi padre es capaz de ponerle a uno el vello de punta diciendo tacos, pero mira mucho su lenguaje cuando está con mi madre, porque a ella no le gusta. A mí tampoco. Mi amiga Ren está intentando dejar de decir tacos y lo lleva bastante bien. Si ella puede conseguirlo, puede conseguirlo cualquiera—

—Está bien, está bien. Lo intentaré —De pronto sonrió—Oye, esto suena como doméstico, ¿no te parece? Domesticado. Tú me echas la reprimenda y yo prometo corregirme. Igual que una pareja.

Claire rompió a reír y se echó en sus brazos.

—Sí— dijo —exactamente igual que una pareja

* * *

Hola chicas, bueno... creo que paso demaciado tiempo del que hubiera deseado. Pero como he escrito en muchas otras oportunidades no dejaré de actualizar (: Gracias a las que aún siguen pendientes de la historia y mandan mensajes y reviews :) Bueno, son las 4:00 am y si no actualizaba ahora no lo haría en mucho tiempo más XD Espero que no se haya pasado ningún detalle mayor (recuerden que es una adaptación solamente, a los personajes de twilight)... Trataré de actualizar pronto, Saludos para todas y gracias por seguir aqui :) Se les quiere. recuerden dejar un mensaje (: **Coni 31-07-2012**


	27. Capitulo 24

Recuerden, Nada es Mio... Solo el Tiempo invertido en la adaptación.

Historia L. Howard & Personajes S. Meyer

* * *

**Capitulo Número 24**

El amanecer del sábado, con ojos de sueño, Jacob distribuyó las tazas de café, y en el caso de Ren se agachó para entregarle la suya. Ella estaba sentada bajo la mesa y mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Dios, cuánto quería a aquella mujer

—Vamos, ponernos las pilas —le dijo al grupo en general— El funeral dará comienzo en apenas cinco horas—

—¿Cinco horas? —gruñó Claire —¿Estás seguro? —

—Estoy seguro. Eso quiere decir que tienen que estar en la funeraria dentro de cuatro horas—

—Ni hablar —declaró Emily, pero logró tomar un sorbo de café.

—Jacob tiene razón. Tenemos que empezar a movernos, de lo contrario llegaremos tarde— dijo con voz suave la hermana de Rosalie.

Un esbelto brazo surgió de debajo de la mesa sosteniendo una taza de café vacía. Jake captó la indirecta y la rellenó de líquido. Acto seguido el brazo se replegó. Dios mediante, podría desear pasar con ella unos cuarenta o cincuenta años.

Daba miedo. Lo que daba más miedo aún era que le gustaba la idea. Emily se terminó el café y se levantó

—Está bien, podré hacerlo. Permitidme que haga pis y me lave la cara, y estaré lista para irme a mi casa conduciendo —Tropezó mientras avanzaba por el breve pasillo, y hasta la cocina llegó un quejido repentino— ¡Dios, no puedo creer que haya dicho a Jacob que tengo que hacer pis! —

Quince minutos después Jacob las tenía a todas en fila.

—Yo te llevaré a casa—

Ren puso cara de niña enfadada.

—¿Qué coche vamos a dejar aquí, el tuyo o el mío? —

—El tuyo—

—Está bien— accedió sin protestar, eso sorprendió a Jake

Con sólo unos cuantos contratiempos más, Jake consiguió meterla en el todoterreno, donde rápidamente se echó a dormir otra vez. Se despertó lo bastante para entrar en la casa de él por su propio pie, pero se quedó mirándolo ceñuda cuando él abrió el grifo de la ducha y empezó a quitarse la ropa y luego a desvestirla a ella.

—¿Tenías la intención de lavarte la cabeza? —le preguntó

—Sí—

—Bien. Entonces no te importará que haga esto. —La levantó y la metió en la ducha, directamente debajo del chorro de agua. Ella tosió y escupió, pero no forcejeó. En cambio dejó escapar un gran suspiro, como si el agua le produjera placer.

Una vez que tuvo el pelo enjabonado y aclarado, dijo:

—No estoy de buen humor—

—Ya me he dado cuenta—

—Siempre estoy irritable cuando no he dormido lo suficiente—

—Oh, ¿es ése el problema? —replicó Jake secamente.

—En gran parte. Por lo general me pongo muy contenta después de haberme tomado unas cervezas—

—Anoche estabas contenta. Pero esta mañana ya es otra historia—

—Tú crees que tengo resaca. Pues no. Bueno, un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero no mucho. Que esto te sirva de advertencia por si esta noche vuelves a impedirme dormir—

—¿Que yo te he impedido dormir? ¿Yo? —Repitió incrédulo—. ¿No eres la misma mujer que ayer me sacó a empujones de un profundo sueño a las dos de la madrugada? —

—No te di ningún empujón. Más bien boté encima de ti, pero no te di ningún empujón—

—Conque botaste —repitió Jake

—Estabas empalmado. No podía desperdiciar aquella erección, ¿no? —

—Podrías haberme despertado «antes» de empezar a no desperdiciarla—

—Mira —dijo ella exasperada —Si no quieres que la use, no te tumbes de espaldas con ella sobresaliendo de esa forma. Si eso no es una invitación, no sé qué es. —

—Estaba dormido. Esas cosas suceden por sí solas. —De hecho, en aquel preciso instante estaba sucediendo lo mismo por sí solo. Ren notó que la pinchaba en el estómago. Bajó la vista... y sonrió. Fue una sonrisa que hizo que sus testículos se tensaran de miedo.

Con un resoplido de desdén, Ren se volvió de espaldas e hizo caso omiso mientras terminaba de ducharse.

—¡Eh! —dijo Jake para atraer su atención. Su tono era de alarma—. No irás a dejar que se desperdicie esta vez, ¿no? —

Lograron llegar a la funeraria a tiempo, pero por los pelos. Se sentía relajado, y Ren también estaba de un humor infinitamente más dulce.

El sexo medicinal era algo estupendo. Había logrado resistirse a él durante cinco minutos enteros, pero justo cuando Jake empezaba a sudar de verdad, se enroscó a él con una chispa en aquellos ojos y le susurró:

—Me siento un poco tensa. Creo que necesito relajarme—

Estaba impresionante, se dijo Jacob observándola desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Llevaba un traje azul oscuro ceñido que le llegaba justo por la rodilla, y unos zapatos de lo más sexy. Ella dejó que él la mirara mientras se ponía lo que ella llamaba su «cara de funeral». Evidentemente, las mujeres contaban con una estrategia de maquillaje para cada ocasión. El perfilador y el rimel eran resistentes al agua, para evitar corrimientos.

Nada de base ni colorete, porque iba a abrazar a gente y no quería dejar manchas en la ropa de nadie. Y una barra de labios a prueba de besos de un color que ella denominó un «discreto malva», aunque Jacob no tenía ni idea de qué demonios era el malva. El lápiz de labios que llevaba Ren parecía rosado, pero las mujeres no podían decir simplemente «rosa».

Las mujeres eran una especie diferente. Alienígenas. Aquélla era la única explicación.

Claire iba vestida con un vestido rojo entallado que le llegaba a media pierna.

Estaba, simplemente, preciosa. Se acercó hasta Ren para reunirse con ella, y Jake se aproximó para oír lo que decían.

—A Rose le encantaba el rojo —dijo Ren, sonriendo a Claire y buscando su mano —Ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido a mí—

A Claire le temblaron los labios.

—He querido despedirla con estilo. Esto no es de mal gusto, ¿verdad?—

—¿Estás de broma? Es maravilloso. Todos los que conocían a Rosalie lo entenderán, y si no conocieron a Rose, no cuentan—

Allí estaba el compañero de Jacob, tratando de mezclarse con la gente. No se le daba demasiado bien, pero lo intentaba. No se acercó a hablar, pero es que no estaban allí para charlar con la gente. Se movieron de un lado para otro estudiando a la multitud, escuchando conversaciones.

Habían acudido varios hombres rubios, pero Jake examinó detenidamente a cada uno de ellos y le pareció que ninguno prestaba una atención especial a Ren ni a las otras. La mayoría de ellos iban en compañía de sus esposas. Sabía que el asesino podía estar casado y llevar una vida normal en apariencia, pero a no ser que fuera un asesino en serie frío como una piedra, revelaría alguna clase de emoción cuando se enfrentase a su obra y a sus otras futuras presas.

Jake no creía que estuvieran tratando con un asesino así; las agresiones habían sido demasiado personales y demasiado emocionales, como las de una persona sin control.

Continuó observando a lo largo de todo el servicio religioso, el cual fue breve, gracias a Dios. Hacía un frio impresionante.

Captó la mirada de su compañero, y éste movió lentamente la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Tampoco había descubierto nada. Todo estaba siendo filmado y más tarde visionarían la grabación para ver si había algo que hubieran pasado por alto, pero Jake no creía que hubiera nada. Maldición, estaba seguro de que el asesino acudiría al funeral.

Jake vio que Ren se secaba los ojos con el borde de un pañuelo de papel doblado: más estrategia femenina para preservar el maquillaje. No creía que sus hermanas conocieran todos aquellos trucos.

En aquel momento se aproximó a la hermana de Rosalie una mujer guapa y delgada, y le estaba

dando el pésame cuando de pronto se vino abajo y cayó en los brazos de ella, sollozando.

—No acabo de creérmelo —lloró—La oficina ya no es la misma sin ella—

Emily y Claire se acercaron más a Ren, las dos con la mirada fija en la mujer y con un gesto de «¿qué es lo que pasa?» en la cara. También se acercó Jake. La gente estaba reunida en pequeños grupitos, ignorando cortésmente aquella escenita emocional, de modo que él no llamaría la atención si hacía lo mismo.

—Debería haberme imaginado que Jane iba a montar todo este teatro que tanto le gusta —musitó Emily con fastidio— Es la reina del drama —añadió para informar a Jacob— Está en mi departamento, y siempre hace cosas así. No hay más que darle algo que sea mínimamente molesto, y ella lo convierte en una tragedia—

Ren observaba la escena con expresión de incredulidad y los ojos muy abiertos.

¡Un vestido rojo! La muy zorra se había puesto un vestido rojo. James no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era tan vergonzoso, tan vulgar. No lo habría creído propio de ella, y estaba tan sorprendido por su atrevimiento no pudo ni reaccionar. Madre estaría horrorizada.

Las mujeres como ella no merecían vivir. Ninguna de ellas lo merecía. Eran unas sucias e inmundas, y le haría un gran favor al mundo librándolo de ellas.

Claire suspiró aliviada cuando por fin entró en su apartamento y pudo quitarse aquellos zapatos de tacón alto. La estaban matando los pies, pero merecía la pena presentar un buen aspecto en nombre de Rose. Lo haría otra vez si fuera necesario, pero se alegraba de no tener que hacerlo.

Ahora que el funeral había terminado, se sentía entumecida, exhausta. El funeral en sí, el ritual, resultó reconfortante en sí mismo. Era curioso el modo en que todas habían conectado con la hermana de Rose, era como tenerla, pero distinto, porque ella poseía claramente una personalidad propia. Sería agradable seguir en contacto con ella.

Claire se echó los brazos a la espalda para buscar la cremallera del vestido, y ya la tenía abierta a medias cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

Se quedó petrificada, con un súbito pánico que le congeló las venas. Oh, Dios mío. Estaba allí, él, seguro. La había seguido hasta casa. Sabía que estaba sola. Se dirigió a hurtadillas hacia el teléfono, como si él pudiera ver a través de la puerta y supiera lo que estaba haciendo. ¿La tiraría abajo? Había entrado por la fuerza en la casa de Ren rompiendo un cristal, pero ¿era lo bastante fuerte para echar abajo una puerta? Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido averiguar si su puerta era blindada o simplemente de madera.

—¿Claire? —La voz habló en tono perplejo, grave —Soy Jane. ¿Te encuentras bien?—

—¿Jane? —dijo débilmente. El alivio le causó un ligero mareo. Se dobló por la cintura respirando profundamente para controlar su agitación.

—He intentado hablar contigo por el camino, pero tú ibas demasiado deprisa— dijo Jane desde fuera.

Sí, así había sido. Estaba desesperada por llegar a casa y quitarse aquellos zapatos.

—Aguarda un minuto, estaba a punto de cambiarme de ropa—

¿Qué demonios hacía Jane allí?, se preguntó mientras iba hasta la puerta y retiraba la cadena. Sin embargo, antes de abrir acercó el ojo a la mirilla para cerciorarse de que se trataba de Jane, aunque ya había reconocido la voz.

Era Jane, con aspecto cansado y triste, no tenía ni idea de por qué querría Jane hablar con ella, ya que nunca habían intercambiado más que unas pocas palabras al cruzarse, pero le abrió la puerta.

—Entra— la invitó —En el funeral hacía un Frio horrible, ¿verdad? ¿Te apetece beber algo caliente? —

—Sí, por favor —respondió Jane. Llevaba consigo un gran bolso que se descolgó del hombro y sujetó contra el cuerpo como si fuera un bebé.

Cuando Claire se volvió para dirigirse a la cocina, reparó en cómo brillaba el cabello rubio de Jane bajo la luz. Entonces comprendió, en su frente se formó una minúscula arruga, y comenzó a retroceder.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Nuevo capitulo! ¿ven que si puedo cumplir? XD Bueno, como vemos la historia avanza a pasos agigantados, así que creo que queda muy poco (: Espero no haya cometido errores en la adaptación XD como siempre se me ocurre actualizar tarde, son las 2:30 am ...

AH! les recomiendo a las que no tienen que leer el libro** Divergente**, es una trilogía de** Veronica Roth**, hasta el momento hay 2 Libros Divergente e **Insurgente**... si no lo encuentran en linea me mandan su correo y se los envio :) tiene un parecido a LJDH pero no se dejen llevar por eso... el libro las sorprenderá, yo me los leí en 3 días :)

Bueno, Gracias por leer. Recuerden dejar un mensaje más abajo :) Nos leemos. **Coni 03-08-2012**


	28. Capitulo 25

Adaptación L. Howard & S. Meyer. Nada es mio, solo el tiempo invertido en la adaptación

* * *

**Capitulo número 25**

La mañana del domingo, Reneesme se despertó a las diez y media. Y sólo porque estaba sonando el teléfono. Empezó a dar manotazos buscando el auricular, entonces se acordó de que estaba en casa de Jacob, y volvió a acurrucarse contra la almohada. ¿Qué más daba que estuviera en su lado de la cama? Era el teléfono de Jake, y por lo tanto responsabilidad de él.

Jacob se removió en la cama, todo calor, dureza y olor a macho.

—Coge el teléfono, ¿quieres? —dijo soñoliento.

—Es para ti —murmuró ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—El teléfono es tuyo. —Odiaba tener que señalar algo obvio.

Musitando algo por lo bajo, Jacob se incorporó apoyándose sobre un codo y se inclinó por encima de Ren para coger el teléfono, aplastándola contra el colchón.

—Sí —dijo—Sí —musito otra vez tras una breve pausa —Está aquí—Dejó caer el teléfono sobre la almohada enfrente de Ren y sonrió satisfecho —Es Alice—

Ren pensó en unas cuantas palabrotas, pero no dijo ninguna. Se acercó el auricular al oído

—Diga— Jacob se tumbó de nuevo junto a ella.

—¿Ha sido una noche larga?— Alice preguntó en tono sarcástico.

—Como de unas doce o trece horas. Lo normal en esta época del año—

Un cuerpo duro y caliente se apretó contra su espalda, y una mano dura y caliente se posó sobre su vientre y comenzó a ascender lentamente hacia sus pechos.

Algo más que también estaba duro y caliente empujó contra sus nalgas.

—Ja, ja —dijo ella —Tienes que venir a llevarte este gato— Habló como si aquel detalle no fuera negociable.

—¿Nahuel? ¿Por qué? —Como si no lo supiera.

Jacob le estaba frotando los pezones, y ella puso una mano sobre la suya para detener sus dedos. Necesitaba

concentrarse, de lo contrario podía terminar haciéndose cargo otra vez de Nahuel.

—¡Me está destrozando los muebles! ¡Siempre me ha parecido un gato amable, pero es un demonio destructivo! —

—Es que se siente molesto por estar en un lugar extraño— Privado de los pezones, Jacob, trasladó la mano a otro lugar interesante. Ren cerró las piernas de golpe para impedir que aquellos dedos se deslizaran.

—¡No está, ni con mucho, tan molesto como yo! — Alice parecía más que molesta; parecía ofendida—. Mira, no puedo encargarme de planificar tu boda teniendo que vigilar a este demonio de gato cada minuto del día—

—¿Quieres correr el riesgo de que lo maten? ¿Quieres decirle a mamá que has permitido que un asesino psicópata mutilase a su gato porque te preocupan más tus muebles que los sentimientos de ella? —Vaya, había estado estupenda, para haberlo dicho ella. Magistral.

Alice respiraba agitadamente.

—Estás jugando sucio —protestó.

Jacob liberó la mano de la trampa de los muslos de Reneesme y escogió otro ángulo de ataque: la retaguardia. Aquella mano destructora de todo raciocinio le acarició el trasero y seguidamente se deslizó hacia abajo girando, encontró justo lo que buscaba e introdujo dos largos dedos. Ren ahogó una exclamación y estuvo a punto de soltar el teléfono.

Alice también escogió otro ángulo de ataque.

—Ni siquiera estás viviendo en tu casa, estás en casa de Jacob. Nahuel estará bien ahí—

Oh, no. No podía concentrarse. Los dedos de Jacob eran grandes y ásperos, y la estaban sacando de sus cabales. Era su venganza por obligarlo a contestar al teléfono, pero si no paraba iba a encontrarse con un gato enfurecido haciendo trizas todo lo que hubiera en su casa.

—Sólo tienes que mimarlo mucho —consiguió articular Ren—. Y se tranquilizará. —Sí, en un par de semanas—. Sobre todo, le gusta que le rasquen las orejas—

—Ven a buscarlo—

—¡Alice, no puedo meter un gato en la casa de otra persona! —

—Claro que puedes. Jacob aguantaría una manada de gatos salvajes y maníacos con tal de meterse dentro de tus bragas. ¡Usa tu poder ahora, mientras dure! Dentro de unos meses ni siquiera se molestará en afeitarse antes de meterse en la cama contigo— Genial. Alice estaba intentando convertir aquello en una cuestión de lucha de poderes masculino y femenino.

Los nudillos de Jacob le rozaron su parte más sensible, y estuvo a punto de soltar un maullido. Pero logró decir:

—No puedo— Aunque no estaba segura de a quién se lo decía, a Alice o a Jacob.

—Sí que puedes —Dijo Jacob en un tono grave y untuoso.

—Oh, por Dios —le chilló Aliceal oído —lo estás haciendo en este preciso momento, ¿no es verdad? ¡Lo he oído! ¡Estás hablando conmigo por teléfono mientras Jacob te está follando! —

—No, no —balbuceó Ren, y Jake la convirtió acto seguido en una mentirosa sacando los dedos y sustituyéndolos por una fuerte embestida de su plena erección matinal.

Ren se mordió el labio, pero de todos modos se le escapó un sonido ahogado.

—Ya veo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo hablando contigo ahora —dijo Alice — Volveré a llamar cuando no estés «ocupada». ¿Cuánto suele tardar? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Diez? —

Ahora quería una cita. Ya que lo de morderse el labio no había funcionado, Ren probó a morder la almohada. Buscando desesperadamente un momento de control, sólo un momento, consiguió decir:

—Un par de horas—

—¡Dos horas! —Shelley estaba chillando de nuevo. Entonces hizo una pausa— ¿Tiene algún hermano? —

—C-cuatro—

—¡Cielo santo! —Hubo otra pausa más mientras Alice, evidentemente, sopesaba las ventajas y desventajas de desechar a Jasper y quedarse con alguien como Jacob. Por fin lanzó un suspiro

— Voy a tener que volver a pensar mi estrategia. Seguramente preferirías dejar que Nahuel destroce mi casa, ladrillo a ladrillo, antes que hacer nada que lo eche todo a rodar, ¿no es así? —

—Lo has pillado —asintió Ren cerrando los ojos.

Jake cambió de postura, se puso de rodillas y se colocó a horcajadas sobre la pierna derecha de ella al tiempo que apoyaba la izquierda sobre su propio brazo. Al sujetarla de aquella manera, su penetración fue profunda y recta, y su muslo izquierdo rozaba precisamente donde más efecto hacía. Ren tuvo que morder de nuevo la almohada.

—Está bien, ya te dejo en paz— Alice parecía derrotada—. Lo he intentado—

—Adiós —dijo Reneesme con voz ronca, y manoteó para devolver el auricular a su sitio, pero no pudo alcanzarla.

Jacob se inclinó hacia delante para hacer los honores, y aquel movimiento lo llevó tan adentro del cuerpo de Ren que ésta lanzó una exclamación mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

Cuando pudo hablar otra vez, se retiró el pelo de la cara y dijo:

—Eres malvado — Estaba jadeante y débil, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera quedarse allí tumbada.

—No hermosa, soy bueno —replicó él, y lo demostró.

Cuando quedó tendido a su lado, lacio y sudoroso, dijo con voz soñolienta:

—He creído entender que hemos estado a punto de traernos de nuevo a Nahuel—

—Sí, y tú no has ayudado mucho precisamente —gruñó Ren—. Además, Alice sabía lo que estabas haciendo. Jamás podré borrar esto—

Otra vez sonó el teléfono. Ren dijo:

—Si es Alice, no estoy—

—Como que se lo va a creer —repuso Jacob al tiempo que buscaba el auricular.

—No me importa lo que crea, mientras no tenga que hablar con ella en este preciso instante—

—Diga —dijo Jake —Sí, está aquí—

Le tendió el teléfono y ella lo cogió, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

—Hola Renesmee. Escucha, llevo un rato intentando llamar a Claire. Tengo unas fotos de Rose de las que ella quería copias, y necesito su dirección para enviárselas. Ayer mismo estuve ahí, pero ¿quién se fija en los nombres de las calles y en los números? De todos modos, no contesta al teléfono, así que ¿tienes su dirección?—

Reneesme se incorporó en la cama sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría la piel desnuda.

—¿Que no contesta? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas intentando llamarla? —

—Desde las ocho, creo. Unas tres horas. —De repente la hermana mayor de Rose lo comprendió, y

Dijo — Oh, Dios—

Jacob estaba ya fuera de la cama poniéndose los pantalones.

—¿Quién? —preguntó bruscamente, y encendió su teléfono móvil.

—Claire —respondió Ren con un nudo en la garganta —Escucha, puede que no sea nada. Es posible que haya ido a la iglesia o a desayunar con Quil. A lo mejor está con él. Lo comprobaré y le diré que te llame cuando contacte con ella, ¿de acuerdo? —

Jacob marcó varios números en su teléfono móvil al tiempo que sacaba una camisa limpia del armario y se la ponía. Cogió sus calcetines y sus zapatos, y salió de la habitación hablando en voz tan baja que Reneesme no logró oír lo que decía.

—Jacob está llamando a alguien. La encontrará. —Colgó sin despedirse, acto seguido saltó de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa.

Estaba temblando, con más intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba. Sólo unos minutos antes se sentía en la misma gloria, y ahora aquel horrible terror la estaba poniendo enferma; el contraste resultaba casi paralizante.

Entró a trompicones en la sala de estar, abrochándose los vaqueros, y vio a Jacob saliendo por la puerta. Llevaba su pistola y su placa.

—¡Espera! —gritó presa del pánico.

—No — Él se detuvo con una mano en el picaporte —No puedes venir—

—Sí que puedo— Ren miró nerviosa a su alrededor buscando sus zapatos. Estaban en el dormitorio, maldita sea— ¡Espérame! —

—Reneesme— Era su tono de policía — No. Si ha sucedido algo, no harás más que estorbar. No te permitirán entrar, y hace demasiado calor para quedarte sentada dentro del coche. Ve a casa de Emily y aguarda allí. Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo—

Ren aún estaba temblando, y ahora también lloraba. No era de extrañar que Jacob no quisiera llevársela consigo. Se pasó una mano por la cara.

—¿Lo-lo prometes? —

—Lo prometo—Su expresión se ablandó —Ten cuidado de camino a casa de Emily. Y, hermosa, no dejes entrar a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? —

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, sintiéndose menos que inútil.

—De acuerdo—

—Te llamaré —volvió a decir Jake, y se fue.

Claire se derrumbó en el sofá y lloró a lágrima viva, tragando aire a borbotones. No podía hacer aquello otra vez; simplemente no podía. No podía ser Claire; era joven y hermosa, aquel malnacido no podía haberle hecho daño a ella.

Claire tenía que estar con Quil. Estaba tan radiante de felicidad por aquel repentino cambio que probablemente

estarían pasando juntos cada rato que tuvieran libre. Jake la encontraría. El número de Quil no figuraba en la guía telefónica, pero los policías siempre contaban con recursos para obtener números ocultos. Claire estaría con Quil, y entonces ella se sentiría como una tonta por haberse dejado invadir por el pánico de aquella forma.

Por fin dejó de llorar y se secó la cara. Tenía que ir a casa de Emily a esperar la llamada de Jacob. Hizo el ademán de dirigirse al dormitorio, pero dio media vuelta bruscamente y cerró con llave la puerta principal.

Llegó a casa de Emily veinte minutos después, y eso que no había hecho nada más que lavarse los dientes, cepillarse el pelo y terminar de vestirse. Pulsó el timbre de la puerta prolongadamente.

—¡Emily, soy Ren! ¡Date prisa! —

Oyó ruido de pisadas y a continuación se abrió la puerta y apareció el rostro de Emily con un gesto de preocupación.

—¿ Qué ocurre? —preguntó Emily al tiempo que introducía a Ren de un tirón en la casa, pero ésta no pudo decírselo; no le salían las palabras.

A Emily le tembló la barbilla y tragó saliva

— ¿Claire? — pregunto

Ren asintió, aún incapaz de articular palabra. Emily se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a lanzar desgarrados gritos de horror al tiempo que retrocedía contra la pared.

—¡No, no! —logró decir Ren rodeando con sus brazos a Emily — Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no he querido decir que... —Respiró hondo—. Todavía no lo sabemos, Jacob ha ido para allá, y me llamará cuando sepa... —

—¿Qué sucede? — quiso saber Sam alarmado, recién llegado al vestíbulo. Traía una parte del periódico del domingo en la mano.

Aquel maldito temblor había vuelto a invadirla. Reneesme intentó controlarlo.

—Claire ha desaparecido. Nadie ha podido contactar con ella por teléfono—

—Entonces es que se ha ido a hacer la compra —dijo Sam con un encogimiento de hombros—

Emily le dirigió una mirada tan fulminante que podría haberle chamuscado la piel.

—Sam cree que estamos histéricas y que a Rose la mató algún drogadicto—

—Eso resulta mucho más lógico que pensar que a las cuatro las está acechando un maníaco —contraatacó él — Deja de dramatizarlo todo—

—Si nosotras estamos dramatizando todo —terció Ren —también lo está haciendo la policía — Enseguida se mordió el labio. No quería meterse en medio de una pelea doméstica. Emily y Sam ya tenían bastantes problemas como para que ella les causara más.

Sam volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Emily me ha dicho que vas a casarte con un policía, de modo que probablemente te estará mimando mucho —Dio media vuelta y regresó a su refugio y su periódico

—No le hagas caso —dijo Emily — Cuéntame qué ha pasado—

Ren le refirió lo que había dicho la hermana de Rose y el tiempo que había transcurrido. Emily consultó el reloj de la pared; eran poco más de las doce del mediodía.

—Cuatro horas, por lo menos. No está haciendo la compra. ¿Ha llamado alguien a Quil? —

—Su número no aparece en la guía telefónica, pero Jake se encargará de eso—

Fueron a la cocina, donde Emily estaba leyendo antes, preparó una cafetera. Las dos iban por la segunda taza de café cuando el teléfono inalámbrico de Emily, que estaba situado junto a su brazo, sonó por fin. Emily. lo cogió rápidamente.

—¿Jacob? —

Escuchó por espacio de unos instantes, y al ver la expresión de su cara Reneesme sintió que la abandonaba toda esperanza. Emily estaba atónita, desprovista de color.

Movió los labios pero de ellos no salió sonido alguno.

Ren le arrebató el teléfono.

—¿Jacob? Cuéntame—

Él contestó con voz grave:

—Cariño, lo siento. Al parecer, sucedió anoche, quizá nada más volver del funeral—

Emily apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa, llorando en silencio. Reneesme alargó la mano para tocarla en el hombro, en un intento de ofrecerle consuelo, pero ella misma se derrumbaba por dentro, cediendo al dolor, y no sabía si le quedaba algún consuelo que ofrecer.

—Quédense ahí —dijo Jacob — No vayan a ninguna parte. Yo iré en cuanto pueda. Ésta no es mi jurisdicción, pero estamos trabajando todos juntos. Puede que tarde varias horas, pero no vayan a ninguna parte —repitió.

—De acuerdo —susurró Ren, y colgó.

En aquel momento apareció Sam en la puerta y se quedó allí, mirando fijamente a Emily como si esperara que todavía estuviera exagerando, pero la expresión de su cara indicaba que esta vez había comprendido. Estaba pálido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con voz rota.

—Era Jacob —respondió Ren —Claire ha muerto—

Y entonces se quebró su frágil control, y pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar y abrazarse a Emily.

El sol se puso y Jacob aún no había regresado. Cuando lo hizo, traía aspecto de cansado y furioso. Se presentó él mismo a Sam, porque ni a Reneesme ni a Emily se les ocurrió hacerlo.

—Usted estuvo en el funeral —dijo Sam de pronto mirándolo fijamente.

Jacob afirmó con la cabeza

—También estuvo un detective. Teníamos la esperanza de descubrir al asesino, pero es demasiado escurridizo o no acudió—

Sam miró a su mujer. Emily estaba sentada en silencio, ausente.

El día anterior Sam tenía una mirada distante, pero no había nada de distante en el modo en que la observaba ahora.

—Así que en efecto las persigue alguien. Cuesta mucho creerlo—

—Pues créalo —replicó Jacob brevemente sintiendo cómo se le revolvía el estómago al recordar lo que le habían hecho a Claire. Había sufrido la misma cruel agresión personal, el rostro destrozado, las múltiples puñaladas…

A diferencia de Rosalie, Claire aún estaba viva cuando él la apuñaló; el suelo del apartamento estaba bañado en sangre. También le habían hecho jirones toda la ropa, igual que a Reneesme. Cuando pensaba en lo cerca que había estado Ren de morir, en lo que habría sufrido si hubiera estado en casa el miércoles por la noche, apenas lograba contener la rabia.

—¿Te has puesto en contacto con sus padres?—le preguntó Ren con la voz ronca. Vivían en la reserva, de modo que no estaban muy lejos.

—Sí, ya están aquí —contestó Jacob. Se sentó y la rodeó con los brazos y le acunó la cabeza contra su hombro.

Sonó el pitido del mensáfono. Se llevó una mano al cinturón para acallarlo, y después miró el número y lanzó un taco al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por la cara.

—Tengo que irme—

—Ren puede quedarse aquí —dijo Emily antes de que él pudiera preguntar.

—No tengo ropa —dijo Ren pero no estaba protestando, sólo constataba un problema.

—Yo te llevaré a casa —dijo Sam —También vendrá Emily con nosotros. Podrás coger lo que necesites y quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras—

Jacob mostró su aprobación con un gesto de asentimiento.

—Ya llamaré —dijo al salir por la puerta.

James se balanceaba adelante y atrás. No podía dormir, no podía dormir, no podía dormir. Tarareaba para sí, igual que hacía cuando era pequeño, pero la canción mágica no funcionó. Quisiera saber cuándo había dejado de funcionarle. No se acordaba.

Aquella mujer de rojo estaba muerta. Madre estaba muy complacida. Dos menos, quedaban otras dos.

Se sentía bien. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba complaciendo a Madre. Nada de lo que había hecho antes había sido lo bastante bueno para ella porque siempre tenía algún fallo, por mucho que ella se hubiera esforzado en hacer de él un niño perfecto.

Sin embargo, esto lo estaba haciendo bien; Madre estaba muy satisfecha. Estaba librando al mundo de aquellas asquerosas mujeres, una por una por una. No. Eran demasiados «una». Todavía no había matado a tres. Lo había intentado, pero una no estaba en casa.

Pero recordó que la había visto en el funeral. Se había reído. ¿O había sido la otra? Se sentía confuso, porque las caras iban y venían en su memoria.

No estaba bien reírse en un funeral. Resultaba muy doloroso para el difunto.

¿Pero cuál de ellas se había reído? ¿Por qué no se acordaba?

No importaba, se dijo, y al instante se sintió mejor. Ambas tenían que morir, y entonces no importaría quién era la que se había reído, ni quién era la «señorita C». No importaría, porque por fin Madre estaría contenta y nunca jamás volvería a hacerle daño.

* * *

Chaaan! lo siento! lo siento... no sabía que hacer con Claire, pero perdon XDD jajaj tenía que ser así (:

Gracias por los comentarios, claro. pueden dejar más en el recuadro de más abajo :) Actualizo con rapidez increíble porque mañana entro a la universidad, quería más vacaciones pero bueno... :) Espero hayan disfrutado el Capitulo. nos leemos pronto :)

OTRA COSA!

para las que quieren que les envie el libro que les mencione en el capitulo anterior dejen su correo así: _Correo hotmail . com_ ya que la pagina borra los correos y links :) les recuerdo el libro se llama **Divergente** y es de **Veronica Roth** :) no se arrepentirán, es buenisimo :) yo ya me enamoré de Cuatro! :D

Saludos

**Coni 05-08-2012**


	29. Capitulo 26

_**Adaptación.** Linda H & S. Meyer **Nada me pertenece.**_

_**Nota al final del capitulo!**_

* * *

**Capitulo Número 26**

El lunes por la mañana, Jake estaba sentado en el departamento de policía de, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, repasando una y otra vez los archivos de los ordenadores, no habían resaltado ninguno de los nombres.

Aquel tipo odiaba a las mujeres. Seguramente no se llevaba bien con ellas, no le gustaría trabajar en su compañía. Tal vez hubiera en su archivo una nota acerca de una denuncia presentada por alguien, quizás una acusación de acoso sexual. Algo así debería haber saltado a la vista en el primer examen, pero era posible que dicha denuncia estuviera redactada de tal forma que no quedara expresado explícitamente lo del acoso sexual.

Ren y Emily permanecieron pegadas la una a la otra, impresionadas y desorientadas por lo que le había ocurrido a su estrecho círculo de amigas. Ya no le cabía ninguna duda a nadie de que había sido la Lista lo que había desencadenado aquella violencia, las comisarías de policía de la zona estaban formando

un equipo especial para coordinar y trabajar en aquellos casos, ya que no había dos amigas del grupo que vivieran dentro de la misma jurisdicción.

Las cadenas informativas nacionales no cesaban de hablar del tema. «¿Quién está matando a las Chicas de la Lista?», entonó una emisora. «El área de Forks está sobrecogida por los violentos asesinatos de dos de las mujeres que confeccionaron la humorística y polémica Lista del Hombre Perfecto que trajo en jaque al país hace un par de semanas.»

¿Dónde estaba el informe sobre la huella de zapato que habían encontrado en la casa de Ren? Normalmente no se tardaba tanto en recibir una respuesta. Registró su escritorio, pero nadie lo había dejado allí encima en su ausencia. A lo mejor se lo habían enviado a su compañero, dado que en todo el papeleo ambos se hacían referencia el uno al otro. Antes de la muerte de Claire, no todo el mundo estaba convencido de que el allanamiento de la casa de Ren tuviera algo que ver con el asesinato de Rose, pero

él sí lo estaba. Ahora, por supuesto, a nadie le cabía ya la menor duda.

Sam salió pronto del trabajo. Los acontecimientos del día anterior lo habían dejado tan aturdido que no podía concentrarse. Lo único que quería era recoger a Emily en la casa de la Tia de Ren y llevársela a casa, donde él y no otro pudiera velar por ella.

Estaba enamorado de Emily desde los catorce años. ¿Cómo había perdido de vista aquel hecho, y lo que ambos poseían juntos? ¿Por qué había hecho falta el terror de comprender que de verdad había un asesino acechando a Emily y a sus amigas para que él se diera cuenta de que si la perdía, se moriría?

No sabía cómo iba a poder compensarla por aquello. No sabía si Emily siquiera le permitiría hacerlo. Durante una semana más o menos, desde que ella adivinó que estaba encaprichado por una de sus compañeras, se había distanciado de él. A lo mejor creía que le había sido infiel de hecho, aunque jamás dejó que la situación entre ella y él llegase a desmandarse tanto. Se habían besado, sí, pero nada más.

Intentó imaginarse cómo se sentiría él si otro hombre besara a Emily y experimentó una sensación de malestar en el estómago. A lo mejor los besos no eran tan perdonables.

Era capaz de arrastrarse de rodillas por el suelo ante ella, con tal de que volviese a sonreírle como si le importara de nuevo.

Estacionó a su lado y subió por el camino hasta la doble puerta principal de la casa, donde pulsó el timbre y esperó.

Jacob salió a abrir la puerta. Sam se fijó en que aún llevaba encima la pistola. Si él tuviera una, se dijo, probablemente la llevaría también, fuera legal o no.

—¿Qué tal están? —preguntó en voz queda al entrar.

—Cansadas. Todavía les dura la impresión. Alice ha dicho que se han pasado el día durmiendo a ratos, así que supongo que anoche no durmieron gran cosa—

Sam sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Se pasaron la mayor parte de la noche levantadas y hablando. Es curioso; no hablaron apenas del hijo de puta que ha hecho esto, ni de lo cerca que estuvo Ren la otra noche cuando ese tipo entró en su casa. Sólo hablaron de Claire y Rose—

—Es como perder a dos miembros de la familia seguidos el uno del otro. Les va a llevar tiempo recuperarse de este golpe — Jake se enfrentaba habitualmente al dolor; sabía que Ren se recuperaría, porque aquel espíritu combativo que poseía no se doblegaba, pero también sabía que era posible que necesitara semanas, tal vez incluso meses, para que aquella sombra de dolor desapareciera de sus ojos.

Los arrebatos de dolor habían dejado pálidas a Emily y a Ren pero tenían los ojos secos. Emily pareció sorprendida de ver a su marido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —No parecía especialmente contenta de verlo.

—Quería estar contigo —respondió él—. Ya sé que estás cansada, por eso no quería que tuvieras que esperar hasta medianoche para ir a casa. Por no mencionar que Alice y su familia probablemente se irán a la cama mucho antes de esa hora—

Alice desechó aquel comentario con un gesto de la mano.

—No te preocupes por eso—

—¿Y los periodistas? —preguntó Emily .—. No vamos a poder disfrutar de paz si siguen invadiéndolo todo—

—Dudo que se queden allí para siempre —dijo Jake —. Les gustaría conseguir una entrevista, claro, pero ya obtendrán declaraciones de otras personas. Lo más probable es que, como hoy no habéis estado en casa, llamen por teléfono en vez de acampar fuera, en el jardín. —

—En ese caso me gustaría irme a casa —dijo Emily levantándose. Abrazó a Alice —. Un millón de gracias. Hoy nos has salvado la vida. —

Alice le devolvió el abrazo.

—Cuando quieras. Vuelve mañana, si es que no vas a trabajar. Hagas lo que hagas, ¡no te quedes sola en casa! —

—Gracias. Es posible que te tome la palabra, pero... creo que mañana voy a ir a trabajar. Regresar a la rutina me ayudará a quitarme cosas de la cabeza—

Ren dijo:

—Me parece que Jake y yo también vamos a irnos a casa. Tiene aspecto de estar tan cansado como yo—

—¿Vas a ir mañana a trabajar? —quiso saber Emily

—No lo sé. Quizá. Ya te llamaré para decírtelo—

… Durante todo el camino a casa, Emily permaneció con la vista fija en la ventanilla.

—No tenías por qué haber salido temprano de trabajar —dijo—. Estoy bien—

—Quería estar contigo —repitió Sam, y acto seguido aspiró profundamente.

Preferiría tener aquella conversación una vez que hubieran llegado a casa, donde pudiera rodear a Emily con sus brazos, pero quizá fuera éste el mejor momento; por lo menos ella no podía irse a ninguna parte—. Lo siento —dijo en voz baja.

Ella no lo miró.

—¿Por qué? —

—Por ser un estúpido, por ser un imbécil. Te quiero más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo, y no puedo soportar la idea de perderte. —

—¿Y esa amiga tuya? — Emily hizo que aquella palabra sonara a inmadurez, como si él fuera un adolescente cachondo incapaz de ver más allá de su nariz.

Sam acusó el golpe con un gesto.

—Ya sé que no me crees, pero te juro que no he sido tan idiota—

—¿Exactamente cómo de idiota has sido? —

Nunca le había permitido que se saliera con la suya en nada, recordó Sam.

Manteniendo la vista fija en la carretera, porque tenía miedo de mirarla a ella, dijo:

—Idiota hasta el punto de coquetear. De darnos algún que otro beso. Pero nada más. Nunca. —

—¿Ni siquiera meterle mano? —El tono de Emily. indicaba que no se lo creía.

—Nunca —repitió él con firmeza—. Yo... Maldita sea, Emily no me parecía correcto, y no me refiero a algo físico. No era como tú. No sé, quizá dejé que me venciera el ego, porque me resultaba emocionante, pero no estaba bien y era consciente de ello. —

—¿Quién es exactamente esa mujer? —quiso saber Emily

Pronunciar su nombre le costó hasta la última gota de valor que tenía, porque el hecho de ponerle un nombre a aquella mujer la personalizaba, la convertía en algo real.

—Es de la reserva, nadie importante—

—¿La conozco yo? —

—Yo te quiero de verdad. Ayer, cuando te enteraste de lo de Claire y comprendí... —Se le quebró la voz y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder continuar—. Cuando comprendí que estás en peligro, fue como si me hubieran dado una bofetada en la cara—

—Ser perseguida por un asesino psicópata llama mucho la atención —replicó ella secamente.

—Sí. —Sam decidió jugarse el todo por el todo y preguntó—: ¿Quieres darme otra oportunidad? —

—No sé —respondió Emily y a Sam se le cayó el alma a los pies—. Ya te dije que no pensaba precipitarme ni hacer nada drástico, y no voy a hacerlo. En estos momentos mi atención está un tanto hecha añicos, así que creo que deberíamos aplazar esta conversación durante un tiempo—

De acuerdo, pensó Sam. Aquello había sido un lanzamiento fallido, pero aún no estaba fuera de juego.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —

—¿Te refieres a tener relaciones sexuales? —

—No. Me refiero a dormir contigo. En nuestra cama. Me gustaría hacer el amor contigo, además, pero si tú no quieres eso, ¿me permitirás al menos dormir contigo? —

Emily reflexionó sobre ello tanto tiempo, que Sam empezó a pensar que había vuelto a hacer un lanzamiento fallido. Por fin ella dijo:

—Está bien. —

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No era que Emily estuviera rebosante de entusiasmo, pero tampoco le estaba dando una patada. Era una oportunidad. Llevaban un montón de años juntos, y eso era lo que los estaba manteniendo unidos cuando otras parejas que carecían de una larga historia juntas tal vez ya se hubieran separado. No podía esperar deshacer en una sola noche todo el daño que había acumulado a lo largo de los dos últimos años.

Pero ella había aguantado a su lado, de modo que no iba a abandonar ahora, por muy hosca que se mostrase Emily ni por mucho que le costase a él convencerla de que la quería. Lo más importante era mantenerla con vida, aunque después lo abandonara a él. No tenía idea de si podría soportar perderla, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que no podría soportar enterrarla.

…

—Estoy muy cansada —dijo Ren —. Tú debes de estar agotado—

—Llevo todo el día aguantando a base de café —repuso Jake —. Pero ya se me está pasando el efecto. ¿Te parece que nos acostemos temprano? —

Ren bostezó.

—No creo que podamos elegir. Dudo que pudiera seguir despierta aunque quisiera—Se frotó la frente— Llevo todo el día con un dolor de cabeza horrible, y nada de lo que me he tomado ha conseguido aplacarlo. —

—Maldición —repuso Jake suavemente—. Ni siquiera estamos casados aún, y ya empiezas a tener jaquecas. —

Aquello provocó una débil sonrisa.

—Sigo preocupada, ¿aún nada? —

—Estoy en ello cariño. ¿no sospechas de nadie? —

—No lo sé. Estoy muy confusa, pero hay muchos hombres enojados… por ejemplo mi jefe se sentía realmente molesto por lo de la Lista, hasta que la empresa decidió aceptar toda aquella publicidad gratis, y entonces fue todo mieles—

—¿Alguien más? —

—No conozco a todo el mundo. Vamos a ver. Tampoco me gusta Jane pero supongo que ésa no cuenta—

El nombre le resultó familiar. Tardó sólo un segundo en ubicarlo.

—La reina del drama—

—Y una auténtica tonta. Me alegro de que no esté en mi departamento. Emily tiene que aguantarla todos los días. —

—¿Alguien más? —

—Nadie que destaque—

Jacob suspiro y alargo el brazo atrayendo junto a si a Ren.

…

El hecho de ir a trabajar aquel día lo sentía como algo temerario. Ren no iba a ir; el dolor de cabeza que sufría el día anterior no había remitido, por lo que iba a pasar otro día en compañía de Alice, dejándose mimar.

Emily tuvo que reconocer que también le había gustado que Sam se preocupara por ella. Era tonto, tal vez incluso idiota, ir a trabajar sabiendo que él se sentía alarmado al respecto, pero llevaba tanto tiempo considerándola como algo dado por sentado, que aquella intensa preocupación actual por ella actuaba como un bálsamo para sus sentimientos heridos. La noche anterior la había sorprendido con lo que le dijo. Tal vez sí que pudieran recomponer la situación juntos. No pensaba precipitarse a aceptar sus excusas más de lo que se había precipitado a pedir el divorcio cuando su matrimonio empezó a hacer aguas, pero es que lo amaba de verdad, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo creía que tal vez él también la amaba.

Claire y Quil también habían logrado resolver sus diferencias al final, justo antes de que a ella la asesinaran. Tuvo dos días de felicidad con él. Dos días, cuando debería haber tenido una vida entera.

Emily sintió un repentino escalofrío. ¿Tendría ella sólo dos días con Sam para resolver aquella frágil tregua entre ambos?

No. A ella no iba a atraparla el asesino, tal como había hecho con Rose y con Claire. No comprendía cómo Claire pudo dejarlo entrar en su apartamento como pensaba la policía. A lo mejor ya estaba dentro, aguardándola. Jake dijo que no habían hallado señal alguna de que se hubiera forzado la entrada, pero tal vez él sabía abrir cerraduras o algo así. A lo mejor había conseguido hacerse con una llave. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que haber entrado de algún modo.

Si Sam estaba en el trabajo cuando ella llegase a casa aquella tarde, se dijo, no pensaba entrar sola en la casa. Pediría a un vecino que la acompañase.

Jane levantó la vista sorprendida al ver entrar a Emily en la oficina.

—No te esperaba hoy —le dijo.

Emily ocultó su propia sorpresa. La forma de vestir de Jane nunca resultaba favorecedora, pero por lo menos iba cuidada. Sin embargo, hoy venía como si hubiera encontrado aquella ropa tirada en el suelo. Llevaba una blusa y una falda, pero la falda le hacía una bolsa a un lado y se le veía el borde de la combinación. Emily. no sabía de nadie que aún usara combinación cuando no era necesario, sobre todo con aquel calor de finales de verano. La blusa estaba arrugada y con una mancha en la pechera. Hasta el pelo, que por lo general lo llevaba inmaculado, lucía un aspecto de no habérselo peinado antes de ir a trabajar.

Reparó en que Jane la observaba expectante, y entonces rebobinó para recordar lo que le había dicho.

—He pensado que me vendría bien trabajar. Ya sabes, la rutina—

—La rutina— Jane asintió, como si aquella palabra tuviera un contenido profundo.

Un misterio. Claro que Jane siempre había sido un tanto singular. Nada drástico, sólo un poco... aislada de todo.

A juzgar por lo que observó Emily, aquel día Jane estaba ciertamente aislada de todo, ocupada en su pequeño mundo. Tarareaba por lo bajo, se limaba las uñas, respondía unas cuantas llamadas. Por lo menos parecía racional, ya que no eficaz. «No sé, ya te llamaré» parecía ser su frase del día.

Poco después de las nueve desapareció, y regresó diez minutos después con manchas de suciedad en la blusa. Fue hasta donde estaba Emily se inclinó y le susurró:

—Tengo un problema para alcanzar unos archivos. ¿Puedes ayudarme a mover unas cajas? —

¿Qué archivos? ¿Qué cajas? Casi todos los archivos estaban en soporte informático. Emily quiso preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, pero Jane dirigió una mirada fugaz y vergonzosa al resto de la oficina, como si se encontrara en alguna dificultad que nada tenía que ver con archivos y no quisiera que se enterasen los demás.

¿Por qué yo?, pensó Emily, pero suspiró y dijo:

—Claro—

Siguió a Jane hasta el ascensor.

—¿Dónde están esos archivos? —le preguntó.

—Abajo. En el almacén. —

—No sabía que realmente hubiera algo almacenado en el «almacén» —bromeó Emily pero Jane no pareció pillar el chiste.

—Claro que lo hay —repuso en tono desconcertado.

El ascensor estaba vacío, y no se encontraron con nadie en el pasillo de la primera planta, lo cual no era para sorprenderse teniendo en cuenta que aún era muy temprano. Todo el mundo estaba en su despacho. Aquellos locos informáticos probablemente estarían inmersos en una batalla de bolas de papel, y todavía no había llegado la hora del descanso para tomarse un café, momento en el que la gente

empezaba a moverse más.

Bajaron por el estrecho pasillo de color verde vómito. Jane abrió la puerta que tenía el letrero de «Almacén» y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar delante a Emily. Ésta arrugó la nariz al notar el olor acre y rancio, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no había entrado nadie allí. Además, estaba oscuro.

—¿Dónde está el interruptor de la luz? —preguntó sin entrar.

Justo en ese momento sintió que algo contundente le golpeaba en la espalda y la empujaba al interior del local oscuro y maloliente. Cayó despatarrada en el áspero suelo de cemento, despellejándose las manos y las rodillas. Un segundo después lo comprendió todo, y horrorizada, se las arregló para rodar hacia un costado y ponerse de pie al tiempo que se le venía encima, con un silbido, un alargado tubo metálico.

Lanzó un chillido, o eso creyó. No estaba segura, porque el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza en los oídos que no podía percibir nada más. Intentó agarrar el tubo y forcejeó brevemente para hacerse con él. Pero Jane era fuerte, muy fuerte, y de un potente empujón la arrojó al suelo de nuevo.

Emily oyó de nuevo el silbido; a continuación explotaron un montón de luces en su cabeza y ya no oyó nada más.

* * *

Hola a todas! se que ha pasado muchooo tiempo sin actualizar la adaptación. pero la verdad es que lo había olvidado :/ trataré de completarla lo antes posible, por cierto, lo recordé solo por las alertas de reviews en mi correo. así que cualquier cosa dejen un mensaje al final de la pagina (:

Lamento si se me paso algún nombre o algo, pero son las 5.04 de la mañana, debería estar descansando para mañana estar temprano en la playa pero aquí estoy XD perdonen porfa el atraso (: y gracias a las que aún siguen leyendo :) nos leemos pronto.

Besos Psicóticos ...** Coni** _ 25.02.2013_


	30. Capitulo 27

_**Adaptación.** Linda H & S. Meyer **Nada me pertenece.**_

_**Nota al final del capitulo!**_

* * *

**Capitulo Número 27**

Se abrió una puerta fuera, en el pasillo. James se quedó petrificado, escuchando las fuertes pisadas que cruzaban el recinto. Luego se oyó el ruido de otra puerta al abrirse y cerrarse. Era alguien de mantenimiento. Si el hombre hubiera mirado en aquella dirección y hubiera visto la puerta abierta del almacén, sin duda habría entrado a investigar.

James estaba angustiado. ¿Por qué no había pensado en la posibilidad de que pudiera haber algún operario de mantenimiento en las inmediaciones? Debería haberlo pensado; no había tenido el cuidado suficiente, y Madre estaría furiosa.

Miró a la mujer que yacía sobre el suelo de cemento, apenas visible a la luz que penetraba por la puerta abierta. ¿Respiraba? No podía distinguirlo, y ahora tenía miedo de hacer ruido.

No lo había hecho nada bien. No lo había planeado bien, y eso lo asustaba, porque cuando no hacía algo perfectamente, Madre se enfurecía. Tenía que complacerla tenía que pensar qué podía hacer, algún modo de compensarla por los errores que había cometido.

La otra. La de lengua picante. También había cometido un error con ésa, pero no era culpa suya que ella no estuviera en casa, ¿no? ¿Lo entendería Madre? No. Madre nunca aceptaba excusas.

Tendría que regresar y hacerlo bien.

Pero ¿qué haría si tampoco esta vez estaba en casa? Sabía que no estaba, porque lo había comprobado. ¿Dónde podía estar?

Ya la encontraría. Sabía quiénes eran sus padres y dónde vivían, sabía cómo se llamaban su tía, y conocía sus direcciones. Sabía muchas cosas de ella. Sabía muchas cosas de todos los que trabajaban allí, porque le encantaba leer sus archivos personales. Podía tomar nota de sus números de la Seguridad Social y de sus fechas de nacimiento, y averiguar toda clase de cosas sobre ellos en el ordenador que tenía en casa.

Era la última. No podía esperar. Necesitaba encontrarla ya mismo, terminar la tarea que Madre le había encomendado. Depositó el tubo junto a la mujer inmóvil sin hacer ruido y salió a hurtadillas del almacén. Cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible y a continuación se alejó andando de puntillas.

…

Jacob sintió mala espina al escuchar el ruido del fax

Dejó el fax encima de una pila de informes y prosiguió su camino hasta su propio escritorio.

Jake tomó el informe y leyó el primer renglón: «La huella no coincide...». ¿Qué diablos? Todos los laboratorios de criminología contaban con libros o bases de datos sobre dibujos de suelas de zapatillas deportivas que actualizaban constantemente. En ocasiones, un fabricante no se tomaba la molestia de enviarles una actualización cada vez que cambiaba el modelo, o se negaba a hacerlo por motivos propios. Cuando sucedía algo así, normalmente un laboratorio compraba un par de esas zapatillas en cuestión para hacerse con el dibujo.

Tal vez los zapatos habían sido comprados en otro país. Tal vez pertenecían a una marca desconocida, o quizás el tipo era lo bastante ingenioso como para haber cambiado el dibujo con un cuchillo. Pero no creía que ése fuera el caso. Aquél no era un asesino organizado; operaba movido por el sentimiento y la oportunidad.

Hizo intención de dejar el informe a un lado, pero se dio cuenta de que era bastante largo para no decir más que un simple «no coincide». No podía permitirse pasar por alto ni un solo detalle, no podía dejar que su sentido de la urgencia lo distrajera. Así que volvió a leerlo desde el principio. «La huella no coincide con la de ningún calzado deportivo para hombre. Sin embargo, se corresponde con un modelo exclusivo que se fabrica sólo para mujer. La sección del dibujo suministrado es insuficiente para determinar el número exacto de pie, pero indica una talla probable entre el treinta y ocho y cuarenta.»

¿Un zapato de mujer? ¿Aquel tipo llevaba calzado de mujer? O... se trataba de una mujer.

—¡Qué hijo de puta! —exclamó Jake entre dientes.

Se lanzó sobre el teléfono y marcó el número de su compañero. Cuando contestó, le dijo—: Ya tengo el informe sobre la huella de zapato. Es de una mujer—

.Se produjo un silencio mortal

—Me estás tomando el pelo—Sonaba tan abatido como se sentía Jake

—Hemos descartado a las mujeres de la búsqueda. Nosotros mismos nos hemos atado de pies y manos. Tenemos que examinar también los archivos de las empleadas—

—¿Me estás diciendo que fue una mujer la que... —se quedó mudo, y Jacob comprendió que estaba pensando en las cosas que le habían hecho al cuerpo de Rose y al de Claire —. Dios santo—

—Ahora ya sabemos por qué Luna abrió la puerta. No tenía lógica que lo hiciera. Pero es que estaba en guardia contra un hombre, no contra una mujer. —

Aquella sensación de habérsele escapado algo era cada vez más fuerte. Una mujer. Piensa en una mujer rubia. Inmediatamente le vino a la cabeza el funeral de Rose y la mujer alta y rubia que se había desmoronado y llorando. Una reina del drama, había comentado Emily, pero Ren lo vio de otro modo: «La rueda aún sigue girando, pero su hámster esta muerto.» Ella creía que la mujer tenía un tornillo suelto, que le pasaba algo raro. ¡Maldición! Incluso la había mencionado cuando él le preguntó por empleados que hubieran experimentado alguna dificultad para llevarse bien con la gente en el trabajo.

Emily había dicho algo más, algo que en aquel momento no comprendió: aquella mujer estaba en su departamento, recursos humanos. Tenía acceso a todo, a toda la información que contenían los archivos, incluidos los números de teléfono personales y los nombres y las direcciones de los familiares a quien llamar en caso de emergencia.

Eso era. Eso era lo que no dejaba de provocarle aquella sensación de incomodidad. La persona que había llamado a Emily a su teléfono móvil había obtenido el número mirando en su archivo, pero ese archivo, sin autorización específica, sólo era accesible para los empleados de recursos humanos.

¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cómo coño se llamaba aquella mujer?

Cogió el teléfono para llamar a Ren, pero le vino el nombre a la cabeza antes de marcar siquiera el número de Alice: _¡Jane!_

En cambio llamó a su compañero

—Jane —dijo con voz ronca cuando contestó—. Ésa es la que lloró en el funeral de Rose. —

—La rubia —dijo—. ¡Mierda! Y además encaja perfectamente con el perfil—

Encajaba a la perfección, pensó Jake. El nerviosismo, la emoción excesiva, la incapacidad para permanecer en segundo plano.

—Tengo aquí el expediente —dijo—. Hay varias quejas respecto de su actitud. No se llevaba bien con la gente. Dios, esto es de lo más clásico. La traeremos aquí para interrogarla, a ver qué podemos sacarle. —

—Estará trabajando —dijo Jake, y en aquel momento se le encogió el estómago en una sensación de alarma—. Emily ha ido a trabajar hoy. Las dos están en el mismo departamento, recursos humanos—

—Ponte al habla con Emily —dijo—. Yo salgo para allá. —

Jake buscó rápidamente el número de Emily. Al primer timbrazo respondió un mensaje automático, y le rechinaron los dientes. Tuvo que escuchar hasta que la grabación le proporcionó la extensión de recursos humanos, lo cual consumió un tiempo precioso. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué las empresas no usaban personas reales para contestar al teléfono? Los mensajes salían más baratos, pero en una emergencia aquel retraso podía ocasionar problemas graves.

Cuando por fin el mensaje grabado le dio la extensión que deseaba, la marcó.

Una voz apresurada cogió el teléfono al cuarto timbrazo.

—Recursos humanos, le habla Mike—

—Con Emily por favor—

—Lo siento, la señora ha salido de la oficina. —

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva fuera? —preguntó él en tono brusco.

Mike no era tonto.

—¿Quién llama? —preguntó en el mismo tono.

—El detective Black. Es importante que la encuentre. Escúcheme: ¿se encuentra ahí Jane? —

—Pues no. — Mike había cambiado el tono, ahora se mostró mucho más colaborador—. Ella y Emily salieron juntas hará una media hora. Los teléfonos no han parado de sonar como locos, y al estar las dos fuera estamos escasos de gente. Ellas... —

Jake lo interrumpió.

—Si vuelve Emily, dígale que me llame de inmediato, detective Jacob Black. —

Le dio el número. Pensó en la posibilidad de alertar a Mike de la situación, pero enseguida rechazó la idea; si Jane no había puesto pies en polvorosa, no deseaba alarmarla

—Entonces busque a Emily —replicó Jake en tono urgente. Al mismo tiempo escribía una nota e hizo una seña a su compañero. Él cogió la nota, la leyó y se puso en acción al instante

—. Ha de estar en alguna parte del edificio, y tal vez aún esté viva. —Tal vez. Rose había muerto al primer golpe de martillo. Claire no había muerto inmediatamente, pero también había sufrido una lesión cerebral tan grave que falleció antes de desangrarse del todo a causa de las heridas del cuchillo. El forense estimaba, basándose exclusivamente en su experiencia personal, que había sobrevivido quizás un par de minutos tras la agresión inicial. Las lesiones eran crueles y abrumadoras.

—¿Debo guardar discreción al respecto? —preguntó

—A estas alturas, lo más importante es encontrarla lo más rápidamente posible. Jane ya ha escapado. Alerte a todo el mundo dentro del edificio para que ayuden a buscarla. Cuando la encuentre, si está viva, haga lo que pueda para socorrerla. Si está muerta, procure preservar la escena del crimen. Ya está de camino el personal de urgencias. —

El instinto de Jake, como policía, lo empujaba a acudir a la escena. Pero se quedó donde estaba, pues sabía que podía servir de más ayuda allí mismo. El expediente de Jane estaba sobre la mesa. Jake telefoneó al departamento de policía y pidió al detective que contestó que buscase en el expediente y le diera el domicilio y el número de teléfono de Jane, más su número de la Seguridad Social.

Al cabo de un minuto el detective cogió el teléfono y dijo:

—No encuentro ninguna Jane. Aquí figura un tal James con esos datos, pero ninguna Jane—

.

¿James? Dios. Jake se frotó la frente, sin querer pararse a pensar en qué podía significar aquello. ¿Jane era hombre o mujer? Los nombres se parecían demasiado para tratarse de una coincidencia.

El detective le leyó la información que Jake le había solicitado. La copió en un papel, llamó al departamento de tráfico y obtuvo el número de matrícula del coche de Jane y la descripción del mismo.

Seguidamente lanzó una orden de búsqueda de ese coche. No sabía si Jane iría armada; hasta el momento no había empleado ninguna arma de fuego, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera una, y bien podía llevar encima una navaja. Era una mujer de lo más inestable, como la nitroglicerina; había que acercarse a ella con precaución.

¿Adonde habría ido? ¿A su casa? Sólo un loco de atar iría... pero es que Jane era una auténtica loca de atar. Mandó a varios agentes en ruta hacia su casa.

Mientras ponía todo en marcha, trató de no pensar en Emily ¿La habrían encontrado ya? ¿Habrían llegado demasiado tarde? ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? Consultó su reloj; diez minutos desde que habló con su compañero, de manera que treinta minutos desde que Jane salió de la empresa.

Pensó en llamar a Ren, pero decidió esperar. No sabía nada definitivo acerca de Emily y no podía hacerla pasar por el sufrimiento de esperar noticias, teniendo tan reciente lo de Claire.

Gracias a Dios, Ren había indicado que Alice era la «persona a contactar en caso de emergencia».

Como habían dividido los archivos de personal por orden alfabético, él la primera mitad del montón de hojas impresas tenía el expediente de Jane y Jake tenía el de Ren. Había más apellidos con C que con ninguna otra letra del alfabeto, y se apresuró a recorrer la pila de papeles.

Cuando encontró el expediente de Ren, sacó rápidamente todas las páginas y se puso a escrutarlas.

Alice aparecía en ellas.

Se le cayó el resto de los papeles. No se molestó en coger un teléfono fijo; marcó el número de Alice en su móvil y cuando salió por la puerta ya iba corriendo.

Los periodistas habían investigado un poco y dieron con Alice en su afán de buscar a Ren. El constante sonar del timbre del teléfono les estaba destrozando los nervios de tal forma que por fin Alice lo desconectó, y salieron al patio de atrás para sentarse junto a la piscina. Jake había insistido tanto en que Ren llevase todo el tiempo encima el teléfono móvil que lo sacó al exterior y lo depositó a un costado, sobre el cojín de la tumbona de jardín.

Había una enorme sombrilla para tapar el sol. Ren dio una cabezada mientras Alice leía. En la casa reinaba el silencio; Al fondo se oían piezas de música clásica de piano que reproducía un CD, y Ren notó que su dolor de cabeza por fin empezaba a remitir, igual que una ola que se retira de la orilla.

No podía pensar más en Rose y Claire, ya no. Estaba agotada mental y emocionalmente. En su estado ligeramente adormilado, pensó en Jake y en lo fuerte que era. ¿Habían pasado sólo tres semanas desde que ella lo considerara la oveja negra del barrio? Habían ocurrido tantas cosas que había perdido la perspectiva del tiempo; parecía que lo conociera hacía meses.

Llevaban casi una semana siendo amantes, y dentro de poco iban a casarse. Le costaba creer que estuviera dando un paso tan importante de manera tan precipitada, pero tenía la sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto. Sentía que Jacob era el hombre apropiado, como si ambos fueran piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaran entre sí.

Con sus otros novios no se había precipitado en absoluto, y ya sabemos cómo habían terminado aquellos compromisos. Esta vez iba a hacerlo sin más. Al diablo con las precauciones; iba a casarse con Jacob Black.

Había mucho que hacer, muchos detalles de que ocuparse. Gracias a Dios que contaba con Alice, porque ésta se estaba encargando de los problemas tácticos, como el lugar y la comida, la música, las flores, las invitaciones, los grandes toldos para dar sombra y acoger a los invitados.

Jamás tímida, Alice ya había hablado con la el padre de Jake y con su hermana mayor, y la había hecho participar en los preparativos.

Ren sentía una cierta desazón por no haber conocido a ningún miembro de la familia de Jake, pero con la muerte y el funeral de Rose, ahora lo de Claire, no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Se alegraba de que a Jake se le hubiera ocurrido decírselo a los suyos antes de que los llamase Alice, o de lo contrario la impresión habría sido todavía más fuerte.

Al fondo sonó débilmente el timbre de la puerta, lo cual la sacó de sus vagos pensamientos. Suspiró y miró a Alice, que no se había movido.

—¿No vas a ver quién llama a la puerta? —

—Ni hablar. Seguro que es algún reportero. —

—Podría ser Jake—

—Jacob habría llamado... Ah, claro, he desconectado los teléfonos. Maldita sea— se quejó Alice dejando el libro boca abajo en la mesa que había entre las dos tumbonas —. Estoy entrando en una parte muy interesante. Por una sola vez, me gustaría leer un libro sin interrupciones. Si no es Jasper, es el teléfono. Si no es el teléfono, es el timbre de la puerta. Ya verás cuando Jake y tú tengáis familia —la advirtió al tiempo que abría la puerta de cristal del patio y pasaba al interior de la casa.

Jacob alteraba entre juramentos y plegarias mientras sorteaba coches con la luz policial encendida. En casa de Alice no contestaba nadie. Había dejado un mensaje en el contestador, pero ¿dónde podían estar? Ren no se habría ido a ninguna parte sin decírselo a él, dadas las circunstancias. No había estado tan aterrorizado en toda su vida.

Había enviado coches patrulla a casa de Alice, pero, Dios santo, ¿y si ya fuera demasiado tarde?

Entonces se acordó del teléfono móvil de Ren. Conduciendo con una sola mano, el pedal del acelerador pisado a fondo, miró su teléfono y pulsó el número programado de Ren. Acto seguido esperó a que se estableciera la conexión y rezó un poco más.

Oyó tabletear la valla del patio. La cerca que protegía la zona de la piscina tenía dos metros y medio de altura y estaba construida con tablillas de madera sobre un sólido enrejado, pero la cancela era de barras de hierro forjado. Ren, sobresaltada, se incorporó y miró hacia allí.

—¡Reneesme! —

Era Jane, nada menos. Parecía estar frenética, y sacudía la puerta con una mano como si pudiera abrirla a empellones.

— ¡Jane! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es Emily?— Ren se levantó de la tumbona de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta. El corazón casi se le salía del pecho, tan intenso era el pánico que la invadía.

Jane parpadeó como si la pregunta de Ren la hubiera sorprendido. Su mirada, extrañamente fija, se clavó en ella.

—Sí, es Emily. —respondió, y sacudió una vez más la cancela—. Abre la verja. —

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se encuentra bien? — Renfrenó en seco enfrente de la verja y alargó una mano para abrirla, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía la llave de la cerradura.

—Abre la verja —repitió Jane

—¡No puedo, no tengo la llave! Voy a buscar a Alice... —Ren dio media vuelta casi llorando de terror, pero Jane introdujo una mano por la verja y la aferró del brazo.

—¡Eh! —El susto la sacó de su pánico, se zafó de un tirón y se volvió para mirar fijamente a Jane—. ¿Qué demonios...? —

Pero aquellas palabras murieron en su garganta. El brazo estirado de Jane estaba manchado de sangre y la mano tenía dos uñas rotas. Jane se apretó con más fuerza contra la verja, y Ren vio más plastones rojos en la floja falda.

El instinto la hizo retroceder.

—¡Abre la maldita verja! —chilló Jane sacudiendo la cancela con la mano izquierda como si fuera un chimpancé enloquecido dentro de una jaula. Su cabello rubio y sedoso le flotaba alrededor de la cara.

Ren contempló la sangre, y luego el cabello rubio. Vio aquel brillo extraño que tenían los ojos de Jane y la expresión desencajada de su rostro, y entonces se le heló la sangre en las venas.

—Maldita puta asesina —dijo medio susurrando.

Jane fue rápida como una serpiente atacando. Levantó el brazo derecho que tenía al costado y lo introdujo por entre las barras de la verja blandiendo algo contra la cabeza de Ren. Ella se echó hacia atrás y perdió el equilibrio, y dio unos cuantos traspiés antes de precipitarse al suelo. Al caer se retorció hacia un lado y aterrizó sobre la cadera. Estimulada por la adrenalina, volvió a incorporarse de un salto antes de percibir ningún dolor por el fuerte impacto.

Jane la atacó de nuevo. Era una herramienta para neumáticos. Ren se apartó aún más de la verja y chilló:

—¡Alice! ¡Llama a la policía! ¡Rápido! —

Sobre la tumbona empezó a sonar su teléfono móvil. Volvió la vista hacia él involuntariamente, al tiempo que Jane, en un arranque de fuerza demencial, comenzaba a golpear la cancela con la herramienta. El metal producía un sonido estridente a cada porrazo, y por fin cedió la cerradura.

Jane abrió la verja de un empujón, con el rostro distorsionado en una mueca horrible, y entró en el recinto.

—Eres una puta —rugió, alzando en el aire la herramienta—. Eres una puta vulgar y deslenguada, y no mereces vivir—

Sin atreverse a apartar la vista de Jane ni siquiera durante un segundo, Reneesme fue apartándose lentamente hacia un costado, con la intención de por lo menos poner por medio una silla entre ambas. Sabía lo que significaban las manchas de sangre que tenía Jane en las manos y en la ropa, sabía que Emily también estaba muerta. Todas habían desaparecido ya, todas sus amigas. Aquella zorra demente las había matado.

Retrocedió en exceso. Casi estaba al borde de la piscina. Se apresuró a corregir la dirección que llevaba, apartándose del agua.

En aquel momento salió Alice de la casa con la cara pálida y los ojos muy abiertos. En la mano llevaba uno de los palos de hockey de Jazz.

—He llamado a la policía —dijo con voz temblorosa y la mirada fija en Jane, igual que una mangosta vigilando a una cobra.

E, igual que una cobra, Jane trasladó su atención a Alice.

No, pensó Ren. La palabra adquirió la forma de un débil susurro en su mente.

También Alice, no.

—¡No! —

Fue un rugido que le surgió de la garganta, y literalmente se sintió estallar ella misma al tiempo que la invadía una oleada de furia salvaje, como si la piel no pudiera contenerla. Una niebla roja le enturbió los ojos y su campo visual se estrechó para concentrarse tan sólo en Jane. No fue consciente de haberse abalanzado sobre ella, pero Jane retrocedió para encararse con su agresora levantando en alto la herramienta.

Entonces Alice asestó un golpe con el palo de hockey y distrajo momentáneamente a Ren. El grueso madero alcanzó a Jane en el hombro y la hizo chillar rabiosa, pero no soltó la herramienta de la mano. En lugar de eso, la blandió describiendo un amplio arco hacia un costado y golpeó a Alice en plena caja torácica.

Alice lanzó un grito de dolor y se dobló hacia delante. Jane alzó la barra de hierro para golpearla de nuevo en la nuca, y en aquel momento Ren arremetió contra ella con todo el ímpetu que le proporcionó la furia que la alimentaba.

Jane era más alta y pesaba más. Cedió al ataque de Ren y al instante la golpeó en la espalda con la herramienta, pero Ren estaba demasiado cerca para que el golpe fuera efectivo. Jane se irguió y recuperó el equilibrio, y apartó a Ren de un empujón.

A continuación volvió a levantar la herramienta y dio dos pasos rápidos en dirección a Ren.

Alice se enderezó sosteniéndose las costillas, el rostro congestionado por la rabia. Se lanzó hacia delante también, y las tres se tambalearon a causa del fuerte impulso. El pie izquierdo de Ren resbaló en el borde de la piscina, y como si se tratara de un dominó, todas se precipitaron al agua.

Enredadas unas con otras, debatiéndose, se hundieron hasta el fondo. Jane aún tenía asida la herramienta, pero el agua ralentizaba sus movimientos y no podía realizarlos con fuerza. Se revolvió salvajemente, tratando de zafarse.

Ren no había tenido tiempo de tomar aire antes de sumergirse bajo el agua. Le ardían los pulmones, sentía convulsionarse el pecho en su afán de no inhalar agua. Logró liberarse y subió a la superficie como una flecha. Aspiró grandes bocanadas de aire en cuanto le emergió la cara. Tosió y escupió, y miró frenética a su alrededor.

Ni Alice ni Jane habían subido a la superficie.

Aspiró profundamente y volvió a zambullirse.

El forcejeo las había llevado a la parte más profunda de la piscina. Vio el borboteo de las burbujas, sus formas retorciéndose, el cabello flotando y la falda de Jane ondeando a su alrededor como una medusa. Ren se dio impulso con las piernas y nadó hacia ellas.

Jane tenía a Alicea garrada por el cuello con un brazo. Desenfrenada, Ren hizo presa en el pelo de Jane y tiró de él tan fuerte como le fue posible, y Jane no pudo continuar sujetando a Alice, la cual salió disparada hacia arriba igual que un globo.

Jane se retorció y agarró a Ren por la garganta apretando los dedos con fuerza.

La increíble presión hizo que Ren boqueara en un gesto de anegamiento, y rápidamente le entró agua en la boca. Levantó las piernas, las apoyó contra el estómago de Jane y empujó. Las uñas que tenía clavadas en el cuello le laceraron la carne al liberarse, y vio el agua teñida de rojo frente a sí.

En aquel momento apareció de nuevo Alice para empujar a Jane otra vez al fondo de la piscina.

Ren se abrió paso a duras penas para unir su fuerza a la de Alice, y se puso a empujar y forcejear sin atreverse a soltar su presa, necesitando aire de nuevo, incapaz de respirar, sin querer soltar a Jane para ascender a la superficie. Las manos de Jane se aferraban como zarpas a su blusa, inamovibles.

El forcejeo de Jane fue haciéndose progresivamente más débil. Sus desorbitados ojos las miraban a través del agua transparente como el cristal, y poco a poco se fueron quedando fijos.

En aquel momento explotó el agua detrás de ellas. Jane giró la cabeza débilmente y vio una forma oscura, después otra, que se acercaban hacia ella rodeadas de burbujas. Unas manos fuertes la arrancaron de la garra mortal de Jane, mientras que otras manos tiraban de Alice y la empujaban hacia la superficie.

Ren vio patalear las piernas desnudas de su Tia e intentó seguirla, pero había pasado más tiempo que ella sin aire y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para patalear. Sintió como si se hundiera hasta el fondo, y entonces uno de los agentes uniformados la agarró y la subió rápidamente a la superficie, llevando a las dos chicas hacia el aire vivificante.

Sólo fue a medias consciente de que alguien la arrastraba fuera de la piscina y la tumbaba sobre el cemento. Sintió náuseas, tosió convulsivamente y se encogió sobre sí misma al tiempo que luchaba por hacer pasar aire a través de la garganta hinchada. Oyó los gritos roncos de Alice y las voces de varios policías que hablaban a la vez en un galimatías ininteligible. La gente corría alrededor de ella, y otra persona se zambulló en el agua y salpicó todo de gotitas que lanzaron destellos bajo la luz del sol y le mojaron la cara.

Entonces descubrió a Jacob, con el semblante intensamente pálido, que la incorporaba hasta sentarla y la sostenía en sus brazos.

—Tranquila —le dijo en tono calmo aunque los brazos le temblaban—. Puedes respirar. No te agites tanto. Respira despacio, con calma. Eso es. Respira suavemente Ren

Ren se concentró en su voz, en hacer lo que él le decía. Cuando dejó de tragar aire a borbotones, su garganta se relajó y comenzó a circular el oxígeno por entre las membranas inflamadas. Dejó caer la cabeza débilmente contra el pecho de Jake, pero logró ponerle una mano en el brazo para hacerle saber que estaba consciente.

—No he podido llegar a tiempo —dijo él con furia contenida—. Dios santo, no he podido llegar a tiempo. Intenté llamar, pero no contestabas. ¿Por qué no cogiste el condenado teléfono? —

—No dejaban de llamar reporteros —respondió Alice con dificultad—. Y desconecté los teléfonos—Hizo un gesto de dolor y se agarró las costillas con el rostro desprovisto de color.

Parecía como si hubiera un centenar de sirenas perforando el aire, un ruido que le reverberó en los oídos. Justo cuando empezaba a alcanzar el nivel de insoportable, se interrumpió en seco y un segundo después, o quizá fuera varios minutos después, la rodearon a ella y a Alice unos sanitarios de camisa blanca y la arrancaron de los brazos de Jacob.

—¡No, esperen! —

Se retorció frenéticamente llamando a Jacob a gritos, sólo que los gritos eran gruñidos apenas audibles. Él hizo una seña a los sanitarios para que se detuvieran un momento y abrazó de nuevo a Ren.

—¿Y... Emily.? —logró articular ella con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas.

—Está viva —respondió Jakecon la voz enronquecida por la emoción— Mientras venía hacía aquí me dieron el mensaje. La han encontrado en un almacén de la empresa. —

Ren formuló con los ojos la pregunta que había que formular.

Jake titubeó.

—Está herida, cariño. No sé si es muy grave, pero lo importante es que está viva—

Jacob no se quedó a ver cómo sacaban el cadáver de Jane —de James— de la piscina. Ya había bastantes agentes presentes para encargarse de todo, y además aquélla no era su jurisdicción.

Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo estar con Ren. Cuando ella y Alice fueron trasladadas a un hospital cercano, él las siguió en su todoterreno.

Las colocaron en salas separadas. Tras cerciorarse de que el hospital informara inmediatamente de la situación a Jake se recostó contra la pared. Sentía un profundo malestar en el estómago; había jurado servir y proteger, pero no había podido proteger a la mujer que amaba más que a ninguna otra persona en el mundo. Hasta el día de su muerte, no olvidaría jamás la sensación de terror e impotencia que lo invadió mientras recorría las calles a toda velocidad, sabiendo que ya llegaba demasiado tarde y que no iba a conseguir estar con Reneesme a tiempo para salvarla.

Había reconstruido por fin el rompecabezas, pero demasiado tarde para impedir que hicieran daño a Ren y Emily.

Emily estaba en estado crítico. Lo único que la había salvado era que al caer al suelo rodó de forma que la cabeza quedó protegida en parte por la base de una vieja silla de despacho. Algo debió de asustar a Jane y hacerla huir, antes de poder terminar el trabajo, para ir en busca de Ren.

Jacob se había desplomado en una de las incómodas sillas de plástico de la sala de espera cuando llegó su compañero.

—Dios, menuda pesadilla—dijo dejándose caer en otra silla junto a Jacob—. Me han dicho que las lesiones son menores. ¿Por qué tardan tanto? —

—Supongo que nadie tiene prisa. A Alice, la Tia de Ren, la están examinado por rayos X para ver si tiene alguna costilla rota. A Ren le están examinando la garganta. Eso es todo lo que sé. —Se pasó la mano por la cara—. He estado a punto de joderlo todo. No lo resolví totalmente hasta que casi fue demasiado tarde, y entonces ya no pude llegar a tiempo a donde estaba Ren—

—Bueno, pero lo resolviste todo a tiempo para que llegasen otras personas. Emily está viva, lo cual no sería el caso si no la hubieran encontrado cuando la encontraron. Los agentes que sacaron a las mujeres de la piscina han dicho que todas estuvieron a punto de ahogarse. Si tú no los hubieras alertado, si no hubieras enviado a los agentes por delante de ti... —dejó la frase sin terminar y se encogió de hombros—. Personalmente, yo creo que has hecho un trabajo magnífico, pero no soy más que un detective, ¿qué coño voy a saber yo? —

Por fin el médico de urgencias salió de la sala donde estaban tratando a Ren.

—Vamos a ingresarla para mantenerla en observación durante toda la noche — dijo—. Tiene la garganta hinchada y llena de hematomas, pero no hay perforación de laringe, y el hueso hioides está intacto, de modo que se recuperará del todo. Vamos a ingresarla sólo como medida de precaución. —

—¿Puedo verla? —preguntó Jake poniéndose de pie.

—Claro. Ah, su Tia tiene dos costillas fisuradas, pero también se pondrá bien. —Hizo una pausa—. Tiene pinta de haber sido una buena pelea. —

—En efecto —repuso Jacob, y entró en la sala en la que estaba Ren, sentada sobre una mesa de exploración de vinilo. Le brillaron los ojos al verlo entrar, y aunque no pronunció palabra, su expresión fue suficiente. Le tendió una mano, Jacob la tomó, y usó aquel movimiento para atraerla hacia sí y rodearla con sus brazos.

Veintidós horas más tarde, Emily logró abrir un ojo hinchado una rendija diminuta y mover los dedos lo justo para apretar la mano de Sam.

* * *

Hola! Sorpresa :) actualización rápida. nos queda un capitulo más! :) que lo disfruten y dejen un comentario :) Pasen por mi perfil y** lean mi nuevo drabble de Claire y Quil. ''Somos instantes''** Adios! y gracias a **carol27toncel **y **dulcepervercion** por los comentarios! :)


End file.
